Meeting Luke Smith
by steponabutterfly
Summary: X:Tracy Beaker returns/Doctor Who. Bella is being bullied, but Luke Smith, a boy she really likes, helps her, next day? A couple. Mixed with aliens and Tracy Beaker; a disaster waiting to happen! Luke/OC, Clyde/OC, OC/Liam  TBR
1. Chapter 1  Episode 1

My head spun and I felt my body hit the ground. Lockers never did get softer.

"Lunch money?" Ashley asked me.

"Ok, ok, just leave me alone." I pleaded. I dropped the coins on the floor. He punched me one last time in the stomach and left me on the floor in the hall. I looked up and saw a different pair of feet in front of me. Someone took hold of my arm and helped me up.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"How long have they been doing that?" his soft innocent voice asked me.

"Who knows." I stated, he seemed caring.

"My name is Luke Smith, I can help you." He told me.

"Well, Luke Smith, personally I don't think you can help me." I told him. Standing up on my own and prising his fingers off my arm. He didn't seem to want to leave me to put up with this problem on my own.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"Bella Smith." I answered.

"You have the same surname as me, are we?" He asked, if this was the Luke Smith I'd heard of, the Luke Smith that got straight A*, how come he didn't know the obvious?  
"Smith is a popular surname." I pointed out. Opening my deformed, bashed locker, pulling out my books and shoving them in my bag.

"Why didn't I know that?" Luke muttered to himself. "What class have you got next?" He asked me directly.

"Um, music, geography, drama, I can't remember." I answered, I felt dizzy. My vision went blurry and I felt my body hit the lockers and Luke catching my arm again. I stood up and tried to walk away.

"Luke, get off. I'm fine." I shrugged his hands off my shoulder and discovered my shoulder killed.

"You just feinted, I'd say you need help." Luke told me,.

"Lukey-boy, what'cha doin'?" A coloured boy with brown eyes and short hair, asked him.

"Doesn't matter. Bella, listen to me," I started.

"Just leave me alone, Luke, I can deal with this myself."I told him.

"I want to help Bella." He pleaded.

"What's going on?" The other boy asked. Luke turned his back on me and talked to the other boy, I think his name was Clyde. They were both in the year above me.

While Luke had his back turned I sneaked away, to find my friend Sarah. She was by her locker, reapplying he make-up as per usual. I know that sounds shallow but she liked to look her best, she was the most caring girl on the planet. She looked up when I approached. She sighed.

"Not _again_ Bells," She moaned.

"You say again like it's frequent?" I joked. I didn't care, if Ashley – the only guy with a female name wanted my lunch money he could have it. Spike and Uno (the only boy names after a card game/Spanish number) were just as bad, Ashley did the talking, Spike did karate and Uno did kung-fu – either way they knew how to beat me up. I'd fought back when it started but I just let them get it out they're system and give them what they want now.

"Look, Bella, you should tell someone, I don't like seeing you being beaten up." Sarah pleaded.

"There's nothing to tell! Sarah, it's alright," I started, smiling. She gave me a tissue and I looked at the mirror and cleared the dried blood off my face.

"And Luke couldn't told me about this," I muttered.

"Luke Smith? The one you've been," Sarah started.

"Yes, him." I interrupted, before she could say it out loud.

"Bella, I wasn't finished with you," I heard Luke from behind me. Now I couldn't face him.

"Luke, I'm alright, I barely know you ok, just go back to being a genius, A* student." I pleaded with him.

"How'd you know about the A* thing?" He asked. I felt his blue eyes melting my heart.

Yes I'd been crushing on Luke Smith for a long time. He's so cute and clever and caring – but I didn't want him feeling sorry for me.

"They told out whole year and showed us pictures of you when giving us a lecture. 'Tips and tricks to passing GCSE's', get tutored by this guy!" Isaid sarcastically.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He sounded a bit disappointed. Why'd he care what I think about his GCSE results?  
"No, it's just lectures are boring, and I caught a couple of z's in that one." I remembered. He laughed. Why was he even bothering with a year 11 like me? He's year 12, 6th form, he's top of the school; which begs the question, why talk to someone at the bottom of the food chain.

I said this to Sarah in geography (after she'd told me what we'd had next) and she shrugged.

"Maybe coz he was there. He was jumped on in the streets a couple of times last year wasn't he." She told me.

"Yeah, but he has friends, and people support him. He doesn't rule the foot chain, but he's pretty high up." I said.

"He only sits with that Rani girl and Clyde at lunch though doesn't he?" Sarah pointed out, she liked Clyde, I like Luke; boys were often out main topic. I ran through the conversation we'd just had and laughed.

"We sound so stalker-ish don't we?" I continued laughing and Sarah joined in. We were so weird, and loved it. I couldn't have a better friend than Sarah, and when Alexa gets back to school, we'll be at our full weirdness again.

We were like 'The Ace Gang' from Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging, except none of us have a cat called Angus, none of us would DARE wear a thong, and none of us have snogged a boy; we loved being single but do you think that stopped us admiring from a distance? No way.

School finished, Sarah and I walked out of school arm in arm. Ashley stepped in front of us, Spike and Uno not far behind. Ashley came right up close to me.

"Get rid of your friend, meet us at the park near Bannerman Road, or else." He threatened. He's never done this before, but I daren't disobey him. I nodded. He turned and stormed off. His followers did what the name implies.

"What did he say?" Sarah asked, obviously scared for me.

"Nothing." I smiled, pushing back the fear running through my veins. We walked to our usual parting spot; a cross road. To the left; Sarah's house, to the right; mine and Alexa's houses, and straight on, a few shops, Bannerman road and the dreaded park down the bottom. When I didn't turn right Sarah immediately inquired.

"Why are you going that way?"  
"I have to pick up some stuff from Sam's. Don't worry I'm alright, Sarah." I smiled and she waved and carried on walking.

I hoped I'd be alright.

Sam's was a local corner shop that me and my friend normally go to.

As I said, you have to walk through Bannerman road to get to the park, and guess who I saw walking towards a massive house on the left! Luke was getting out the heads car, waving good bye to his friend that's a girl, Rani – just what I needed! I looked down at the street, put my iPod on and pretended not to see him.

"Hey, Bella!" He called, waving to me. I didn't look up, I kept on walking and pretended not to hear him.

He came and stood in front of me.

"Bella," He started, pulling out one of my earphones. "I've never seen you walk down here before!" He sounded happy and flashed a beaming smile at me.

"I'm just going to the park, it's a one off, I'll try not to walk down here again." I said quickly and sarcastically, trying to walk past him. He jumped in front of me and didn't stop talking!

"I didn't mean that, I was just surprised that's all. I'll come to the park with you!" He suggested enthusiastically.

"No, I just want some 'me' time, but thanks." I said, trying to walk away again.

"Ok, then I'll see you tomorrow!" He called merrily before going into his massive house and probably cozying up to his nice TV and computer and doing whatever he likes, I presume.

_Some of us aren't that lucky _I thought. I carried on walking, I didn't even reach the end of the road before Ashley greeted me.

"Is Luke Smith your friend now Bells? Is he?" Ashley teased.

"No. He won't leave me alone." I muttered.

"Well he better not come and save you, or he's going to come out worse than you." Ashley taunted me. I didn't want Luke to get hurt but if Ashley didn't know that, then everything would be ok. Spike and Uno laughed as Ashley backed away.

"Do your worst boys!" Ashley smiled evilly, as did Spike and Uno, who were obviously going to enjoy beating the hell out of me . Fists were hitting me, mainly on my face, arms and stomach. Then one of them, I'd lost track which kicked me in the stomach which sent me flying backwards, hitting a lamp post and sliding to the floor. I opened my eyes and my whole body ached. One of them jumped on my right hand, obviously wearing football boots, and I screamed. I'm surprised they were attacking me in broad daylight but I didn't tell them that, it would be even worse if it was dark.

I realised, after I screamed, that I was on my head teacher's street. I opened my eyes again to see Ashley with a cricket bat raised over his head. Suddenly I heard a load crack and my vision went blank.

"I think she's waking up." An unfamiliar female voice said. I opened my eyes and saw an unfamiliar living room and a woman looking down at me. I as on a sofa. I sat up, my head span and I looked at my watch.

"Damn it." I whispered. It was quarter to midnight.

"Are you alright? My name's Sarah Jane Smith, my son and I saw what happened to you."

"How'd I get here?" I asked.

"My son half carried half dragged you." Sarah Jane told me. This explained the laddered tights and scabs on my left leg. I swung my legs round, off the side of the side of the sofa. Sarah Jane sat next to me.

"Mum, Mum," I heard someone call, with eager pounding footsteps, it sounded like...

"Luke, calm down." Sarah Jane told him, going to greet him at the door.

"Luke?" I asked, he came and sat next to me on the sofa. I knew it was him but I felt the need to ask anyway.

"Hello Bella," He smiled, seemed proud of himself.

"You two know each other?" Sarah Jane asked,

"I'm in the year below him at school," I said, getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked.

"To go find out how long I'm grounded for. My curfew was 3 hours ago." I said, picking up my bag from the floor.

"Luke, get back to bed. Bella I'll drive you home," Sarah Jane offered.

"No, I'm alright. Thank you for helping me." I said, slinging my bag on my shoulder, wincing a little, opening the door and starting the 15 minute walk home. It was chucking it down and I was sopping wet before I reached the end of Bannerman Road. Spike, Tracy and Gina were going to kill me.

Towards the end of the journey I started to feel light headed and remembered the cricket bat. I pushed my key into the lock and discovered the door was open. I pulled my key out the lock, and both doors were opened for me. Mike was standing there, fuming, I'd never seen him this angry.

"Get in here now." He demanded .


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped in the house, dumped my bag by the stairs and went into the kitchen. I put my right hand to the fridge door and realised it was highly bruised, oddly deformed with little dots all over it. I opened the fridge with my good hand, got a bottle of water and opened it with my teeth,

"What were you thinking?" He shouted.

"Has she come back?" Tracy asked, sounding disappointed. Mike said nothing. I ignored them both and headed for the stairs, shoving the water in my blazer pocket so I could drag my bag upstairs.

"Don't you dare!" Mike warned. 5 stairs up, I stopped and turned back to look at him.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? I won't do it again?" I asked.  
"I want to know where you've been, and why it was more important than curfew. You're usually home by 4 it's gone midnight!" Mike emphasised. Tracy was analysing me, looking for clues of my disappearance.

"Have you been in a fight?" She asked. I said nothing.

"Why'd you ask that?" Mike asked her. I said nothing.

"Just _look_ at her!" Tracy emphasised. Mike scrutinised every detail of me; the dried blood on the back of my head, the deformed hand, and the dots of blood all over my uniform. I said nothing. Mike looked at my face, as if it was going to reveal everything. I got bored and went upstairs.

"It's not just today is it?" He asked. I stopped briefly, thinking whether I should say anything, but decided against it and carried on.

Next morning, I really didn't feel like getting up and going to school, but there'd be too many questions asked if I didn't, and I needed something to take my mind off things. I was downstairs, trying to do everything with 1 hand. I spent about half an hour upstairs trying to cover up the bruises on my face with Sapphire's make-up which she hadn't wanted anymore.

It was just me in the kitchen, eating breakfast and Tracy came in and sat next to me.

"Talk to me Bella." She said.

"Hello Tracy, sorry I was late last night, how long am I grounded for, it's a nice day today, what's your opinion on this country's government? Look at the time! I have to get to school, bye!" I said quickly. For me this was a lot of talking, considering where I was.

"Different kinda talking. _Why _were you late last night?" She asked.

"I can't tell you." I said four words, Tracy seemed baffled by my answer and didn't stop me when I left the house. I saw Alexa waiting for me at the end of the driveway; my face lit up and I ran to hug her – realising how achy I was.

"You feeling better?" I asked, still on the end of the drive.

"Yeah. All better!" She smiled and we hugged again. We walked further down the drive and turned left.

"Hello, Bella." Luke greeted me.

"Yeah, why's he waiting for you?" Alexa asked, she'd obviously been standing with him, presuming something was going on between us.

"I don't know." I answered.

"I wanted to see if you were ok!" He said, giving me the excuse.

"And how did you know where I lived?" I asked. He blushed, looked at the pavement and kicked a stray pebble from the drive.

"Why'd you follow me home?" I asked.

"You looked faint, and Mum wanted to talk to your parents, but," He trailed off, not wanting to say the words, so gesturing to the care-home sign.  
"Bells, what happened last night?" Alexa asked.

"Ash," I started quietly.

"Ashley? He beat you up outside of school?" She shouted, surprised.

"Lamp post on Bannerman Road." Luke pointed out, I was still glaring at him.

I looked at my hand and Alexa's eyes followed my quick glance and her eyes widened. She pulled my hand up for closer examination.

"You can't let this go on!" Alexa protested.

"I'm alright!" I disagreed. She waved my hand in front of my face and I pulled it back. It was painful.

"You were unconscious for 8 hours!" Luke emphasised.

"Could you go tell Mike and Tracy that coz if not I'm grounded forever!" I said, pushing past them both and walking to school.

"Mike and Tracy?" Alexa knew them pretty well.

"Yes, now they're on my case." I moaned, Luke caught up with us.

"Bella, your hand is really badly broken, you're not alright and who are Mike and Tracy?" He asked. I had Alexa on my left, Luke on my right and the three of us barely fit on the sidewalk.

"Care workers and who are you, Doctor Smith?" I asked.

"Look I'm getting there with the Uni, ok!" He whined.

"You want to be a Doctor?" I asked.

"Bells, me and Sarah will come with you to come see Mr Chandra," Alexa started, ignoring my question for Luke.

"And me!" Doctor-to-be Smith chipped in.

"Until yesterday you didn't care what Ashley did to me." I said to Luke. Why was I arguing with him? I had the biggest crush ever on him!

"Because I didn't know, I've been watching you for a long time," I trailed off, thinking he'd said the wrong thing, was this music to my ears? I was glowing inside but I couldn't be too obvious. We rounded the corner and weren't too far from school.

"Stalker much?" I said quickly.

"I think you're really pretty and you'll get your GCSE results soon and you'll probably get all A*'s too!" He knew I was clever?  
"You think I'm pretty?" I asked.

"Sarah!" Alexa called; Luke and I were having a 'moment' and we'd promised each other to leave said momentee alone.

"Yes. You're beautiful, but not quite so beautiful with broken hand, cracked ribs, bruised arms and battered face!" He told me.

"Maybe I should go see Mr Chandra, but it'll only get worse!" I said.

"Stay with me, Ashley might leave you alone." Luke thought logically.

"He already saw that coming, he's prepared to pummel you." Explained.

"I won't let him pummel either of us. Do you wanna go see a movie tonight?" He asked, looking embarrassed. Was this really happening?

"Of course!" I smiled and nodded discreetly at my girls, I heard them squeal excitedly but ignored them.

"Then would that mean I could do this?" He asked, tenderly taking my hand. I nodded.

"Yeah. Does that make you my boyfriend of my knight in shining armour?" I asked. He seemed unsure what to pick.

"I reckon both." I smiled and saw the school in the distance.

"What subjects are you taking?" He asked me; it was quite sweet that that's all he could think to say.

"English, drama, music, maths and art." I answered.

"My friend Clyde's taking art. He's phenomenal." Luke told me.

"I'm no good at it, I just enjoy it, it's relaxing," I admitted, I'd never told anyone that.

"That's a good way to look at things." Luke told me.

"Thanks. What are you taking?" I asked.

"Science, maths, English, history, technology and psychology." He told me.

"Wow, your taking a lot of difficult subjects. I bet your Mum's proud," I told him, he smiled at me.

"When we went to options evening, she said she didn't mind what or how much I took as long as I could," He stopped mid-sentence.

"As long as you could what?" I asked.

"Nothing. She doesn't want me buried in homework." He lied – it was obvious. I didn't pressure him for the truth.

"I couldn't go to options evening. Gina was out, Tracy's not old enough and Mike didn't want to leave everyone else with Tracy and assured mayhem. So the school let me come to yours. Depending on the GCSE results, they said they'd consider letting me skip year 12." I told him.

"That would be great!" He enthused.

"Didn't they offer to let you skip 6th form?" I asked. He nodded. "I'd have to get all A's at least in every subject, and I fail at science." I laughed.

"Surely you only have to pass the subjects you're taking?" He inquired. I shrugged, we walked through the school gates, his lips gently touched mine and my expression changed to one of surprised.

"Did I do it wrong?" He asked innocently. He was so sweet!

"Yeah, I think it's more like this." I said, putting my bad hand behind his neck and pulling his lips closer to mind. After a couple of seconds he relaxed and put his hand on my hips. A minute later we pulled apart, our eyes met and I smiled. He seemed unsure.

"That was good Luke, you did it right!" I emphasises and he smiled too.

"I'll see you at break." He whispered, walking to join his friend Clyde, who hi-fived him and kept looking at me. I was in a trance, I didn't move, unsure if I could. Sarah and Alexa came and stood in front of me. This was 'Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging' all over again! Except with the fall outs, pants and arguments. Georgia (me) gets Robbie (Luke)!

"You've been crushing on him, forever!" Alexa coo-ed.

"I know! He's such a good kisser! And _so_ cute! Sarah don't look now but Clyde's looking at you." I pointed out.  
"Really?" She asked, snapping her head round.

"What part of don't look now don't you get?" I asked.

"Oops," She cringed.

"Eye rolling!" Alexa and I smiled at the same time. Yes we have weird little phrases like that. We laughed into registration, walking in as the bell went.

It wasn't long till we were in our second period; Drama. Our drama teacher is so cool!

"Today students, we are going to learn about acting from the best, anyone up for a Bond film?" A cheer went up and Alexa, Sarah and I settled down for a good old natter.

"Alexa had obviously told Sarah about last night while I'd been with Luke. Both of them wanted to look at my hand again and took it all the way down the other end of the table, I pulled it back and cradled it with my other hand.

"I don't want Mr Knight to notice!" I protested. We had an hour break after periods 2 and 4, I couldn't wait to see Luke again. Mr Knight was in a good mood and let us out before the bell. Ashley was outside waiting for me, he gestured for me to go over to him with one finger.

"I'll meet you in the usual place. I need to go to my locket." Alexa and Sarah smiled and nodded, they hadn't noticed the irritating year 13. I went over to him.

"I'd look out for your friend Luke," He started.

"Look, do whatever you want to me, kill me if it makes you feel better, just leave him alone." I defended.

"Ooh, now this makes things a li'l more interesting. I ain't done no killing before." The double negative scared me but I Ashley wouldn't be clever enough to realise the mistake in his sentence.

"Your time is comin Bella." He threatened. Slapping my face before walking off in the opposite direction. I felt someone take hold of my good hand. I looked up and Luke was standing there.

"Come with me," He said, smiling, leading me somewhere. We went to what I presume was his locker.

"Clyde took this from the nurse's office earlier. He helped me last night, he saw you by the lamp post but he had to go home at 10." Luke explained, pulling some sort of bandage out his locker. He picked up my hand and starting winding it round my hand, around my thumb. I didn't protest, his gentle touch barely making contact with my skin. He pulled out a small pair of scissors, cut the white material and pulled out some special tape and stuck it where the bandage ended. He pulled my hand up to his face and kissed it. I smiled at him and Clyde came up to us.

"Don't let me interrupt, Bella, my name's Clyde," He said happily.

"Yeah, thanks for the bandage," I started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, no probs, I was wondering," He started.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

Had Clyde just asked me that? Sarah was going to flip, and Alexa was going to be more than a little jealous but, at this point in time I didn't care, I was so happy with Luke that I forgot about my friends; somehow I could see the arguments of 'Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging'.

I know, I keep going on about that movie, but Georgia is always going on about the things in her life, the good, the bad, and the gorgeous, but everything that happens to me, seems to relate, so it fits.

We got into Art, my favourite lesson and another cool teacher; he knows how connect to the youth of _this_ century, and knew that we really do concentrate better with iPods. Sarah and Alexa confronted me.

"You'll meet us in the usual place?" Alexa said frostily.

"You completely bailed, Bella!" Sarah moaned, not quite so ditzy anymore.

"I know, I know, and I'm really sorry, but Luke," I started.

"I can see where this is going already." Alexa muttered, barely audible but I know Alexa very, _very_ well.

"What?" I asked, how could she say that! "If Luke had asked you out then you would be doing exactly the same!" I retorted, almost shouted; a circle was starting to gather around us but I didn't care.

"I wouldn't bail, Bella, and you know it. You didn't even go to your locker! You went to Luke's locker." Alexa retorted.

"You've been dating him for 2, 2 and a half, 3 hours max. " Sarah chipped in; I knew the main bitch fight would come from me and Alexa though, Sarah would butt out when she knew this was going to get hot.

"At least he cares. You 2 just want me to go see Mr Chandra. Luke actually cares about me, and how I feel," I retorted. My hand started aching.

"We do, Bella!" Alexa scoffed.

"he kept his _Mum _up till midnight, just to see if I was ok. He waited for me outside Elm Tree dump this morning," I started.

"I wait for you outside that crappy dump everyday!"

"_DESPITE NOT KNOWING WHERE I LIVED!_ And that 'crappy dump', is my home!"  
"You're the one always moaning, and btw, everyone here knows your parents are dead. Oops!" She added sarcastically.

"How could you?" I was appalled. She said nothing, not exactly ridden with guilt.

"At least I crush on guys that might actually date me! You've been crushing on Jackson Rathbone forever and he lives on the other side of the Atlantic." Everyone gasped.

"At least I'm not letting myself be bullied for attention! You feel neglected among the other bitches you live with,"  
"Do _not_ call my family bitches."

"You're just an attention seeking brat!" Alexa shouted at me, slapping my cheek, taking some of the make up I'd applied this morning. I felt the tears coming and the pain of the bruising from the night before. I put my bandaged hand on my cheek, she grabbed my wrist and held my hand in front of her, pulling a pencil from her pockets. Stabbing my hand, I tried to pull it away from the agony and the threatened tears to fall. My strong 'best friend' kept my wrist in her hold and twisted the pencil. I could have sworn I saw blood but she put the pencil away quickly – Mr Parker was standing behind me.

"Something going on ladies?" HE asked. Alexa glared at me.

"No." I whispered.

"Bella, a word please," He didn't sound cross, thank god.

I don't want to brag, but I am pretty good at art; no where in Clyde's league obviously but still the best in year 11.

"Bella, I've shown you some of Clyde Langer's work? From lower 6th?" He asked for confirmation.

"Yeah." I muttered, holding back tears.

"Well he has frees for every single one of your art lessons this year. So if I set your assignment, I think it would really benefit you to work with him." HE enthused. Time with my boyfriends best friend; awkward.

I nodded, he set me the assignment and showed me the private studio before going to teach the rest of my class.

No one was in the studio, and Clyde was no where to be seen. I knew if I didn't let my tears fall, they'd fall out of my control, and I didn't want to explain to Clyde that I'd just had a massive bitch fight with the girl he fancies.

I sat in the back right hand corner, away from the little light in the room, barely visible from the door through all the easels, and sobbed my heart out. I didn't stop crying for what felt like forever. I'd been a bitch, lost my 2 best friends and my hand felt like it was going to fall off. The bandage Luke had lovingly wrapped around my hand was becoming ever more blood drenched.

I heard the door open and someone padded in; I couldn't see anything.

"Clyde?" I asked. It sounded like whatever had come in had 4 legs. I didn't move from where I was sitting. Suddenly the footsteps stopped and I heard wings beating?

There was a terrible screech that couldn't be compared to any animal I knew of, a flying beast was hovering above me; wild eyes, chipped, disgusting teeth and analysing me.

The door was flung open again and a vaguely familiar young female voice spoke.

"Ok, we have to get this thing out the school without anyone noticing." Rani? Maybe. My eyes were fixed on the fanged, winged creature above me; it was one of the first times I'd ever been truly scared.

"Bella!" Luke almost screamed. The bird-like devil attacked me, clawing my face and legs. I couldn't remember; was there one or seventeen of these things? My eyes closed, I felt the pain stop immediately and suddenly. Someone's hand fit perfectly in mine and their lips were warm, soft and welcomed on mine. He whispered soothing words directly into my ear.

"The Doctor is coming, Mum will help you," Luke? My mind went blank of what his voice sounded like.

Was this what death felt like?

Luke's POV

We'd chased this 'weird winged thing', as Rani had called it, all the way from the science department all the way to Clyde's art studio. We'd burst in, prepared for a fight and the bird was no where in sight, but Clyde's paintings were untouched.

"Ok, we have to get this thing out the school without anyone noticing." State the obvious, thank you Rani. I suddenly pointed straight out at the black creature which looked like a mauled bat-lion. I followed the bat-lion's gaze.

"Bella!" I screamed. The bird-bat-lion thing attacked her, as soon as I'd shouted. It was clawing her face and legs at very, very inhumanly fast speeds. Bella's eyes were closed. Mum then trapped the bird thing in a cage, which stopped it moving completely. Mr Smith had obviously found the excess radiation energy from after the shape-shift. Yes, this thing was hiding in human form. I ignored Mum for the time being and slipped my hand in Bella's, and placed my lips on hers briefly. Then whispered soothingly to her. Mum had called the, yes, _the_ Doctor earlier and he said he smelt an adventure and wouldn't miss it for the world.

The colour was rapidly draining from Bella's face.

"We have to help her!" I declared.

"We will Luke, of course, we just need to get home." Mum mused. Rani must have told her about Bella and me after I'd kissed her, or she'd be flipping out right now.

"Where's the car?" Clyde asked, from the other side of the room; he was checking none of his work was damaged.

"There's a back door, leading to the car park, near here." Rani explained, using her father's knowledge of the school.

"Luke, can you carry Bella?" Mum asked me. I nodded; she didn't look heavy. I realised my hand was still in Bella's pale, weak hold. I put my arms under her bent knee's and behind her shoulders and lifted her off the ground with ease. Mum nodded and we snuck out the art department. Mum and I went first as we certainly weren't meant to be there, Rani and Clyde had frees so weren't so bad. Clyde got caught.

"Clyde, I have a student in the studio, she's exceptional could you, erm, I dunno, mentor her?" Mr Parker asked. We waited for Clyde.

"Sorry Mr P, I was just going to the library for an essay I have to write." Clyde lied easily.

"Ok, I better tell Bella." Mr Parker started, referring to the unconscious girl in my arms who's blood was on the floor next to her school bag in the empty room.

"No," Clyde protested. " I think she went to the toilet." He lied again. Mr Parker shrugged and went back to teach his class. Clyde had remembered the bag too.

He was in and out again and soon enough we were back to the car, then back to the house.

"What do we go with this thing then?" Clyde asked, cautious of the unmoving animal in the cage in his hands as Mum unlocked the door. I was starting to feel Bella's weight in my less than muscles arms.

"Do I go up to the attic or on the sofa?" I asked.

"Stupid question?" Rani almost laughed.

"No, no, it makes sense. She wakes up in a room full of alien objects, what's she going to say?" Mum saw my logic.

"Sarah Jane, she's Luke's girlfriend, if you two are going to work you're going to have to tell her." Clyde saw the fault in the relationship but I wasn't worried about that now.

I put her on the sofa for the second time in 24 hours. I stroked the side of her face, traced over the scratches gently with my finger and felt the tears in my eyes to see her likes this.

Officially I'd only known her since yesterday, but I'd been watching her for much longer than that, I felt close to her despite only officially dating her for 4 hours at the maximum.

Sarah Jane, Rani and Clyde had gone upstairs to sort out the flying bat-lion. I was working on trying to be a Doctor, and a I couldn't just sit and watch my girlfriend in pain.

I got the fairly big first aid box we owned – well you don't fight aliens and come out unscathed.

The bat-lion had ripped through the thin tights on Bella's legs and I knew I couldn't help her unless I had another female to help me.

I went up to the attic, feeling rather sheepish.

"Luke, is everything alright?" Mum asked me.

"Um, yeah, Rani could you help me with something, down stairs?" I asked.

"Erm, yeah sure. What?" She asked.

"Oh, just a thing," I said, not wanting to admit that I was trying to act the hero.

"What thing?" Mum asked.

"I want to help Bella, and I can't do it with her tights on, and I know," I started.

"Stop Luke, stop! You want to be the Doctor, you always have, it's ok!" Mum smiled, as did Clyde and Rani, either proud of me or trying to stifle laughter.

"I'm coming." Rani said, standing up and following me downstairs.

I waited in the hall while Rani took Bella's tights off. It was so innuendo and sounded so wrong that I felt my cheeks burning up. Rani opened the door and smiled, evidently not worried about going back upstairs.

We knelt in front of the sofa and I wrapped bandages and stuck plasters on Bella's legs.

"You really like her don't you Luke?" Rani asked me.

"Yeah. I know I only asked her out this morning but she's," I couldn't find the right word.

"I know what you mean. I've seen the way you look at her." Rani put my thoughts into words. She'd always been good with romance, she's a writer, she knows how to phrase things. I finished my work and took one look at Bella's face. There wasn't a whole lot I could do.

It hurt me to see her like this.

**So, how you liking it? Any good?**

**Yes, Alexa and Sarah are based on two of my friends (**pinkcatheaven**), (**Zia Cullen**), and no way have I fallen out with them, I wrote the bitch fight because I needed to get Bella away from them, just for the time being. And another reason; I liked the idea of writing a bitch fight.**

**In no way whatsoever have I fallen out with these friends and nothing I have written is meant in the words of this fic.**

**~SalJCDK**


	4. Chapter 4

Clyde's POV

Sarah Jane had got the bat – lion thing and put it in a bigger cage; Mr Smith said that he could make whatever or whoever this weird bat thing was, shape shift back into its disguise.

Luke and Rani were still downstairs. But Mr Smith was ready to go; so he did. Blinding light shone from the bars of the cage and when Mr Smith announced the completion of the action, then I looked back to see, Ashley?

"You really are out to get her? You were going to kill her?" I inquired; my anger was soaring through me.

"Yes, but you and your stupid friend are in for it." Ashley threatened, almost snarling. Sarah Jane looked confused.

"He's the guy that beat up Bella." I explained frostily. She nodded in understanding.

"And don't think this is going to stop me." He muttered.

"Don't worry, I will." Sarah Jane stepped in. "You, are an alien species, trying to kill innocent people, don't think I'm going to let you get away with it." She threatened. Yes, she could be scary if she wanted to be.

"Like an old lady, in an old house, with a load of alien objects, is going to stop me." Ashley was in a threatening mood.

"What is your species?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Bongfire." Ashley exclaimed. I laughed. Sarah Jane didn't.

"Is it just you?"

"We travel alone. I need no one."

"Planet of origin?"

"Bongland." Oh my god this was so cheesy.

"I'm sending you home. Mr Smith can you put a lock on him?" Sarah Jane demanded.

"Of course Sarah Jane." Mr Smith answered. I snuck up behind her.

"What do you mean by putting a lock on him?" I asked.

"Bounding him to the next place he lands." Sarah Jane muttered, pressing a few buttons on Mr Smith.

"That's good isn't it?" She seemed down.

"Yes."

"What are you worried about?"

"Bella."

"Why?"

"Luke hasn't told you where she lives has he?"

"No, that would be slightly stalker-ish."

"Do you know about Elm Tree House?"

"Yeah, it's the children's home quarter of an hour from here, what about it?" Sarah Jane glared at me. Was I missing something?

Oo-oh.

"Oh." I muttered.

"Yeah 'oh', by the sounds of it they're pretty strict there and I need to do something." Sarah Jane was getting worked up.

"Sarah Jane, just chill. It's ok, school hasn't even ended yet," I tried to help.

"No, but her home are going to be getting a call from the school; Bella has run away, Bella has not turned up to her lessons, Bella,"

"Sarah Jane, we'll sort it." I tried to reassure. I heard a zapping noise from behind me and I turned to see Ashley was no longer there.

"He's gone." Sarah Jane whispered. She seemed pretty worked up, which was actually very unusual for her.

"Bella," She whispered, walking towards the door. I followed. Luke and Rani were kneeling by her body lying on the sofa. She looking pale and battered, if anything she looked like she might die, but I, knowing Luke so well, knew this wouldn't help, at all.

"She needs a hospital." Luke whispered to Sarah Jane, who was kneeling next to him. Rani had stood up and was standing next to me.

"I know, Luke, but what do we say?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Someone attacked her. With a knife." Luke muttered.

"It could work but what if it didn't work. What if they could so do nothing more than you have." Sarah Jane proposed.

"I don't care. There's nothing I, we, can do here, she needs special care." I heard the tears in Luke's voice.

"What about," Luke started, composing himself and continued. "What about the care workers?" He asked.

"I'll drive you to the hospital then Rani and I will go sort that out." Sarah Jane was being very optimistic compared to what happened upstairs. Was this what she was always like? Optimism for us kids, so we don't get hurt. Luke nodded and scooped Bella up in his arms again. He really loved her, and he really was hurt to see her like this. I went with it.

I didn't say much until it was just me and Luke, sitting by a girl below us, unconscious, connected to a heart monitor, just to prove she's alive.

"Luke, are you ok?" I asked, like a true best friend should.

"I dunno, Clyde," He answered, sounding seriously confused and hurt.

I sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. I felt his shoulder shake as he sobbed.

"It's Ok, Luke, its ok." I often mocked him for showing his feelings but I knew that when you really cared, it was uncontrollable.

Rani's POV

I wasn't sure what Sarah Jane wanted us to do, but I'd go along with it, I don't want to sound superficial but I didn't like the idea of having to sit and watch my best friend's unconscious girlfriend. It was weird.

And Sarah Jane had nominated to come meet the care workers so I did as I was told. School would have finished by now, and I knew I was toast in the father department. Dad isn't going to be pleased at all that I skipped school, but there was 4 periods left at school, I had 2 frees and double PE, not much to be honest, and I'd deal with that when I had to.

Sarah Jane drew up the long gravel drive and I admired the big house. I could see why it was a care home, there's way too much space for one kid. I hadn't had a chance to talk to Bella, I didn't know how many 'siblings' she had, or why she was in a care home for that matter.

Ok, I haven't talked to Bella at all.

We climbed out the car and Sarah Jane knocked on the door. A tall middle aged man with graying hair answered.

"Hello, my name's Sarah Jane,"

"I'm sorry we're quite busy at the minute, one of the kids is missing," The man started.

"Bella? Yes, I know where she is." Sarah Jane answered solemnly, sounding like her voice was about to break. The man's face lightened and he stood out the way and let us in the big house. We followed him into the kitchen and I saw a plump coloured lady talking to one of the kids, supposedly.

"Gina, this lady, Sarah Jane, has info on Bella," The man explained, they all seemed sad.

The girl turned to us, her face was tear stained and I recognised her from school.

"Alexa?" I asked, trying to pinpoint names and faces in my mind.

"Rani?" She asked, her voice was a broken and she looked like she was going to break down in tears again.

"Why don't I take you home Alexa, your Mum will be worried," Gina started, Alexa lived down the road I think.

"But," She protested.

"You're the first person we'll call when we find out anything else." Gina started leading her away and Sarah Jane, always faltering when children cried, intercepted.

"I know where Bella is; couldn't she stay and hear what I have to say?" Sarah Jane directed the question at Gina and Alexa looked at her pleadingly.

"Fine, but I'm still calling your Mum." Alexa didn't seem to care and went back to her seat at the wooden table. The man showed Sarah Jane and I to seats, even thought they were right there. A dark haired boy, worried and scared and a little blonde boy, with a giraffe, appeared at the door.

"Mike," The older boy started.

"Where's Bella?" The little one burst out.

"We're getting there Liam, I know you're worried," Mike started.

"We all are." A tanned girl with long brown hair stood next to the other boys and as I looked further about 10 kids in total were waiting for a verdict. It was sweet to think that Bella had so many people that cared about her.

Mike looked at Sarah Jane, asking her whether what she had to say was suitable for these young kids, without saying a word. Sarah Jane shook her head.

"Go sit in the living room, we'll come tell you when we know where Bella is." Mike announced, shooing them out the door. Gina stood up.

"I'll make sure." She whispered, they must have a reputation for eavesdropping.

Mike, Alexa and I all sat around the table looking at Sarah Jane.

"Sarah Jane, where's Bella?" Alexa pleaded, crying again. I stood and sat next to her with my arm round her shoulders.

"Bella is unconscious in a hospital bed." Sarah Jane answered slowly and solemnly. Alexa's body shook under my arm and Mike was deadly serious and very worried, I'm sure he had tears in his eyes.

I could deduce that he had very fatherly feelings over Alexa, maybe she had been here since she was little. But I know the bond Bella and Mike had was strong, poor man.

"What happened?" Mike asked, struggling to control his voice.

"She was attacked with knives and has suffered great injuries." Sarah Jane started.

"How, she was in school, I argued with her outside art!" Alexa disagreed.

"She was very upset after the argument and left the school to cool down." I chipped in, I had seen Sarah Jane's face go blank and sparked an idea.

"I hurt her, I provoked her and I took it too far. She hates me." Alexa whispered.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault Alexa." Mike added. He must know Alexa pretty well.

"It is, she had injuries and when she," She paused, not wanting to think back to the argument. "I hurt her. I stabbed her."

"You had a knife?" Mike demanded.

"No, a pencil. And I'd sharpened it!" Alexa put her head in her hands and fresh tears spilt.

"It wasn't your fault Alexa. It was Ashley, but he's not going to bother her ever again, he's gone away forever." I explained.

"Who's Ashley?" Mike asked.

"Ashley has been bullying Bella for what I think is a very long time," Sarah Jane explained.

"Year 7; 5 years." Alexa added.

"When she was home late," Mike started.

"Yes, she'd been unconscious, for hours. My son helped her into the house and she was safe." Sarah Jane reassured.

"This Ashley bloke, he knifed my Bella, I mean, Bella! He should be jailed!" Mike argued.

"He's not going to be bothering Bella or anyone else ever again, Mike," Sarah Jane explained.

"What are we sitting around for? We have to get to that hospital." Mike had calmed down and was thinking logically.

"Of course." Sarah Jane answered.

"Alexa go home." Mike demanded.

"No, I'm coming!" She protested.

"Alexa, I've seen what happened to Bella, and if you didn't like seeing her in pain when you stabbed her with a pencil, you'll hate to see her now. I'll come with you, we can visit later, won't we Sarah Jane?" I intercepted before Mike and Alexa could argue. They were both scared, worried and angry at Ashley, emotions could be provoked easily.

Alexa nodded and muttered that she'd show me where her house was.

"I'll call Dad later, call me." I said to Sarah Jane and she nodded, trying to calm Mike and I saw the first tear fall from his eyes.

I hated it when adults cried, it was horrible to see them in as much pain as we feel.

Mike's POV

I'd always suspected bullying, she was an easy target, I could see that just with in this house hold, but taking it this far? It's just wrong. Obviously Sarah Jane and Rani had been a great help, and the fact Alexa turned up on the doorstep in tears, regretting her argument already showed me Bella really did have people to care for her.

We took Sarah Jane's small but stylish car to the hospital, and when we'd arrived there was a tall boy with white skin and light brown hair sitting by Bella's body, with tears running down his face, another boy, tanned with little dark hair, was leaning against the wall as faraway from the bed as possible, obviously thrown by the events.

Bella was pale, scratches covering her face, and it hurt me to see her like this.

How was I going to break it to the kids?


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

Was I dead?

I'm not sure.

Was I unconscious?

I'm not sure.

Was I dreaming?

I'm not sure.

Was I alive?

I didn't want to be. I didn't want to put up with this anymore. I wanted it to end. But I knew I had Luke, I knew Luke could help me through it and I wanted to live for him.

I realised I was conscious just lacking in strength to get up. I couldn't even open my eyes. I felt a gas mask on my face and when I moved my fingers even they were achy. I heard a gasp from next to me.

"Mike, look," Luke whispered. I moved my fingers again and I almost heard them smile. Luke placed his hand in mine.

"Mr Smith, I told you before, Bella is conscious, but has lost a lot of blood, her body is repairing and hasn't got much energy." An unknown voice that was presumably a Doctor if he knew that about me. I tried to open my eyes but really didn't have the strength or energy. A heard a strange bleeping from the other side of the room and some Doctor's started prodding my chest.

"Don't try to move, you'll just cause yourself more damage." I heard another voice, presumably another Doctor. He sounded very knowledgeable though...

I nodded a little and Luke squeezed my hand. I relaxed and tried to sleep, it didn't take me long.

Luke's POV

I didn't like this, I didn't like this at all. Mike and I had barely left the hospital room since 3 days ago when Bella was brought in, although I wasn't sure she was completely aware of it.

What she almost certainly didn't know is that the Doctor was with us – he'd changed his face since Mum's wedding, he now had a bow tie and ruffled light brown hair.

He looked slightly strange.

It was irritating how little answers we were getting. It was getting late into the night, it surprised me that the Doctor was still here.

"So, Mike, who are you to, Miss Bella." The Doctor asked.

"Care worker, I've known her since she was 7, 9 years it's been." Mike thought.

"Who are you to her Luke?" He asked me, smiling slyly in a friendly way, if that made sense.

It made me think he had a plan.

"Her boyfriend." I whispered. I hadn't told Mike yet.

"Ooooooo! Juicy!" The Doctor liked a good bit of gossip, a bit like Rani.

"Her what?" Mike asked me.

"I was going to let her tell you herself." I muttered.

"It's not the biggest problem right now." The Doctor intervened.

"Yeah, sorry." I apologised, so did Mike. I knew any argument between Mike and I had been forgotten.

It was the early hours of the morning and we were all trying to keep our eyes open. One of the Doctor's announced all the staff had to go to the morning meeting a temporary nurses would be sent to keep an eye on Bella. _The_ Doctor said that was fine and almost pushed them out the door before rooting around in his jacket.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"My Regeneration Honorificabilitudinitatibus." The Doctor answered. Personally, I knew this was a word Shakespeare invented, but I kept in mind that this may full well have actually been what the Doctor meant, or just a cover up for Mike.

"Your what?" Mike asked.

"Fairy dust. It helps the immune system and the body recover quicker." The Doctor simplified, and winked at me.

It was a small injection, and the Doctor injected it quickly and sat back down next to me.

"Time Lord fairy dust." He whispered, I almost laughed but didn't have the strength.

"I better be going. I've been here 4 days and need to get back to my job and responsibility of the other kids." Mike said, I think he was telling himself as well as us.

"Ok. I'll call you." I said my farewells, and the Doctor said his. That left the two of us and Bella in the room.

"How much does this girl mean to you Luke?" He asked.

"The world. I've only really known her four days but she's amazing, and I could never leave her. Ever." I answered, I loved Bella more than words could explain and she might be dying.

"She'll be ok Luke. I'll make sure of it." He reassured. I looked back to Bella's face and she already looked better.

How quickly did this Time Lord Fairy Dust work?

"Luke, this Fairy Dust contains regenerational powers, it is basically a way for humans to regenerate, to almost completely heal their bodies without the big hoo-ha 'bout the face change. She's going to be ok Luke, she'll be awake in hours," The Doctor reassured.

"But what will the Doctor's think? They keep telling me not to be too upset if she doesn't pull through." I contradicted.

"You see, that's where the _Magic_ Fairy Dust kicks in. It's designed for humans, so it doesn't completely heal, it leaves a lot of the achy-ness with the human body, and the physical injuries but she'll feel a lot better." The Doctor seemed proud of himself. I heard groaning from the bed.

"Bella?"

"Luke?" She muttered.

"Bella!" I exclaimed. I helped her up and hugged her without plans to let go. She pulled away and placed her lips on mine.

We pulled away.

"Where am I and how long have I been out of it?"

"Hospital and did you say 4 days Luke?" The Doctor answered. I nodded.

"Who are you?" Bella asked.

"My name's the Doctor, Sarah Jane called me in."

"Presumably you're a Doctor?" (Bella)

"Yes, well, kind of, well, I failed exams miserably but, ok, no." Bella laughed.

"How're you feeling?" I asked.

"Achy. I have cuts, _everywhere_!" Bella answered.

"Miss Smith?" An amazed Doctor announced his presence from the door.

"Hello," Bella said.

"How're you," He started

"That was me!" The Doctor piped up.

"What did you?"

"Let's talk." The Doctor led him back out into the corridor and told him something that presumably wasn't true. I used the time alone with Bella.

"I was so scared about you," Istarted.

"You shouldn't have been." Bella interrupted.

"Of course I was. I saw you attacked by a weird boy from the year above me, then a bat, then I had to watch you, wait for you, for 4 days." I explained.

"You shouldn't have. " Bella answered, patting the space on the bed next to her. The pillows kept her propped up and there was little space for the both of us but neither of us cared.

Bella was tucked under the crisp white sheets and I sat on top of them.

I traced my finger gently over the long scratches on Bella's face, that narrowly missed her eye. I went over every scratch before resting my fingers under her chin. Her skin was warm as mine was cold, and the relief on Bella's face showed the soothing of my cold fingers on her deep (soon to be) scars. I lifted her face to mine.

Our lips touched and didn't part. The kiss deepened and soon our bodies were right up next to each other. I heard the door open again but didn't want this moment to end, so ignored it, and soon I heard it shut again.

We soon pulled away and tears were trickling and staining both mine and Bella's faces.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"I never want to do this again." Bella announced, also in a whisper.

"Ashley will never be a problem to anyone ever again." I told her.

"How'd you know?" Bella asked. I wiped away her tears with my thumb as my hand was on the left (my left) side of her face.

"He was sent a long way, away and was bound there. He will never return." I explained.

"How does he have anything to do with the weird bat thing?" Bella asked. She was asking too many questions, I couldn't answer.

"I can't tell you." I muttered.

"Luke, please," She pleaded.

"Ok, I will, but not here, not now, I don't want to ruin this, and there's a lot of explaining. I promise, I'll tell you everything." I wasn't sure if I could keep this promise but if I get my way, I'll tell her everything.

I went to stand up and call Mike.

"Luke, please, don't go." She pleaded. She was insecure and weak. The Doctor came back in.

"Finished? Or should I go find Sarah Jane and that, Mike, person." The Doctor asked. He was funny, less restrained than the old one; 10, Mum called him sometimes. She was always saying the Doctor has never quite been the same since 3 and 4. Regeneration, eh.

"I was just going to call Mike," I said, trying to subtly hint that the Doctor comforted Bella in the 2 minutes I'd be gone.

"Ok. I'll just get to know Miss Smith here." The Doctor was good at this. I nodded and walked into the corridor and dialled Mike.

"Luke? I left 10 minutes ago? Nothing will have happened yet will it?" Mike was shocked at my call.

"That fairy dust the Doctor gave her had hyper speed." I joked. Mike laughed. "She's alive, conscious and very much with it. But in shock and weak, don't bring anyone, she's kind of confused." I explained.

"Of course."

"Mike, please," I heard muffled pleading from the other end of the phone.

"Tracy, is a care worker and is very close to Bella. Luke, I'm not asking, I'm saying Tracy is coming instead of me." Mike said solemnly.

"Woah I never said that!" The girl, Tracy, said, again muffled. The phone rustled and sounded like it was being taken.

"Luke, can I talk to Bella?" Tracy asked.

"Um, yeah, just a sec." I answered, walking back into the ward. I held the phone out to Bella.

"Who is it?" She asked, her voice sounded stained with tears.

"You'll find out." I whispered. Bella took the phone and her face lit up as she started talking to Tracy. The Doctor and I went and sat on the bed to the right of Bella's. I yawned and struggled to keep my eyes open.

"Sleep Luke." The Doctor said.

"No, I don't want to leave her." I answered.

"I'll make sure she's ok, you'll be no use if you can barely keep your eyes open." The Doctor reasoned.

"I want to talk to her first." I stood up and sat next to Bella where I had previously before called Mike; with barely room for the both of us.

"Ok, bye, see you soon." Bella said goodbye and pressed red on the phone before handing it back to me.

"Luke you look tired." Bella muttered. Our whole conversation was in whispers, as if she didn't want anyone else to be part of it. I looked behind Bella and saw the Doctor watching us intensely.

I didn't care.

"I am. But for, you it's worth it." I admitted.

"Sleep." She whispered, gently pushing my shoulder back onto the upright pillows.

"You're tired too." I told her. She curled up, putting her head on my chest and falling asleep almost instantly. I stroked her hair on the side of her face for a few minutes before I rested my head on the pillows behind me and was asleep too.

Doctor's POV

Watching Luke and his first and maybe true love was cute; I hadn't seen a relationship so right and true since Rory and Amy after being played by the Dream Lord. I think seeing Amy pregnant had made Rory realise his love for Amy to be even truer, and watching Rory die? Seeing this like that make anyone realise how they really feel about someone.

Watching how much Luke cared for Bella was touching. They were both asleep on the other side of the room. Sarah Jane, Mike (and friend) and Amy all came back at the same time.

Sarah Jane asked what was going on with Luke and Bella and I explained they were both asleep. Mike asked where the nurse was , saying he wanted a word. Amy had gone off with Sarah Jane a couple of days ago; probably asking about all the amazing artefacts and gadgets in her attic and asking stories about her adventures; both with me and her son and his friends.

Sarah Jane sat next to Bella's bed, Mike was talking to the nurse outside, I was in the middle of the other bed in the room, Amy on my left, Tracy on my right, all 4 of us in the room looking at the beautiful couple asleep in the middle of the room.

Young love.


	6. Chapter 6

Rani's POV

I'd been in and out of Alexa's house for he past couple of days; offering moral support, getting to know her and Sarah, learning more about Bella, and becoming, um, best friends with them to be honest.

I know this sounds weird; any other year 12 would never be seen with a load of Year 11's, but I knew they were true friends, Alexa had even invited me over for a sleepover yesterday.

I was in a sleeping bag, lying next to Sarah in Alexa's room. I was wide awake; I'm an early riser. I thought about Luke and Bella as a couple for the first time since Bella went into hospital; I wasn't sure how long this relationship and normally I could read that type of thing like a book, I knew the whole alien thing would make it difficult and when Luke came into school with scratches and bruises after one of our adventures, but I knew Luke well enough to know he'd want to tell her, he's a good guy and he will want honesty in any relationship he has.

Luke was sweet like that.

Alexa and Sarah woke up at 9 and we all got dressed, had breakfast and went to the park.

We sat on the three swings and I got a text from Sarah Jane.

"Bella woke up. Don't bring A & S; she's too weak." Sarah Jane couldn't be bothered with texting, I knew 'A & S' meant Alexa and Sarah.

I didn't say anything.

"It's been 4 days." Alexa stated.

"If she doesn't wake up at this rate, she'll die." Sarah added.

"Very positive guys! Bella is just resting, Ashley took it way too far this time, and she needs time to recover." I explained.

Like _I _knew what I was talking about. Someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Clyde! Don't do that!" I exclaimed.

Yes, I'd been shocked and fallen off the swing. Clyde laughed and looked straight at Sarah.

"Hey Sarah," He swooned, flirting obviously. He had a goofy smile and looked nervous.

"Hi Clyde," Sarah was just as nervous.

"Could I have a word? In private?" Clyde asked nervously. Aaw he fancied Sarah! Sarah stood up off the swing between me and Alexa, the remaining two of us looked at each other, we both smiled, knowing Sarah liked Clyde back. They went over to the other side of the park and I sat on the swing where Sarah had previously been.

Yes, previously I had loved Clyde, but then I realised what an idiot he is, and how much better suited for him Sarah is.

Meanwhile Alexa had taught me about all the other guys at our school, I'd been so blind with Clyde. There were so _many_ of them!

Alexa and I giggled while we watched Sarah's face light up as she threw her arms around Clyde. I smiled.

Sarah Jane's POV

The Doctor's new face was weird; and what was with the bow tie? It was strange to think he was so much older than he looked; a 908 year old man in an almost 30 year old man. It was a little off putting but great to see my old friend again.

He seemed to be taking a particular interest in Bella; he knew what it was like to be lonely, and so did Bella, or maybe he just wanted to make sure we didn't reveal too much or anything for that matter.

But I knew there were may too many people in the room; there was me, Rory, Amy, the Doctor, Mike and Tracy, all watching Luke and Bella asleep on the bed. I knew we had to get some people out.

"I need to get back, Tracy, come on," Mike announced. I followed him out into the corridor after Tracy.

"If the Doctor's are willing to let her go I'll bring her home Mike." I offered.

"Thank you, Sarah Jane, not just for that, but for saving her, we all know that she would be without a doubt dead if it wasn't for you and Luke." Mike thanked.

"No problem, Luke really cares for Bella, he won't treat her badly." I answered. Mike nodded and smiled before leading Tracy away.

That was 2 people gone. I went back into the room and Amy announced;

"I'm hungry, I'll go steal a load of food from the canteen, let's go Rory." She took his hand and pulled him off the other bed in the room; he didn't seem to object.

2 more gone.

Just the Doctor and me watching Luke and Bella.

"Why her?" The Doctor asked.

"She was an easy target; unpopular, only 2 friends, lost her parents," I started.

"No, no, no, I've met this species before they come to a planet, to torture a specific person, that boy came across billions of miles of space to pick on Bella." The Doctor blabbered. The battered teenage girl moaned and turned over on the bed, opening her eyes and looking at us.

Bella tried to get up.

"Stay there sweetie, the Doctor will want to examine you." I said going to fetch a Doctor or Nurse.

"With qualifications." I added, the Doctor turned and sat back on the spare bed.

Bella's POV

Sarah Jane left the room and the guy in the bow tie sat watching me. It was kinda disturbing.

I turned back to Luke and stroked the hair around the edge of his face. He was cute anyway but he was even cuter when he was asleep, he was very deep in his sleep and didn't stir once, he was so sweet.

"Bella?" I heard an unfamiliar voice from behind. I turned and half rolled half fell off the bed and stood up.

"Whoa, you've recovered quickly in an hour." He was shocked.

"Yeah, well, just kinda put up with it and get on with it I do."

"Not before we check you over." The Doctor explained.

"Shall we leave Luke in peace?" Sarah Jane asked.

"If you'd like to stay with your son Miss Smith," The Doctor suggested. "Maybe, Mr, um," The Doctor stammered.

"John Brown," The weird man with the bow tie said.

"Mr Brown, Bella, if you'd like to come this way," The Doctor smiled. We followed him. Who was this Mr Brown? I had no idea.

The Doctor led us into a room with a high bed, a chair and equipment for the Doctor. Over the next 20 minutes I had lights shone in my eyes, all the cuts I'd acquired unbandaged, looked at them and rebandaged and asked me a load of questions. Then came to the conclusion;

"I think it's be ok for you to go home today, just rest, sit watching TV, get your parents to wait on you hand and foot," The Doctor smiled.

"Yeah," I muttered. Mike and Gina didn't have time to wait on me hand and foot. I wouldn't rest either, I'd get bored, I'd just get on with it, like I always have. Mr Brown thanked Doctor what's-his-face and took my hand and led me out the room. He led me all the way back to where Luke and Sarah Jane were. Luke was awake and Sarah Jane and her son were talking quietly.

"How'd it go?" Sarah Jane asked after she realised we'd come back in. Luke had stood up and come over to me and hugged me close.

"Fine." I answered. "I'm allowed to go home." I added.

"Shall we head off then?" Sarah Jane asked. I nodded and Luke started out the room with one arm round my shoulders and the other shoved in his pocket. He was trying to look cool. I smiled and he planted a small, quick kiss on my lips. I savoured every moment.

Sarah Jane took me home and the second I walked into the house I had everyone surrounding me.

"Whoa, guys, give her some space, yeah?" Liam cleared the way and came over and hugged me, I didn't hug him back but my face became a look of confusion.

"How you doing?" He asked.

"Fine, thanks, now if you don't mind, don't do that." I said. The others laughed and Liam blushed.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked.

"Whatevs." I answered. I kissed Luke, whispered goodbye and went up to my room. I heard a low gasp as my lips touched Luke's and I walked away, but I guess it wasn't expected; my home life and my school life were generally very different; at home I was a defiant loner who doesn't tend to do as she's told and stays out of people's ways, but at school I'm myself; me and my (ex) best friends were weird, we did whatever and didn't care what anyone else thought, and I do as I'm told but I still kinda keep myself to myself.

I'd been sitting in my room, on my bed, just kinda taken in my surroundings, then there was a small knock on my door and Liam stepped in.

"What was wrong with a hug?" He asked, sitting next to me on my bed.

"Liam, since when?" I asked. He lowered his voice.

"Look, I don't like this Lucas, guy," Liam started.

"It's Luke, and how'd you know about me and Luke?" I asked.

"You've not been at school for 4 days, things get around, especially with Luke's friend Rani." He almost drooled over Rani's name and I almost laughed.

"Look, Bella, I really like you, and I think you and I both know we have a thing," Liam started.

"No, Liam we don't. I love Luke and don't think anything you say is going to stop me." I retorted. Liam got angry.

"Bella, no one would miss you if you were gone, no one here actually likes you, you're a loner and you'll never get adopted." He shouted.

"What? You've been sent back 5 times! I don't care, I can put up with it and I don't need any of you." I shouted, running out of my room, I think I left Liam a little dumbfounded but I don't care; me and Liam have lived at this place for almost as long as I can remember and we've always got on like brother and sister but why had he suddenly retaliated? I didn't know and I didn't care, I ran down the stairs and out the house, down the street, past Luke's house and into the park. I ran behind the park, through the tree's to a place I knew no one could see me. I sat down and cried; I am sensitive and I didn't want to believe that no one liked me, or that no set of parents would want to adopt me, someone had to like me didn't they? I heard someone calling my name; there was other people with my name and no one could see me, could they? Alexa and Sarah came running through the tree's.

"What do you want?" I asked, they still hate me. You could hear the tears in my voice. They sat either side of me and tried to get their breath back.

"You were crying and running, we wanted to know what was wrong!" Alexa said.

"But you hated me, you," I started.

"We know we were wrong and we're sorry, now what's up?" Sarah asked.

"Do you think I'll ever get adopted?" I asked.

"Who wouldn't want to adopt you. I already asked my Mum." Alexa joked.

"Same!" Sarah added.

"Do you think anyone at the dumping ground likes me?" I asked.

"Harry likes you, Carmen likes you, Lilly and Tee like you," Alexa started.

"Did you and Liam fight?" Sarah asked. I nodded.

"He's just jealous of your gorgeous boyfriend." Alexa smiled and I leant my head on her shoulder. I laughed.

"What am I like? I'm so stupid."

"Not stupid, sensitive," Alexa started.

"And that's why we love you." Sarah finished.

"I'd been home, what, 10 minutes? I didn't even get to talk to Mike." I said.

"Just go back now." Sarah said.

"I can't, I just can't." I admitted.

"Yes you can, we'll come with you, how sad would Mike be if he couldn't talk to you?" Sarah asked.

"He's been really depressed over the passed few days and worried sick about you." Alexa added.

"He loves you like your his daughter." they both finished. I guess, in a way I did love Mike as a Dad.


	7. Chapter 7

Liam's POV

Ok, I was jealous but I guess I was going to have to put it past me; if I wanted Bella to even be my friend I guess I was going to have to apologise and be a good friend for her.

She came back with Alexa and Sarah and I realised that she was bandaged all over; her hand was in a cast, her legs were covered in cuts and bruises and her face looked weak and battered.

How could I have ignored that?

When she came back I went straight over to her.

"Bella, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I," I started. She smiled.

"It's ok, it doesn't matter, I over reacted." She apologised too and hugged me, I hugged her back.

"What bought that on?" I asked.

"A girl can hug someone without dating them." Bella said before walking off with her friends. I smiled to myself and went to find Frank.

Mike's POV

I was glad Bella was ok but I wasn't sure if we could look after her properly; she was almost completely bandaged up and apparently she was supposed to sit around all day doing nothing according to Sarah Jane, but I'm sure Bella will tell me otherwise. There was a knock on the office door and Bella poked her head round.

"Hello!" She said.

"Hello," I stood up and went over to hug her.

"How're doing?" I asked.

"Good thanks," She answered. I looked round the door and saw Sarah and Alexa there.

"You two ok?" I asked. They giggled and nodded.

"Sorry for causing so much trouble." Bella apologised.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Luke said you'd been in and out of the hospital every day, that must have been hard with everyone here, and we all know what Tracy's like." Bella smiled.

"Oi!" Tracy said from the door, one arm round each of Bella's friends. She smiled and moved forward to hug Bella.

"It's good to have you back." Tracy added.

"Well I can't say I've missed you. I was out of it for most of the time I was away." Bella said, we laughed.

"You're not going to let this bullying go on are you?" Tracy asked taking the hand Bella had in a cast in hers. Bella shook her head.

"She has her two ninja friends to fight for her." Sarah said, her and Alexa were back to back and put their index fingers up so it looked like they had guns. Tracy laughed.

"And Luke," Bella added.

"And Clyde," Sarah almost drooled over his name.

"Oh yeah there's something we need to tell you Bells," Alexa started.

"Go on!" Bella encouraged.

"In, um, private," Alexa admitted and Sarah laughed, Bella joined in and dragged her friends to her bedroom.

"Girls eh?" I said to Tracy.

"Yeah well girls are cooler than guys." Tracy smiled.

"Oh are they now?" I teased.

"I proved that when I ate a worm and Justine didn't." Tracy boasted.

"But Justine is a girl, doesn't that just prove you're braver than her?" I asked.

"Well yes but those side burns and massive eyebrows she had made her look like a man." Tracy muttered, flicking through paper work that I knew she didn't understand.

"Tracy, stop it," I warned.

"What? She's not here and, thank god, I've not seen her since I left this place." Tracy still hated Justine.

"Tracy, can you do something for me," I started.

"Depends." She muttered.

"I'm paying you," I added.

"Of course," She brightened up and listened eagerly to every word I said.

"I want you to keep an eye on Bella, don't stalk her or anything just make sure she's not wearing herself out, Sarah Jane said the Doctor said she'd get tired and shouldn't do too much." I explained.

"Sure." Tracy smiled, dumped the paperwork she'd been holding on my desk and went to make lunch.

I wasn't sure if that was a 'sure, I'll do it when I can be bothered', or 'sure, I'll make sure Bella is ok'. But I'm pretty sure it's the latter.

Bella's POV

I dragged my friends into my bedroom and sat them down on my bed and stood over them with my arms crossed.

"What!" I demanded.

"Well, Clyde may have, asked me out." Sarah started.

"Oh my god!" I said.

"And I said yes, he's taking me to see a movie tomorrow night, and you two are _both_ coming over to help me decide what to wear!" Sarah demanded.

"What else would we do? Sit around twiddling our thumbs?" Alexa asked sarcastically. I flopped on my bed between them.

"God I missed you guys." I announced.

"Now if you don't mind, I want to go see my boyfriend." Sarah announced.

"Ok, I may copy you," I said.

"No way, you 2 are _not_ ditching me!" Alexa demanded.

"Luke did stay awake for 4 days waiting for me, I think I need to go thank him," I backed away slowly.

"And Clyde will probably be with them too," Sarah added, backing away with me.

"Rani will probably be there as well, lets go!" Alexa smiled standing up.

"I should probably get wine or something for Sarah Jane as a thank you." I thought out loud.

"Yeah coz you look 18." Alexa said sarcastically.

"What do you think her favourite flowers are?" I asked quickly. We all laughed and stopped off at the shop quickly and was at Luke's house in 10 minutes. I knocked on the door.

Rani answered. I heard raised voices of Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde and Mr Brown, the guy in the bow tie, from upstairs.

"Hello, Bella, I don't believe we've officially met, I'm Rani," She smiled and we shook hands.

"Hello, Rani, I just wanted to drop these off for Sarah Jane as a thank you, is she here?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, I'll just go get her, come in, the living room's just through there if you want to wait," Rani welcomed. I went to where Rani pointed, Sarah and Alexa followed. They both flopped on the sofa but I remained standing. I realised now how achy I was as all the injuries came back to me.

I heard more shouting from upstairs then awkward silence and loud footsteps on the stairs. My friends and I sat in silence.

"Bella, so nice to see you," Sarah Jane said, rushing into the living room.

"These are for you," I said walking towards her and handing her the flowers. She took them and admired them, she looked touched.

"Aaw, thank you Bella, but what for?" She asked.

"Everything. Saving me, bring me home, letting me date Luke," I started.

"Letting you?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Some people don't approve of me," I started. She nodded in understand and announced she was going to put the flowers in some water. I followed her through to the kitchen. Alexa and Sarah sat talking quietly.

"Sarah Jane, what's with the arguing upstairs?" I asked quietly; I had a weird feeling in my stomach that told me I was involved.

"Arguing? There's no arguing!" She said quickly.

"I could hear you before Rani opened the door," I started.

"It's nothing, really, I'm sorry Bella, but Luke's buried in homework right now, do you think you could come back another time?" She asked quickly.

"Sarah Jane, please, tell me what's going on." I pleaded.

"Ok, come back later and I'll tell you but I need you to get rid of your friends, I'm sorry but, they can't know," Sarah Jane whispered. There was obviously more to this than I thought...

"Ok, I'll come back in half an hour, is that alright?" I didn't want to invite myself.

"Sure, not a problem, stay for dinner, I know Mike has trouble looking after all you lot." Sarah Jane smiled and joked. I smiled a little but knew how much stress Mike went through to look after us and I did feel guilty but I knew I had no where else to go; in a way, none of us do; especially me, Liam, Saph and Frank; no one wants to adopt teenagers.

I nodded and said goodbye; I heard Luke shouting at someone upstairs and my stomach clenched; he sounded really angry and I was a little scared.

I went back through to the living room and heard Sarah Jane go back upstairs.

"Come on guys, lets go." I announced.

"What? We only just got here!" Alexa pointed out.

"I know but Luke, Rani and Clyde are doing homework and Sarah Jane doesn't want them distracted, they only just buckled down." I lied easily; why was it so easy lying to my best friends?

"Ok." Sarah announced. They walked out the living room and out the front door, starting to walk home. I took one last look at the large staircase and all the pictures of Luke and Sarah Jane; no baby pictures of Luke?

We walked back down my road and just as we walked past Elm Tree House I stopped suddenly.

"Bells, you ok?" Sarah asked.

"I've got a headache, and I'm really tired, the Doctor's told me to rest," I started.

"Maybe you've overdone it, why don't you go home?" Alexa suggested.

"Thanks guys," I hugged them both. "See you tomorrow." I waved goodbye as I walked back into my house.

Why was lying to my best friends so easy?

I walked back in and was confronted by Gina.

"Where'd you go?" She asked sternly.

"To give Luke and his Mum some flowers as a thank you." I admitted; I daren't lie to Gina.

"Aaw, that's good Bella, just tell us next time ok?" Gina's voice was softer and I knew I was forgiven. She hugged me and I realised I hadn't talked to her since I'd got back a few hours ago.

"Sarah Jane asked if I wanted to go over for dinner later, about 7?" That was half an hour away, at least I asked permission.

"Well I think it's nice that Luke is so eager for you to meet his parents," Gina smiled.

"Parent." I emphasised the 't' in parent.

"Oh, sorry," Gina apologised.

"No, it's fine. Do I have to be back by curfew?" I asked, not wanting to be limited on time.

"I'll extend it till 11, you may be ill sweetie but I can still ground you." Gina smiled again.

I sighed and rolled my eyes sarcastically. We both laughed and I went up to my room; I realised I was still wearing my school uniform from 4 days ago. :S

I shoved on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a cardigan, told Mike I was leaving, reminded him I was taking my phone and was at Luke's in 15.

I knocked and Sarah Jane and Luke answered apprehensively.

"Hello, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, come in, come in," Sarah Jane put on a fake smile. Luke took my hand and led me through to his living room, he sat down on the sofa and I sat next to him, Sarah Jane sat opposite.

Mr Brown stood leaning on the door frame.

"Can I ask something?" I asked.

"Technically you just did by asking if you can ask something." Mr Brown pointed out. Sarah Jane glared at him.

"Ask away." She prompted, curious about my question. I turned and looked and Mr Brown.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"What did I say earlier, John Brown?" He asked, I nodded. "My names the Doctor, I'm not from round here." He finished.

"Doctor who?" I asked.

"Just the Doctor," He emphasised.

"Ok, what was the argument about earlier?" I asked.

"Basically, you," Luke said.

"Luke wanted to tell you about this, big, secret we hide, all of us, Luke, Clyde, Rani, the Doctor and I, but other than Luke the rest of us didn't think it was safe," Sarah Jane paused. "To tell you." She finished her explanation. Luke squeezed my hand; at first I thought they didn't trust me but I presumed there was more to this story.

"Luke persuaded us that you could keep a secret, after a lot of shouting and language I don't think any of us are proud of, Luke persuaded us. So we'd like to show you something." Sarah Jane finished. Luke for up and followed the Doctor and Sarah Jane up several flights of stairs to the top of the house, their attic...


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor's POV

I didn't want Luke telling Bella about out world, or worlds should I say. Luke and Bella were the last to come into the attic. Bella's face was a picture when she entered, her jaw dropped.

"Mr Smith, I need you." 5 words Sarah Jane announced proudly and Bella's face was a picture of confusion then amazement, as whooshing occurred and a fanfare blared.

"Sarah Jane, how may I assist you?" Mr Smith asked.

"You have a talking supercomputer," Bella started.

"Talking,_ alien_, supercomputer," Luke corrected. The smile on his face made me realise why he wanted to tell Bella' Luke really loved her and he knew the relationship wouldn't work unless he told her the truth.

"Aliens?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Luke breathed out a sigh.

"Really?" Bella smiled from ear to ear.

"Yes, don't you remember Daleks, the massive star in the sly one Christmas?" I asked.

"What?" Bella asked. Sarah Jane and Luke's faces looked confused.

"It happened all over the country how do you not know?" I asked.

"Probably wasn't paying attention." Bella shrugged, Luke laughed.

"They were coming into houses, taking people, killing them, how'd you not know about this?" I asked, I was right up in Bella's face.

"I don't know," She whispered. She was still recovering from serious injuries, I shouldn't be so uptight with her.

I turned and walked a couple of paces and stood with my back to my three friends.

"Doctor?" Sarah Jane asked caringly.

"I'm fine, I just need time to figure out how this is probable." I explained.

"Alexa and Sarah were talking about something like that," Bella took a step towards me.

"And it didn't spark any memories?" I asked, turning a one eighty. Bella shook her head. Then went blank eyed and feinted.

"Bella!" Luke exclaimed.

Luke's POV

We were sat eating dinner; half an hour ago my girlfriend had feinted, she claimed to be fine but she still looked pale and weak; it was hard to believe that she had only been let out of hospital today.

Over dinner, Mum said that Bella should feel free to ask any questions she wanted. She asked a lot of questions and I could tell the Doctor and Sarah Jane enjoyed reliving some of their old days. I can't deny I enjoyed listening to them despite having heard most of them before.

As we finished the meal, Bella looked at her watch.

"Well, I guess I better be heading off, thank you for having me Sarah Jane." She announced and thanked.

"I'll walk you home." I added.

"No problems Bella, thank you for those beautiful flowers, feel free to come back any time." Mum smiled and Bella and I made our way back to her house. Bella said farewell to the Doctor on her way out but he didn't say anything, if anything he glared at her.

I took her hand and we walked home. Bella shivered and I saw the goose bumps on her arms. I stopped, let go of her hand and unzipped my hoodie, slipped it off my shoulders and slung it over Bella's. She smiled her thanks.

Too soon we were standing in front of the drive of Elm Tree house. I took Bella's good hand in both of mine.

"I don't like seeing you like this." I whispered, leaning my fore head on hers.

"I'm sorry," She apologised.

"You don't need to apologise." I whispered.

"Ok. I'll try and avoid the stupid bat hiding as human next time." She said sarcastically, I smiled.

"I missed you." I said, explaining my feelings while she was not conscious. "I missed your smile." I added.

"And I still shed a tear every once in a while." Bella sang quietly. "You were quoting a song." She explained. How cheesy would that have been if I knew the song?

Our lips came closer and closer and were eventually touching, the kiss deepened and Bella's hands met behind my neck and mine were placed on her hips.

After, what 10 minutes of kissing, we both pulled away, Bella shrugged my jumper off her shoulder and walked to her front door, smiling at me. She opened the door, waved one last time and closed the door behind her. I started the walk home.

Bella's POV

When I closed the door behind me I leant on it, I wanted to melt into the floor but knew Mike would want to know I was home.

That kiss was amazing, I can't say I've kissed many, or any, guys in my like but that was so, nice.

I went into the office and Mike was hard at paper work as per usual, I ran over and hugged him from behind. He almost jumped but didn't exclaim, he was surprised but soon hugged me back. He could tell it was a happy hug.

"You got back ok?" He asked.

"No, I died on the way home," I started sarcastically. "Do you know how stupid that question is when you really think about it?" I asked. Mike rolled his eyes and gave me a have smile then let out a couple of small chuckles.

"Go get some sleep, sleep in tomorrow," Mike said.

"What about school?" I asked.

"You're not meant to be going to school." Mike reminded.

"Yes but you should know me better than that Mike." I teased.

"Just go to bed." Mike instructed. I saluted and headed to my bedroom. I got changed and climbed into bed, and was asleep in seconds.

**Next morning**

I woke up slowly; I opened my eyes and didn't move my body; I was experiencing extreme achiness and wasn't sure if I wanted to or could move. I listened; the house was quite. I looked; my curtains were closed but the sunshine shone through.

I concluded that everyone had cleared off for school and other than Harry but he didn't say much anyway. I slowly propped myself up on my elbow, my door slowly creaked open and Mike's head popped round the door.

"You awake?" He asked. Another stupid question.

"Maybe." I answered, Harry laughed and walked and sat by my face. He pressed his toy giraffe against my lips, it wasn't quite as good as Luke but it's the thought that counts.

"Do you want to get some breakfast?" Mike asked me.

"Common little man." I said to Harry, holding my hand out for him to take. He gripped it tight and started skipping (it might be vaguely described as running, then again he was only 4) downstairs, almost pulling me along with him.

I settled him down in front of the TV with some 'jammed toast' as he calls it and CBeebies, then I went back into the kitchen, made myself a bowl of cornflakes and a drink then sat at the kitchen table.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head." Gina teased me.

"Ha - ha." I replied sarcasticly.

"Well you're not missing anything, we wouldn't have let you go to school." Gina explained.

"Can't say I'd moan." I shrugged.

"That's my girl, how's your hand?" She asked.

"Ok," I answered. I looked at my hand; it was covered in a white cast and I couldn't see the real damage but I could feel it, and it wasn't nice.

"Damn," I muttered.

"What?" Gina asked.

"I can't text!" I declared. My life is over! Gina gasped sarcastically, rolled her eyes, smiled and went back to the office.

I went back upstairs and got dressed, I sat down on my bed and reached under my pillow for my phone; Carmen has stolen my phone before just to see who texts me. I had a text from Luke saying he'd miss me at school today, and Sarah and Alexa had been texting me all morning through lessons. I put my phone down on my bed.

I picked up the book I was reading and lay on my back, holding the book in the air.

45 minutes went passed and my arms had started aching and the book was lying open on my belly. My eyes were barely open and I almost screamed when I felt my phone vibrating and singing from underneath me. I jumped and realised I'd been lying on my phone.

The magic of caller ID told me Alexa was requiring me voice on the other end of her phone.

"Hello," I answered sleepily.

"Heyy, babes, you ok?" She asked.

"Fine. I overslept that's all, but Mike and Gina," I started.

"Won't let you go to school. Neither will we." Alexa finished.

"Alexa put the vodka down!" I heard Sarah call from the other end of the phone.

"Did you hear that?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah," I said. I rolled my eyes.

"How's it been then?" I asked. Monday mornings were not popular.

"Everyone's talking about the GCSE results." Alexa told me.

"OMG! I forgot!" I declared. I forgot I wasn't conscious to collect my GCSE results at the weekend.

"Don't worry, Mike said he called the school and they'd give you and him the envelope when you're well enough to come into school." Alexa reassured.

"Couldn't they bring them here?" I moaned.

"You'll find out soon. If I know you, you'll be trying to get back to school ASAP." I could hear Alexa smiling.

"Good job you know that or I would be kinda freaked out." I said sarcastically.

"Sarcastic and pessimistic; equals Bella!" Alexa said.

"I know. Have you seen Luke?" I asked.

"Are you psychic?" Alexa asked suddenly.

"No. Why?" I asked. Now I knew about the whole alien thing, well the basics anyway, it made me think that maybe some people are psychic, it could be possible.

"Coz Luke, Clyde and Rani are walking straight towards us. Well, Sarah and Clyde are going round the corner _to snog each other's faces off!"_ Alexa shouted the last part, probably to get the pairs attention. I heard Rani laugh.

"Is that Bella?" I heard Luke ask.

"It's Luke he wants to talk to you," Alexa said, passing the phone over.

"Hello Bella," He said down the phone.

"Hi Luke," I replied.

"How are you today?" He asked, taking it one day at a time.

"I'm fine Luke." I reassured.

"Bella it's ok to admit that you're not. Its ok to be weak, they shouldn't have discharged you from the hospital." Luke explained.

"Ok, I feel really tired, and headachy, I can't see straight and my hand is throbbing like hell. I feel weak and defenceless and I don't like it." I told him how I really felt and I think he was proud that I told him how I really felt. "What do you prescribe Doctor Luke?" I asked.

"Sleep, in front of the TV, chill, hang up the phone," He said sarcastically.

"Ok, will do, I love you, bye!" I said goodbye and dropped the phone back on the bed. Day time TV is appalling but I knew Harry would be engrossed watching 'In the night garden' or something so I'd sit watching that; easy way to fall asleep.

I went downstairs, got Harry to let me lie down on the sofa and he wanted to sit curled up by my feet watching the Tweenies. I yawned and Harry told me I should have a nap. I chuckled, agreed with him and was soon fast asleep.

I woke up a few hours later; Harry was no longer at my feet and the TV was still blaring some baby-ish programme. I reached for the remote and switched it off.

I stood up and wondered into the kitchen, Mike was making a drink, he leant against the side and took a long gulp from his glass.

"You alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's been a long day." Mike sighed. I looked at the time; everyone would be home from school in a minute. I heard the door open and Carmen announced she was home. Then Tee moaned coz she was home too. I went out into the hall to prevent an argument that was much more than likely to happen...


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV

Mike got everyone in the living room; Carmen, Harry and Tee were on one sofa, Liam, Frank and Johnny on the other, Saph by the door, and everyone else scattered, sitting on the floor. I stood, pretty much in the middle of the room, with all Harry's junk toys around me.

"Ok, guys, we have a bit of money saved up and we wondering what you lot would like to spend it on?" Mike asked.

"TV?" Liam suggested.

"DVD player?" Carmen suggested.

"Sky!" Someone demanded.

"We have a TV. If we got a DVD player we'd need DVD's and we're not getting Sky that £40 a month." Mike gave excuses.

"What about a coffee machine?" I asked sarcastically. Everyone laughed as I smiled at Mike, he glared at me. I almost laughed.

My vision suddenly went blank.

Kinda, no ones POV, if that makes sense :S

Bella tripped over one of Harry's toys and her ankle clicked. She'd feinted which had caused her to fall over Harry's toy.

"Bella!" Mike exclaimed, rushing to her side. All the other kids seemed a bit shocked and stayed back. Tracy joined Mike by Bella's side, he was trying to find her pulse on her neck.

"She's ok, just feinted I think." Mike announced. Someone hammered on the door, then it opened and a man Mike didn't recognise, with a bow tie, walked in.

"I don't like being ignored when I have the courtesy to knock." The Doctor announced.

"You only knocked once and you hammered the door down!" Mike argued. Luke had followed the Doctor into the room.

"Bella!" he exclaimed. Liam face turned to one of thunder; he really didn't like Luke. He rushed to her side as Mike was ready to argue with the Doctor.

"Liam, Frank, Johnny off the sofa." Tracy announced and went to help Luke lift Bella on there.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked.

"She feinted." Mike replied.

"Again?" Luke asked.

"What do you mean again?" Mike asked, turning to Luke.

"She feinted last night, didn't she tell you?" The Doctor asked, getting right up close to Mike.

"No, who are you again?" Mike asked.

"The Doctor." The Doctor answered.

"A Doctor?" Tracy asked.

"NO! _The _Doctor." He emphasised.

"Ok, chill!" Tracy emphasised. Bella was lying on the sofa, Luke stroked the hair round the side of her face, worried about her life again. The Doctor joined Luke by Bella.

"She's ok, just feinted I think." The Doctor announced.

"That's what I said." Mike defended.

"Yes, but I'm a Doctor."

"You said _the_ Doctor." Mike argued. The Doctor didn't like Mike, and Mike didn't like the Doctor.

Bella's eyes flickered open.

"Luke?" She whispered.

"It's ok, Bells, I'm here." He soothed, putting his hand on the side of her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Have you really taken into consideration what the situation really is with our Bella?" The Doctor asked, getting right up close to Mike, obviously blaming him.

"She only came home yesterday, she shouldn't have been discharged." Mike argued.

"Well she was, you should be taking care of her." The Doctor accused.

"I have 12 kids to look after, I can't drop everything." Mike defended.

"I'm fine." Bella piped up, sitting up on the sofa.

"What did I say earlier?" Luke whispered.

"Do you now know why I can't be fussy?" Bella whispered back, out of hearing to Mike and the Doctor. Bella swung her legs round off the sofa and sat with her head in her hands. The Doctor and Mike's argument had got quite heated and they were shouting very loudly. It was triggering a heavy headache in Bella's head. Luke sat on the sofa with an arm over her shoulders.

Mike and the Doctor were arguing over Bella but not actually paying any attention to her what so ever.

"What if I said I wanted to foster Bella?" The Doctor suddenly shouted. Liam, Bella and Luke's heads suddenly whipped up, looking directly at the pair of arguing men.

"What?" Bella asked, surprised if not a little bit hopeful.

"I want to foster Bella." The Doctor declared. Luke knew there was a lot of s[space in the Tardis but it wasn't really a home...

"Well, then, um, we'd have to go through to proper procedures." Mike was shocked.

"Um, do I get a say in this?" Bella asked, confronting the two men.

"That's a good point Bella, maybe you'd like to get to know her a bit better first Doctor," Mike suggested, very shocked; he didn't want to let go of Bella. The Doctor nodded, smiling, knowing he could make this work.

"Maybe we should wait until she's fully recovered." Mike added frostily. Luke came over to where Bella was standing and put his arm around her waist in an act of support.

"I think staying here would be no good for her." The Doctor brought the obvious out into the open, lowing his voice.

"No!" All the other kids exclaimed.

"Doctor, I'm sure you're a nice man, but to be honest, I barely know you, and this is my family; if I'm going to recover anywhere it'll be in the place of the people I care about." Bella made her argument. Luke squeezed her hand, proud of her for making her point. Mike smiled, glad Bella had chosen him over the Doctor. His face dropped.

"Oh, um, ok," The Doctor seemed a bit deflated.

"I'm sorry," Bella apologised. There was an awkward silence as Bella's and the Doctor's eyes met and he understood why she declined his offer.

"Um, I wanted to ask if Bella would like to come over tonight? Mum's cooking," Luke broke the silence, addressing Mike directly.

"Yeah, sure, I guess, home by 9 Bella." Mike said; everyone in the room was dazed. Luke led Bella out the room, she took one last look at Mike's shocked face before turning to follow Luke. The Doctor remained, glaring at Mike, then turned and followed the lovey pair. Luke and Bella talked most of the way home. The Doctor followed behind; not grudge holding that Bella chose to stay where she is, but annoyed with Mike, but not quite sure why.

The pair of teens stopped and waited for the Doctor on the beginning of Bannerman Road.

"Are you alright Doctor?" Luke asked.

"I didn't mean anything by saying no, it's just sudden and I don't want anything to change right now." Bella gave the excuses.

"No, it's alright I'm just remembering something from last night; you said you knew nothing about the Daleks?" The Doctor reminded them.

"I'm just trying to figure it out." The Doctor explained. When they got back to number 13, Luke led Bella straight upstairs.

"Me and Bella are in my bedroom." Luke announced.

"ok." Sarah Jane called back.

The Doctor went straight into the kitchen and sat at the table with a concentrated look on his face.

Luke's POV

When we get to my room, Bella and I knew exactly what we wanted to do. I lay on my bed and Bella, um, climbed on top of me; her lips were on mine and her cold/plastered hands were on my cheeks. My hands were on her hips, bringing her body closer to mine. Our lips barely left each other and I didn't want to move. But I knew we would have to, but for the time being...

Our lips parted and Bella looked in my eyes.

"I should probably get off you." She said, we both laughed. She rolled off my and we lay side by side.

"Bella! Luke! Dinner's ready!" Mum called from downstairs. I stood up and Bella followed me downstairs.

We sat down for the meal and Mum started conversation.

"So, Luke tells me you weren't at school today Bella." She started.

"Yeah, I slept in, Mike wouldn't have let me go anyway." Bella made the argument.

"Yes, good old Mike." The Doctor said sarcastically.

"He's not a bad man," Bella defended her friend.

"Well, he knows how to argue." The Doctor muttered.

"Doctor," Mum started, encouraging him to stop an argument.

"I'm sorry but he is going about this problem totally wrong!" The Doctor started.

"Doctor, he works very hard," Mum started, Bella was clever and kept quiet. We finished the meal in silence.

"I think I should be getting back." Bella announced, none of us saw a reason for her to stay and the Doctor was still annoyed with Mike. We walked back to the care home in silence, hand in hand. We stopped just behind the wall and Bella pressed her lips on mine.

"I'm so sorry, about tonight," I apologised.

"It was fine," She smiled.

"But," I started.

"No, Luke, don't worry about it, it's fine, people don't realise how difficult it is for Mike and Gina to look after all of us. Sarah Jane made it clear that Mike could call her if he wanted me off her hands." Bella told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Bella nodded and hugged me close to her.

"Stop worrying Luke, chillax!" Bella emphasised, she smiled and I smiled with her. She pecked my cheek and ran off down her drive. I smiled and shoved my hands in my pocket and I looked at the road as I felt my cheeks blush and I started my journey home.

Bella's POV

How lucky am I? I have the best boyfriend in the world, the best friends in the world, and probably the biggest family.

I would say the best family but siblings have their arguments don't they.

I did have a good family though, we had our arguments but they were there for me when I needed them.

When I got in a went and said hi to Mike and headed for bed.

"Bella, I was thinking about what that Doctor man said." Mike started.

"Mike, don't, he doesn't know what he's talking about," I pleaded.

"No, but he was right, it's not good for you to be here while your recovering, you need almost 24 hour looking after and I can't give it to you." Mike explained.

"No Mike, I want to stay here," I pleaded.

"But do you want to get better?" He asked.

"Well, yeah but I can do that," I pleaded.

"Bella, I'm going to ask someone to look after you properly, it's not good for you to be here," Mike told me.

"It's not good for me to be anywhere else," I argued, feeling my anger rising. How did he know what was good for me?

"Bella, you aren't going to aren't going to recover here," Mike started.

"Send me back to hospital then, maybe I should go with the Doctor, he wouldn't make such a fuss," I didn't shout but I didn't sound happy, I wasn't happy at all. If he tried to send me away, I wouldn't go, I refuse, I'd miss them all too much and it wouldn't help my 'condition' at all.

I went to my bedroom and closed my door behind me; my rant had really taken it out of me. I knew Mike was right, but I was also right; I couldn't recover without my family around me. I stood up to go to the bathroom and brush my teeth and get ready for bed but when I put weight on my left ankle I collapsed and only just refrained from calling out.

I remembered when I'd feinted earlier, I'd fallen over one of Harry's toys and hurt my ankle; I'd walked to Luke's house and back and now my ankle killed!

I limped to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and walked down the landing to my room.

"Are you alright Bella?" Tracy called. I winced and turned on my good foot, putting on a smile.

"Yeah," I called back.

"Why, are you limping then?" She asked, walking down the hall to me.

"Was I limping?" I asked.

"Yes, well I guess I must have seen wrong, go on, your bedroom's just over there," Tracy was testing me; my bedroom was about 10 meters away; I couldn't walk that far without limping.

"Ok, I was limping," I said, walking/limping back to my room.

"Why don't you tell us about these things Bella?" Tracy asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Tracy's POV

Why did she always keep these things bottled up? She's only human, she can't survive everything.

"Why didn't you tell us when you started limping?" I asked Bella when we'd sat down in her room.

"Coz it was only 10 minutes ago and I couldn't be bothered to come back downstairs?" She said sarcastically.

"You wouldn't have told us whenever you started limping." I said.

"I know." She whispered.

"Bella, you can't go on like this."

"I know."

"I'm going to get Mike to take you to a Doctor tomorrow morning." I was surprised that Bella didn't fight back or disagree.

"Tracy, I'm really tired, can we talk in the morning?" She asked. I nodded and left her to it.

Mike's POV

Tracy told me about Bella's limp. Next morning I waited for her to wake up and come downstairs in the morning; it was only Harry, Gina, Tracy and me here. Harry was engrossed in his toys, having a great time with Jeff, Tracy was sorting washing I think and Gina and I were doing paperwork in the office.

"I'm going to go see if Bella's ok." I announced.

"Are you going to take her to see a Doctor?" Gina asked.

"I'm taking her to hospital." I answered.

"Really?" Gina was surprised.

"A Doctor wouldn't have the same experience, and if the hospital knows what they're doing they'll keep her in for a little longer." I told Gina.

"They better; she's going to get no better here."

Just as I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Bella at the top. Her eyes went blank as they had when she's feinted yesterday...

She feinted again, and fell down the stairs very quickly! I caught her at the bottom and pulled out my mobile, she was barely conscious.

"Mike?" She asked.

"I'm here, Bella, I'm here," I soothed. I felt tears coming as I saw her like this. She fell unconscious.

"_What_ was that?" Gina asked, coming out of the office.

"Hello, Ambulance?" I said into my phone.

_**30 minutes later**_

How could I have let that happen? I felt so guilty that Bella was back in hospital. They'd taken several X-Rays of her ankles and wrists and I'd been told the hand that she had managed to destroy already; that wrist was now broken. The ankle she'd fallen on yesterday was now broken and her whole body was cut and bruised and she wasn't conscious.

I felt more than a little guilty.

Someone appeared at the door.

"Mike?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Sarah Jane, thank you for coming, I'm sorry to interrupt your work,"

"No, it's not a problem. You said she feinted and fell down the stairs?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yeah, it's all my fault," I muttered.

"It's not Mike. She's not very well, it couldn't have been prevented." Sarah Jane told me.

"Sarah Jane, I wasn't going to ask so much of you but I have to, for Bella's sake, could you, please, if she is discharged today, could you, look after her for a couple of days? She'd recover much more quickly at your place." I didn't want to ask but for Bella's sake...

"She'd miss her family though." Sarah Jane told me.

"I know but the three of us can't look after so many kids, and I don't like seeing her like this." I told Sarah Jane.

Bella was hooked up to several machines; one was giving her oxygen, another reading her heart beat, and several others doing other things that I didn't know about.

"Mike, I'm so sorry, but I have guests at home, I have to go see to them, one of them has heard a lot about Bella and I'm sure she wouldn't mind coming back with me. I'll be back in a couple of hours at the latest." Sarah Jane apologised. I nodded and smiled weakly. Sarah Jane rushed out.

I ran my hands through my (little) hair and over my face. I felt my tears coming; Bella was my little girl, and I may have killed her.

I know it sounds extreme but it could happen; she looked far from alive.

I'd been sitting around for hours, Sarah Jane had called and said she couldn't come back but she would be back when school finished, with Luke. It was about 2:30 when Bella's eyes flickered open.

"Mike?" She whispered.

"Bella!" I took hold of her hand.

"Mike, what happened, I can't remember." She asked.

"You fell, down the stairs, you feinted, and you broke your wrist and ankle. Bella, I've asked Sarah Jane to look after you for a couple of days."

"What? Why?" Bella sat up quickly the heart monitor went crazy; showing she was scared.

"Calm down! Look, I just want you to get better, and you need almost 24 hour care, care that I can't give you and Sarah Jane can." I said.

"Really? So she doesn't have a job or her life to get on with?" Bella asked. I was about to answer and/or tell her off for being rude when Sarah Jane came in with a young man I didn't recognise.

"Hello, sorry bout the complications this is my friend Rory, he and his fiancée are staying with me for a couple of weeks," Sarah Jane introduced.

"Hello," Rory smiled and put his hand in the air; as if attempting wave but unable to move his hand from side to side.

"Bella, how'd you feel?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Not great." Bella murmured.

"Rory's a nurse," Sarah Jane started.

"Yeah, over the next few days you'll be well looked after." Rory smiled nervously.

"How ironic." Bella whispered smiling faintly. She wasn't too happy with me decision but I wasn't going to let her come home considering how progressively worse she's gotten over the past three days.

"Aah, Bella," Another voice from the door. It was a qualified Doctor.

"You're awake. Mike we'd like to do some tests on Bella but she's not yet mobile and unable to use crutches with that broken hand and wrist, so we have a wheel chair waiting outside. We want to see how much she can do on her own." He lowered his voice before addressing Bella directly.

"Ok, hello Bella, my name is Doctor Brindly, we'd just like you to walk into the corridor and we have a wheelchair waiting for you." Dr Brindly smiled positively. Bella nodded and slowly swung her legs off the bed. She put her bare feet on the floor and took her time putting the weight on her good foot. She barely put any weight on her left foot and somehow made it to the chair in the corridor but both Rory and I had to support her as she almost fell several times. Rory started pushing the chair away slowly.

"Mike, if you stay here for the time being," Dr Brindly started.

"Why's Rory going then?" I asked.

"Rory's applied for a job here, we're assessing him," Dr Brindly explained. I nodded and apologised and went back into Bella's room with Sarah Jane. I didn't know how long Bella was going to be.

Sarah Jane and I were waiting for about half an hour before Rory came back with Bella in the chair.

"Mike, a word please," Dr Brindly asked. I stood and went outside.

Bella's POV

Rory is cool; he's really friendly and a really good nurse, he was telling me about his fiancée Amy, he said He saw a lot of her in me and I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult, but considering she was his fiancée I presumed it was a compliment. She sounded really nice too.

Sarah Jane said she had to go make sure Luke was ok, before Mike came back. This left me and Rory alone. Rory looked worried.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"You looked troubled."

"Yeah, I just really want this job."

"You'll get it."

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"Coz I'm clever." I smiled weakly.

"Rest, Bella," He told me. I nodded and turned on my side and was soon fast asleep.

Sarah Jane's POV

When I got home I only heard the Doctor upstairs talking to Mr Smith and Amy was watching TV, flicking through the daytime TV. I went into the kitchen and put my head in my hands.

"Sarah Jane?" Amy asked. I looked up and she sat opposite me.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered in a long sigh.

"Where's Rory?" She asked.

"Still with Bella." I answered.

"What happened to her?" Amy asked.

"She fell down a flight of stairs." I answered.

"No before that."

"Oh! She was attacked by an alien bat and before that 3, 6th form boys." I answered, standing up to make drinks for the boys and Rani, they'd be home soon.

"And she lives in a care home, yeah?" Amy asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"What didn't she tell someone?" Amy was amazed. I shrugged.

"You know you get people who don't make a fuss and get on with life?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Amy said, inviting me to continue.

"That's her. She was being bullied, yet she let them get on with it." I explained.

"Didn't anyone notice?" Amy asked.

"Mike said that one of the other care workers keeps a close eye on her."

"Sarah Jane save me!" Clyde whined as he opened the front door.

"What?" I asked.

"Get Luke to shut up about his girl friend!" He pleaded, coming in the kitchen and hugging me, Luke followed, laughing.

"You shut up 'bout your then." Luke laughed.

"Well, lucky for you, my boyfriend won't stop talking about me!" Amy boasted, sauntering in front of the boys and smiling, in a way I could imagine Rani doing.

"And don't we know it." Clyde muttered. Amy turned on Clyde.

"Don't get us wrong," Luke intercepted. "He's a great guy but he doesn't shut up about you. He worries about you, a lot."

I rolled my eyes and noticed someone's absence.

"Where's Rani?" I asked.

"She's going to ma girl friends for some stupid girly stuff." Clyde moaned. Amy and I rolled out eyes; Clyde was so sexist sometimes!

"Where's Rory?" Luke asked with a smile. He's so caring. I sighed and Amy looked at the floor.

"He's at the hospital." I said. Clyde and Luke's faces dropped.

"Why? What happened to him?" Clyde asked.

"No, no! He's fine," I started. Luke looked deep into my eyes for answers, tears in his own eyes.

"Bella?" He whispered. I nodded. He went to run out the house but Clyde stopped him. I pulled my son towards me, I hugged him tight.

I heard his sobs and felt his body shaking beneath my hands; did he think she was dead?

The Doctor came downstairs and looked at Luke and me with a confused glare. Amy went and told him. Luke pulled away from me.

"We have to go see if she's ok." Luke told me, his voice broken from the tears. I nodded.

"I'll take him," Amy offered. "If I don't drag Rory back he won't be home for days." Amy explained, putting an arm round Luke as they left the house.

"Sarah Jane," The Doctor got my attention. "Mr Smith has something to tell you."

I ran upstairs; Clyde and the Doctor followed.

"Mr Smith?" I said as I burst into the attic.

"Sarah Jane, I have detected alien activity around the hospital." Mr Smith informed.

"But that's where Luke is!" Clyde protested.

"Amy and Rory too." The Doctor added.

"And Bella!" I added, appalled that she'd been forgotten again! "And I wondered why she didn't make a fuss." I muttered.

No one heard me.

"I have identified Weeping Angels under the hospital." Mr Smith told us.

"Weeping Angels?" I asked. I didn't recognise the name...

"Frozen as statues when seen, incredibly fast when not, Mr Smith do _NOT _show up a picture," The Doctor instructed, pointing at Mr Smith.

"Why not?" I asked.

"The image of an Angel becomes an Angel. And don't look them in the eye either, but do _NOT_ take your eyes off them. Here's the plan; we go to the Tardis, I call Amy, warn her, get her to make Mike go home and destroy and then destroy the angels. Let's go!"


	11. Chapter 11

Amy's POV

_Don't look it in the eye, don't look it in the eye, look at it's lips, I'm good with lips_

I thought to myself. The Doctor had told me to get rid of Mike...

"How do I do that?" I asked myself.

"What?" Luke asked. I'd forgotten he was there.

"Get rid of Mike. I'll get Rory to do it." I dialled his number. I know I shouldn't while driving but, you know, I care why?

"Amy?" Rory picked up.

"Hi Rory, I need you to get rid of Mike,"

"Why?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later I promise, just get him out of there."

"He's just announced that he's got to go back to Elm Tree House and he'd be back tomorrow." Rory said in a more hushed tone.

"Ok. Thanks Rory. We'll be there in 5." I hung up and carried on driving.

Rory's POV

It was only Bella and I in the room. She was weak, hooked up to several machines and propped up by several pillows. After Mike had left two minutes earlier, Bella had been staring at the door with her eye brows lowered; she was confused and inquisitive. I had a pulsing headache and I couldn't see the door from where I was sitting. Then the Tardis appeared, in the little space left in the room, with all the wind and noise.

"What's with the flying washing machine?" Bella shouted over the noise, yet not taking her eyes off the door. The Doctor ran out the Tardis to the door.

"Helpful," He muttered. Sarah Jane and Clyde followed him out the Tardis, yet not quite as quickly.

"Rory, watch the angel," The Doctor said, not moving from the door.

"The what?" I asked. I stood up and looked at the door and there was an evil angel statue with big teeth and claws.

"What's wrong with a statue?" I asked, smiling and laughing as I turned to look at the Doctor and turning back to the Angel.

It'd moved closer to me.

I jumped and daren't take my eyes off the statue.

"That. Do not take your eyes off that angel, don't blink, don't look into it's eyes and do _not_ take a picture of it!" The Doctor called.

"Great, that's just great." I concluded sarcastically.

Bella's POV

Did he just say don't look into it's eyes?

The Doctor sat on my bed and put his hands on either side of my face. I didn't take my eyes off the Angel.

"Bella look at me." The Doctor said quietly, soothingly. I tore my eyes away.

"Did you look into it's eyes?" The Doctor asked.

"No." I whispered.

"Are you sure?" He pressured.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Where's Amy?" Rory asked.

"She and Luke are coming by car." Sarah Jane answered.

"Can someone help me watch, I really need to blink." Rory said. Clyde went over and the Doctor was still examining me.

I heard loud footsteps and heavy breathing from outside.

"Well, that's awkward." A tall, ginger lady said from the door.

"Amy!" Rory exclaimed. Aah.

"Hello, Rory, how'd we get in." Amy asked. The Doctor drew himself away from me.

"Um, you could, err, I don't know." The Doctor said.

"If we let it move then it could either kill Rory and Clyde or Luke and Amy." Sarah Jane said.

"Isn't that positive!" I said sarcastically. I looked round the room and noticed another door.

"There's another door there." I whispered and realised how weak I felt. I looked back to the angel but Amy had already disappeared and was looking for the other door. Soon they were in and Luke had hugged me and was holding my hand.

I felt a sudden itch in my eye but ignored it and concentrated again on the situation at hand.

"So, I reckon we have 20, 25 minutes before the Angels start killing." The Doctor said.

"30."

"25." The Doctor told me.

"Yeah," Why was he telling me, I hadn't said anything.

"And there may be about 40 Angels." he added.

"29."

"40." he emphasized.

"Ok, 40." I agreed.

"Which means we'll probably only get 39 because 1 always survives." The Doctor almost shouted.

"28,"

"Then how many patients here? Sixteen hundred?" the Doctor asked.

"27."

"No way."

"Maybe 15 hundred then." I suggested. Why did he keep talking to me? I was getting confused glares from everyone else.

"How many staff?" The Doctor asked.

"26."

"No it's more than that."

"More than what?" I asked.

"What?" The Doctor turned on me.

"25."

"Doctor she's counting down," Amy pointed out.

"Counting?" I asked.

"You looked into the Angels eyes, didn't you?" The Doctor asked.

"I couldn't help it." I muttered.

"How many hours in a day?" He asked.

"24." I said through my teeth - the first time I was aware of the count down.

"What does it mean?" Sarah Jane asked.

"It means we have 23 left on the count down before Bella dies." The Doctor said through gritted teeth; he does t like me all that much.

"Dies?" Luke asked, appalled. At this point in time I didn't care, I was in a lot of pain and I wanted it to end, I wanted it all to be over.

"23."

"We have to keep moving." The Doctor announced.

"She can't Doctor." Sarah Jane stuck up for me.

"Amy stay with her." Why did he think he could boss people around like that?

"I'm not leaving." Luke announced, squeezing my hand.

"We need you Luke."

"Its not like we have no communication but I'm not leaving this room." Luke said seriously.

"Ok, Amy and Luke are staying here." The Doctor said.

"I'll stay too," Rory offered. "Bella needs medical help and I've been instructed to give that."

"Ok, Rory, Amy and Luke are staying which means that Clyde, Sarah Jane, you're coming with me. No that doesn't work we can't have more people staying than going." The Doctor thought. I leant over to Luke.

"Go with them, they need you and I'll be fine."

"I don't want to leave you." I saw tears welling in his eyes.

"We both know full well that they need your brains; you have intergalactical knowledge, Rory will look after me." I whispered, our forehead's were touching, I heard him sigh and he pressed his lips on mine.

Ripping away, ending the kiss and leading the way out the door quickly.

"Ok, we'll see you later." The Doctor said, following Sarah Jane who had followed Luke out the spare door. Clyde then ran after them calling;

"Wait for me!"

"Do I have to keep watching this angel?" Rory asked. Amy was about to answer but the Doctor intervened.

"No." He said, walking past the door and picking up the angel just like that. I looked at Amy, she looked a little weirded out and confused; her eyes brows were low over her eyes and her eyes read an expression of confusion and disbelief, as if the Doctor always surprised her, me on the other hand; my eyes were wide and my jaw had dropped.

Rory breathed a sigh of relief and sat next to Amy on the two chairs next to my bed. I lay back on the pillows that had been placed under my back, closed my eyes and breathed a sigh of relief to match Rory's. I felt the tubes going up my nose, helping me breathe, and remembered that I could breathe on my own.

"Can I take this off now?" I asked, tugged gently on the white tubes, looking down my nose at them.

"Sure, I guess." Rory said, coming over to me to disconnect them correctly.

I didn't realise till then how scared I was; I didn't know what was wrong with me and now knew what it felt like to not be in complete control of my body. Amy must be able to read people pretty well, because she took hold of my hand; as a gesture of comfort.

If I'm being honest, I didn't like contact with other people; I like my own company and my 2 best friends, and occasionally Mike, Tracy, Gina and the other kids, but usually no one. Ooooooo, and Luke.

Wow, I have contact with a lot of people, maybe it's just Time Travelling Gingers who have erratic, worrying fiancée's.

I'm kidding, I am _not_ ginger-ist.

I looked down at my hand in Amy's pale one, her fingers were long and I saw her engagement ring and smiled faintly.

"It's going to be ok." She whispered. I didn't look up at her, because I knew full well it was alright, I knew, right now, my chances of dying are about 85% and ever rising with the angels and this countdown thing.

I moved my other hand over the my one in Amy's, tracing over her ring. She put her slender fingers under my chin and raised my eyes to meet hers; was this what it felt like to have a Mum?

"Trust me." She whispered, smiling a beautiful smile. Rory came and sat back down after pottering round the room.

"Bella, I know you won't like this but Sarah Jane told me that you were being bullied pre alien attack," Rory started. I looked away from the happy couple, to the floor on the other side of my bed.

"Bella?" Amy asked.

"I guess." I muttered.

"Did you suffer any injuries?" Rory asked.

"Not, really," I said, pausing between each word.

"Yeah, right," I familiar voice from the door.

Tracy.

"You were battered Bella," She finished.

"Who?" Amy asked, looking at Tracy.

"Tracy, care worker," I muttered. I was down.

"Let me have a look," Rory started. I started unbuttoning my shirt, only from below my breast, I was fine up there.

Now that I looked at it I had some bad bruising and deformities on my ribs and stomach. Amy put her hand over her mouth and Tracy winced, I think I looked surprised too.

"How long have you been putting up with this?" Amy asked, appalled.

"Too long." I finally admitted. Rory sat opposite me on the bed and started gently running his fingers over my bruises, I tried not to wince as I held my shirt out the way. I'm glad Rory was here, it was easier doing this for him than some random stranger-Doctor.

"Bella, Mike is trying to organise you being fostered." Tracy told me.

"I won't go." I told her defiantly.

"You'll go where your told." Tracy tried to be stern with me.

"No way, I'm old enough to live on my own, I could go get my own place," I felt tears coming, I knew this wasn't possible, but it was like being told to leave your family, I _was_ being told to leave my family.

"Bella, it's what's best for you," Tracy sat opposite Rory on my bed.

"Shouldn't I get a say?"

"Bella, Mike knows what's best for you," Tracy tried to tell me.

"And I don't?" I asked , moving suddenly and accidently jabbing Rory's finger into my stomach.

"Ow," I muttered under my breath, refraining from using my wide variety of bad language.

"Sorry," Rory apologised.

"No, I shouldn't have moved." I said. Rory started buttoning up my shirt for me, as I'd struggled with the cast on my wrist. Would my Dad have done this for me when I was a little girl, first learning to tie laces, learning to button up shirts, learning to tie a tie.

"Mike just wanted me to check on you, I have to get back." Tracy muttered, standing up and leaving.

No one could bare to look at me in the state I was in.

But in a way I was glad she'd gone, as I knew this Angel stuff was a matter of life and death and I wouldn't want any of them to die here, if anyone's going to die today...

It's me.


	12. Chapter 12

Luke's POV

We weren't going to die, none of us, I was going to make sure we all lived so I could see Bella's beautiful blue eyes again.

I realised now that I would die to save Bella, I really loved her and I hadn't known how much since I first saw her in a hospital bed, and since then it got ever more frequent.

The love and the hospital beds.

The Doctor was leading his way through the hospital, I presumed he knew where he was going, but if I knew the Doctor I knew he didn't have a plan.

"If we could open a small black hole then we could get rid of all the angel's." He announced.

"Yes, but how do you discreetly open a black hole in a hospital that is already panic ridden?" Mum asked, I felt myself smiling as the prospect of opening a small black hole (as apposed to a large one obviously) in a hospital. Clyde was smiling, also holding back laughter.

"I'm working on it, it's a plan in progress, don't diss the plan." He defended.

"What are you going to do with that angel?" I asked.

"I'm not sure where I can put it where it will always be seen." The Doctor mused.

"Why don't you put it in front of some CCTV thing, because if I know hospital security they'll always watch it." Clyde explained.

"Genius!" The Doctor smiled and we looked up at the CCTV in the corner of the room. He looked back at me and handed me the angel, it was heavier than it looked. The Doctor went and prodded the CCTV camera, getting the security guards to look at him.

"Oi! I hope your there 'cause if not you'll be dead. This is a statue of an angel and if you do not keep your eyes on this thing," The Doctor started.

"No!" I interrupted.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"The image of an angel becomes an Angel." I stated.

"Good point, on second thought ignore all of that," The Doctor said to the camera, waving then turning back to us.

"So where do we put him and how do we stop the 40 Angels?" Sarah Jane asked.

"If there's a basement, I know how I can open a small portal like black hole and only draw the angels in, but it'll get a bit windy," The Doctor warned pointing a finger in my direction.

"Isn't there an easier way?" Mum asked.

"Probably but we don't have time to think of it." The Doctor said walking off in the other direction.

Bella's POV

We'd been sitting around for what felt like hours, in this time I had fainted twice and Rory had made me wear an oxygen mask, and hooked me up to a machine that kept my heart beating and another that kept my lungs inflated so I could continue breathing. Why he was only a nurse

I don't know.

I'd stopped talking a long time ago, Amy and Rory would ask me questions but I wouldn't answer. If I tried I may fall unconscious and I didn't want that.

"I know! The Doctor gave me this machine that gives a person who is unable to speak a voice." Amy announced. I'm glad she didn't tell us she had some sort of though reading machine as I didn't want anyone to hear what I was thinking.

She clipped something round my neck and I tried to speak. A computer generated voice said the words that I wanted to come out my mouth.

"Can't we, wow this is weird." I interrupted myself mid sentence.

"Very." Amy commented. I closed my eyes, I was unbelievably tired.

"What were you going to say Bella?" Rory asked caringly. I repeat, why he was not a Doctor I do not know.

"Can't we unplug the machines? I don't want to live like this."

"No way, the Doctor would kill me." Rory moaned. I gave myself the strength the pull the small metal device off my neck and open my eyes. I rolled onto my side and Amy started stroking my hair.

"22." I said, involuntary and it took no energy from my small supplies.

"What?" Amy asked.

"She finished the countdown on 23 a while ago." Rory pointed out. Amy knelt down next to the bed so her head was right next to mine.

"Do you have a head ache sweetie?" She asked. Is this what a Mum would sound like? I shook my head.

"What?" Rory was confused.

"I've looked into the eyes of an angel, but I got to 3 before I almost died but I started at 10, they must be playing with our minds." Amy explained and concluded. I heard Rory gasp. I looked at him then he looked at me.

"Bella, I know you've figured this out already but you may die today. If you stay conscious then you will get no better," Rory explained.

"Sleep, Bella. Rest." Amy added. I let my eyes close again and felt darkness and conscious over take me. My last thought was would I wake to see those I cared for again?

Luke's POV

How we were going to stop these angels I don't know. A while ago the Doctor had left Mum and Clyde with the one we took from Bella's ward and one of the panicked Doctor's was with her so they could both blink freely.

The Doctor (that wasn't panicked) was looking for something, what I had no idea but I didn't really want to ask and I wasn't sure why I was there either.

My thoughts then wondered, as they frequently do, back to Bella, I wondered if she was ok, how far was she on the countdown? I didn't want to interrupt the Doctor's train of thought by talking on the phone so I text Amy.

'How's she doing?' I sent. The Doctor was walking with great speed up and down corridors, peeking in windows, being slapped several times for being nosy.

I got a reply from Amy very quickly.

'Fighting' I'd only involved her in this a couple of days ago, and already her life was on the line.

I felt so guilty.

"It's not your fault Luke." The Doctor said.

"Wha," I started.

"It's not hard to see you feel guilty. Who wouldn't? But I know what's it's like to loose people you love and I can see how much you care for Bella but I'm not going to let her die today Luke, or any day she will live." He had his hands on my shoulders as I realised how much I missed her, how much I wanted to be with her, and how much I wanted her to live.

"Can we go back then? Just for a minute." I asked.

"No, if we go back you won't want to leave. Luke, keep a picture of her in your mind, let her inspire you to carry on," The Doctor had his hands on my shoulders and was trying to drum the message in. I nodded and let the Doctor lead us on, further down the hospital.

Sarah Jane's POV

Great. Clyde and I were stuck watching an Angel. Great.

"Sarah Jane," Clyde broke the silence.

"Yes, Clyde," I sighed.

"How do you think Luke will react if this ends badly? I mean with Bella." Clyde asked.

"I'm not sure. He'll be devastated I guess. He really loves her, I've never seen him like this before." I admitted.

"Neither have I. Will we ever get out of this?" He moaned. This was probably the only mystery we'd been involved in that there was no obvious way out of. Normally I had a remote plan and a rough idea of what to do, now I was completely stuck.

I hope the Doctor had a plan.

Amy's POV

I don't know why I was so attached to this girl; I'd only just met her and she was dying. I could feel tears in my eyes when I looked at her dying body, and knew it would be uncontrollable if it happened, but Rory seemed confident that he could save her, or at least keep her condition stable until a Doctor or the Doctor returned.

I could see the pride on Rory's face as he helped save this young girls life; and keep Luke's heart in one piece.

I knew if she let go of wanting to live just for a second her condition would be critical, and she could unintentionally break Luke's heart, devastate her best friends, and Mike would feel like his daughter was gone.

I had talked to Mike; he really cared for Bella. It was really sweet to see how fatherly he treated her but she was unaware.

At the moment she was unaware of much more than that.

Then another angel appeared at the door.

"Rory," I started.

"I know, I'll look at this one, you look at the one by the other door." He told me.

I stared, not daring to blink, not looking in it's eyes. Nothing.

I was thinking, hard, how could we get out of this with out the Doctor?

"I've got it!" I declared.

"What?" Rory asked.

"You saw how easily the doctor picked them up," I started.

"What?" Rory was confused.

"Just stay there." I told him. I picked my one up, surprisingly light for solid stone. I guess they had to be to be able to move that quickly. I didn't take my eyes off it, but placed it in front of Rory's one, so they were looking at each other.

"They can't move when being looked at. Looking at each other." I declared, explaining my _amazing_ logic.

"Do you think the Doctor's finished that out yet?" Rory asked. I shrugged.

"But I still thought of it first." I smiled, glad I'd thought of it first.

The Doctor's POV

Luke and I had been walking round the hospital for ages now, but then a problem appeared right in front of us.

"Oh, my, gosh," Luke whispered to himself.

"Ok, we just have to be rational about this." I said to myself and partially to Luke. Then his phone rang and I blinked as it was unexpected.

The Angel was doubled over?

"It doesn't like the ring tone. Luke answer it, I won't blink, promise." I smiled.

"Hello...are you ok?...ok...really?...we'll be back soon...bye,"

"Amy?"

"Yeah." She said if you get the angels looking at each other they can't move." He told me.

"Genius!" I declared, going to pick up the doubled over angel and planning to find Sarah Jane and Clyde then moving down the a basement somewhere.

When we reached them they were surprised.

"What?" Clyde started. I ignored him and placed the angel in my arms in front of the other one.

"Everyone turn around." I said. They did as I instructed. I jumped 180 and the angels hadn't moved.

"Brilliant, Luke let's take these to the basement then go collect the 2 from Amy and Rory." I planned. And we were off.

We took the first Angels to a massive open space at the bottom of the hospital, covering the whole area of land of the large hospital. It was an abandoned car park, maybe an old staff one, but they use one above ground. But it was now empty.

We lined the 2 angels up facing each other near a wall.

"I don't want to go get the other's from Amy and Rory." Luke declared quickly, he sounded nervous.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't want to see Bella." He admitted.

"What?" Clyde asked, confused.

"If I see her in pain, or unconscious, or, um, dead, I couldn't handle it, and I wouldn't want to leave her." He told us all, looked at the floor and kicking a pebble, that was more likely a loose piece of concrete.

"It's ok, Luke, it's only to be expected." I told him, putting a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"I'll stay here with him." Sarah Jane offered.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. Taking my hand off Luke's shoulder and standing in front of Sarah Jane.

"Course." She answered. "Clyde's a strong boy, he'll help you."

I nodded and jogged out the basement with Clyde.

We'd found 4 angels, only 36 more to go.


	13. Chapter 13

The Doctor's POV

We'd rounded up a few more angels and we now had 32 left to find.

"Ok, I know how to draw all the angel in but I'm not sure if we can watch all 32 at the same time." I admitted.

"There's only one way to find out," Sarah Jane said with a crafty grin and an adventurous gleam in her eyes. I clicked one last button and 32 angels appeared in a clump, obviously we were watching all of them or we'd be dead.

"Clyde help me line them up, Luke, Sarah Jane do _not_ take your eyes off them."

Somehow, we managed to line all 40 of the angels without being killed, I was amazed.

"Now we have to erase them from time, or that angel in Bella's mind is still going to be there." I muttered to myself. Then the angels started being sucked out the room.

"What the hell," Clyde started.

"Just follow them!" I shouted, running as fast as I could, leading us back to Bella's ward, the crack was open and about to suck Bella in. I grabbed her in my arms and quickly pulled her away before the crack could touch her. We watched as the angels flew into the crack, that probably shouldn't be there but at this point in time but as it was quite convenient I didn't moan.

After it closed, I gently placed Bella's weak body back on her bed and examined how weak she looked and felt in my arms.

"Was that the crack in my wall?" Amy asked.

"No, just a relevant crack in the universe that happened to be here." I explained. Luke was sitting on Bella's bed with his hand resting on the side of her face and his thumb gently stroking her fore head.

"Doctor, what's wrong with her?" Luke pleaded.

"The Angel's gone she should wake up soon and she should be ok."

"Should?" He inquired.

"Rory?" I needed my medical friends help.

"I'm not sure." He was in shock, I think we all were. Luke was getting very emotional. Clyde, Sarah Jane, Amy and Rory had all almost shrunk into the back ground, it felt like only me and Luke were in the room.

"Luke," I started trying to pull him away from Bella.

"No, please, no," He pleaded, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry Luke, I'm so sorry," I apologised, backing away from the sobbing teen.

"Why?" Amy asked. Rory went over with a stethoscope.

"She's gone." Rory whispered. Sarah Jane was already crying silently, Amy let Rory hug her as she sobbed into his chest. I felt tears in my own eyes as the lost and battered teen slipped further away from us.

Then I got a hold of myself.

"No." I said defiantly.

"What?" Sarah Jane asked.

"No one, has died today, and I'm not going to let that change." I almost shouted.

I went over to what must have been a store cupboard and threw and few things together to make a complicated concoction of substances too complex for your human minds.

"_NO ONE_, is going to die today and I'm not going to let someone I know and care about be the first." I shouted. I transferred the liquid I produced into an injection needle and injected it into Bella's blood stream.

I then put my hands on either side of Bella's face and started talking to her, whispered words of encouragement I was unsure if she could hear.

"Doctor is she really gone?" Sarah Jane asked. I'd stop talking to Bella.

I waiting but didn't move.

"Doctor?" Bella asked, whispered, as her eyes flickered open. She was very weak.

"Bella?" Luke asked, moving slowly away from his Mum.

"Luke?" Bella asked. I felt the two of them to talk.

And just, talk.

I went over to my other friends.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Fine." I nodded.

"I should go, Mum has been texting me." Clyde muttered. I think it had been weird for him to see his best friend cry.

Amy was still crying a little and Rory was confused about how I revived her.

"I'm sorry about that," Dr, um, what was it again?

Anyway, the Doctor came back to check on Bella.

"We had some statues appear but don't worry it has all been resolved and we are looking for the hooligans that played this practical joke right now." He smiled. "Bella, how're you feeling?"

"Achy but ok, I guess." She was now sitting up and Luke was sitting next to her.

"Everything seems ok. You've been well looked after. Good job Rory!" Dr Thingy-Ma-Wotsit said.

"Thank you, sir." Rory was beaming.

"If you'd like to follow me we can confirm your employment." Rory followed him and I went and stood by Amy.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I now understand your soft spot for kids."

"I know it's hard."

"Especially with people you care about."

"But when they live," I start, ours eyes met.

"It's brilliant!" She beamed and I hugged her.

"I suppose we should call Mike," Sarah Jane announced.

"No," Bella protested. "I don't want to be fostered."

"He just wants to know you're ok Bella."

"I was ok when he left a few hours ago." She argued.

"Ok." Sarah Jane gave in. "Do you have any idea when you'll be allowed out?"

"Probably when I get get around on my own. I can't use crutches, but my wrist feels ok." Bella explained, holding up her right hand, cast-less, and bent and stretched her fingers and winced. "Ish." She added.

"I have magic powers, I can heal your wrist!" I exclaimed, pulling out some cream that I got from 25th century Kenyan's. I rubbed it in and Bella winced. I kept hold of her hand and her elbow.

"You're not Jesus!" Amy exclaimed. I ignored her for the time being.

"That did _not_ help." She whined, only just getting the courage to talk through the pain.

"it's moving the bone in your wrist back, of _course_ it's going to help!"

A second later her expression changed from pain to confusion.

"You got any more of that?" She asked. I held up the empty vial.

"Soz, no." I answered.

"You did _not_ just say 'soz'?" Amy asked.

"Well, evidently I did." I told her and Doctor what's-his-face came back with Rory. Bella was still marvelling at her wrist.

"Miss Smith? How are you doing that? Your wrist was broken!" The Doctor marvelled too. "We X-Rayed it and everything!"

"Must have been a hair on the X-Ray." Bella lied smoothly. Impressive.

"Must have been. Ok, do you want to try some crutches?" He asked, I wasn't sure why, personally I didn't think she was strong enough, but he was the one with the qualifications.

I borrowed mine and but my name is still on them.

And that makes them valid.

I think.

Bella swung her legs gingerly off the side of the bed and looked at her bare foot and her one ankle in cast. The Doctor handed her the crutches and Bella put her weight on her good foot. Luke was there, ready to catch her if she falls.

Bella's arms went in the crutches and she stood up, started hopping round the room.

"That's really good, Bella, you'll be home in no time," The Doctor encouraged.

"No!" She exclaimed, trying to turn to quickly and falling on the floor. Luke helped her up.

"I don't want to go home!" She added.

"Bella," Sarah Jane warned.

"No, I don't want to be fostered! I like things the way they are and I don't want them to change." She protested, tears forming in her eyes.

"Calm down, Bella, it's ok, it's all going to be ok," Luke soothed, pulling her into a tight hug. She dropped the crutches and put her arms round his neck. She was scared and I couldn't blame her.

The Doctor had slipped out the room.

Somehow I knew he was going to call Mike.

Bella's POV

Everything had just started to be amazing! Boyfriend, Best friends, aliens, no more Ashley; I didn't want Mike to end it all now! He couldn't he just couldn't!

I held back the tears as Luke held me close to him. We soon pulled apart.

"Bella, Mike won't foster you if you really don't want it," Sarah Jane explained.

"But he will, he'll think I won't recover with so many other kids around, he'll say he's doing it for me but he's not! He's doing it so he had 1 less insignificant kid to look after!" I shouted, feeling the tears spilling. If I could run I would have legged it, but as the crutches that were currently mine were on the floor it wouldn't work, even if I could walk out it wouldn't work as someone could just kinda, nudge me and I'd fall over.

"Bella, I'm sure he won't! He'll only want what's best for you," Amy made her way towards me, acting all motherly again.

"How would you know? You don't even know him! You don't even know me!" I felt my anger surging through me. Luke put his hands on my shoulders. I shrugged them off.

I was shaking with fury; no one in this room knows what it's like to not have parents, to have too many adoptive siblings, to live in a house where mostly, the only resort to anything is anger, Johnny has anger issues, Liam can have anger issues, Carmen has people issues, they're all so _annoying!_

I was breathing heavily and I felt my muscles go weak as I fell to the floor. Luke put an arm round my shoulders and I still felt my body shaking but my anger faded and if anything I was scared of myself; what had I done?

"it's ok, Bella, it's ok." Luke whispered.

"Sorry. I don't know what came," I tried to apologise.

"Bella, we understand," The Doctor seemed to be taking charge over me, I had no idea why.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not well, just rest," He told me.

"We understand what your going through Bella," Amy chipped in.

"No one understands me, or what I'm going through, especially not Mike." I muttered.

"Oh, I thought I'd just got you figured out." Mike sounded upset and hurt.

"No way." I replied frostily.

"You going to talk to me or not?" He asking, sounding truly sad that I didn't want to talk to him.

I looked at the light blue floor with the light pink lines and traced my finger over them.

The Doctor put his hand over my fiddling one.

"Talk to him." He whispered. I closed my eyes for a second. The Doctor stood up and moved to stand with Amy and Rory. Luke leant his head closer to mine, planted a tender kiss on my cheek and placed his arm under my legs. I joined my hands behind his neck and let him carry my to my bed.

Luke sat on one side of the bed and Mike sat on the other.

"Why don't I understand you?" Mike asked calmly. I took a deep breath and spoke what was really worrying me.

"I don't want to be fostered." I whispered.

"I was just trying to think of what was best for you,"

"But I like things the way they are!"

"Things don't have to change if you move."

"Moving is change in itself."

"Bella, I, we, all of us at Elm Tree House want you to get better that's all."

"I can't do that with a pair of strangers looking after me." I looked into Mike's eyes in the vain hope he'd understand.

"Bella!" Someone called from the door.

I looked up in confusion.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella's POV

_Previously..._

"_Bella!" Someone called from the door._

_I looked up in confusion._

My family were standing at the door.

Gina, Tracy, Harry, Lilly, Carmen, Liam, Frank, Gus, Sapphire, Toby, Johnny and Tee.

Then the younger ones ran at me and tried to hug me at the same time.

Then they _all_ started blabbering.

"Oi," Gina shouted. "Hush up, or one at a time at least."

"Bella we were so worried about you!" Tee exclaimed throwing her arms round me.

"Totally! You've been messed up! You've been here more than at home!" Carmen emphasised.

"We've missed you." Frank added.

"It's been precisely 9 time that Liam has moaned about you and your," Gus started.

"Ok, Gus, I really don't think Bella wants to know that." Liam swaggered over to Gus and put his hand over Gus's mouth. He pushed it away.

"And 6 times that he's blamed," Gus started again.

"Shut up Gus!" Liam exclaimed, firmly putting his hand over the little boy's mouth again.

"Tell me later, eh Gus?" I asked, winking at him. He nodded.

"Harry wondered over to the bed and handed me flowers.

"Aaw, how sweet! Thank you, Harry!" I smiled at him and he gave me a toothy grin in return.

"It's not been the same without you Bella," Johnny smiled.

"Yeah, I visited Poppy and Rosie yesterday and they asked where you were." Lilly told me. I had been working with Lilly so she could see them again and I'd gone with her too.

"Well done, Lilly! I'm so proud of you!"

"I thought I was the one with bad luck, not you?" Toby asked sarcastically with a smile on his face.

"You're not Toby. Remember my parents died the same way yours did." I reminded him.

"Oh, stop moaning will you Bells?" Sapphire asked, whined, sarcastically.

"It's good to see you too Saph," I answered. We both laughed. "It's good to see all of you."

"Yeah, well we don't like to boast!" Liam joked. If I knew him like I think I knew him, I knew he was just trying to show off in front of Luke, to make me think that Liam would be a better boyfriend than Luke, but that isn't going to happen; as far as I'm concerned their names start with the same letter and that's the only similarity that they have.

The _only_ similarity.

Luke laughed though. If it was a choice of Luke or Liam it wouldn't be Liam I'll tell you that.

Luke is the best boyfriend I could ever have had; he's smart, caring, funny, ready to catch me when I fall, which I do a lot because I'm a klutz.

Why he picked me I don't know.

"How are you?" Tracy asked.

"Mobile." I answered. Remembering my crutches were on the floor.

"Good. Bit bruised I bet?" Gina smiled.

"Just a little. By the way, would you consider wrapping the staircase in bubble wrap?" I asked. The whole room laughed. Luke put his hand in mine and squeezed. We could both tell that my 'family' were analysing him, approving of him hopefully.

"So who's this then?" Tracy asked, breaking the silence, walking over to Luke and gently patting his shoulder.

"This is Luke," I started.

"I'm Bella's boyfriend," He announced innocently, something he acted as if he was 3, honestly.

"Oh, you're the one we've heard so much about!" Tracy said in pretend realisation, but I still blushed.

"Shut up! I haven't said," I started.

"Yeah right Bell's! Oh Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke," Liam teased, putting on a high voice.

"Liam!" I protested.

"Luke this, Luke that, Luke left, right and centre! Luke, Luke, Luke!" He continued anyway.

"Liam!" I shouted, silencing him suddenly. "Will you just back off?" I asked, shouting again; if he doesn't like the guy he doesn't have to rub it in either of our faces.

"Fine. I will." He sounded menacing and scary, it was times like these I remembered he was several years older than me. He turned and walked suddenly out the door.

I hopped and picked up my crutches and followed him swiftly, no one tried to stop me and I moved quickly.

"Liam! Liam!" I called after him; I knew he would forgive me easily. He was waiting for the lift.

"What?" He asked through his teeth, sticking his bottom jaw out and lowing his eyebrows; really, really angry with me.

"Look, I didn't mean it, but you and I both know I don't talk about Luke that much if at all. And I also know you don't like Luke, but I love him, he is the one for me, and embarrassing me will not change anything between us, only make us stronger," I started to explain. His face softened and he looked at the floor.

"I know." He whispered.

"Liam you are one of my best friends and I do love you," I started. He looked up, in hope. "As a brother."

"Oh," He whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I guess if you're happy, I'm happy." He looked up at me and smiled. I stood next to him, leaning on the wall with my bad leg lifted onto the wall; mirroring his position almost exactly.

"Can we go back now? Coz I look kinda stupid." I asked. Looking down at the hospital gown I was wearing.

"Sure." He answered and we walked/hopped back to the ward.

When we reached the door, all conversations were silenced. Then someone ran and hugged me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh we were so worried!" Alexa emphasised. Sarah approached behind her, and Rani and Clyde behind her.

"When did you lot get here?" I asked.

"About a minute ago." Rani answered. Alexa let got of my and Sarah hugged me.

"Are you ok?" Sarah asked.

"Ok, I guess." I answered.

"Sorry, I ran off earlier," Clyde started.

"Clyde I wasn't aware anyone was in the room let alone if you'd left." I smiled.

"Shall we head home then?" Amy asked... me?

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes, you," Rory answered, smiling with his arm round Amy's shoulders.

"Me, go with you?" I asked.

"Yes." Amy smiled at my confusion. "Since Rory's got his job here, we saw a house for sale on Bannerman road and we'd like to Foster you." She explained.

"Really?" I asked, beaming. I've never been of interest to people fostering, but to the people who could be my older siblings, not my parents.

"Of course." Rory replied. I would have run and hugged them but I couldn't run and with crutches on my arms I couldn't hug either so I just stood there beaming.

Then I realised.

"No, wait a minute," I turned and looked at my family and friends; the same people, my 10 siblings, my 3 parents. "What about you guys? I don't want to leave you!" I emphasised, speaking my thoughts out loud.

"What do _you_ want Bella?" The Doctor asked, if anything he wasn't involved in the conversation so he could be the middle ground.

"I don't know. I don't want to leave my home, but I'd like to be fostered." I answered.

"Bella, it's ok. You can go back to Elm Tree House, we're not sure about children yet either. Maybe," Rory started. Amy nodded at me.

"Maybe what?" I asked, rhetorically. "Right now, I don't think, mentally or physically I am ready for change. But maybe, in a couple of months," I started. Amy and Rory nodded and I knew whoever did get to be their biological children, were very, very lucky.

"We're going to be going through quite a lot of change," Amy started, implying her and Rory. "Because I'm pregnant." She beamed. Several choruses of "Really?" and "Congratulations!" went round the room. I hopped over to them and hugged Amy.

"Congratulations, you'll be fine. And if you want a babysitter, I'm available. My wages won't be _too_ high," I teased and they laughed.

"That would be awesome Bella." Rory replied and he hugged me too.

"Now should we head home?" Mike asked.

"I think everyone should come back to ours for some sort of party, don't you Mike?" I asked teasingly.

"To celebrate what exactly?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Err..." I looked around the room as if I was going to find an answer. "Amy!" I exclaimed.

"What?" She asked.

"Amy and Rory, and their baby to come." I smiled.

"Bella," Gina started.

"Just go away for a couple of hours, I'll organise everything!" I pleaded.

"We." The Doctor added.

"We." Luke agreed.

"Anybody else want to help?" I asked.

"I will." Sarah Jane started.

"Me too." Rani added.

"And me!" Clyde called.

"Don't forget us!" Alexa called, Sarah in toe.

"Ok, my party team is the Doctor, Luke, Sarah Jane, Rani, Clyde, Alexa and Sarah. The rest of you, Elm Tree House at 6!" I exclaimed. "Now get your butts outta here." I added. Gina led everyone of the dumping ground kids away and Amy and Rory followed them.

The rest of us huddled together and they looked to me.

"Doctor, Clyde, you go get party snacks and lots of 'em, we have 21 mouths to feed." I started.

"Yes, ma'am!" Clyde saluted and they disappeared in the Tardis.

"Sarah Jane, Rani, Sarah, can you go to a party shop and get streamers, balloons, banners, and every other cliché party top under the sun." I started. "After dropping me, Alexa and Luke at home."

"What are you going to do?" Rani asked.

"Clear the garden, set up some tables, stereo system and music. Oooh! And I want to make a party playlist!" I answered.

"We won't all fit in the car." Luke pointed out.

"My Mum's waiting outside, she'll give us a lift and a hand. My Mum and Sarah's Mum are party caterers." Alexa informed and reminded me.

"Great! Let's go!" I smiled and hopped as fast as I could.

The next few hours till 6 'o' clock were a blur; panic, lack of tables and burnt sausage rolls all contributed to the havoc but it all worked out.

The 10 of us looked at hour work; a long table laden food for 50 not 23 (+), balloons, streamers and a banner reading "Congratulation's Amy and Rory!"

I say 10; I mean the Doctor, Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde, Rani, Alexa, Sarah, Alexa's Mum Wendy and Sarah's Mum Jo.

No, wait, that's 9, oh yeah, me!

Then I say 23 (+), there's the 10 organisers, 10 kids, 3 care workers. But (+) as Sarah's Dad, Huw, and Alexa's Dad Denis and brother Daniel will probably come by. Along with Rani's Mum and Dad and Clyde's Mum.

So it was fairly uncertain.

It was 5:45pm and the 10 of us were sitting in the living room with a plate of slightly burnt sausages rolls.

Sarah, Alexa, Jo and Wendy then left for home for a little while for a little sufficient food before we touch the Doctor's cooking. They were coming back with their families at 6.

Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde, Rani, The Doctor ate the last of the sausage rolls.

"No aliens." Sarah Jane started.

"Next to no time." Rani added.

"Crutches!" Clyde exclaimed, pointing at me.

"No sonic!" The Doctor added, pulling out a small device that he pressed a button and emitted light, sound and presumably a sonic signal. "Well, maybe a little when the smoke started coming out the oven." I ignored that comment.

The others laughed.

"A great party lined up." Luke concluded. His arm was round my waist and he squeezed me closer to him briefly.

"And 10 minutes to spare!" I celebrated.

"We're so good at this!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Without a doubt!" Rani added, hi fiving Clyde.

"This better be a good party, I want to show everyone my moves!" The Doctor declared. I felt myself rolling my eyes.

"I'm sure your moves are spectacular, Doctor." I sighed.

"I'm sure you all want a demonstration now, but I'll save it for later." The Doctor smile and I found myself laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella's POV

_Previously..._

"_I'm sure you all want a demonstration now, but I'll save it for later." The Doctor smile and I found myself laughing._

Oh my gosh, I'm so tired!" I exclaimed.

"You ok?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I've got to stay to see my plan succeed!" I answered. They laughed.

"We should wait out the front, to direct people to the garden." I started.

"You go round the back, Bell's, we'll lead them to you." The Doctor smiled.

Luke and I went outside, a slow song was playing and he took my crutches off me and put them to one side. He put his hands under my arms and lifted me onto his feet.

We swayed to the music with our eyes glued. Soon enough our lips met.

"You scared me." Luke whispered. "I was so worried."

"It's usually mw. I was born on Friday 13th you know, so,"

"I wasn't born, I was grown, activated."

"That's one story you're going to have to tell me." I replied. Luke opened his mouth to speak again so I interrupted him before it could all start. "On another day, nothing is going to spoil tonight." I whispered.

We stopped swaying and Luke kissing me again.

"Aaw!" Someone coo-ed.

"Amy, Rory, hi," I said. Luke pulled me off his feet and got my crutches for me.

"This is amazing, Bella!" Rory said, admiring the party.

"Thanks Rory but it wasn't just me." I answered. Amy ran over and hugged me.

Then everyone else arrived.

"Wow," They all marvelled. Looking back at the party, I realised how beautiful the night was; the moon glistened at it's full 360 degrees, and each star twinkled like individual pieces of glitter.

"Come on, let's get this party started!" I called, turning up the music on a new playlist which was to get people on the dance floor, I have a slower one for later. All the smaller ones started, um, boogying in their own special way.

And the Doctor was joining in and dancing much worse than them; with his arms raised over his head and, kind of shaking his shaggy head. Oh how me, Luke, Rani and Clyde laughed.

"Anybody got a video camera?" I asked.

"I'm getting every second of it." Liam smiled.

"I want a copy of that Liam!" I said, going to bargain for a copy of that video.

Luke's POV

Seeing Bella have such a good time was good considering the condition she'd been in over the past few days.

As she went off with Liam, Rani pounced on Clyde and I.

"So what did I miss?"

"Weeping angels." Clyde whispered.

"What are they?" Rani asked.

"Statues of angels that can only move when no ones looking. You can't even blink!" I explained.

"Damn. I always miss the good ones!" Rani exclaimed. I few people turned and looked at Rani.

"So, Karen got knocked over by a car? Outnumbered, eh?" She covered, though I know that episode was ages ago. And I don't follow these things.

"You didn't miss much but we did erase the angels from time." Clyde teased.

"Sh'up!" Rani protested.

"Come on you two, let's not spoil this evening by arguing," I started.

"Only coz you don't want to upset your girlfriend," Clyde said, with a massive smile plastered to his face.

"Yes and, err," I paused. "Mum, I'm coming!" I pretended Mum had called me and want to talk to Mum. She was talking to Gina and and randomly ran over and threw my arms round her. Mum not Gina. Though I could already hear Rani and Clyde rolling their eyes and tutting me.

"Oh! Hello Luke!" Mum exclaimed, not expecting my sudden show of affection.

"Luke? It's nice to meet you, I'm Gina. From what I've heard, you, are the perfect man for Bella." Gina smiled and shook my hand.

"Erm, thanks." I smiled.

"No that's a good thing!" She said quickly.

"Thank you," I added, unsure what else could be said. Gina smiled at both me and Mum, said goodbye and went to put some of the younger kids to bed.

"What did you want sweetheart?" Mum asked me.

"Well, Rani and Clyde were teasing me, and I was looking for an excuse to leave them, so I pretended you were calling me," I started.

"I understand. Hmm, what did I call you for?" She asked me.

"Err, to go tell the Doctor to stop embarrassing himself?" I asked.

"Yes! Please do!" Mum pleaded. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing, Mum." I was almost laughing at how bad the Doctor's dancing was, and how much stamina and courage he had, he'd been dancing for an hour non stop and he was now alone, all the younger kids had gone to bed.

"Err, Doctor," I started. He stood up straight and looked at me.

"Yes Luke,"

"Personally, I think, err, it would, um, be in your best interest, maybe, to, err, stop, um, dancing?" I said, my voice going high at the end.

"Well of course not Luke, that's the only reason I stayed." The Doctor patted my shoulder and went back to his strange, embarrassing and horrendous moves.

I looked round the garden and saw Bella talking to Amy and Rory, pleading for something. Then Amy's face lightened and they went to join the Doctor. Amy joined in his ridiculous moves and Bella tried her best having dropped her crutches on the floor where she stood. I jogged back over with a smile on my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, laughing.

"Dancing, come on," She tried to get me to dance.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Because it's fun, don't be boring Luke." She pleaded, she was having the time of her life.

"Bella," I whispered, resisting.

"What?" She asked, leaning close to me so our forehead's touched.

"I can't dance." I whispered. Bella sighed, rolled her eyes and pulled away from me dramatically.

She pointed at the Doctor, who was in his own little world with Amy.

"Do you really think you have to be able to?" She almost shouted with a huge smile on her face. I shook my head and laughed. Suddenly the song changed; it was 'Down to Earth' by Justin Bieber. I'd heard it on the radio the other day.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song!" Bella exclaimed. I left her crutches on the floor where they were and pulled her up on to my feet again. Bella put her arms round my waist, and rested her head on my shoulder. My hands were on her hips and my head up, looking around us as we swayed slowly in a small circle.

Amy and Rory were dancing, Rani and Clyde were standing awkwardly by the dance floor, Mum had started dancing with Mike, one of those weird things adults do when there is no one else to dance with and they feel sorry for each other, Rani's Mum and Dad were dancing, as were Alexa and Sarah's parents. There were other people dotted all around the edge of the 'dance floor'.

Bella was relaxing more and more into my shoulder.

"You tired?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's ok, I don't want to waste any of the time I have with you." She whispered.

"Why not? The sun will rise again tomorrow, the odd's against it are tiny."

"Yes but I've seen what you do now, I've seen how dangerous it is. I'm not going to waste any time I have with you." She explained. I'd never really looked at it like that.

"Bella, I can promise you now I am not going to die." I almost laughed but I knew the logic in what she said.

"Yeah, well, I like your cuddles." She was really tired, I could tell she couldn't be bothered to come up with excuses.

"Go to bed." I told her.

"Nah, I'd rather be out here. It's a Saturday tomorrow, I can lie in."

"Well, if you wanted to, you could come over mine and we could see about keeping this planet safe." I stammered over some of the words, not quite sure how to phrase it.

"Do aliens invade daily?"

"No, but you can never be off your guard." I answered.

"What would I do? One, your attic is up several flights of stairs I can't get up, Two, your attic is up several flights of stairs that I can't get down, Three, I presume there is a fair amount of running that I can't do, and Four, what do I say to Mike when I almost die again? I'm jinxed like that." Bella told me.

"Getting upstairs nor downstairs isn't that much of a problem. And are you any good with computers?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you any good with alien computers that talk?"

"It doesn't seem that difficult."

"It's not. He's good conversation though." She laughed.

"He?"

"Yeah, Mr Smith."

"How about, tomorrow, I came round, and you explain what's really going on with the world, and the universe and aliens and all that."

"That sounds good." I smiled, she pulled her head off my shoulder and our lips met briefly. The song finished and Bella stepped off my feet. We'd wondered a fair distance away from her crutches and I went and got them for her and smiled. Alexa and Sarah came over.

"Luke, if you don't mind we're going to steal Bella away for a bit," Alexa announced and I found my way back to Rani and Clyde.

Bella's POV

Did I have any idea what Alexa and Sarah were doing? No.

But they had beaming smiles on their faces.

"What?" I asked, almost worried.

"You know we said you'd missed the GCSE results," Alexa started, almost uncontrollably giggling.

"Yeah..." I was even more confused now.

"Well, Mike let us see them." Sarah burst.

"What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Alexa asked.

"_BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW!"_ I emphasised.

"Oh." They both whispered.

"Yeah, 'oh'." I said. I hopped over to Mike and confronted him.

"He, hm." I coughed loudly to get his attention. He saw the guilty looks on my best friends faces and he whispered the same 'oh' as they did earlier.

"Yeah, 'oh', why didn't you tell me?" I demanded.

"I had one of those proud father moments, I had to tell someone and you weren't around."

"Proud father?" He nodded. "You're not my dad. _Now show me the results!" _ I emphasised. We went inside and Mike went into the office and brought out a brown envelope.

"Now before you look at these," He started.

"There's no before, you showed my best friends, before me, I think I get to choose." Mike shrugged and handed me the envelope.

Oh my god, really?

No way, no way, no way!

"Well done." Mike whispered.

"I did _not_ get those grades, there's no way, I swear I failed Biology, and," I started.

"Bella, stop it, you've always been smart. LOVE IT ALREADY!" Alexa exclaimed. I smiled. Mike had left the room.

"Where'd he go?" I asked.

"Dunno." Sarah shrugged.

"Excuse me, everyone, may I have your attention?" Mike asked from outside, he'd found a mic of some sort.

"Oh no." I cringed and headed back outside as quickly as I could, stopping at the door so I could make a quick get-a-way if I had to.

"Ok, as you all may know, the year 11's got their GCSE results back last week, but Bella missed out," Mike started. Everyone started turning to look for me, only a couple saw me.

"Bella, got straight A*'s." Mike announced. I chorus of amazement and disbelief went round the garden.

"I think she deserves a round of applause." Mike announced, everyone looked at me and started clapping. I smacked my head against the door frame. I really should have thought this through...

Luke came over and stopped me hitting my head on the door frame again.

"Why aren't you pleased?" He asked.

"I am. Just not that everybody knows."

"Be proud of yourself."

"I am. I just don't want everybody to know!" I emphasised.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well, how much hassle did you have when everyone discovered you got straight A*'s?" I asked him.

"Aah, fair point." He finally realised. "But you are among family and friends here. They won't use it against it. And remember, Ashley is gone." Luke reminded me. _Spike and Uno aren't_, I thought, but Luke was happy so I didn't spoil it.


	16. Chapter 16

Bella's POV

This night seemed to be dragging on for hours. It got to about midnight when I gave up. I started my hop inside and hoped no one would notice; thank fully they didn't. I shouldn't be missed for another couple of hours so, I collapsed on the sofa in the living room; I was _so_ tired!

In the living room I lay down on the sofa and dropped my crutches on the floor. I lay still, with my eyes closed, trying to relax and zone out of the loud music playing outside. I felt someone put their hands under my knee's and behind my shoulders and pick me up.

I opened my eyes to slits.

Luke.

"Rest." He whispered. I relaxed into his arms. Somehow he found his way to my room and placed me on my double bed. I felt him lie also on the bed behind me and put his arm over me, as if protecting me from something that wasn't going to happen.

**Next morning**

I woke up in exactly the same position we'd been in when I fell asleep last night. I still heard Luke's heavy breathing. I turned over slowly, gently shrugging Luke's arm off my shoulders. He stirred but didn't wake. I put my hand on his cheek, his skin was cold to touch. I thought about sitting up, I thought about trying to manoeuvre myself downstairs, but my crutches were downstairs, and I didn't particularly want to hop all the way downstairs.

And while I'm being totally honest I didn't really want to leave Luke.

He's so damn cute!

His eyes flickered open.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Hello."

"Where am I?"

"My bed. My bedroom. You brought me up here after I'd almost fallen asleep." I whispered.

"I remember now."

"May I ask why you stayed?"

"Gina said I should stay here. Mum wasn't going to go home yet and I was tired. I had permission, don't worry."

"Ok. What time is it?" I asked. Rhetorically. I turned to look at my alarm clock and Luke raised his wrist to look at his watch.

"9.45." We said at the same time. I smiled and sighed.

"I don't want to move. Ever." I stated. Lying on my back, looking at my blank ceiling.

"We _should_ move though." Luke stated.

"I know." I whispered.

It was a hot day and I was still wearing my outfit from the party last night.

I got up and pulled me denim shorts on under my skirt, then pulled me skirt off. Then did a similar thing with my t-shirt, as to avoid Luke going pervers on me.

"How am I getting downstairs? My crutches are still on the living room floor."

"I could carry you again."

"No. Trust me, you won't hear the end of 'damsel in distress' and 'knight in shining armour'."

"I'll go get your crutches." He whined, slowly pulling himself off the bed.

Meanwhile I tried standing up on my own.

I got up on one foot; I didn't even try putting weight on my bad ankle. But Luke wasn't gone long.

"Thanks." Suddenly things felt awkward. Maybe it was because I never thought I'd sleep with Luke, definitely not at this stage in the relationship. I hopped downstairs and met Mike at the bottom.

"Mike, I was wondering if Bella would like to come round mine for a bit. You know, take her off your hands and all." Luke asked.

"Sure. Do you want some breakfast first?" He asked me.

"No, I'll eat at some point."

"Luke, your Mum said if you want to walk home when you get up." Mike told Luke.

"Sure." He smiled.

"Bella are you going to be ok?" Mike asked me.

"Yes, some fresh air will do me good." I smiled. Luke and I left the house and started, the now slower walk to Luke's.

There was a very awkward silence. I wasn't sure what was going through Luke's mind, maybe how to tell me his stories, of his creation, and his adventures with Rani and Clyde.

We arrived at his house soon enough and we went straight up to the attic. I marvelled at the sights that were up there again.

I remembered last time I was up here I feinted.

Nice memories, eh?

"Luke, what are you going to tell her?" Sarah Jane whispered. It didn't go unnoticed.

"My creation story." He said.

"That sounds important." I muttered. "God had a creation story." I randomly said, gently fingering one of the many artefacts.

"My creation story isn't quite as interesting." Luke smiled a little. Was this embarrassing for him?

"More adventurous though." Sarah Jane added, putting her hand on his.

"What happened then?" I asked.

"Well," Luke started then lurched into his story. I was engrossed. It was mesmerizing.

I took in every word, making sure I remembered every detail.

Afterwards, Sarah Jane started remembering some of their other adventures and Luke reminded her of the finer details. I listened eagerly as they told me of their adventures.

I enjoyed every second of it.

When they'd finished they turned to me, expectant.

"Bella, can you tell me something?" Luke asked.

"What?" I asked cautiously, I could guess what was coming.

"How were your parents killed?" Luke asked sensitively.

"We were in a car crash. I survived, they didn't." I answered simply. As long as they didn't ask me to elabourate...

"Specifically." Luke almost laughed, noticing how I'd tried to move on from this subject quite swiftly.

"It was late one night. We'd been to Mum's friends party, it was 11. I was only 7. Dad was driving, they were both sober. The party was still in full swing, one of the very drunk people had found a lorry, and crashed into us. I had to listen to my parents screams as they died, before I passed out and woke up in hospital the next day. My parents weren't there." I whispered the last four words.

"Wow." Luke whispered under his breath.

"I'm sorry Bella." Sarah Jane apologised. I hate it when people do that.

"What for?" I asked.

"It must have been terrible."

"Yeah, but it's the past. I've had a long time to get over it. You have the right to know I guess. You've told me a _massive_ secret! If that's all I can give you,"

"Don't even think twice, Bella, you owe us nothing." Sarah Jane smiled, I wasn't quite sure where she was going.

"I presume you haven't eaten yet? I'll go make some toast." Sarah Jane said, standing up and leaving Luke and I in the attic.

"So we've both led far from normal lives." Luke broke the silence with one of the most awkward silences yet.

"I bet it was scary. The first thing to have to do in your whole life is run. I was born screaming."

"Why?"

"Err, I don't know, most babies scream when they're born, it's to like, get the lungs going or something." Luke nodded.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Mr Smith, I need you." Luke announced.

"Who's that your Dad?" I asked.

A sudden whoosh and a random fanfare and the alien supercomputer I'd seen last time I was here emerged from the wall.

I'd forgotten so much from my last trip up here.

"Oh yeah. Not your Dad." I muttered.

"Mr Smith has been my home tutor, if you could call it that," Luke started.

"I'd call it, the more knowledgeable of teachers Luke." Mr Smith said, Luke laughed. "How many other teachers tell you of the dangers of intergalactic substances and how to kill Slitheen."

"Mr Smith, Clyde figured out how to kill the Slitheen." Luke reminded him.

"Yes well I could have told you." Mr Smith sounded like a kid being proved wrong, it was funny.

"Luke? Who is this we have in the attic with us?" Mr Smith asked.

"This is Bella Smith, my girl, friend." Luke paused between girl and friend.

"Hello Bella," The computer addressed me.

"Err, hi." I answered.

"I see you have broken your ankle." Mr Smith stated the obvious.

"Um, yeah." I agreed. I wasn't in the mood for some of my sarcastic humour today. Last night had drained me and if anything I was more than a little bit surprised to be _talking_ to an alien super computer.

"Bella, I know it's hard to take in at first." Luke explained.

"Obviously not for you. It was what you were born doing." I whispered.

"Yeah, but you seem to be taking it better than Clyde and Rani did. They were funny." Luke laughed. I smiled.

"Remember I feinted last time I was up here."

"I remember. I have the memory of the 10, 000 people, I can't forget."

"So, what can you live forever or are you going to be killed be some ruthless alien instead?" I asked. Worrying about his welfare again.

"I age at a normal human rate, but I'm only 3 years and 169 days old."

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said 10, 000 people's memories." Luke smiled. "You really are phenomenal aren't you?" I stroked his face, feeling like I was meeting him for the first time. I realised now we were standing and Luke was holding me close to him. "I feel slightly pedophilic right now. I've been kissing a 3 year old." Luke laughed.

"Yeah, I'm very mature for my age." I laughed. I gently pressed me lips on his for a moment.

"I love you." I whispered. For the first time since dating him.

"I love you too." He replied. I think it was the first time either of us had whispered those three words.

"Did I really have to watch this?" Mr Smith asked.

"Sorry, Mr Smith, we'll leave you to it." Luke said.

"No, it's ok. I took picture, Sarah Jane will like them. They are very, cute, as the younger generation may say." Mr Smith paused, as if to pick his words correctly; if I was an alien super computer, 'cute' would not be the word I picked. "Also, I have detected some alien activity around your school, on this beautiful Saturday morning." Mr Smith added slyly, almost teasing us.

Our eyes met and we both smiled.

"Are your ready?" Luke asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answered.

**Was it any good? This is my most reviewed fic, so... I hope so *crosses fingers***

**This is effectively the end of an 'episode'.**

**I could do several things with this fic...**

**I could write another episode adding chapters to this fic.**

**I could write another episode as a sequel, opening a new fic.**

**I could stop writing.**

**I could let you decide from the above choices**

**I'm going to go with 4. Now I have another decision, poll or review?**

**BOTH!**

**You can review, and I'm going to make a poll on my profile, please please vote!**

**I love all you guys loads and if you don't review or poll, I'm going to go with option 3 :/**

**Lyl, SalJCDKS :)**


	17. Chapter 17  Episode 2

**Heyy guys! I decided not to make a sequel, 1) because sequels annoy me and 2) how many people do you reckon will review and moan that I haven't explained OC's?**

**So it's easier to carry on with this!**

**This episode is called the Return of the double barrelled surname.**

**Enjoy the first chapter of the second episode :)**

It was a normal school day, Luke, Clyde, Rani and Bella were walking back to Sarah Jane's house, for a few hours of sitting in the attic talking, to Mr Smith and K9, unless some alien's were rude enough to interrupt.

It was about 5 o clock before Mr Smith had to break the happy chatter.

"Sarah Jane, I detect an alien substance in the attic." Everyone looked round the attic and spotted nothing unusual.

"Do you recognise it Mr Smith?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yes. The substance is racweed." Mr Smith stated.

"Mr Smith extract it before someone gets infected." The 4 kids looked around the room, panicked. Bella had no idea what she was dealing with.

Then she felt something hit her face, like a breath of air, but in no means fresh. She felt very ill very quickly and her legs turned to jelly as she hit the ground.

"Bella!" Luke exclaimed.

"Too late." Clyde added to Sarah Jane's previous comment.

"Don't worry Luke, she'll be ok, do you remember the volume that could destroy the communication Mr Smith?" Sarah Jane asked.

"When you last rebooted me Sarah Jane, deleting some of the unimportant information," Mr Smith started.

"Damn." Sarah Jane muttered.

"Reboot?" Rani asked.

"Yes, Mr Smith couldn't find information very quickly so I sorted through his feels and deleted the information I didn't think we'd need anymore." Sarah Jane admitted.

"K9 was there!" Clyde exclaimed.

"I'm sorry masters, mistresses, I have also rebooted since this incident and do no longer store this information."

"There must be some way of recreating the school bell." Rani thought.

"We can't go back to school, it finished an hour ago." Clyde pointed out the obvious.

"How long has Bella got left Mr Smith?" Sarah Jane asked.

"The poison is taking over her body a lot quicker than Luke's, she has about 20 minutes."

"What?" Luke exclaimed. His hands were on both sides of Bella's face, he was silently wishing that her eyes would open.

And they did.

"This is just getting annoying now," She whispered. Luke smiled and laughed a little, shaking with worry.

"Hold on Bella." He whispered, before passionately yet gently pressing his lips on hers.

This was the point Clyde and Rani felt very awkward, and Sarah Jane was often quite proud, that Luke found someone that he really loved.

Then some strange and confused noises were emitted from Mr Smith.

"Mr Smith?" Rani asked.

"It seems that Luke's, stronger, DNA, is helping Bella to fight off the racweed particles."

"What, so Luke, snogging the face of his girlfriend, is saving her life?" Clyde asked, appalled. "Now that's just not fair!" Clyde whined. Rani laughed. Sarah Jane glared and Luke looked up.

"She should be stable for another hour now." Mr Smith added.

"I fell in love with the boy made by aliens who can save my life with his lips." Bella started, trying to stand up. "Boy do I feel lucky right now."

The red blotches were fading from her skin. She stood up and Luke wouldn't let go of her as they both sat on the red sofa. She was still pale and Luke remembered how he felt when he developed the racweed's disease.

"A clip from the BBC news channel, Sarah Jane," Mr Smith announced, showing a clip live from the telly.

"More people are being brought in, with a strange disease that causes red blotches with little black spores to appear, all over a persons body. No one has died but Doctor's say the disease could be fatal if they don't diagnose and find a cure, fast."

"It's easy, get Luke to go kiss all of them and we'll all be ok." Clyde teased.

"Stop it this is serious Clyde!" Sarah Jane retorted.

"Sorry." He apologised. Bella was almost falling asleep on Luke's shoulder.

"Bella, Bella don't go to sleep," He was whispering.

"Ok." She whispered. She didn't move her head from Luke's shoulder. Rani looked at her watch.

"Damn! I've got to go! I'm so, so, sorry! My Mum's organised some sort of reunion thing with Dad's side of the family and I said I'd help set up. I can't really go and say one of my best friends is dying in Sarah Jane's attic! I'm so sorry!" Rani apologised and ran out of the attic.

"Timing eh?" Clyde joked. Bella laughed a little, not really having the energy.

"I hate to say it but I better be off too, I've got loads of homework to do and Mum is starting to wonder why I spend so much time away." Clyde announced.

"Ok." Sarah Jane said.

"See you round Clyde." Luke called to his friend, as he closed the wooden door behind him.

Luke budged over on the sofa and Bella lay down with her back leaning on him. He fingered at one of the more dominant blotches on her skin pulling her shirt apart a little at the top, showing yet more blotches.

Bella's eyes were slowly closing.

"If you sleep Bella," Luke started.

"I know, I know." She interrupted him, avoiding directly mentioning the fact death will almost certainly feature in the equation somewhere.

"Mr Smith have you detected any alien ships approaching or leaving this planet in the past week?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yes Sarah Jane."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I saw it of no relevance."

"How is it irrelevant?" Sarah Jane demanded.

"The ship was dying. I could detect no life."

"Well evidently your scans were wrong Mr Smith."

"Not wrong, Sarah Jane, just not what I told you."

"What?"

"I invited the Blathereen back to this planet."

"Why?" Luke demanded.

"Because with all you petty humans dead, the Blathereen can eat all the racweed they want and they promised to help dig up my brothers and sisters, you almost lost Luke, Sarah Jane, I know my family are still alive, yet being buried under layers and layers of you humans unnecessary junk. If humans keep letting global warming happen as it is, this planet will be dead, and my _species_ will be lost forever." Mr Smith whined. "Now die! Sarah Jane, Luke and Bella Smith!" Mr Smith drew his laser gun and caught Bella on the elbow. Luke had to move quickly to make sure she wasn't shot at again.

"I trusted him! I reset him! How?" Sarah Jane was baffled. Bella was still getting over the pain of a laser gun hitting her elbow and didn't notice Luke sweeping her into his arms so they can get down the stairs at some speed.

"Put me down!" She protested, putting her hand on the banister and hopping down the stairs two at a time.

"You cannot escape Sarah Jane! I will not be beaten!" Mr Smith called.

They got outside the front of the house and realised they had no where to go.

"This is the point where I regret Maria leaving, her house would have been a great place to go right now." Sarah Jane muttered.

"Maria?" Bella asked.

"We'll tell you later." Luke shrugged off quickly.

"Where are we going to go?" Bella asked.

"Tardis." Someone exclaimed, from behind.

"Doctor," Sarah Jane said surprised to have seen him again so soon.

"Bella, still cast up then?"

"Off in 2 weeks." Bella replied weakly, Luke still holding her.

"Awesome. All of you, in the Tardis, now!" The Doctor demanded. Sarah Jane jogged and Luke put Bella's arm round his neck, and the Doctor did the same, so Bella could hop quick.

Before they got to the Tardis door there was the sound of a laser and a window shattered. Bella screamed. Mr Smith's voice echoed round the street.

"I'm coming to get you!" His voice rang around Bella's head, only increasing the pulsing head ache she already had.

The Doctor made sure she was comfortable (as she could be) on the only seat in the control room of the Tardis.

"Again? Bella, really?" Amy said. Rory was already at Bella's side.

"Now I think about it, Luke do you remember the volume of the bell?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I was kinda out of it." He stammered.

"Of course, how could I forget." Sarah Jane replied.

"So what's happening?" Amy asked.

"This plant, called Racweed, has infected Bella and is making it's way round London. It's deadly, knocks you out in seconds." Sarah Jane explained.

"How's Bella still conscious then?" The Doctor asked.

"Err, well," Luke started.

"Luke's stronger DNA can resist the disease, and him kissing Bella," Sarah Jane started.

"I get it." The Doctor interrupted. Suddenly the Tardis doors flew open and what sounded like a swarm of bee's were heading towards the group.

The Doctor ran around, pressing buttons, flicking leavers.

Amy feinted.

"Amy!" Rory exclaimed. Bella tried to move but Luke stopped her, he kissed her again, she felt no better.

"Luke what's going to happen?" She whispered.

"I won't kiss Amy, I won't I promise." He whispered in reply, ignoring her question.

"It would save her life Luke." Bella persuaded. Luke quickly pressed his lips on Bella's, to stop her talking and to extend her life for even a little bit longer.

"Luke, stop, what a minute, if Mr Smith was lying about the space ship maybe it's not true about the DNA," Bella started.

"No he was telling the truth. But we can use that to save Amy," The Doctor mused.

"I don't really want to kiss Amy," Luke stuttered, not wanting to insult anyone.

"No! No, no, no, I didn't mean that. You don't mind needle's do you Luke?" The Doctor asked.

"Not sure."

"Come with me." Luke stood up and followed the Doctor. Sarah Jane sat next to Bella and Bella rested her head on Sarah Jane's shoulder.

"Sarah Jane, I wanted to ask you something," Bella started.

"Ask away."

"What are your parents like?"

"Were. Mine died when I was a baby,"

"Oh,"

"They left me in a pram and drove to their death."

"Why would they leave you?"

"It's a long story."

"I've not got that long." Bella reminded her.

"Well, there was this, rip, in time, it lead to the village I was born, it was the day of our fair, and this alien, the trickster, was playing with me, I tried to save my parents, I was stupid." Sarah Jane paused.

"What happened next?" Bella asked.

"I broke their car, so they couldn't drive away, but back on the other side of the rip, it changed the future. So I then had to send my own parents to my death, leaving me in the pram by the roadside." Sarah Jane felt a tear in her eye, this story always hurt her.

Bella put her arm round Sarah Jane's shoulders, comforting her, feeling tears threatening to fall in her own eyes.

"That's horrible."

"Well, if I hadn't of gone back I would have never known why they left me. And I guess I feel a little better knowing why they left me."

"Poor lickle baby Sarah Jane."

"It must have been worse for you."

"How?"

"You were there, you were old enough to remember, you knew them, you loved them."

"That's better than spending your life wondering."

"What actually happened to you in that car crash Bella?"

"I smacked my head on the head rest in front, all the shattered glass from the back window hit me, I can't really remember it all that well. I could barely remember my name when I woke up."

Sarah Jane put her arm round Bella.

"Bella you're going to be ok, whatever happens today, I will make sure of it. You will _not_ die today."


	18. Chapter 18

Luke came back into the Tardis.

"That hurt!" He whined.

"Urgh, I hate needles." Bella shuddered at the thought. The Doctor followed Luke with two injection needles filled with Luke's DNA particles.

"Spoke too soon." Bella added.

"Right, Amy first, she's the one on the floor." The Doctor announced. Amy flinched a little as the needle went in her arm and Bella had a sick feeling in her stomach as the thought of the other needle going in her own arm popped into her head.

"Wh...what?" Amy asked. If she felt as bad as Bella did, Bella knew she wouldn't feel good. Rory soothed Amy quietly.

The Doctor turned to Bella.

"Your turn!"

"No." Bella stated simply.

"What scared of injections?" The Doctor teased.

"No!" Bella retorted defiantly.

"Then what's wrong with an injection?"

"Err," Bella was out of excuses. Bella's breath quickened at the thought of the needle going in her arm. Sarah Jane's arm was still round her shoulders and she gave Bella a quick squeeze before working her magic on the Doctor.

"Doctor, maybe later." Sarah Jane stated, trying to stop the argument before it started.

"Bella it's ok to be afraid sometimes." The Doctor told her, sitting on the opposite side to Sarah Jane and nudging Bella's elbow.

"Ow!" She exclaimed.

"Your elbow, Mr Smith shot it didn't he?" Luke remembered. Bella nodded, and noticed the blood still leaking through her white jumped.

"How am I going to explain that?" She moaned.

"I'll wash it." Sarah Jane said quickly.

"Come with me, Bella." The Doctor said, standing up, expecting Bella to follow, she stood up and limped to follow the Doctor. He didn't notice.

Bella looked around the room the Doctor lead her to, it seemed to be some sort of medical ward.

"Take off your jumper." Bella unzipped her jumper and pulled it off, laying it in a small, incomplete circle around her. The Doctor examined her elbow.

"It's not too bad, just taken off the skin."

"Great." The Doctor grabbed a bandage and started winding it round Bella's elbow.

"So, fear of needles have we?" The Doctor asked seriously, no longer teasing.

"I've always hated injections. When I was little, my Mum used to hold my hand, I'd cry but she'd always make me feel better." Bella went into a little daze of memories about her parents.

"Luke would hold your hand." The Doctor stated.

"Yes but I don't want him to." Bella said quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because in the jabs we had in year 8, I threw up, then feinted, and Luke's made a big point of not liking seeing me in pain." Bella made the excuse.

"I'll be back in a minute." The Doctor said, having finished bandaging her elbow, he left swiftly. Bella looked round the room, it was fairly plain, yet well equipped. Obviously, fighting aliens in space and time brought a few injuries.

The Doctor returned quickly.

Sarah Jane followed him.

Bella gave a questioning look.

"You said your Mum held your hand, will Sarah Jane do?" The Doctor asked sarcastically.

"Um,"

"I've told her what you said."

"Oh, err, k,"

The Doctor quickly wiped Bella's arm and flicked the needle.

Sarah Jane put her hand in Bella's and raised her line of sight to Sarah Jane's.

"It's ok Bella. You won't feel a thing, it'll be ok. Remember your Mum? Tell me about her?" Sarah Jane could tell Bella was really nervous, she was shaking and despite already being deathly pale she had tears already brimming in her eyes.

"Err, she, she was a wedding organiser, she liked to paint in her spare time." Bella stuttered, frequently glancing at the needle slowly, slowly going further into her arm.

"Really? Was she any good? What did she paint?"

"She, err, liked painting me, and my dad, an, and fruit, and country scenes and, ow, the usual," Bella stammered, feeling the pain of the non too typical injection.

"What was your Dad like?"

"He was fun, he took me down to the park, we'd play on the swings and he'd take me to another world, as a four year, ow, old anyway." Bella was still stammering and shaking.

"Done." The Doctor whispered, hating to have to hurt one of the people he cared about. He could see the deep fear in her eyes. Bella looked very shaken up.

"Are you ok?" The Doctor asked.

"I feel sick." She whispered.

Back in the control room, Luke was sitting where Bella had been previously with his knee's tucked under his chin, thinking. Amy was slowly standing up from where she'd fallen on the ground, she looked deathly pale and also had red blotches emerging from her skin.

"Luke are you ok?" Amy asked, sitting next to him.

"Fine." He whispered.

"What are you thinking?"

"Bella."

"Of course." Rory muttered.

"What are you moaning about? You're just as bad!" Luke snapped, really not himself.

"Luke," Amy started.

"She always gets hurt because of me."

"It's not your fault. That's like saying it's the Doctor's fault I always get hurt."

"It is." Rory added.

"Shut up!" Amy glared, knowing it wasn't helping. "Luke you can't always blame yourself."

"That's what Clyde said too." Luke muttered.

"And Bella would say exactly the same thing."

"She also says she's ok."

"You're no better." Amy smiled. "You two are the type of people who care more about the people around you than yourselves. That's why you're perfect for each other."

Luke smiled.

"Thanks Amy." He whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright. And it's all thanks to you."

"Well it was that or kissing you, but I don't want Rory to slap me." Luke joked, Amy laughed, Rory glared for a while then couldn't resist smiling also.

"She'll be ok Luke. The Doctor will make sure of it." Amy reassured.

"I hope so. If not, I will." Luke gazed into space, the only thought in his mind was that he was willing to die for Bella.

Back in the medical room, Bella had finished throwing up she managed to cling on the consciousness.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done it." The Doctor apologised.

"It's ok, I shouldn't be so squeamish." Bella pinned the blame on herself, again.

"Do you still feel sick?" Sarah Jane asked.

"No. I can't see straight though." Bella closed her eyes and looked down.

"Lay down." The Doctor instructed. Bella did as she was told. "Do you ever get any reactions to injections?"

"Not really." Bella answered. The Doctor put his hand over Bella's forehead.

"You have a fever." The Doctor concluded.

"I thought the injection was meant to help?" Bella asked.

"It was. Maybe your body reacts differently." The Doctor mused, not sure about what was happening. Bella's eyes were slowly flickering shut.

"Bella don't sleep!" Sarah Jane exclaimed.

"No. You'll go into a deep coma and it's more than likely that you won't wake up." The Doctor emphasised.

"What's wrong with me?" Bella asked/

"I don't know!" The Doctor admitted.

"We need to find the Blathereen," Sarah Jane announced.

"The Blathereen?" The Doctor followed Sarah Jane into the control room of the Tardis.

"I'll explain later." Sarah Jane shrugged.

"Rory, Amy, go sit with Bella won't you?" The Doctor asked.

"Sure." Amy replied.

"Blathereen." The Doctor asked.

"Raxacoricofallapatorians. We blew them up." Sarah Jane explained.

"What's that got to do with the racweed?" The Doctor asked.

"The Blathereen wanted to turn the earth into racweed planet. Racweed stays alive using communication," Sarah Jane explained.

"But you can't remember the volume at which to destroy the communication."

"Exactly."

"Can't we just experiment?"

"What if, err, I don't know. Can you put it all over London?"

"Of course." The Doctor smiled.

Then the Tardis shut down.

Bella was sitting up Amy next to her. They both looked terrible.

Then the lights went out.

Bella screamed and Amy comforted her.

"I'm going to get the Doctor to turn the lights back on." Rory announced.

Amy and Bella were sitting in almost total darkness.

"How you feeling?" Amy asked.

"Bad. You?"

"Same."

"Is it always us?"

"Yup."

"So,"

"So," They sat in silence. Some weak lights flickered back on.

"I'm going to be _so_ grounded when I get home." Bella stated.

"Why?"

"Because I highly doubt I'll be home by 8."

"8?"

"Since falling down the stairs, Mike doesn't want me getting too tired and all that." Bella explained.

"How is Mike? I've not seen him for a while." Amy stated.

"He's fine. How's it going getting the house on Bannerman Road?" Bella asked.

"Good. We're moving in next week."

"Awesome."

"Didn't you tell me you've been seeing a couple of possible foster parents?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. Robert and Zia are really nice, they really get me." Bella smiled.

"That's really good Bella, do they live far away?"

"Just down the road." Bella paused. "The baby bump's coming then."

"Yeah." Amy sighed happily, rubbing her belly, again not a conscious decision. "That's if we make it through this."

"We will. We have Luke, Sarah Jane, Rory and the Doctor fighting for us. Rory wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Neither would Luke, he told me." Amy smiled and Bella joined her. Then yawned.

"I'm so tired."

"Sleep."

"I can't. There was something about a deep coma and not waking up again."

"Aah, well, that was useful."

"Honestly, what do you think our chances are Amy?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. I think we're both loosing energy rapidly, and whatever Luke's DNA can do for us, can't cure us completely."

For a change Amy leant on Bella and Bella gently placed her head on top.

"Boy or girl?" Bella asked.

"Don't know."

"Guess."

"Boy."

"It's a girl."

"How'd you know?"

"I have a sixth sense feeling."

"Ok, how much is _she_ going to weigh then?"

"7, 14." **(a/n, which is how much my geography teachers baby girl weighed)**

"Write that down, I want to quote you on that." Amy announced.

"I will, but I can't be bothered to go get paper."

Silence fell again.

"You're going to be a great Mum, Amy."

"It's not really that I'm worried about. It's more financially, I'm worried about."

"You'll be fine."

"How'd you know?"

"Sixth sense." Bella said seriously. "And the fact I know Doctor's and Nurses get paid fairly well." She added.

"Right, Bella, wit the world only we know we live in, are you being serious or sarcastic about the 6th sense?" Amy asked.

"A bit of both. I'm really good at guessing, and I have these dreams, they predict what's going to happen, but then it can't be supernatural can it?" Bella asked.

"What kind of dreams?" Amy asked, becoming deadly serious.

"Depends. Sometimes, they're good dreams, other times," Bella started.

"Nightmares."

"I've woken up screaming, crying, out of breath,"

"What does Mike say?"

"He wants me to go see some sort of therapist or psychologist, but it's only because I pretend I can't remember the dreams. I can't tell him what they're about."

"You can Bella. Dreams are dreams, to Mike they will mean nothing."

"Yeah, well, when they include all of us too, he'll connect the dots."

"Ok, the power in the Tardis," Rory said, breathless, running back into the room. "Has all gone, the Doctor has no idea why it turned itself off."

"Maybe it's Mr Smith interfering." Bella suggested, getting up off the bed and going back to find Luke, Sarah Jane and the Doctor.

"Bella shouldn't you stay, ok, you're going," Rory sighed.

"Bella, what are you doing, go back!" The Doctor demanded.

"No, maybe Mr Smith is interfering with the Tardis, he knows you have the power to interfere." Bella explained.

"Aah! Young Bella has a point!"

"She normally does," Luke smiled at Bella and put an arm round Bella, kissing her forehead. Bella hugged him back.

Then she feinted.


	19. Chapter 19

Amy was watching Bella in the medical room. The thoughts running through her head scared her.

_If this is what Bella's like, how will I feel soon?_

Bella didn't come round.

"She must be entering the final stage." Sarah Jane stated.

"Dying?" Amy asked, worried suddenly, feeling a sudden pang of sadness; she realised how much Bella meant to her, they were best friends.

Timing Amy.

"How're you doing Amy?" The Doctor asked.

"Ok, I guess."

"You sure?" The Doctor asked, Amy nodded. "What's up?" He was full of questions today.

"I'm just worried."

"About Bella?" Amy nodded. "She'll be ok, I promise, and so will you." The Doctor stood up. "Luke you didn't mine that needle earlier did you?"

"Apparently not." Luke sighed and followed the Doctor out the room. They both came back 5 minutes later, the Doctor had 3 vials of Luke's DNA. Amy rolled up her sleeve and took the injection with once a pained expression on her face.

She quickly perked up and felt better but still had the evidence of the disease running through her veins, on her skin.

"So, what now?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I reckon, we go back to Luke's school and try to find out how loud that school bell is. Before it's too late." The Doctor suggested.

"I'll come with you." Luke added.

"And me." Sarah Jane declared. Only Rory and Amy (and Bella) were staying.

"Let's go." The Doctor smiled.

They were at the school very quickly (considering they went by foot as not to disturb the sleeping in the Tardis). The front entrance of the school was locked. Both the Doctor and Sarah Jane tried to Sonic it and a small explosion was fire.

"Ok, we're in." The Doctor stated the obvious.

"How do we set off the school bell? No lessons are going to be finished anytime soon." Sarah Jane asked.

Luke went over to the wall to the right, pressed and held down what looked like 4 light switches.

The school bell rang.

The Doctor held up his sonic screwdriver and recorded the volume of the bells.

"It's ok, Luke you can turn them off." The Doctor shouted over the bells. Luke pulled his fingers off the switches and went back to his Mum and friend.

"Ok, I've got it. Let's go." The Doctor said, turning to the door. Only to be stopped by a great big, beer bellied orange Slitheen.

"Don't think _you're_ going anywhere." They smiled evilly, the remains of some green plant around their lips.

"Slitheen?" The Doctor asked.

"NO!" The one orange beast roared.

"Blathereen, Doctor, Blathereen," Sarah Jane corrected.

Luke had discreetly gone back over to the bell light switches and now pressed them.

"You think that will help you?" The Blathereen asked.

"What?" Luke inquired.

"I have not consumed the racweed, just planted it." The Blathereen smiled. "I don't like the stuff, but I have to avenge them, finish what they started, and avenge my parent's death."

"Tree and Leaf?" Sarah Jane asked.

"My name is Root Blathereen – Slitheen, and I am here to kill you Sarah Jane." He proposed (not on one knee) and raised his clawed hands above his head.

"Run!" The Doctor declared and ran past Luke and Sarah Jane. They ran and ran and soon pulled away from the slow Blathereen, they had massive beer bellies and arms to their knee's to carry on, which was to the advantage of the planet saving team. They soon found a back door and were away. They ran all the way to the Tardis, the Doctor fumbled on the lock.

"I'm coming to get you Sarah Jane!" Root declared. The Doctor got in and locked the door behind him with only moments to spare.

The Doctor started flicking switches and pressing buttons, waggling sticks and whacking things with his hammer, all to move the Tardis away from where Root was waiting outside.

Sarah Jane was panting.

"We, need, to, get, things, making noise, all over, London," She panted between every couple of words. Luke smiled at how she was getting older and then was struck by the thought that this won't last forever, one day Sarah Jane won't be able to go running round after aliens all the time.

The Doctor pressed the sonic screwdriver on a black pad and switched it on.

"I'm giving the Tardis the volume," The Doctor mused. "And now to set it over London." He looked at Sarah Jane and Luke quickly.

"And in here too. It should cure Bella and Amy." Sarah Jane reminded.

"Luke, go tell Rory and Amy to cover their ears." The Doctor instructed. Luke nodded and jogged away, saying;

"Will do!" On his way.

"Sarah Jane, cover your ears its going to get loud," Immediately after the Doctor finished speaking sirens blared, the Tardis's stabiliser blared and the whole Tardis was filled with almost unbearable noise.

"Stop! Stop!" Sarah Jane shouted. The Doctor flicked one small switch. Everything quietened. The old friends stood in the silence for a moment, waiting for something to happen.

"Bella!" The Doctor exclaimed, running through to the medical room.

Amy and Bella were hugging, glad that they were both better.

When they pulled away Luke incepted and stole his own hug.

"Bella," The Doctor said. She looked up and him. The Doctor was deadly serious. "Go home."

"Why?"

"Because what we're about to do is dangerous. There's running and I can't look after you all the time."

"It's a good job we started packing then, I found this." Amy interrupted. "My vial of magic powers from the 25th Century Kenyan's." Amy smiled.

"The magic fairy dust?" Bella asked.

"We have to get the cast off." The Doctor tried to follow through with his threat.

"Easy." Rory got a pair of scissors and find the weak spot then cutting the cast off. "Before putting the cast on, Amy told me she might have that cream, stuff, so I felt a weak spot in case she found it." Rory explained. Amy handed him the vial and he gently rubbed it into her ankle. A beaming smile was on her face as she realised she was completely injury and illness free!

"Let's go!" Bella announced, standing up on her own, walking on her own two feet again.

The Doctor lead the way but Bella was hyper on her quick recovery and bound over to the door first.

She pulled both doors open.

Root was standing there!

He grabbed her by the neck and threatened her with a claw, only just touching her heart. She was strangled.

"Give me Sarah Jane or she dies!"

"Here we go again," Bella muttered.

"Ok! You can have me just let her go!" Sarah Jane exclaimed.

"No! Don't hurt either of them!" Luke exclaimed, walking way too close to the angry alien.

"Ok, I'll take you brain boy!" Root exclaimed, grabbing Luke, teleporting off somewhere and leaving Bella gasping for air.

"Luke! No!" Bella screamed.

"Doctor," Sarah Jane started.

"Already on it." The Doctor replied.

Amy went over to Bella, who was trying to hold back tears.

"I was too eager, I forgot how dangerous our world really is." Bella sighed.

"Bella, it's not your fault."

"I still blame myself." Bella whispered.

"Ok, I've got him!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Where is he?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Cardiff, Wales." The Doctor answered.

"Torchwood!" Sarah Jane exclaimed.

"The Tardis could use a bit of recharging now we mention it, she's not been to Cardiff since her regeneration. Wales here we come!"

The Tardis shook and when the Doctor opened the door, Cardiff was waiting.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"To find Luke." The Doctor said.

"What's Torchwood?" Bella asked.

"An agency that defeats aliens." Sarah Jane answered.

"Like you?" Bella asked.

"No, they use too many guns." Sarah Jane said.

"Ok, how do we find Luke?" Amy asked.

The Doctor ran back in the Tardis and Bella followed him. Sarah Jane, Amy and Rory waited outside.

"We're going to find him, Bella, we will."

"I never said we wouldn't."

"I know, I was reassuring myself."

A Map of Cardiff came up on the screen, then a small box refined the search, and then again.

"Aah! Got him!" The Doctor announced running outside again. Bella stared at the map again, unsure where they were, and soon ran after the Doctor.

"This way!" The Doctor said, running to where Luke was.

"Wait!" Bella shouted. "We can't just go running through Cardiff, we'll stick out like sore thumbs."

"Ok, we'll take the Tardis some of the way there and run the rest, 'k?" The Doctor asked, sighing. Bella nodded and the 5 alien hunters piled into the Tardis again.

Minutes later they were, they were just that little bit closer to Luke.

The Tardis was 10 feet away from the door.

The Doctor walked almost angrily through the door.

"Are you sure you've got the right place? This is deserted!" Bella asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, brain thinking, _shut up_!" The Doctor shouted, it echoed around the large empty room.

The 5 rescuers were standing in the middle of a large room the size of a sports hall with cardboard boxes, several doors led off in different directions. Bella started towards one.

"Don't go through any of the doors, we don't know what's behind them." The Doctor announced, turning slowly, looking round the room. His back to Bella. She didn't stop, something was drawing her to that room.

She was only 20 feet away.

"Bella!" Amy exclaimed. The Doctor turned suddenly.

"What did I just say? Does nobody listen to me? Do I have a face nobody listens too?" The Doctor declared.

"Yes." Bella muttered, so far away now from the others that nobody heard her. Her fingers were brushing the handle.

"Bella," The Doctor started; like a father giving the final warning to his disobedient teenage daughter. She put her hand on the round doorknob and turned it.

It clicked.

She pulled the door open...

**I know! Short chapter!**

**I know! I take ages to update!**

**I know, I should do something about it!**

**I know, I should stop saying I know!**

**I'm going to shorten the chapters to 1,000 words a chapter instead of 2,000 so I can update quicker :)**

**I love you all my non existent fans! Yeah, barely anyone reads this fic...**

**Lyl, SalJCDKSL :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Bella opened the door a fraction, screamed and gasped.

"What's in there?" Rory asked. She opened the door fully and stood there with a sarcastic and bored look on her face, gazing at the Doctor.

"Mops. It's scary alright!" She said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha! Very funny,"

"So, bugs, how's it going?"

"We need to be cautious Bella, you need to take this seriously."

"Where's Luke?"

"He's got to be here somewhere." The Doctor mused.

Then the room started shaking and wind was blowing round the whole place, it was very loud.

"What's going on?" Sarah Jane asked. There was a massive whoosh.

"That sounded like a ship taking off." The Doctor answered.

"A space ship?" Bella asked. The Doctor nodded.

"So he's gone? Luke's gone?" Bella asked.

"Of course not! Have you not figured out how the Tardis works yet?" The Doctor asked, heading back outside and they were thrown around in the blue box until on the space ship would Luke was being held hostage.

Maybe.

_Well maybe if they don't get Sarah Jane, they'll kill Luke instead. _Bella thought. She was suddenly very worried. The Tardis landed and the Doctor rushed out the door, Amy and Rory weren't far behind. Sarah Jane hesitated. Bella was watching. Sarah Jane's arms were crossed and she looked distant.

Bella went over and gently touched Sarah Jane's arm, she flinched.

"Sarah Jane, are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She straightened up quickly, wiping a tear from her eye.

"We're all worried but we'll find him! We will!" Bella emphasised, not totally believing it herself, yet knowing Sarah Jane needed the reassurance. She nodded and they both followed the Doctor and friends.

When Bella first stepped out into the space ship, she noticed the size of the massive room, and how it was decorated with a metallic design; everything was made of metal! There were control boards with blue and red lights, and a lot of small switches.

Then she noticed a small window and her jaw dropped.

She slowly walked over, hearing some quiet Doctor blabber in the back ground as the amazement took over her senses.

She saw the Earth.

It's sea blue covering a lot of the surface, the green of the trees, wildlife and nature, the light brown of sands and infertile land.

"Bella?" The Doctor asked.

"It's beautiful." Bella dazed.

"It is." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets and wondering over.

"It's amazing. I never thought space travel was possible, then again I didn't believe aliens existed till a couple of weeks ago."

The Doctor smiled and put his mouth close to Bella's ear.

"If we go find Luke, I'll take you to other planets, halfway across the galaxy, to see aliens beyond your imagination." Bella nodded and came away from the window. She seemed down heartened since they arrived in space.

It reminded the Doctor that she was only 15, she's only a kid!

"How do we find him?" Amy asked.

"We look around then we give the Blathereen a chance to leave." The Doctor explained. The ship shook a little.

"Did anyone else feel that?" Rory asked. Sarah Jane nodded.

"Uh huh." Bella agreed.

The Doctor went over to the window. His face fell.

"Doctor what's wrong?" Sarah Jane asked.

"He's dropped a bomb on Australia, it could kill thousands." The Doctor said seriously.

"Is this his threat? Take Luke, kill the planet, all in return for Sarah Jane?" Bella guessed.

"Probably." The Doctor answered.

"It's happening, it's really happening." Bell murmured.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"What?" Bell said, pretending she hadn't said anything previously.

"Bella," Amy went over to her young friend.

"The nightmare. Mike found the number for the psychologist that day." Bella whispered.

"_What are you talking about_?" The Doctor emphasised. Bella remained silent.

"Bella has been having these dreams, nightmares, then they've come true." Amy explained when Bella didn't.

"Why didn't you tell us?" The Doctor asked, his anger rising.

"Because I hoped this one would come true." She whispered.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Because someone dies." She whispered.

"Who?" Sarah Jane asked, thinking it must have been her. Bella said nothing, the Doctor's anger was rising with the uncooperative teen.

"Me." She answered, suddenly petrified of the alien man.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Let's just go find Luke." Bella said quickly, knowing where she was going.

She picked open a lock and Luke was in there restrained, on an upright table, a bit like the one where he was born.

"Bella!" He exclaimed. She solemnly continued with her work. He looked confused as he heard his mother and the Doctor fighting, shouting, arguing in the corridor.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Bella was at a computer, entering the release code as she had seen herself do in the dream. Then she went and pressed individual buttons, 4 in total on the locks to release both of Luke's ankles and his wrists. He stood up and Bella pulled him into a tight and emotion filled hug.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"I want to spend my last few moments with you." Bella barely whispered as she realised there was no point in crying, she was just sad.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Bella knew she had no time to explain the dreams and how she knew how to free her love.

"Please, just let me enjoy this." Bella pleaded. Luke brought his lips closer to Bella's. But they soon pulled away and just savoured the moment they were in, holding each other, their eyes closed.

Luke knew Bella well enough something must be really serious about whatever was upsetting her.

Bella turned to embrace what she knew was about to happen.

A laser gun was fired and Bella remained silent as she felt the hot beam hit her lower stomach.

"No!" Luke exclaimed, holding Bell, letting her slowly fall to the floor.

"No! You can't die! You just started walking again!" Luke exclaimed.

Everything seemed to slow down; his senses became dulled as Luke felt the one he loved slipping away from him...


	21. Chapter 21

The Doctor had attacked Root from behind and grabbed his gun and threatened him with it.

"Why did you shoot her?" The Doctor shouted, taking his anger out on the now unarmed, orange beast.

"I knew it would affect Sarah Jane and her son."

"And blowing up Australia wouldn't?"

"That would affect the Australian's." Amy muttered, she was knelt on the floor with Luke and Rory.

"That was just an added bonus. Don't think your going to get me to apologise Doctor, I regret nothing I've done." Root teased.

"Yes, but I'm holding you at gunpoint!"

"Like you'd actually pull the trigger." Root scoffed.

"I would! I have!"

"You couldn't kill another being,"

"I could, I have, and I would."

"Well, the sooner you doing pull that trigger I'd like to get my revenge on Sarah Jane," Root moved towards the scared lady behind the Doctor.

He pulled the trigger.

The orange beast screamed in his final seconds of life.

"I tried, Mother, Father, I tried," He whispered, before the life left him and his green blood dripped onto the floor.

The Doctor seemed careless and went over to Bella.

"Rory," He started. Rory shook his head discreetly. Sarah Jane encouraged Luke to move away from Bella as the Doctor took over.

"Bella, you can pull through this you just need to be strong." The Doctor tried to encourage her.

"Doctor, we both know what's going to happen," She whispered, very weak.

"Nothing is set in stone."

"I was referring more to logic."

"Bella, you can do this, I know you can do it, for the ones you love, for the ones who love you,"

"And for the ones who hated me when I last spoke to him? I mean them."

"I'm sorry I got angry. I thought you were keeping a secret bigger than the one you were. Bella, you may have figured this out already, but you have some sort of super-human ability." She laughed a little.

"No, I thought more alien than super human."

The Doctor put his arms behind Bella's shoulders and under her knee's carrying her to the Tardis.

"You're going to live Bella."

"And we all know that isn't true. I saw it, Doctor, I die today."

"Yeah, well, how are we going to explain that to Mike?"

"Tell him I walked in front of a double Decker bus. It's believable, something I would do, and kills me quickly. Actually, that's a point, why aren't I dead yet?"

"Because you're strong, you may not admit it but you know you're fighting it, for Luke, for Mike, for the rest of your family, your new foster parents?"

"Amy told you?"

"No, Rory. Why wouldn't you want me to know?"

"I don't know."

"Just rest, you'll be ok." Bella found herself in the medical room on the Tardis again.

"It's going to get a little bumpy." The Doctor left the room and Luke came in.

In the control room the 4 adults were in an awkward silence as the Doctor set the ship to self destruct at midnight the next night, so they would definitely be gone by the time it exploded.

"Doctor, is she going to be ok?" Sarah Jane asked.

"If we get her to hospital fast enough she should be."

"Hospital? Again?" Amy asked, appalled that a girl of 15 had been in hospital so much in the past 2 months.

"What do we say when we get there?" Amy asked down heartedly.

"Rory, you go on ahead, go into work. Amy, you take her in later, saying you found her on the roadside, she must have been hit by a car or something on Bannerman road."

"We can do better than that, I can line up the car so it looks like I accidentally hit her." Sarah Jane pointed out.

"Sarah Jane, you could get arrested for that."

"I and Bella can say it was totally accidental, and she saved my life today, this is nothing compared to what I should owe her."

The Doctor pulled a final lever and the Tardis shook and some quiet exclaims of pain could be heard from Bella in the next room.

When they landed they were on Bannerman Road, Sarah Jane headed straight out to line up the car. The Doctor went to go get Bella. Only Amy and Rory were left.

Rory noticed how sad Amy looked.

"Amy are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm just worried. Bella might actually die this time." Amy answered. The Doctor came back through with her in his arms.

"She's unconscious?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, she feinted while the Tardis was taking off. It was quite sudden considering someone had just shot her."

She looked really pale and Amy knew she'd lost way too much blood.

She knew it was unlikely she'd survive.

Luke followed the Doctor out the Tardis and watched him place her sprawled on the floor.

"How do we explain that 1) the blood is drying and 2) the scratch is only on her stomach?" Luke asked.

"She has 'got hit by a car', the Doctor's will not be asking questions." The Doctor made quotation marks in the air. He took a quick glance at his watch and realised how late it was, it was almost 9 'o' clock at night!

Bella was grounded again.

Typical.

Sarah Jane climbed in the car and reversed marginally, so she could pretend she'd driven into Bella. Rory, Luke and the Doctor stayed in the Tardis. Amy pretended she was walking outside in the night. The Doctor noticed she had started waddling a little with her pregnancy, and laughed a little to himself.

Sarah Jane left the engine on so it sounded like she was still driving, and even through the little she'd reversed, she managed to make a squeaky stop and climb out quickly and both she and Amy ran to Bella, who was totally oblivious to what was going on around her.

Then she woke up.

"Are you ok?" Sarah Jane asked quickly. Bella understood what was going on, tried to sit up more and whacked her head on the bonnet of the car and passed out again.

"Can I have an ambulance on Bannerman Road, please?" Amy said into her phone.

**Two chapters in one night! Wow, I'm impressed I can write that much.**

**I know this is chapter 21, only the 5****th**** chapter of the 2****nd**** episode, and there were 16 in the first, but there is more to come, remember where the gang haven't been in the past couple of chapters...**

**Thanks to Sci-fi geek1133, for her quick review to every chapter! And our awesome conversations!**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**SalJCDKSL**


	22. Chapter 22

The ambulance arrived swiftly and both Sarah Jane and Amy accepted the offer to be taken to the hospital.

Meanwhile, the door of the Tardis has been opened a crack Rory was peeking a look out, the Doctor had forgotten that he was meant to go to work.

The Doctor was holding Luke away from the door, so he wouldn't run outside to follow Bella. He was devastated again.

"We really need to keep this girl away from us," The Doctor muttered. Luke stopped struggling and looked at the Doctor.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because she keeps almost getting herself killed!" The Doctor emphasised. Luke didn't reply.

"Are you two going to stop arguing or shall we go see how long it'll be till Bella's conscious?" Rory asked, being the peacekeeper as per usual.

"I'm walking." Luke announced. The Doctor working fast and made it so the Tardis flew before Luke could even reach the door. They were outside the hospital in minutes.

_How long will we be waiting this time?_ The Doctor thought to himself. He then felt guilty for being so hard on the child. He knew it could be hours maybe even days, to give her the surgery and supply the blood she needs to survive, and even then she'll have a headache beyond belief from the concussion she will have got from hitting her head on the underside of a car. If anything it was a little bit of a stupid move.

Luke was eager to get inside and didn't wait for the Doctor, but the Doctor was right in saying she wasn't out of surgery yet, and she would be in there for a long time. But Luke was directed to the waiting room Sarah Jane and Amy were in.

When they got there Sarah Jane stood up and hugged Luke and Amy did the same with Rory.

The Doctor felt little unloved at this point.

Then remembered how grumpy he'd been recently.

Well, it was 10 'o' clock, it was _well_ past his bedtime!

"How long do we have to wait?" Luke asked.

"Not sure. A few hours at the least, she could still die, the Nurse said they'd do everything they could to save her." Sarah Jane said, she didn't go back to her seat.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"Someone needs to tell Mike. He'll be worried again." Sarah Jane didn't stop, the Doctor offered to come with her. The drive was awkward and silent.

When they pulled up outside Elm Tree House, Sarah Jane knocked on the door.

Tracy answered.

"Sarah Jane?" She asked immediately.

"I know where Bella is Tracy."

"Oh." The young adult whispered, she hated it when Sarah Jane turned up on the doorstep with the reason of Bella's absence, often the story included hospital and a reason that didn't completely add up. "Come in." She added.

Sarah Jane was rapidly trying to think of an excuse that didn't sound as bad as 'I drove over Bella accidentally'.

Mike, Gina and Tracy sat down with Sarah Jane and the Doctor and both of the time travellers explained of the totally invented car incident.

Mike stood up angrily when the story was finished.

"This only happens when _you_ are around!" He said, jabbing an accusing finger at the Doctor.

"This is _NOT_ my fault." The Doctor emphasised, feeling his anger rise as Mike's did.

"Please, don't argue." Tracy pleaded, Sarah Jane agreed.

"Fine, Sarah Jane is it suitable to go see her now?" Mike asked, everyone knew 'her' referred to Bella.

"I don't think so. When we left she had just gone in for serious surgery, it's not even certain if she's going to, err, um, *coughs*, make it." Sarah Jane hesitated before letting out the bad news.

The three care workers remained silent.

"I'm going to head home." Tracy whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Everyone was shocked by the events they had just been told of.

"Should we go back?" The Doctor whispered. He hated being in Mike's presence as much as Mike hated being in the Doctor's presence.

"Yeah." Sarah Jane sighed, not enjoying the awkward and bad vibes going round the room. Sarah Jane thanked Mike and Gina for their hospitality and left swiftly behind the Doctor.

The Doctor was now in a bad mood and Sarah Jane knew he would be until he went to sleep, and was in a fresher mood when he woke, having had time to rest.

She may not have been a Mum for very long but she figured these things out.

Next thing they know, the five friends, the alien defeaters, Amy, Rory, Sarah Jane, Luke and the Doctor, an unlikely bunch, were sitting what would almost certainly hours in the waiting room of the hospital.

"We should probably head home." Amy pointed out, implying the whole group not just her and her husband, Mr Rory Pond.

"Yes, it's getting late, Luke you should have been in bed hours ago." Sarah Jane said, putting her hand on her sons shoulder as he walked to the car park.

He had no objections, he was sad but was clever enough to know nothing could be done for hours, and hanging around moping would do nothing.

He walked out the hospital with a solemn, downhearted and hopeless look on his face. As he climbed in the car, the adults held behind for a minute, worried about what would happen to Luke if Bella didn't pull through. The Doctor analysed his friends and the young boy genius's face.

"She'll pull through, if not for herself for Mike, her foster parents, you 3, Rani, Clyde, those other 2 girls she was friends with, and primarily Luke." The Doctor reassured. Sarah Jane nodded and hugged her old friend and waved goodbye to who would soon be her neighbours.

The Doctor took Amy and Rory home.

When Sarah Jane and Luke arrived at their own home, Sarah Jane was worried about how her son was coping with his girlfriend being part of the whole alien thing. When they got inside, they both sat down on the sofa and Sarah Jane hugged her son close to her.

As she knew he needed right now.


	23. Chapter 23

**Next day**

Amy and Rory had gone home to pack as much before the moving day next week.

Sarah Jane had to keep up her job and the next day, she had to explain it to Clyde and Rani, the real story and the cover one. Both of the young teenagers moaned at missing out but Sarah Jane made a big point of saying she lost her son and watched his girlfriend and a young teen who felt like a daughter to her almost die because she was shot and Sarah Jane was glad she didn't have Rani and Clyde to look after as well.

They had to agree.

When they went to visit, however high Luke's hopes were, he wasn't surprised that Bella wasn't conscious yet, considering if they hadn't have brought her in quickly, she would be dead, she still could be.

Mike didn't even let himself think about visiting Bella yet, he wanted to break it to all the other kids first, then he wanted to contact Zia and Robert about fostering Bella if she made it. He talked to Zia.

"Oh, we, um, are going to file a divorce, as soon as possible," Zia sniffed.

"Oh, so you won't want to be seeing Bell anymore?"

"Sorry Mike."

"It's ok. We'll talk to you soon, hope everything works ok. Bye Zia!" Mike hung up the phone. He looked down at his desk and looked at another pair of parents, Bella had met them several times before a couple of years ago, but they moved to Italy before they could finalise the details that she was theirs.

Then Mike's phone rang.

"Hello,"

"Hi, is this Elm Tree House?" An anonymous voice at the other end of the phone.

"Yes, Mike, speaking who is this?"

"My name is Chloe Clark, me and my husband Ethan once almost fostered one of the children at your home."

"That's weird, I was just looking at your files."

"Mike, you remember us."

"You moved to Italy five years ago."

"We moved on to Egypt after that. But now we're back, we missed our home and our country, and Bella, how is she?"

"Um, well, she was almost run over." Chloe laughed a little.

"She's not changed then?"

"No. She's a lot more mature, she's grown up a lot."

"Could we see her?" Chloe asked.

"Well, it's not yet certain she'll survive the crash, yet." Mike broke the news softly.

"Oh," Chloe whispered.

"Do you both want to come here?" Mike asked.

"Yes, thanks Mike." Chloe thanked Mike and hung up rather abruptly.

Mike took this opportunity to talk to the kids; he gathered everyone in the playroom.

"Where's Bella this time?" Carmen whined.

"Has she slept over Luke's _again_?" Tee asked. The whole room moaned in agreement.

"No, she hasn't Tee. I think you'll all stop complaining once I tell you where Bella really is." Mike paused. "Bella has been hit my a car." Mike said calmly.

"What?" The whole room gasped.

"You heard what I said. Now I think you all need to give Bella a break, her whole class tease her about living her, she was bullied for no reason what so ever and she's been on crutches for the last month and a half and all you can say is has she slept over at Luke's again?" Each dumping ground kid looked guilty. "Bella's life is hard, you all need to stop making it more difficult." Mike completed his speech and looked around the room at the saddened faces he had created.

"Is she ok? I mean after the car crash," Johnny asked.

"If I'm being totally honest, Johnny, no, she might not make it."

"Can we go see her?" Frank asked nervously.

"I'm not sure she's even conscious yet, Frank." Mike spoke the truth, knowing giving the kids false hope would help the situation in no way what so ever, feeding them lies would only create more questions later.

"This is Luke's fault." Liam announced, speaking to himself but almost shouting so the whole room could hear him.

"Liam, you know it's not." Mike sighed, having to deal with Liam's very strong dislike for Luke again.

"It is though! Ever since she met Luke, she's been in hospital, like 5 times, before Luke her klutziness was only minor!" Liam exclaimed.

"Liam we'll talk later." Mike dismissed the subject quickly and Liam remained quiet.

Mike heard a knock on the door.

"That'll be Chloe." Mike muttered to himself. He let the couple in and led them to his office.

Meanwhile, Tee, Carmen and Lilly were playing dolls with Harry and Jeff. Soon the girls became quiet and their came stopped, Harry copied them.

"I can't believe they won't let us go see Bella." Carmen moaned. Any other Saturday, then Bella would be playing with them.

"Yeah, do you think she'll really die?" Tee asked.

"Of course not. Bella's strong, she'll pull through." Lilly smiled, being the positive one for a change. Harry got up suddenly and ran to Gina. She was in the kitchen. He tugged on her sleeve.

"Hello Harry," She smiled. He beckoned her to bend over and he whispered in her ear.

"Harry, I'm not sure," She started. He put a pleading expression on his face.

"Ok then, fine, go get the girls." Gina gave in and Harry ran off to get the 3 girls.

Gina went and interrupted Mike, Chloe and Ethan.

"Mike, I'm just taking Harry, Carmen, Tee and Lilly to the park, I'll be back in a couple of hours." Gina shut the door quickly behind her.

"What about," Mike called and stopped as the door clicked behind Gina. "Lunch." He muttered, knowing Gina would in no way hear him. Chloe and Ethan laughed.

Gina unlocked the car and the 4 kids climbed in. They giggled and exchanged hi fives.

"I can't believe you made me do this; lie to Mike," Gina tutted to herself, but secretly she'd agreed with the kids. It was only a short drive.

"We're here." Gina announced.

**You like?**

**I know I'm putting off writing about Bella but that's just kinda to annoy you :)**

**Thanks to **_**sci-fi geek1133**_**, **_**Zia-LightsDimButWeStillGlow **_**and**_** rma123.**_

**Could I please ask **_**rma123**_** to sign their reviews because you're reviews are always really sweet and make me smile that someone loves my fic so much, and I want to reply :)**

**Until next update, which will probably be today,**

_**~SalJCDKSL**_


	24. Chapter 24

Sarah Jane, Luke and the Doctor were sitting in the living room.

"How are we going to stop Mr Smith?" Sarah Jane brought the question out into the open.

"I know how we can get in there and talk to him." The Doctor said.

"How?" Luke asked.

"The Tardis has a barrier, step outside it and you can be shot dead by Mr Smith, stay inside it and the barrier will protect you."

"How will that help?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Get him to tell us his purpose,"

"He already told us that. He'll only be more aggravated that we killed his only chance to dig up his brothers and sisters." Sarah Jane explained.

"But this happened before, just reboot him, give him a new purpose." Luke chipped in.

"We told him his purpose was to save the planet, he doesn't want to destroy it, he just wants to dig some of it up." Sarah Jane was thinking, reaching a conclusion.

"So what do we do? Offer him the help he seeks?" Luke asked.

"Yes. The crater he was found in wasn't a huge one, and I may still have the rock Mr Smith was built around, if he lets me take it, to show a team of archaeologists, maybe we can dig them up, and use them, make a super, supercomputer, combining all the knowledge, working faster," Sarah Jane was away, the Doctor was smiling, he liked it when he didn't have to come up with the plan.

"Let's go talk!" He announced, running to the Tardis outside, it hadn't moved from the night before.

They materialised into the attic.

"Intruders in the attic!" Mr Smith exclaimed and started shooting at the Tardis, stopping after a couple of shots, realising he was only hitting an invisible barrier.

"Sarah Jane, Luke, Doctor," Mr Smith said, annoyed with their presence as they stepped out the Tardis.

"Mr Smith we are not here to fight," The Doctor started, bravely stepping away from the Tardis a step, Sarah Jane and Luke practically glued their backs to it, unsure of the barriers safety.

"Well, it's not like any method of fighting would be any use. Where's Bella? Trip down stairs again?" Mr Smith teased, jabbing at Luke. Luke literally growled and lurched forward at Mr Smith, Sarah Jane put an arm round her sons middle, restraining him, knowing he'd go outside the barrier if she didn't do something.

"Calm down Luke, you're not here to fight remember?" Since his last reboot, along with a sense of humour, Mr Smith seemed to have gained a sly side.

"Luke, the sooner we sort this, the sooner we can feel free to come into our own attic, now go back into the attic and call Maria and get her Dad to put that virus we used to stop Mr Smith last time, on to a disc and post it, I want to be sure we can trust him." Sarah Jane whispered, Luke nodded, pulled his phone out his back pocket and went to call Maria.

"What do you want to talk about Doctor?" Mr Smith asked.

The car from the car home pulled up outside the hospital.

"Ok, out you get." Gina said, opening the door and letting herself out the car. "Right you all stay close to me, don't wonder off or we're going home you got that?" Gina asked, the 4 children nodded. "And you had a great time at the park if anyone asks, ok?"

The children giggled and Gina could help but break out in a smile.

She asked at the reception and Harry got very excited to be able to go in the lift to go to Bella's room.

_I'm going to get in such big trouble for this, Mike will know I'm not taking them to the park._ Gina thought.

The door to Bella's ward was open. The kids gasped to see how she was being kept alive by machines, she looked pale, had a massive bruise on the left side of her face and her her left eye was black and blue.

Carmen, Tee and Lilly went to one side of the best and Harry to the other.

"Oh my gosh!She's actually going to die!" Carmen over exaggerated as per usual, but there was an element of truth in her words.

Lilly found herself putting her hand on the side of Bella's face, like she used to with her sisters.

Tee felt tears welling her eyes as she slipped her hand into Bella's, a vain reassurance for the pain she was sure Bella would be in.

Harry didn't take her hand, he didn't exclaim in horror, he didn't put his hand on her cheek, he just placed his hand on top of Bella's. She flinched slightly, only slightly, but enough for Harry's small sensitive hands to feel it. He lifted hand and watched Bella's wrist slowly turn over. He looked up at the other's in the room, none of them had noticed. He turned his eyes back to Bella's wrist. Her palm was facing the ceiling. Harry put one of his small fingers in Bella's, slowly her fingers gripped around his; like a baby with her mother.

When Bella's fingers were totally wrapped around one of his, Harry looked at Bella's closed eyes, wondering if they would come to life in the same way her fingers did.

"She's holding me hand!" Tee exclaimed. Harry put the pieces together and jumped on to Bella's bed, being careful of her, he put his face right up in hers, pulling his finger out her hand.

The little boy stared into the teenagers closed eyes, wishing beyond hope that his adopted older sister would respond to his silent pleads.

He thought back to a song he'd heard on the radio earlier this morning;

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now._

Her eyes twitches.

"Please," Harry whispered.


	25. Chapter 25

**(a/n, **_**italics = Sarah Jane characters, **_**normal, tracy beaker and oc's)**

Harry's pleads and good manners were answered.

Bella's eyes flickered open and she smiled at the young boy in front of her.

"Hello Harry," She whispered.

"Bella!" The three girls exclaimed.

"Hello Bell-y." This was Harry's nick name for Bella.

"Harry, if you don't mind, can you please get off me?" Bella asked, feeling the love and the pain of the 4 year old boy on her stomach, that had previously been hit with a ray gun. She tried to sit up.

"No!" Gina stopped her with a caring hand on the shoulder. "You've been discharged far too quickly from this place, you're going to be here for a while, even if I have to keep you here." Gina joked in a serious tone, she smiled but was talking literally when she said even if I have to keep you here.

"I know." Bella whispered, tired already from her short time conscious.

"How're you feeling?" Lilly asked, acting typical mother again, despite being only 11.

"Alright. Achy." Bella answered, while propping herself up on pillows, finding herself out of breathe afterwards and tangled among many wires that were attached to her.

"We should get a Doctor." Tee mentioned.

"Yeah, but, that would just get boring and probably a lot more painful." Bella answered, rubbing her left elbow, which had been previously hit by Mr Smith with her right hand, which was now highly padded.

She then moved her hand to her stomach; what felt like miles of tight bandage wound round her lower body, Bella felt in more pain than should be completely necessary.

Her hand then moved swiftly on to her head; more bandage. Completing a round of the main injuries she was aware she had.

"No, wait, what happened?" Bella was suddenly very confused about how she injured her head, remembering Mr Smith's gun with her elbow, and Root with her stomach but where did the head?

Gina had opened her mouth to explain, then changed her mind.

"Bella, what can you remember?"

"Not much, everything's fuzzy." The three young girls exchanged glances, realising how series this was.

"When's your birthday?" Gina asked simply.

"Err, July, August, um,"

"Bella you can't remember your birthday?" Gina inquired.

"Gina I can't even remember my real parents names." Bella told Gina the truth.

"I'll go get a Doctor," Gina said quickly rushing out the room.

"You remember us, don't you Bella?" Lilly asked.

"Of course I do sweetie." Bella smiled a little.

"Do you remember everyone else?" Carmen asked.

"Some of them. I can't pin point names and faces." Bella explained, not wanting to give them false hope if there was something mentally wrong.

"What about Luke?" Tee asked nervously, her hand not having left Bella's.

"How could I forget him?" Bella smiled trying to lighten the mood. "I think his Mum ran me over." She muttered, none of the littler ones noticed.

Gina came back with a Doctor.

"Bella, Gina tells me you've been forgetting a few things." The optimistic Doctor started.

"Just a few, including who you are." Bella answered sarcastically, receiving a steely glare from Gina.

"Oh, don't worry, we haven't met; my name is Doctor Joey Brown." He introduced, shaking Bella's hand. "Now Gina if you could escort these youngsters home, I need to ask Bella some questions."

_In the attic, the Doctor was starting conversation with Mr Smith._

"_What do you want to talk about Doctor?" Mr Smith had asked._

"_Offering the help you need." The Doctor paused, waiting for Mr Smith to defend or argue but he didn't, the Doctor continued. "You reckon, that the Blathereen are your only way of digging up your brothers and sisters," The Doctor started._

"_They aren't the only aliens that can blow that crater to smithereens again." Mr Smith answered calmly._

"_What if we could offer you a route that is maybe a little slower but reaches the same outcome and doesn't harm any of the humans." The Doctor suggested._

"_Remember your purpose Mr Smith; to keep this planet safe." Sarah Jane reminded._

"_Sarah Jane, I literally can't forget, I remember my purpose."_

"_Then let us help you find an archaeological team, to help dig up your brothers and sisters, to create the biggest super computer in history, and working together, make this planet ever safer," Sarah Jane pleaded with her old friend._

"_You do not think I am sufficient for what you do?" Mr Smith inquired._

"_Of course, but you wanted to be with your siblings,"_

"_Point taken. I am willing to accept your offer," Mr Smith answered. _

Gina had taken the 4 children back to the care home, and Bella was sitting with her legs dangling off the end of the bed with Dr Joey Brown sitting in front of her with a little equipment and a note pad.

"So, Bella, what do you remember about the incident?" He asked. Bella presumed Sarah Jane had made up a story so she edited what she remembered.

"I got hit in the stomach by a car, admittedly I hadn't looked where I was going and I crossed the road near a corner, the driver had no idea I was coming, then I woke up, everything was blurry, but I jerked and hit my head on the underside of the car." Bella paused, she knew she sounded way to certain. "But it was really blurry, I'm not sure, there wasn't all that much else for me to bang my head on." Dr Joey was writing almost everything she said down.

"Right, so I'm going to ask you some basic question, this should give me what I need to analyse your situation." Joey stated, writing some more details on his piece of paper. "So what's your full name?"

"Isabella Faith Smith."

"Good. Birthday?"

"Damn, that's the one I struggled with earlier, I know it's August sometime, it's in the first couple of weeks," Bella toyed, sounding very sarcastic, yet being totally serious.


	26. Chapter 26

"August 9th, Bella, you're a young one aren't you?" Dr Joey informed.

"Yeah. No one believes it though." Bella shrugged.

"You don't really look 15."

"I know." Bella sighed, she'd heard that a lot.

"So where was your first home?" Dr Joey asked, getting back on task.

"Can't remember." Bella answered simply.

"What about your parents?" Bella went quiet after Joey's question.

"I can't remember." She whispered, ashamed she had forgotten her parents.

"Noted." Joey said. He put the notepad down and picked up a torch.

He shone it into her eyes and she flinched a little, remembering the car Sarah Jane's car headlights.

"What's wrong?"

"Memories. The car headlights."

"Oh. It's just a check, for concussion, but from what I've learnt, I think you have minor amnesia." Dr Brown said calmly.

"Amnesia?" Bella was shocked; she never thought anything that serious could happen to her.

"Amnesia is," Joey started.

"I know what amnesia is I just didn't think it would be so serious." Bella explained.

"What can you remember?" Dr Brown asked.

"I don't know. You know when someone asks you what do you know and you go totally blank?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," Joey answered, understanding what Bella was feeling.

"How long am I going to be here?" Bella asked.

"Not sure. The amnesia may last for a couple of weeks but it's only minor." Joey started, Bella was already disheartened. "I was going to ask your guardians if we could transfer you to Great Ormond Street Hospital, the children's hospital?"

"I've heard of it."

"There's a ward for patients recovering; make new friends,"

"How far away is it?" Bella asked.

"About an hour."

"I'll go where I'm told but not right now, I'm not up to an hour car drive." Bella sighed. Joey nodded.

"A young boy, maybe your age, came looking for you yesterday," Joey started explained, standing up, Bella was only half listening. "He seemed to have given up all hope of your life being preserved. I think his name was Luke?"

"Sounds like Luke."

"You should call him or something."

"What time is it?" Bella asked.

"Almost midday." Joey said, before leaving. Bella was glad of the time alone. She saw her iPod on the bedside table with a post-it note stuck on it.

'Get well soon sweetie, love Gina xxx.' It read. Bella smiled, pulled the pink post-it off her iPod and stuck it on the small plastic bedside table, playing a calming song; Bella fell asleep, propped up on pillows, legs bent in front of her, head phones in ears, iPod held loosely in hand, Justin Bieber's 'That Should Be Me' plying quietly on repeat 1, she fell asleep happy.

But missing Luke. Where was he?

_With debate and a little persuasion, Mr Smith co-operated._

_Sarah Jane called Professor Rivers, from the Pharos institute_**(a/n correct me if I'm wrong with that detail) **_and explained how, after that star fell to Earth, all those years ago, the remains could be a clue to extra terrestrial life. Pharos were unsure, so Sarah Jane explained how she knows what she's looking for, but she wants to see if there's anymore._

"_I'm not sure, Miss Smith," Professor Rivers 'ummed' and 'aahed' and Sarah Jane took opportunity to set in another part of the plan._

"_We'll take everything I need for my research of your hands; I'll store it all!" Sarah Jane suggested._

"_Ok, so you just want to borrow out archaeologist team to conduct some personal research?" Professor Rivers inquired._

"_Yes," Sarah Jane confirmed, unsure how this first part of the plan to free Mr Smith's siblings, would go._

"_I guess, considering the favours you've done us, with all the media attentions of our projects, I'm sure our team would be happy. We've not had many dig missions but our team is good Miss Smith you can count on us!" Professor Rivers had been persuaded. Sarah Jane smiled._

"_Thank you Professor Rivers, thank you so much!" Sarah Jane enthused and hung up the phone._

"_We have a team! Mr Smith how far down are the other parts of the rock?" Sarah Jane asked._

"_3.27 meters Sarah Jane."_

"_I'm sure it would benefit the team hugely if they had the original rock to work from?"_

"_You do understand Sarah Jane, that this would mean I could not function properly, if not at all without my core?"_

"_I understand Mr Smith, if I show the team, they can take pictures and dig from there." Sarah Jane explained._

_A small compartment, about the size of an A4 piece of paper opened in the centre Mr Smith's screen, a long tray with the rock upon it was in line with Sarah Jane's head. She gently lifted the rock into a box, thanked Mr Smith, as he closed down for the time being._

_The Doctor offered to take Sarah Jane and Luke to Pharos in the Tardis but Sarah Jane knew it would draw far too much attention._

"_Ok, maybe you'd want to visit the hospital Luke? It's midday, you never know what could happen?" The Doctor suggested; Luke had been very quiet this morning, with a sullen look on his face, and an almost literal look of a shadow cast across his face._

"_No. She won't be conscious yet."_

"_You don't know Luke, modern medicine can excel where all hope can be lost." The Doctor said. Sarah Jane went over to her son and whispered in his ear._

"_If she is conscious she'll want you there." Luke nodded and followed the Doctor into the Tardis, which was soon to materialise in front of the hospital._

_Sarah Jane shrugged on her jacket, said farewell to the dying lights of Mr Smith and grabbed her car keys on the way out._

_The short drive gave her time to reconsider this offer. She'd forgotten to ask Luke what Mr Jackson had said about sending over the virus._

_What if Mr Smith turned bad again? _


	27. Chapter 27

_**Italics – Pharos, **_**normal – hospital**

Luke walked into the hospital room, the Doctor not far behind. Luke stopped at the door. Bella was curled up with her iPod still on, asleep.

Luke smiled that she had at some point woken. But she was still attached to several machines.

Luke went and lie next to her, his stomach to her back, his arm over her waist, she stirred and looked up at him. She looked so weak with tubes up her nose and IV's in her arm. He smiled as much as he could seeing her like this and she turned awkwardly and curled up to him; admitting her weakness without words and seeking help from the one person she wanted it from.

With her ear to his chest, Luke was a little surprised. But soon relaxed and pulled Bella closer to him.

"Aaaww!" The Doctor cooed. Luke looked at him with a look of surprise and confusion. "Soz, I'll shut up."

"You did not say soz again!" Amy whined.

"That was weeks ago!" The Doctor moaned.

"And you should remember I told you _never _to say that again!" Amy reminded.

"Sorry!" The Doctor emphasised. Amy turned to look at Bella and Luke.

"N'aaaww!" Amy coo-ed. Luke rolled his eyes and stroked Bella's hair, an attempt at comforting her.

"How's it going then?" Amy asked.

"By my calculations, she won't be leaving for a couple of weeks." The Doctor stated.

"You calculated that?" Rory asked.

"Nope, I guessed."

"Don't they look sweet!" Amy said, more quietly so Luke wouldn't hear. He was almost asleep with his head rested on Bella's anyway.

"They do." The Doctor answered.

"Do you think they'll ever split?" Amy asked.

"Why'd you ask that?" The Doctor contradicted.

"Making conversation?"

"No. I don't think they will." The Doctor answered.

"I'm not sure, Luke's pretty unsecure sometimes." Rory announced his theories.

"Yeah, but they'll never end; they're perfect for each other, if Luke ever uses his insecurity to dump her I'll slap him." Amy said, sounding rather scary.

"Well they're together now aren't they? We shouldn't discuss their future." The Doctor pointed out.

They sat in silence for about half an hour.

Bella moved, sat up, awake.

"Hello," She whispered to Luke.

"Hi," He smiled.

"You're comfy." She smiled, cuddling up closer to him. Luke laughed.

"Thank you."

_Sarah Jane had been given an appointment with Professor Rivers and was now sitting in her office._

"_So I presume this visit is to expand on the phone call we had earlier?" Professor Rivers asked._

"_Yes. I just wondered if we could start work looking for the rocks as soon as possible."_

"_Why the rush?"_

"_Well, I guess I'm just a little impatient. You said your team hadn't had a dig mission in a long time, I presume this means they're not doing anything?"_

"_No. How far down do you reckon these rocks are?"_

"_I'm not sure, about 3.3 meters down?"_

"_That's rather accurate."_

"_Well," Sarah Jane smiled._

"_I'm sure we can start digging soon, tomorrow maybe, but not today, we'll be in contact soon Miss Smith."_

"_I have the original rock, if that's any help." Sarah Jane suggested._

"_Of course." Sarah Jane pulled out the rock and handed it to Professor Rivers. "This will be ok great assistance, Miss Smith, thank you." Sarah Jane smiled, knowing Mr Smith will be out of action for a while, but she knew he was 'in' the rock and could hear and understand everything going on around him, in a remote sense, he had eyes as well._

Luke and Bella were talking quietly; Luke being happier, helping her to recovery rather than informing her of the worry he'd been through.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory were talking on the other side of the room. They got quite bored and started playing would you rather.

"Would you rather be naked in," The Doctor started.

"No! Doctor no, please," Amy pleaded. He'd played rather dirtily.

"What?" The Doctor asked with a playful smile.

"If you ask another sick question, I might actually throw up on you!" Amy threatened.

"We were thrown into a Star-Whales stomach, and vomited back up. I don't have a problem with that." The Doctor smiled smugly. Luke and Bella had fallen silent and were laughing at the Time Lord's antics.

"I'm hungry." Luke announced. "Do you want anything?" He asked Bella. She shook her head and put her left hand on Luke's right cheek, cold against his warm skin, with the IV drip inserted in her hand, she pulled his face closer to hers for a quick peck on the lips. "We kiss way too much." Luke whispered with a smile.

"I know." Bella smiled too. "We'll try holding hands." She added sarcastically. Luke got off the bed and headed to the door.

"Wait up! I want some food!" Rory declared. "You want anything Amy?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I don't want anything either thanks Rory." The Doctor almost shouted, reminding him of who he forgot. The Doctor smiled and stood up, started pacing round the room, purely because he was bored. After the 2 men had gone. Amy stood up and sat on Bella's bed where Luke had just been. Bella had sat up and was cross legged under the thin white hospital sheets.

"How're you?" Amy asked, putting her slender hand on Bella's.

"I've been better." Bella said with a smile. She loved her relationship with Amy; she was the closest person she had to a Mum. And Amy felt the same way.

"You look awful." The Doctor said bluntly. Nothing's changed there then.

"I know. But I feel, ok, if that makes sense. Listening to you three made me laugh." Bella smiled. She was happy.

"Well that was me." The Doctor beamed in his Doctor-y way.

"No. More Amy and Rory trying to shut you up." Amy smiled and gently squeezed Bella's hand. The Doctor's face had fallen in false mockery.

"Well, I've never been so highly insulted." The Doctor 'humphed' and Bella smiled.

**I know! I've not updated for ages. But I just reached a blank and started a couple of other Fics and a couple of private projects that will be far from your interest I can assure you. I'm trying to update though.**

**And if any of you have read any of my other fics (That aren't one shots or finished) please review or PM me telling me which ones you'd like for me to update :) I have reached a point I can get no further on most of them but it would be encouraging anyway.**

**I love you all!**

**~SalJCDKSL xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

"I'll tell you what was funny Doctor," Bella started. The Doctor was paying closer attention. "Your dancing definitely made some of the kids laugh at that party we had. Remember?" Bella asked, it seemed like only yesterday but it was in fact weeks ago. Amy smiled.

"That was a good party." She remembered. Bella looked at Amy and Amy met her gazed and they smiled. Amy looked down at her growing bump and gently picked up Bella's hand, placing it on her stomach. Bella felt a small nudge and looked up at Amy's face with a huge smile. "You still have to write down those details you told me." Amy smiled.

"What? When did I tell you any details?" Bella asked.

"What?" Amy was shocked, Bella's memory was normally perfect.

"Minor amnesia." The Doctor was looking at the piece of paper hooked on the end of the bed. They sat in silence momentarily.

"You should have seen him dancing at my wedding; he got all the smaller ones doing his stupid dance." Amy said, pointing at the Doctor.

"I was easily the best." The Doctor boasted. "It will be more popular than the Macarena."

"Is that a prediction or fact?" Amy asked.

"Or hope." Bella added. Amy laughed.

"It will be fact." The Doctor said confidently. "Couldn't you tell us Bella, with your prediction dreams?" The Doctor brought the topic back up. "What happens exactly in them Bella?" He stopped joking and sat on the bed opposite Amy.

"Just things. Sometimes they're bad things, terrifying things, like on the space ships, sometimes they're good things, like," Bella paused and sighed. "I can't remember." She admitted.

"It's wear off won't it? It's not permanent? The amnesia." Amy asked.

"No. A few weeks and our Bella will be fine." The Doctor smiled.

"The want to move me to Great Ormond Street." Bella stated.

"That's over an hour away!" Amy protested.

"I know." Bella agreed. "I dunno. Doctor Joey what's-his-face said it would be a good place to recover and makes friends but I'd rather stay here. Closer to home."

They sat in silence again. Bella sighed and the Doctor could tell it was masking a yawn.

"Go to sleep Bella." The Doctor instructed. Bella nodded and lay down on her left side, facing Amy. Amy watched Bella, waiting for her to fall asleep, only having to wait moments. She nodded at the Doctor and they moved back to sitting on the other bed, backs leaning on the wall.

"Ok, we've got the," Rory announced.

"_SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!" Amy and the Doctor hissed. "Bella's sleeping!" Amy added. Rory nodded.

"We've got the food." He whispered. Luke followed him in the room. He looked at Bella and sat on the other bed with the 3 adults, snacking on the food they'd brought back. Sarah Jane then walked in. The others put a finger to their lips and she nodded and pulled up a chair.

"How is she?" Sarah Jane whispered.

"Ok. She's going to be fine. She's got a minor case of amnesia but it'll wear off in a few weeks." The Doctor explained.

"Are we just going to sit here and wait?" Sarah Jane asked.

"We should probably finish off the last of the packing." Amy looked at Rory, putting a hand on his leg. Rory nodded and they stood up.

"I'll come help if you want." Luke offered happily. Amy smiled and Rory nodded.

"I think I'll stay here." The Doctor admitted.

"Me too." Sarah Jane agreed. When the other three had left, Sarah Jane took a spot on the bed and sat next to the Doctor.

"What happened at the Pharos Institute?" The Doctor asked.

"They'll start the dig tomorrow. I've got an old friend to send over a computer virus to reboot him anyway." Sarah Jane had called Mr Jackson herself and he said he'd posted it already from Luke's call earlier. Sarah Jane didn't pursue conversation further, she knew the Doctor wouldn't say something without thinking it through first.

Well... generally.

"Who do you think her parents really were?" The Doctor asked. Sarah Jane shrugged. "She has to have got that talent of hers from somewhere." The Doctor mused.

"The accident happened July 11th 2001. They'd been to a Wedding at the George Hotel, half an hour away from here. Bella woke up the next day. She said she didn't remember the accident, but was told her parents were crashed into by a drunken lorry driver." Sarah Jane explained.

"I'll be back in a few hours." The Doctor announced, standing up, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sarah Jane asked.

The Doctor didn't answer, not giving Sarah Jane the chance or the opportunity to tell him to stop. The Doctor put the date into the Tardis; July 11th 2001, 3 'o' clock, George Hotel, Ealing. The Tardis shook and the Doctor stepped out, it was a sunny day and he shoved his hands in his pockets as he wondered closer to the hotel. He saw a man and a woman with a young daughter; was this Bella and her family? As they got closer he heard their conversation.

"Bella, darling, you have to be a good girl for Mummy and Daddy, this is a Wedding we really don't want to go to." Bella's Mum smiled, she was wearing a pink knee length flowing dress. Her father laughed, wearing a tux.

"Don't worry Mummy," He added, scooping Bella up and resting her on his hip. "I'll make sure Bella is the good-est girl in the world." He tickled her and little 7 year old Bella giggled, hugging her father closer. Bella was wearing a purple knee length dress similar to her mother's. The Doctor smiled; she was so happy. As always a sucker for kids.

He nipped back in the Tardis and put on the suit he wore to Amy and Rory's wedding. It couldn't hurt could it?

He followed them into the church, noticing the family of 3 at the back. Sliding in next to them.

**Thanks to rma123 and sci-fi geek1133 for their reviews to the previous chapter. I've got loads ready to update but don't want to update them all in one go ;)**

**Ly, ~SalJCDKSL**


	29. Chapter 29

"Bride or groom?" He asked, striking conversation over Bella, who was sitting between the Doctor and her Mum.

"Bride." The woman answered. "I went to school with Janette." She smiled, but the Doctor could see her dislike for the woman.

"Aah, yes. I worked with Janette at her first job. Surprised she remembered me at all really." The Doctor smiled, lying convincingly.

"Sounds like Janette. My names Kylie Smith, this is my husband Sam, and our daughter Bella." He shook Kylie's hand and Bella's small one could barely hold 3 of his fingers.

"My names John Brown. I'm a Doctor." Kylie smiled and told me Sam was an archaeologist and she was a teacher. "And what do you do?" I asked Bella.

"I'm only 7." She answered politely. _What a sweet girl_ The Doctor thought.

"She's very smart, aren't you Bella. She's been top in her class all year." Her mum boasted.

"M_uu_m!" Bella whined. I smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." I whispered. She giggled. Conversation ended there. They watched the ceremony in silence. At the party the Doctor spent most of the time watching Sam and Bella; she was such a happy child, that day must have really put her life on a downer.

It reached 10 'o' clock, the Doctor had refrained from dancing at this wedding on the basis that he hadn't actually been invited. Kylie and Sam came back over, Bella was in Sam's arms, half asleep.

"I'm sorry John, but we have to leave."

"Bit late for the little one?"

"Yes, but we've been called out, somewhere else. Maybe we'll see you round." The smiled weakly and left. I waited and followed them. The Doctor went to the Tardis quickly and pulled out his motorbike, wheeling it through the Tardis and jumping on it to catch up with the Smith's quickly. They were in some back street, Bella was asleep in the car and the parents were talking to a woman with a silvery glow in the moonlight. The Doctor looked up at the sky; the stars were bright, each one glowing with an individual brightness, and the moon shone proud in it's fullness.

The Doctor left his bike where it was and edged closer, unseen in the shadows of the dark buildings. He could hear their conversations.

"Peggy," Kylie started.

"It's ok. I'm the last of my kind, but I've still got you two." 'Peggy' smiled. Last of her kind?

"Well, we all know what it's like to be alone don't we." Sam agreed. What?

"Us, not so mythical creatures are dying out." Peggy started, moving to the window of the car. "It's a good job we've got the child. How's she developing?"

"Beautifully. She has dreams, nightmares, about the future. And she's got control over the elements, although she hasn't realised it yet." Kylie explained. The Doctor's eyes reduced to slits as he listened to what was being said.

"Who'd have thought it, a Pegasus, a pixie and a centaur were the only 3 remaining," Peggy broke off. The Doctor then saw the link; Peggy, Pegasus... "You found the technology to get out that wheelchair then Sam?"

"Yes, an old Time Lord friend, it's bigger on the inside." Sam smiled.

"I'm think Bella has taken the Pixie side, but these powers are well beyond any being I know off. We may have just created a whole new species." Kylie smiled, Sam put his arm round her waist and pulled her close to him.

Then a deafening screech was heard.

"A griffin!" Peggy exclaimed. "Get in your car and drive, protect Bella, and yourselves." Peggy hugged her friends and transformed into a Pegasus, flying into the air to fight the beast, holding him off for a couple of minutes. The Doctor jumped on the bike and followed the car, without drawing the attention of Kylie and Sam. He soon heard the Griffin catching up behind them, the Doctor stopped, he saw the dead Pegasus body to his right. He couldn't interfere with the events of history, it could change everything.

The Griffin used it's hind legs to smash the back window; a child's scream echoed round the quiet street. The Doctor felt tears in his eyes as he knew it was Bella's scream. The Griffin reached in the gap and pulled out both of Bella's parents with one wing. Sam daren't wriggled out of his trousers to reveal a horse body and 4 legs. Sam tried to use his powerful hinds legs too do even some remote damage to the Griffin, but it used it's sharp claws to bat him away, back towards his legs, knowing if anyone found them he'd need to look human. The Griffin, finished off Sam by letting his claws run deep through his body; leaving him screaming as his life drained away and he feared the same thing happening to his wife. The Griffin tried the same thing but the dainty speedy Pixie ran away easily. But when the Griffin caught up and lifted out off the ground, she was helpless. It flew higher and higher then let her fall, finishing her off the same way it'd stopped. Both of Bella's parents were screaming. Once the screams faded, he heard the whimpers, cries and screams of the little orphaned girl in the car. The Griffin landed it's final blow by flying 100 ft in the air, then dropping like a bomb on the car, smashing it, completely demolishing the bonnet and front seats of the car. The Doctor's tears fell.

Bella. The Griffin flew away and the Doctor knew it was up to him to sort out this mess. He knew there was a lorry involved, so he found a lorry and drove it into their car. He stood by and looked at the situation; it looks believable. He took a deep breath and screamed; people started gathering.

"There was a drunk guy in that lorry and he killed those two people and smashed the car." The Doctor shouted. "Someone call 999! I think there's a child inside." The Doctor shouted, dropping the bike and digging through the rubble to find Bella.

**Thanks to sci-fi geek1133 and rma123 for their reviews.**

**And rma123 thank you **_**so**_** much for your reviews, they are so sweet, please make a free fanfic account so I can reply ;)**

**Ly, ~SalJCDKSL**


	30. Chapter 30

She was unconscious, grazes covering her face, her bare arms and legs, one of her shoes had come off and blood was trickling down the side of her face from a serious injury she received to the head. The Doctor saw his tears run off his face and splash onto Bella's. Her face was smeared with dirt from where she'd been lying on the ground under the broken car. Her skinny arm was trapped under a piece of the car roof. The Doctor pushed and pushed and when it wouldn't budge the Doctor gave up. He pulled her chest off the ground and held her in his arms.

"Oh, Bella, oh 7 year old Bella, you're going to be great, 9 years and you'll be happy again. I promise." Her eyes fluttered open she tried to move her arm, screamed and passed out again. Sirens rang around the backstreet and the police got about 3 men lifting the car roof, the Doctor pulled Bella's limp arm from underneath. He wasn't sure why he was still crying, he knew she was going to be ok.

"Do you know this family, sir?" One of the police officers asked him.

"Barely. I met them at a wedding."

"Her parents are dead sir." The police officer informed.

"I know. The lorry driver got away before I could do anything." The Doctor lied, not giving it a second thought as his eyes remained locked on Bella's 7 year old self; not completely human, with powers beyond even his own belief, surely with more to develop. An ambulance crew came over with a stretcher. The Doctor shook his head and put his hands under Bella's knee's and lifted the small child to the ambulance, leaving the Tardis where it was he went to the hospital with the small 7 year old, wanting to be the one to treat her after the general surgery. The Doctor's let him, seeing the hurt this little girl was causing him. After she came out of the surgery, it was revealed her arm was very badly broken and the glass had been embedded quite deep in her skin on some occasions.

After surgery she looked badly battered and was kept in intensive care. But woke up the next morning as promised.

"Wh, what happened? Where's my Mummy and Daddy?" She asked tentatively, already on the brink of tears. The Doctor helped her sit up and she looked at him expectantly.

"They're dead." He whispered. She took a sudden breath and didn't sob uncontrollably like the Doctor thought any other 7 year old would. A single tear rolled down her cheek and the Doctor couldn't help but sit next to her and hold her close as the sobs became louder as it struck her; _My parents are really gone._ The Doctor gently pulled her legs over his lap and one of her small arms wound it's way around his waist. The Doctor was crying again, he'd seen sad children before, and looking away had cured his sympathy for the child. But this child he had a future with, and he'd watched what'd caused this pain. His tears dropped onto her head and he stroked her hair, kissing her forehead once.

"You're going to be ok kid." He whispered.

"Who are you?" She whispered, obviously having forgotten the night before.

"No one. Forget me." The Doctor knew Bella hadn't remembered him so no point changing that.

"What actually happened?" This vulnerable girl was very trusting, as she moved to a care home that obviously changed.

"A drunken lorry driver crashed into the car, smashed the back window, covering you in glass, dragged your Mummy and Daddy out of the car, beat them up, left them for dead, smashed up the car with you inside, got your arm caught under the roof." The Doctor explained, his voice broken from falling tears. He'd never felt this way before.

"Jerk." Bella whispered, before letting fresh tears fall, which bought more of the Doctor's own tears.

A while later, Bella had stopped crying, or stopped crying enough to talk. "Please will you sign my cast?" She sniffed. The Doctor smiled.

"Of course." He found a marker pen.

"Something meaningful," She whispered.

"Something that will make sense in future. Probably not now." The Doctor added. He wrote:

_Get well soon and good luck. We'll meet again in the distant future. Love, the Doctor xxx_

A little bit of a riddle. Fresh tears welled in Bella's eyes and she threw her good arm around the Doctor's neck.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"What for?"

"Being here. Any other Doctor would have let me cry alone." She smiled. That was a trait that stuck with Bella through life; put on a smile and get on it.

"Don't change kid." The Doctor smiled with her, he looked at watch; 10 'o' clock.

"In the distant future." She whispered as the Doctor walked out on her. He wondered slowly back to the Tardis, his suit had several rips and tears from sorting out the car scene and his shirt was damp from Bella crying into his chest. But he didn't mind, he'd knew what'd happened, he'd helped and for the time being he was Bella's hero.

Until she forgot about him.

Walking back into the hospital room, July 11th 2010, exactly 9 years after the accident, Bella was in the same situation, hospitalized, same hospital. The Doctor's face was still tear stained.

He walked into the hospital room, 5 minutes after he'd left, looking terrible; serious and oddly scary.

Sarah Jane jumped up from the bed she was sitting on.

"_Where_ did you go?" She demanded. "You said a few hours, _it's been 5 minutes_!"

"I've been gone almost a whole day." The Doctor retorted through his teeth. Seeing Bella asleep like that just made him want to cry again and hold her tight, just like when she was 7.

"_What_?" Sarah Jane demanded, no longer controlling the volume or anger in her voice. "And _what_ are you wearing?"


	31. Chapter 31

"I'll explain later." The Doctor whispered.

"No. Now!" Sarah Jane demanded.

"No. Later." The Doctor shouted back, not taking his eyes off Bella. Her breathing had become lighter; she'd woken up. She curled her legs closer to her chest, something was upsetting her.

The Doctor knelt by her head.

"Did we wake you?" He asked.

"No." Bella whispered.

"Was It a dream? Or a nightmare?"

"Kind of both." Bella paused. "They're taking me to great Ormond Street Hospital. The day after tomorrow."

"Do you want to go?"

"I don't want to be away from you lot."

Amy, Rory and Luke came back.

"We've packed _everything_ for the move tomorrow. I'm so excited!" Amy squealed. Her eyes settled on the Doctor. "Isn't that the tux you wore to our wedding?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's a long story. I'll explain later." The Doctor said, still solemn.

"Have a good sleep?" Luke asked Bella.

"Ok. I'm being moved to Great Ormond Street the day after tomorrow." Bella announced.

"When did they tell you that?" Luke asked.

"Bella," Dr Joey appeared at the door. "I have called Mike and we have agreed it would be best to move you to Great Ormond Street the day after tomorrow. And may I remind the rest of you that visiting hours finish in 10 minutes." Dr Joey reminded and left as swiftly as he entered.

"I'll come with you." Like offered.

"Luke you've got school." Sarah Jane reminded. It was Sunday 11th July 2010, Amy and Rory move on the 12th, Bella's transfers hospitals on Tuesday 13th and Luke breaks up from school on the 14th.

"But you'll need someone to go with you as your guardian." Rory pointed out.

"Mike can't come. He's got a dozen other kids to look after." Said Bell. They thought in silence.

"I'll go." Amy offered.

"We're moving tomorrow Amy, and you want to leave again the day after?" Rory asked.

"For a friend Rory. A friend who would do exactly the same for us." Amy argued. "And you know full well you want me out the house for 3 weeks while you unpack all organised and orderly." Amy smiled playfully. Rory opened his mouth but closer it and let himself match Amy's smile with his own when she realised she was right. Luke and Bella laughed. Sarah Jane was still mad at the Doctor from their previous argument. The Doctor was still sad and emotional from his trip to 2001; every time helooked at Bella, images of her aged 7 filled his mind.

"It's been 10 minutes. We should go." Luke announced.

"Yeah. My shift starts soon so I'll hang about." Rory agreed.

"Amy do you want a lift home?" Sarah Jane asked, knowing the Doctor would take the Tardis.

"No thanks. I'll hang about here. There's probably some forms to sign I am to escort Bella to Great Ormond Street." Amy smiled, looking forward to the time with Bella. The Doctor kissed Bella's forehead and whispered goodbye to Amy and Rory; leaving without explanation as he had in 2001.

"What's wrong with him?" Amy asked.

"Don't know. He'll 'tell us later', Supposedly." Sarah Jane made quotation marks in the air. "We should be off." She added, to Luke. Luke went and pecked Bella quickly on the cheek and followed Sarah Jane out. Rory went to sign in for work. Amy stayed with Bella. Bella was up, cross legged on her bed.

"Thank you Amy." Bella smiled.

"No problem. It'll be fun, and I get to come home to an unpacked house."

"Mike will be forever grateful." Amy looked at Bella disbelievingly. "Well maybe not forever." Bella corrected. The 2 girls laughed.

"Bella," Dr Joey was at the door again but this time with Mike.

"Mike," Bella greeted. Mike stood to one side.

"Guys," All the dumping ground kids came in. They all smiled. Bella felt guilty only remembering some of their names.

"Now, Bells, what did we say about walking in front of cars?" Liam asked sarcastically. The kids laughed.

"And what did we say about sarcasm?" Bella retorted just as sarcastically with a huge smile on her face. The kids laughed. Liam smiled and hugged Bella.

"Right," Mike got the rooms attention. "We thought now would be a good time to tell you, Bella is leaving us for a few weeks."

"What?" Echoed round the room.

"It's just till the amnesia wears off." Bella tried to compensate.

"Amnesia?" Saph inquired. Only the older kids understood.

"When I hit my head on the underside of the car, it temporarily damaged part of my which means I've forgotten a few basic facts and will be a bit forgetful." Bella explained.

"What basic facts?" Frank asked.

"Birthday. Parents. Why I ended up here. School stuff, but that's not important." She continued.

"What about us?" Toby asked. Bella remained silent.

"Who've you forgotten?" Gus asked, appalled.

"Just surnames and ages. I'm sorry!" She apologised.

"It's ok." Liam took charge. "It'll be good for you to get away from us lot. Recover quicker. Just don't forget that walking into cars is bad." The kids, Bella and Amy laughed.

"Amy said she'll come with me, she'll make sure I don't become suicidal while I'm gone thanks Liam."

"Amy? Really?" Mike asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Amy smiled. "Rory wants me out of his hair while he unpacks after the move tomorrow." Bella knew that if Amy was single and Rory wasn't lingering around the hospital, Mike would have thrown his arms round Amy's neck and kissed her.

"I'm go fetch the forms." Joey stated. Quite a boring man.

"Thank you Amy! This is such a weight off my shoulders." Mike looked like he'd be forever grateful, like Bella had said earlier.

"It's not a problem Mike really, I'll enjoy it." Amy smiled.

"Are they letting you home to pack some things Bella?" Tracy asked. Bella shrugged. Joey came back, handed Amy lots of pieces of paper on a clip board and Amy dismissed it, putting it on the bed to fill in with Bella later.

**Heyya! *waves***

**This is the penultimate chapter of this 'episode' and I have at least 5 planned, possibly 6, so don't you worry ;)**

**I aim for about 16 chapters per episode, and yes this 15, and I won't give you the whole lecture about shall I do sequel/contine/stop. Tell me if you think it's dragging on for a bit.**

**Please your feedback is really helpful. And reviews that say which parts you enjoyed would be nice rather than 'loved it', but reviews are great none-the-less.**

**Love you all! ~SalJCDKSL xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

"I just thought I'd mention, you will be kept at Great Ormond's for a minimum of 3 weeks and it is likely that your stomach and elbow injuries will heal before the amnesia, the head injury could linger for a lot longer after that. It's likely that the amnesia will wear off overnight." Joey explained.

"Yay." Bella said sarcastically. It down heartened the rest of the kids.

"I think we'd best be off." Tracy admitted, starting to lead the kids outside. Liam stopped at the door, but followed the other's back out to the car.

"I'll meet you by the car." Mike told Tracy, he wanted a private word with Bella.

"Mike," Bella started conversation. "I know I've cause way too much hassle and,"

"Not hassle Bella. Worry." Mike interrupted, sitting opposite Amy. "Do you remember Chloe and Ethan?"

"Yeah, they left the country like 5 years ago."

"They've come back. And they were wondering about fostering you,"

"No." Bella answered almost instantly. She looked at Amy for reassurance, she smiled and nodded. "I mean they're great people but as first time parents I think one on the younger kids would be better suited to them. Maybe Johnny and Tee." Bella suggested. Mike nodded.

"Ok." He hugged Bella and kissed her forehead and stood up. "I'll sort out with Joey tomorrow you coming home and packing yeah? Maybe Amy would come help?" Mike suggested.

"I can't. But maybe you could come see the new house afterwards?" Amy extended the idea.

"Thanks again for taking her Amy." Mike added.

"Not a problem."

"Bye!" Mike called. Bella smiled.

"So let's get started on this form shall we?" Amy said optimistically.

Mike was talking to Joey.

"She's stronger than we thought she'd be Mike, I'll be honest. You understand she would be taken by an ambulance to both sites?"

"Of course."

"Amy seems like a good friend to have. Everything will run smoothly Mike I assure you."

"Thanks Joey."

"No problem. I can't believe I've not seen you since _Secondary School!" _Joey marvelled. The 2 men had been best friends, and lost touch as the years went on.

"I'll see you later, I've gotta run." Mike announced, literally running to get to the car before the fight from hell broke out.

Amy was suggesting things that her and Bella could do over the 3 week 'holiday'. She was pretty sure she was boring Bella out of her mind and that's why she was soon asleep again. Amy hung around until Rory finished work. Sarah Jane had offered them place for the night while all their belongings were in storage.

The next day, Amy and Rory were up early, to meet the removal men outside their new house. They opened up and as the removal men arrived they saw Luke and Rani walking past their house to school. Rory and the removal men were in charge of moving furniture. Amy wondered round the house, in the same way Rory hadn't let her wear her engagement ring, he wouldn't let her carry anything due to her pregnancy. She couldn't say she minded all that much. It was about midday when the ambulance pulled up (siren less) and Bella climbed out the front seat confidently, annoyed with the Doctor's making such a big fuss over her. Amy had been hanging around the front garden, imagining their child playing their, but was interrupted, she went and hugged Bella.

"How're you?" Amy asked.

"Fine." She said a little too loudly. "They're making such a fuss."

"You were hit by a car Bella!" Amy reminded, with a wink.

"I know, I know." Bella gave up. "Wow, your house is so pretty!" Bella admired; there was a green plant with a dainty purple flower growing up the front of the house. Amy smiled.

"I'll show you inside." Amy said. She showed Bella the whole house; it was a 3 bedroom (Master, for the unborn child and a spare), there was a massive lounge, kitchen – diner, there was too much to take in.

"I can't wait to see it when it's unpacked!" Bella emphasised, a magic smile on her face. Amy had led her upstairs, to the master room, where Rory and the Doctor were trying to decide where the bed should go. The Doctor had gotten over yesterdays grumpiness and was pleased to see her so happy. He went over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry about yesterday," He apologised.

"What was wrong with you?" Amy asked.

"Later." He moved on.

"You said that last night." Amy reminded, but she could tell it was something Bella wouldn't like to hear. Amy shrugged it off. Soon Bella was taken back to the hospital.

*next day*

Amy, Rory, The Doctor, Sarah Jane, Mike, Gina, Tracy and Harry had all arrived at the hospital at about 11. A normal car was taking Amy and Bella to Great Ormond street and it was waiting out the front. All the other kids from the dumping ground were at school, as were Luke, Rani, Clyde, Alexa and Sarah. Bella came out the hospital, dragging a large wheelie suitcase behind her and a rucksack in the other hand. They were loaded in the back of the car and Bella went over to all the adults and Harry.

Amy and Rory were discussing the final plans about where all the furniture would go, the Doctor saying he'd help Rory, and they'd both come down in the Tardis to visit. He whispered the last bit, Sarah Jane asked if she could come too. Mike, Gina and Tracy were telling Bella it wouldn't be the same without her, all 3 hugged her and Mike kissed her forehead, wishing her the best. She knelt down to Harry's level, her knee's just touching the ground.

"You be a good boy ok? Keep all the others in order." Bella said. Harry put his little hand on her shoulder and nodded. Tracy was trying not to laugh at his mature movement.

"I will, I promise." He said. Bella hugged him and he hugged her back, tight. Then he pushed Jeff's mouth against her head injury. "Jeff kisses it better."

"Thank you Jeff." Bella whispered, tears in her eyes. Then Harry kissed her forehead too. She stood up and kissed the top of Harry's head. She hugged Sarah Jane and Rory, and the Doctor held her closer just for that second longer.

"I'll come down every day." He promised.

"I thought you were helping me?" Rory asked.

"Time machine. Have you not grasped that concept yet Rory?" The Doctor asked in his Doctor way; like it was a totally obvious fact. Bella laughed.

"You're so blunt!" She told him. Recently he'd felt like a father to her.

"I know." He smiled. He kissed her forehead the same way Mike had done.

"Will you take me to another time?" Bella whispered.

"Maybe. We'll see what happens." The Doctor promised nothing. "See you soon."

Bella turned and she and Amy climbed into the car. As it drove away they both turned and waved, looking out the back window.

The Doctor got flashbacks of the Griffin smashing the back window but dismissed them, trying to make this day a happy one.

The 6 adults and Harry waved until the car was out of sight.

**So that's another episode finished. If you think this fic's dragging on a bit and I should stop just tell me, feedback is more than welcome.**

**I'll probably update again tomorrow ;)**

**Thanks for sticking with this, soz for the long break in the middle ;)**

**Ly, ~SalJCDKSL xxx**


	33. Chapter 33 Episode 3

**Episode 3 ;) this ones called 'The Team'. Enjoy! xxx**

Luke had been going with the Doctor to see Bella everyday since she was admitted; using his time travelling to spend the day with Bella, and then going back to that morning to go to the last day of school. He did this for two more days but Bella persuaded him that life was just boring when you lived it twice, so he went to Bella's every other day and stayed at home with Rani and Clyde.

4 days later, Clyde burst into the attic looking kind of confused.

"I don't know what to do."

"Tell us the situation and we _might_ be able to help Clyde." Rani teased.

"I want to tell Sarah about what we do but I don't want to involve her. I don't want to make her a cripple like what Luke did to Bella!" Clyde said without thinking.

"Thanks mate." Luke said with a sarcastic smile. Not really minding.

"Sorry." Clyde apologised.

"If we tell Sarah we'll have to tell Alexa too, or she'll be the only one in the dark." Rani pointed out.

"Do you really think it's worth telling her Clyde? What if you break up?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I know it would be but I don't know if it's worth it. I don't want her to get hurt." Clyde admitted.

"Clyde in love?" Rani asked, in a teasing way.

"I think I might be."

"I feel miserably single right now." Rani whined. Sarah Jane put an arm round her shoulder.

"You'll find the man for you. Men are complicated, being single's nice." Sarah Jane told Rani.

"We're complicated? Women are complicated and bossy; do the washing, do the ironing, you never help around the house!" Clyde put on a high pitched voice and Luke laughed, Sarah Jane couldn't help but smile. "The Boy Does Nothing? Pfft, Alesha Dixon, _PFFT!_" Clyde exclaimed. Rani couldn't help but burst out in fits of giggles.

"Luke, please don't take this the wrong way, but I've liked having the time just the 4 of us. You know what I mean?" Rani asked.

"No I agree. Bella's a klutz and she knows it." Luke was smiling.

"The aliens have been quiet recently don't you think? I s'pose it's a good thing but we've not had a good adventures since, well since the 1st racweed invasion." Clyde said.

"I've noticed, that you 2," Sarah Jane started, pointing at Rani and Clyde. "Have cleared off whenever Bella's been around to help." Sarah Jane smiled.

"I had good reasons both times. You know what my Mum's like and with the angels I was keeping Bella's friends away." Rani put her hands up in surrender. Sarah Jane did recall Rani having good reasons.

"You cleared off when I got a lickle emotional," Luke said with a massive smile on his face, pointing at Clyde.

"It was awkward, if I was crying would you want to be around?" Clyde asked.

"You know I would." Luke teased.

"Yeah well, I'm 17 not 3 and a half I've had more experience with finding that awkward. Actually, Luke-y you shouldn't be into girls yet, that shouldn't come until at least 13." Clyde pondered.

"Well I have been around you haven't I." Luke was in a teasing mood today.

Bella had been at Great Ormond street for 4 days and she and Amy had had an absolutely fabulous time. They really had become great friends, finding strange and completely amazing ways to amuse themselves, and getting at least 2 free meals and free accommodation every day.

Amy was having a pain free pregnancy, though it had been consistent in her family that a pain free and uncomplicated pregnancy comes to an abrupt halt at 8 months; the last 2 months were torture and the birth was horrendous, but Amy's Mum and Grandma had both said it was worth it, and Amy was keeping that belief with her.

The 2 girls had passed the time playing cards, coming up with word games, and Bella would brush up on her art by taking pictures of Amy posing (which Amy highly enjoyed), then print off the pictures and copy them accurately, sometimes she did art from the live Amy too but Amy didn't enjoy that as much because it involved sitting still; not one of Amy's strongest past times.

The Doctor would often show up about midday, and one time as soon as he arrived the girls were in fits.

"What have I done that I'm unaware of now?" He asked, as if this was totally normal.

"Well, we may have invented a game, kinda taking the mick of the Tardis," Amy started between giggles.

"I won, by the way." Bella mentioned.

"What?" The Doctor was intrigued.

"We thought of what else T-A-R-D-I-S could stand for." Bella explained.

"Like..." The Doctor encouraged. Bella went through sheets and sheets of paper, filled with word games, card game scores, and Bella's pencil and colour drawings. He recognised sheets with Amy's handwriting on and the very different writing of Bella. Bella found the 2 sheets, hiding them from the Doctor.

"Ok, I'll tell you now these are all Bella's," Amy said. The Doctor could see both sides were covered in acronyms for his baby.

"We'll find Amy's later. I won by _miles_!"

"Tying Asian rats down in-case of suicide." Amy started.

"There's no 'O' in Tardis," The Doctor contradicted.

"There's no 'O' in USA." Bella retorted. "Telling Aunt Roberta 'Danke' is Spanish."

"Typing ancient rituals discovered in Sudan." Amy continued.

"Tiling a roof down in snow." Bella added.

"The animals reserve downpour, incidental showers. That one doesn't quite make sense."

"Tiny ants raving decide Ian's stupid."

"This one is my favourite; tired alligators relive Doctor's insane shimmying." Bella beamed at the skill of her acronym-ing.

"Doctor as in me?" The Doctor had to inquire.

"Yup." Bella answered.

"My shimmying is not that insane! You think the giraffe dance is strange," The Doctor stood up.

"Oh god..." Bella said.

**Bit of a cliffy for 'ya!**

**I'll dedicate the next chapter to the person who comes up with the best acronym for Tardis :)**

**Love you all, ~SalJCDKSL xxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**2 chapters in one day, I was feeling generous ;) HAHA I'm posting chapter 34, writing chapter 43 ;) lol**

**Tardis Acronyms, from the **_**review**_**. Yup, the singular.**

**rma123 = Toxic Air Resistant Dogs In Switzerland – that one made me giggle! **

The Doctor went round in small circles shaking his shoulders back and forth, then standing still and putting in some hip action. Bella leaned over to Amy.

"Is he trying to belly dance?" Bella asked.

"We tell no one of this moment." Amy cringed. The Doctor sat down with most of the room looking at him.

"I think we should stop there, before giving him anymore idea's." Bella suggested.

"Rummy anyone?" Amy asked, shuffling a pack of cards she'd pulled out of no where.

"I never loose this game!" The Doctor said with a smug smile, rubbing his hands together.

***30 minutes later***

"I believe you were quite thoroughly, thrashed!" Bella boasted after the second game. Amy had won the first won. The Doctor sat with his mouth in an 'O', making some small sounds that sounded a lot like squeaking.

"What was it he said earlier; _I never loose this game_?" Amy asked, also rather smug.

"Meh." The Doctor made I distinct sound, throwing his remaining cards on the table, sitting right back in the chair with his arms folded over his chest.

"C'mon Doctor, it's just a bit of fun!" Bella said.

"Shall we tell you some of the other things we've been doing to keep ourselves occupied?" Amy asked, grabbing the pile of papers Bella had been flicking through to find the Tardis acronyms.

Amy flicked, pulling out several of the drawings Bella had done.

"Wow," The Doctor sat back up in his chair eagerly. Picking up the pictures and looking through them; he marvelled. "These are amazing."

"They're not my best work." Bella tried to compromise.

"I'd like to see your best." The Doctor was still speechless. He looked at the original photo's paper clipped to each one to compare.

"Amy wouldn't sit still for long enough to let me do a descent live drawing. But some of the colour ones are birthday and Christmas presents for Rory for _years _ to come."

"Thinking of Rory, I better get back. I will have only been gone 5 minutes when I get the time bit of the machine working, _not_ the tired alligators reliving doctor's _non-_insane dancing." The Doctor was kinda grudge holding, but smiling.

"It was shimmying! And you are insane." Bella started. "Thanks for coming." She smiled, standing up and hugging him. "You still haven't told me where you went, when you came back in a tux." Bella whispered.

"I know when I want to tell you." He whispered in return. Amy still didn't know either. No one did. The Doctor his farewells and left the children's hospital. Amy and Bella went back to the piles of paper; finding an old score sheet for rummy. They were an even match.

About half way through, Amy noticed Bella's game became simpler, and she beat her with ease.

"Are you ok?" Amy asked afterwards.

"I've got a headache, I think I'm going to get an early night." Bella said, standing up and heading to the ward. Amy started packing the cards away and gathering up the paper. She had the feeling this headache would lead to something more. Amy realised that it was easy to forget that Bella was a patient here.

Back in the attic, with Clyde's 'situation' they'd decided not to tell Sarah, until it really mattered and that was for Clyde to decide.

"Sarah Jane," Mr Smith interrupted. The Team's faces lit up.

"Yes Mr Smith?" Sarah Jane answered.

"I have detected some alien activity in the London area."

"The London's area's pretty big Mr S," Clyde added sarcastically.

"In the area surrounding Great Ormond Street, the children's hospital." Mr Smith specified. Clyde sighed putting a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Luke, your girlfriend is a magnet for Alien Activity!" Clyde emphasised.

"That's why she's my girlfriend not yours." Luke said in a teasing manor. Luke was grown, made differently to normal humans, so did that make him alien? He looks human, but so does the Doctor and he couldn't be any more alien. Rory's technically an alien too, but with a human heart.

When Luke grows wings we'll let you know if he's alien or not.

"Who are they?" Rani asked, getting a grip on the situation at hand, being the sensible one as per usual.

"I'm not sure, possibly Judoon." Mr Smith answered.

"The space police rhino things?" Clyde asked. Luke let out a sudden snort of a laugh at Clyde's description.

"I'm sure they would be too impressed if you said that to their faces Clyde," Sarah Jane added. "But yes the space police rhino's."

"Why are they here and why a children's hospital?" Rani asked.

"Mr Smith can you confirm the species and the quantity?" Sarah Jane asked. Mr Smith's screen changed to blank with a rectangular box slowly filling from left to right, with 'scanning' in the middle of the box.

"Last time the Judoon were here they were looking for a prisoner. Maybe they're just trying to enforce the law?" Rani suggested, thinking logically.

"Well done Rani. But what child is going to be a prisoner of the Judoon?" Sarah Jane mused. The boys were still discussing how magnetised Bella is to aliens, and how they could describe other alien's using Clyde's blunt methods.

Yeah.

They came up with demented metal wheelie bins for Dalek's.

Yeah.

"Complete." Mr Smith announced.

"Yes?" Sarah Jane encouraged him to share his findings.

"Species: Unknown. Quantity: One."

"So it's something we haven't met before. They're lone travellers. There was no crash landing or big space ship landing that the media have noticed, so he might have travelled by teleportation." Sarah Jane mused to herself, putting what they knew out in the open.

"Mr Smith do you detect anything else in the area? Maybe this alien's looking for something else." Rani thought. The boys were still being stupid. They were describing Sontaran's as ugly living potatoes with aggression problems, size issues and guns.

Yeah.

"Yes. The signal is only weak, and it's origins seem unique, the child of a centaur and a pixie."

**I might not carry on with this fic coz I've written loads and put loads of effort into this fic and have (max) 2 reviews a chapter from sci-fi geek1133 and rma123 and my friend (who's written less chapters) has got some 800 reviews, and on another fic she has 8 chapters and 100+ reviews and I'm kinda sick of feeling insignificant :/**

**I'll probably keep updating anyway but if you could please recommend to friends and review if your reading and not reviewing please, I don't care if its signed or not, or just one word, even if that words crap it's a review and feedback none the less. Please.**

**~SalJCDKSL**


	35. Chapter 35

"Mythical creatures?" Luke asked, excited.

"Is the unknown species doing anything we should be aware of Mr Smith?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Not yet. I will keep you informed." Mr Smith announced. Sarah Jane thanked him and turned back to the three teens.

"Shall we head on down to Great Ormond Street?" Clyde asked.

"No. This alien isn't doing anything harmful yet, we'll go down tomorrow, see Bella and Amy, take it from there." Sarah Jane dismissed it, and conversation continued.

Luke and Clyde were now calling Slitheen green beer bellied hobo's.

Yeah.

The next day, Amy woke up to find Bella unconscious on the bed opposite hers. All the patients were in beds in one row of the ward and the guardians were on the other end. Amy rushed over and some of the other patients had surrounded Bella's bed.

She was a shade of light blue and her breathing was struggled. Her face was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"No," Amy whispered. Bella had been doing so well, her memory was improving daily, this relapse was not going to help. A team of nurses came along and took Bella from the bed to a stretcher and took her to a separate ward. One of the nurses beckoned for Amy to follow. Bella was taken to an MRI scanning room, Amy was led to what would be her ward until Bella was strong enough to go back to the communal ward.

Amy set about transferring her belongings to the new room and when she went to start on Bella's stuff when the teens body was wheeled into the new room.

"What's wrong with her?" Amy asked, her voice tearful, expect the worst.

"None of the brain scans have changed, the amnesia has improved though. We've tested everything, and as far as we're aware, nothing has changed since she arrived."

"But look at her!" Amy exclaimed. "She's unconscious!" She heard the tears in her own voice; she'd become more than best friends with Bella and she was worried.

"We understand. We're not sure what to do with her Amy, we'll just let her rest for the moment." Amy continued to move all their stuff into the new room. She wasn't sure how she would pass the time without her friend.

The Doctor turned up at midday as he usually did. Amy didn't expect Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde and Rani to follow him. Amy didn't want to tell them what had happened, mainly because she wasn't quite sure herself.

"The nurse told us the situation." The Doctor said. _Saves me a job. _Amy thought. The Doctor sat next to her on the bed, putting his comforting arm over her shoulders.

"It doesn't make sense." Luke stated.

"You think I've not thought all that? It doesn't make sense. Why always her? She was doing so well. Why can't they diagnose it." Amy stopped, sounding tearful again. The Doctor squeezed her shoulders.

"Could this be alien?" Rani asked, trying to piece together the information that Mr Smith had given them the night before and the evidence in front of her. Sarah Jane's face lit up.

"Well _done_ Rani! My, you're a clever girl." Sarah Jane admired.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"last night Mr Smith told us there was an alien in the area, one he was unaware of," Clyde started.

"And then the weaker signal of a child. The child of a centaur and a pixie." Luke explained, both he and Clyde were excited about the adventure ahead. "Mr Smith reckoned a whole new species had been created by this one child." Luke was beaming. He looked down at Bella. His beaming smile faded. "Is she blue?"

The Doctor stood up and looked at Bella; examining. She had a large needle injected and taped to the back of her left hand, her skin was a pale shade of blue and although she had a mask on her face providing oxygen she was still struggling to breathe comfortably.

"It's not alien," The Doctor concluded. "I've only seen this once before, and that boy was making the final transition between human and satyr," The Doctor paused.

"Is that the one with the donkey legs?" Clyde asked, remembering his and Luke's joke from the night before.

"No, goat." The Doctor answered casually.

"So it is alien?" Clyde asked. The Doctor shrugged and nodded.

"It can't be that, Bell's human with a psychic power." Luke defended.

"What if it's not psychic though?" The Doctor asked, encouraging his friends to make the link..

"Bella's the centaur and pixie's child." Amy stated, her voice still thick with held back tears.

"And the penny drops!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Bella's going to be part horse?" Clyde asked.

"Nah, she inherited more the pixie side."

"You went to the crash." Sarah Jane stated. "When you came back in the tux you went to see what really happened that night. No one could know she was more Pixie than centaur, you'd have to have eavesdropped. I know that's always been one of your favourite hobbies." Sarah Jane was cross. Very cross.

"Yes. I did. But if I hadn't we wouldn't know what was wrong with her." The Doctor trued to reason.

"You would. You and your big, smug, back chatting mouth would know exactly what had happened." Sarah Jane paused. "You'd make the link." She added in a whispered.

"What else did you find out?" Amy asked, whispering, not particularly wanted to interrupt.

"Other than the future telling she can control the elements. Not that she knows it." The Doctor answered, he was angry, his gaze did not falter from Sarah Jane. "And also, that it wasn't a crash. I was destined to go there that night otherwise there would be no explanation. I set up the lorry. If I hadn't of been there Bella would have died." The Doctor was now aiming his words at Sarah Jane, reasoning that his actions were not for selfish reasons and was _meant_ to happen.

**~SalJCDKSL xxx**


	36. Chapter 36

**I'm going to start posting 2 chapters in a day because my postings are so far behind what I'm writing, and I don't want to write slower ;) I'm on a roll.**

**Enjoy! xxx**

Sarah Jane looked defeated, the Doctor triumphant. But the heart inside of him wanted to go put an arm round her shoulders and comfort her the way he had with Amy, but Sarah Jane would only shrug it off.

"C'mon Mum, let's go find that other alien." Luke suggested, putting his own arm around his mother's shoulder and leading her away. Luke didn't look at the Doctor. Rani and Clyde followed them outside.

The Doctor was left standing defiantly and Amy was perched on the end of the bed looking up at the 908 year old man.

"Finished your rant?" She asked.

"Yup." The Doctor nodded, flopping onto Amy's bed, his back against the cold brick wall, his feet dangling off the end of the bed.

"Why didn't you tell us? Or Bella, she may kill you when she finds out." Amy stated.

"I was going to tell you all when Bella was allowed out of here and could use her powers, to prove it to herself. She could be so talented, but before she's even finished the transition, she's being hunted. And I know who by." The Doctor answered.

"Who?" Amy asked.

"He's known across the universe, he looks human; harmless. He tries to take unique species; dissecting, analysing, often killing his specimen. I couldn't let it happen to Bella."

"Are you even going to tell her she's being hunted?" Amy asked.

"If I don't Sarah Jane will. But I don't want Sarah Jane to tell her where I went, I have to reason with her, make sure she doesn't attack me for not saving her parents that day."

"It was a set point in time, if they were alive she probably wouldn't have met Luke, or Mike," Amy trailed off, not wanting to imagine what her life would be like without Bella.

"And you." The Doctor added, smiling. Amy sat back on the bed, touching shoulders with the Doctor, her back touching the wall and her legs also dangling off the end.

"She wouldn't miss me." Amy whispered, presuming Bella meant more to her than she meant to Bella.

"She would."

"She wouldn't know I exist."

"You're getting clever Miss Pond,"

"_Mrs _Pond." Amy emphasised.

"I can't get used to that."

"Technically Mrs Williams. But,"

"That's boring." The Doctor interrupted.

"I was going to say less unique!" Amy protested. "How's Rory?" She asked, knowing the Doctor was going to go live this whole day again with Rory.

"Good. Missing you, but distracting himself with the work. Seeing what the room would look like with the furniture in every possible way." The Doctor smiled, Amy laughed.

"Sounds like Rory." The young couple had been in the house for a couple of weeks beforehand to paint and decorate everything; they'd painted the baby's room yellow, prepared to change it as she, he, it grew older and grew their own personality. "Girl or boy?" Amy asked, looking at her stomach.

"Boy." The Doctor answered. Amy laughed. "What?" The Doctor demanded.

"Bella said girl." Amy giggled.

"Can I change my mind?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Amy told him. She rested her head on his shoulders.

"I miss the Tardis days." She whispered.

"Me too." The Doctor replied. "Vincent asked after you."

"You went back and saw him?"

"Yeah. That trip to the 21st century encouraged him to paint like his life depended on it, even though he was mentally ill and people were still telling him his work was bad. He just remembers that boffin admiring him so highly." The Doctor explained. "He asked if you were with anyone." Amy laughed.

"The ultimate ginger." Amy giggled at the memory. The Doctor put his sure hand on Amy's belly, feeling a very sharp nudge on his hand. Amy winced.

"She doesn't like you." Amy giggled. The Doctor gasped.

"Well we'll soon set that right." The Doctor said in fake horror. "How long's it been?"

"3 months next week."

"6 more to go." The Doctor paused. "Are you excited?"

"Not to months 8 and 9, but generally yes."

"Why not months 8 and 9?" The Doctor asked. Amy explained how every pregnancy in her family had been. "It'll be ok." The Doctor reassured her.

"Rory will be there, Bella said nothing will keep her away," Amy started.

"Am I invited?" The Doctor asked.

"Well unless you want to go visit Liz 10 without me as well. Yes." Amy asked, in a pretend huff. The Doctor put his arms under hers and hugged her tight. They were both acting like toddlers.

"I'm sowwy I visited Vincent wifout you, will you forgive me?" The Doctor asked childishly, with big puppy dog eyes. Amy pushed his arms off her and pushed his face off her shoulder.

"Yes! Now get out of my personal bubble, I've got 2 people in here already." The Doctor tickled Amy playfully and they spent the afternoon reminiscing over old adventures in the Tardis.

After leaving the hospital, Luke admitted his project of last night.

"Well, I might have turned my old phone into a tracker for this alien." Luke smiled innocently. Rani pretended to slap him round the face, at half speed and Luke reacted, dramatically swinging his head to the side in time with Rani's hand. Clyde laughed at the pair of them and Sarah Jane allowed a small smile.

"That's really helpful Luke." She tried to be happy. "What does it say?"

"It says he's quite nearby, and getting closer." Luke answered.

"Do we even know what he looks like?" Rani asked.

"No idea." Sarah Jane answered absentmindedly, looking around them at people who could be suspicious. No one stood out to her.

"According to this, he just stopped directly behind, me?" Luke said. He turned slowly, to see a tall, dark haired man with silver spectacles and thick bushy eyebrows.

"I believe you're looking for me." He said. His voice was dark and his mouth had bent into a sly smile. He leant over Luke threateningly, a shadow cast over the mans face, making his bright, hungry eyes even brighter. "My name is Harvey Star, what do you want?"


	37. Chapter 37

"_What do you want?"_ The 4 words rang around Luke's head. Why was he targeting Luke? Luke panicked and forgot every word in his vocabulary.

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT?" _Harvey Star repeated angrily, grabbing Luke T-shirt on his chest, Luke barely had his toes on the floor.

"We had detected an alien's presence," Sarah Jane intervened. "We wondered what you were doing on this planet." Sarah Jane explained calmly, a bit of adrenaline in her system made her feel better about her argument with the Doctor.

"I am a scientist. I am here to examine a specimen never seen in this universe before. A combination of two creatures to create a brand new species, I wouldn't expect you measly humans to understand." He sounded unbelievably posh.

"We understand. But this specimen is not yours." Sarah Jane protested.

"I have means of negotiation. You can not fight on her behalf."

"We can, we will and we are." Sarah Jane protested fine.

"Ok. £3 million." Harvey Star offered. Clyde's jaw dropped.

"No." Sarah Jane answered.

"You're not going to let me have this girl are you?"

"No way." Luke backed his Mum.

"I'll tell you now I have never left a planet with what I intended to find." Harvey Star threatened.

"And we have never let alien's take over our planet." Sarah Jane equalled. Harvey said nothing, stepping backward.

"Ok. £3 million wasn't what you want, but I'll find something," Star told Sarah Jane.

"You won't." She smiled, only 1 thing would make her even consider handing Bella over and even then she would have to give a firm no. Star turned and left, but Sarah Jane knew it wasn't over.

The next day, Amy woke up, Bella was still unconscious. The Doctor was at Great Ormond's by 10, Sarah Jane and the gang by 12. Sarah Jane had refused to travel with the Doctor. The Doctor and Amy sat with Bella, as they had yesterday, Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde and Rani had gone in to see if Bella was any better, when she wasn't they explained to Amy (but the Doctor happened to 'listen in') what happened with Harvey Star.

"He wants Bella. He was prepared to give us £3 million for her." Sarah Jane said. Clyde made a small whimpering sound at how much money was at stake, knowing they'd never exchange Bella for £3 million, but having it in his reaches? It was all too much! ;)

"That satyr boy Doctor, how long was he in this state?" Amy asked.

"2 days."

"So she should be conscious tomorrow?" Amy confirmed. The Doctor nodded.

"Sarah Jane can I have a word?" The Doctor asked. Sarah Jane stood up and went outside the room. The Gallifrayen followed.

Luke, Clyde, Rani and Amy were left in the room. All were sitting on Amy's bed, except Luke. He perched on the end of Bella's bed, tenderly holding her hand in his. Amy thought it was quite sweet but wasn't going to say it out loud. The Doctor and Sarah Jane came back 5 minutes after they left; as friends.

"How are we going to bargain with this Star dude?" Clyde asked.

"We're not bargaining he's not having her." The Doctor answered.

"Will we have to fight for her?" Clyde asked, sounding hopeful.

"Hopefully not, but possibly." The Doctor mused, pacing up and down the room.

"I don't want to fight." Harvey Star stated. He was standing in the doorway. Luke stood up suddenly, standing dominantly in front of Bella. Clyde, Rani, Sarah Jane and Amy stood also. The Doctor confronted Star at the door, standing right in front of him, looking him up and down, pulling his tie closer to him and muttering 'bow ties are better' under his breath. "Who are you?" Star asked.

"The Doctor, you're Harvey Star. I've heard about you."

"You like my work?" Star smiled, straightening his tie.

"Despise it. It's inhumane and to be frank I consider it evil. But a person to their own opinion." The Doctor shrugged, going back to his pacing.

"I have considered what you might exchange for the girl," Star declared, looking at Sarah Jane.

"What?" She asked, arms crossed over her chest, confident she would not be attracted by what he offered. "Watching my son's heart break and handing the 2 halves to me in a glass case?" She asked sarcastically. Star's eyes flew to Luke.

"Aaw, you and the mythical garbage are an item?" Star asked sarcastically. Luke stormed over to him, growling under his breath.

"You _dare_ insult her again, and I'll," Luke stopped.

"You'll what?" Harvey teased him. Luke swung a punch, hitting Harvey straight on the nose and hearing a pleasing crack. Star doubled over and clutched his nose.

"Good job it's in a hospital." Luke said in a low threatening voice. Clyde's face was a picture; his mouth in a distinct 'o'; he'd never seen Luke like this. Star rushed away, Sarah Jane soon saw him climb into a sleek black car and drive away.

"He'll be back." She muttered.

"Bella will be conscious. I'll talk to her first thing, let her get her general anger out, I'll wear bubble rap."

"Please don't make that a hobby." Amy pleaded. "For all our sakes."

"I was kidding. But if I can try to teach Bella how to use her powers, she can use them against Harvey. We'll get him to name his battle ground." The Doctor mused.

"So we are going to fight?" Clyde asked hopefully.

"Well I think Luke made that decision." The Doctor said.

"Sorry," Luke apologised. "I lost control."

"It's ok. It means we don't have to start the fight tomorrow." The Doctor put his arm round Luke's shoulders and squeezed. "And if Bella can't fight, then he can't take all of us."

"I'm not fighting." Amy protested.

"Me neither." Sarah Jane agreed.

"Only to be expected. But Luke's got a good punch, Clyde I'm sure you can hold off some people, and Rani, you're a strong girl!" The Doctor went through the kids.


	38. Chapter 38

"What about you Doctor?" Rani asked.

"Err, well, I'm not so good at the fighting, but I'll have a go." The Doctor smiled. "We don't know how Bella's going to be yet!" The Doctor added optimistically.

When Amy woke up the next morning, the first thing she did was look over to Bella's bed.

Empty.

"Bella? Bella! Oh my god, Star came and took her while we were asleep. Oh, Bella!" Amy felt tears in her eyes as she clutched Bella's toy bear to her chest.

"Amy? Amy! Come in here!" She heard Bella call from the bathroom. Amy breathed a sigh of relief and stood up quickly but slowly walked to the bathroom; apprehensive of what she was going to find there.

"What?" Amy asked, curious but cautiously.

"Watch this." Bella turned away from the full length mirror and towards Amy. She shut her eyes, her face relaxed but concentrated. Amy watched and a kind of sparkly dust appeared over Bella's head and then travelled down her body, in and out at every single bump and notch. As the ring of sparkly dust passed over Bella's skin, significant changes occurred; her skin became pale white but her cheeks had a light blush, her skin seemed to give off a light that certainly brightened the windowless room, whenever she moved Bella seemed to leave a trail of sparkly dust, her eyes had changed to a vibrant purple and the hospital gown seemed dull. Then, finally, Bella opened a full pair of translucent purple wings Amy was amazed to say the least.

"Wow," Was the only word Amy could manage; every other word to her knowledge had disappeared. "Every four year old girl in the world would be jealous if they could see you now." Amy added. _Doh! Why the hell did I just say that? _Amy thought.

"I know! I don't know how it's even possible!" Bella was just as shocked as Amy. Amy kept quiet about 'how it was possible'; the Doctor had wanted to tell her that. Bella changed back to her human form almost instantaneously and ran over to hug Amy.

"Oh I've missed your hug!" Amy said, hugging Bella back.

"Missed?" Bella asked.

"You've been out of it for 2 days!" Amy informed, going to rummage through her stud to find her camera. She'd seen this coming and taken pictures of Bella so she could show her.

"2 days?" Bella couldn't believe it.

"I believe this is where I step in," The Doctor said; he'd appeared silently at the door.

"What?" Bella was confused. The Doctor walked confidently into the room, put his arm round Bella's shoulders and led her away.

"Let's walk." He muttered. Amy was left in the room; worried about how Bella was going to react to the Doctor's revelation.

"What's going on?" Bella asked the Doctor; she was beginning to panic.

"It's not bad, I promise. Well, not too bad."

"You don't keep promises." Bella confronted; having heard Sarah Jane and Amy's stories. Rory's died. Twice. The Doctor shrugged.

"So you can change into, something now then." The Doctor had stopped walking, and was leaning over a bar which blocked a drop to the next floor, giving a view of the classy front entrance to the hospital.

"How do you know? I've only shown Amy."

"Well, it's kind of linked with where I went, that night when I came back in the tux." The Doctor wasn't sure how to go about telling her.

"Go on..."

"I went to July 11th 2001," Bella's face was a picture of hurt and a feeling of betrayal. Tears already were swimming in her eyes. "I met your parents, I saw the crash. But, it wasn't a crash,"

"What?" Bella demanded, her voice rising, tears threatening to fall.

"I guess you've learnt you are a creature from the mythical world. And so were your parents; a centaur and a pixie, in disguises. They'd predicted you were a brand new species,"

"_What happened_?" Bella demanded, with the distinct feeling of her life being a lie; she'd believed her parents had died in a car crash all these years.

"A Griffin attacked them; smashed the back window, dragged your parents out, murdered them,"

"The screaming," Bella whispered.

"Then it smashed the car, dropping on it like a bomb, with you inside." The Doctor explained. Bella looked at her right arm; jagged scars ran up and down, the Doctor knew it was from where the car roof had practically shattered her arm, but Bella couldn't remember the night.

"One of the Doctor's told me it was a drunk lorry driver."

"Yes, Sarah Jane told me that when I asked and when there wasn't a lorry around I parked it up and started screaming about a drunk lorry driver," Bella laughed a little.

"I can imagine you screaming."

"You were there, Bella, well, you may have been knocked out in the car,"

"You kept your promise."

"What?"

"It wasn't that bad." Bella smiled a half hearted smiled.

"What's going through your mind?" The Doctor asked.

"I have singlehandedly created a brand new species, no one will ever understand what it's like to be me."

"I'm the last of my species, I know how you feel."

"No. You're the last of your species, I'm the only of my species, I created a species there was never anyone else, I am and always will be," Bella paused. "Alone."

"No. Never alone."

"You're alone."

"No. I've got Amy. Rory. Sarah Jane and Luke." The Doctor paused. "And you." He met her eyes.

"Can I come with you?" She asked.

"Would you really want to leave?" Bella shrugged.

"I'd like to go back to the crash." Bella answered.

"You can't. I've been there once already, you were there, it'll cause a terrible paradox." Bella closed her eyes, trying to accept what the Doctor had just told her. She opened them again and their gazes met.

"Your eyes have changed colour." The Doctor stated.


	39. Chapter 39

**rma123: I love you! You're reviews are so sweet! You're my new best friend, my best reviewer! I *heart* you! And sci-fi geek1133, thanks both for your consistent reviews! Enjoy chapter 39!**

"I know. I was up for a couple of hours before Amy woke up, I can change certain parts of my body without changing the rest." Bella explained.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention, your parents reckon you have control of the elements as well." The Doctor mentioned.

"Just slipped your mind?" Bella asked sarcastically. She stood up and slapped him. The Doctor let out a scream of pain. Bella may have let her control over the air help her slap hurt more.

"What was that for?" The Doctor demanded, clutching his cheek.

"_You went to see my parents! My parents that have been dead for 9 years!" _ Bella exclaimed, tears running down her face. Bella's emotions were taking hold of her and she couldn't control them, she melted to the floor, sitting cross legged with her head in her hands; her body shaking from her sobs. The Doctor crouched down immediately, putting his arms around her, holding her close, as he had when she was seven; he wasn't going to tell her he was there, she'd probably hit him again. "And I don't even remember the night they died." Bella whispered.

"It's ok, you're going to be ok," The Doctor soothed, in the same voice he'd used to comfort Amy when Rory had been killed by Restac more than 21km under the earth. **(a/n I watched Hungry Earth/ Cold Blood the other day)**

"No. I know from experience that any kid brought up in a care home doesn't turn out quite right." Bella cried.

"Bella, your parents loved you, minutes after meeting them they were boasting about you, they were so proud."

"I don't even remember the wedding, barely anything before I was seven." Bella's tears didn't slow. The Doctor held her closer.

"Bella, they loved you more than you could imagine. They did everything to save you that night, they died to save you." The Doctor added.

"They didn't get a say in it, a Griffin tore them apart." Bella said between sobs. The Doctor laughed, pushing Bella's fringe out of her eyes.

"They would've done anything for you." The Doctor mentioned.

"Is everything ok?" A nurse asked. Bella recognised the cheery, plump lady from the communal word she had stayed in.

"Fine." Bella said, wiping the tears from her cheeks, standing up. The Doctor let go of her, but stood close, ready to catch her again if she fell. "Emotional breakdown." Bella laughed, the Doctor chuckled, the nurse smiled.

"You look like you've got someone taking care of you. He's a good friend, he's been in everyday! It's good to see you back in your feet, Bella." The Nurse smiled and wondered off. Bella put her arms round the Doctor's neck, he met his hands behind her back, surprised by the sudden gesture.

"Thank you," She whispered in his ear.

"Aaw, what a sight!" Harvey Star coo-ed sarcastically.

"Star," The Doctor said through his teeth, standing protectively standing in front of Bella.

"What?" Bella was confused, peeked over the Doctor's shoulder, her hand clenched, ready to use her new found powers if she had to.

"My name is Harvey Star, and I'm here to take you back to my lab," Harvey stated with a confident yet evil smile, as if it was actually going to happen.

"You dare." The Doctor threatened.

"I'll think you find I do."

"Leave her alone." The Doctor said.

"How cliché; tall, dark, handsome, 'Leave her alone'," Star teased. Bella stepped aside from the Doctor, taking a deep breath and opening her eyes and glaring at Star.

"I'm," She said, taking one step towards him. "Not," She continued, one step closer. "Going," One last step. "Anywhere!" She shouted the last word, thrusting her arms forward, palms up, pushing the air towards Harvey. His breath left him and he flew backwards, landing on his back. Bella went and stood over him. "Leave. Me. _Alone._" Bella emphasised.

"Give me a battleground and I'll thrash you, kill all your friends," Harvey stood up slowly, Bella didn't back away, she stood up to him confidently. "Trying to hurt or kill me or whatever you we trying to do has only meant me want to double my efforts to examine you."

"Do I have to say it again? I'm not going anywhere." Bella repeated, her head splayed, without drawing Star's attention. He screamed in agony and doubled over and ran away. Bella stood with a happy smile on her face.

"What did you do?" The Doctor asked.

"I may have, um, burnt, his, manly parts." Bella beamed, proud of how easy she found it to control her powers. The Doctor laughed, his eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yup. Do you want a demonstration?" Bella asked hopefully.

"No!" The Doctor exclaimed, jumping backwards suddenly.

"Don't worry, I'd never. But I was serious before we were interrupted, thank you. If I'm being totally honest, I'm glad you went, now I know exactly what happened." Bella smiled.

"Not a problem. Let's go back to Amy." The Doctor suggested. He held his arm out and Bella linked hers with his and they walked back to where Amy was waiting.

When they walked in Amy stood up off her bed and hugged Bella.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"You knew didn't you?" Bella asked Amy.

"Yeah, well, I didn't ask he told me!" Amy protested, sticking her arm straight out at 90 degree's pointing at the Doctor. "Has Star turned up yet?" Amy asked.

"Yep. I burnt his balls." Bella said proudly. Amy giggled.

"So you can manage your powers quite well?" Amy asked. Bella nodded. Amy looked at the Doctor. "What happened to your cheek?"

"Me mastering my powers." Bella admitted sheepishly.

"It was only to be expected." The Doctor admitted.

"I didn't know it looked that bad." Bella admitted. "Sorry," She added.

"I saw it coming," The Doctor shrugged.

"I thought that was my job?" Bella asked sarcastically. The Doctor and Amy laughed. "Actually now I mention it, the 'visions' aren't just in my sleep..."


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks to pinkcatheaven for all her reviews! I'll probably update again tonight; double update! ;) Enjoy! xxx**

"Not just in your sleep?" The Doctor asked.

"They're, kinda starting to come to me. I'll, like, zone out and I'll 'see' things, then I'll zone back in." Bella explained.

"Aah, it's just the power developing, nothing to worry about." The Doctor shrugged it of.

"Good." Bella smiled. Bella's phone rang. "It must be Luke." She concluded, picking up the phone and answering it. "Hello? ... Didn't you get the message when I burnt your balls? ... Okay, tomorrow at noon." Bella finished, hanging up the phone.

"Harvey Star has your number?"

"Somehow. He wants a proper fight tomorrow, at that abandoned children's playground near here." The Doctor and Amy nodded, they knew where that was.

"I s'pose you should, train a little, so you know how to fight him." The Doctor suggested.

"Yeah, but the Nurse's are reluctant to let me leave the building." Bella admitted.

"We'll ask if we can go shopping." Amy suggested. "I'll buy you something nice while you train with the Doctor and we'll say we went window shopping together." Amy had it all thought out.

"You're amazing! Both of you. God I'm good at picking you people." The Doctor mused. Bella and Amy smiled, looking at each other they nodded and Bella sent a strong blast of air towards the Doctor's male parts. He doubled over and whined in a strange high pitched tone. Bella and Amy were in fits. "What was that for?"

"Stop being so full of yourself." Amy demanded, bossing him around was fun. "Let's go."

After talking to the Nurse and getting permission to go into town, they headed out straight away, bumping into Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani and Clyde on the way out of their room.

"Bella!" Luke exclaimed, hugging her close. She hugged him back.

"Hello." She answered.

"Where are you going?" Rani asked.

"Me, shopping. The Doctor training Bella." Amy answered.

"What for?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Star's been here already this morning." The Doctor started.

"I burnt his balls." Bella said proudly, pulling away from Luke.

"Really?" Clyde was impressed. He hi – fived Bella and stood on the other side of her. She was sandwiched between Luke and Clyde.

"Then somehow he got her number, we have a fight on our hands." The Doctor explained.

"Cool." Clyde commented.

"Hey, Rani, Sarah Jane why don't you come shopping with me?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Sure. I've not been shopping for ages!" Rani agreed immediately.

"That would be fun." Sarah Jane agreed, but was reluctant; shopping wasn't her favourite hobby.

"You two coming with me?" Bella asked, putting her arms over Luke and Clyde's shoulders. Luke nodded.

"Yeah! We gotta be ready to fight the jerk tomorrow!" Clyde replied enthusiastically.

"Shall we head off?" The Doctor asked. Bella nodded and smiled. They all headed out the hospital, following the Doctor to the Tardis; the boys and Bella went inside and the Doctor nodded at the girls before following the teens and closing the door behind him.

"Let's go shop!" Amy announced, and they went off for the day.

The Doctor led the 3 teens to a large, open, echo-y room that looked like a school sports hall but without all the multi coloured lines on the ground.

"Right, so as I said yesterday I know not much abut fighting, but Star should be weaker with a broken nose and having seen what Bella can do to his, err, parts." The Doctor explained.

"Broken nose?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, Luke got all protective over you and punched him in the face!" Clyde liked all this violence, the Doctor probably should have said something but it was quite funny to watch.

"Right so I've got 2 of these elements down, we can't do earth, because there isn't any around, water." Bella mused.

"How's that going to work? You want us to stand on the sidelines with water guns for you?" Clyde asked sarcastically.

"That's a great idea!" The Doctor congratulated, going out the sports hall room, coming back minutes later with two massive water guns, handing them to Luke and Clyde. "Right, Luke, fire some water at Bella." The Doctor instructed. Luke did as he was told. Bella waited till it was about to hit her before she stopped it, holding it in the air, turning quickly and throwing it against the wall.

"Wow!" Luke and Clyde murmured at the same time, amazed at Bella's skill.

"Now both of you try shooting." The Doctor instructed. Both boys attacked Bella with the water guns; both silently hoping for a laugh if she missed the water and it hit her. Bella took control of both lines of water and shot them straight back at the boys, soaking them both. The Doctor laughed and Bella smiled. She walked closer to them, both hands raised, slowly the boys felt themselves drying, then saw the water that drenched them in the air, just like it had been when it had been aimed at Bella and she threw it at the Doctor. The Doctor screamed like a little girl as the cold water hit him and the teens were doubled over with tears streaming down their faces with laughter.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now dry me off Bella!" He demanded. Bella raised her hands and instead of taking the water off him she merged the air and fire to aim warm air at the Doctor; like a hairdryer. Soon the Doctor was dry, but Luke and Clyde were still in fits and Bella was struggling not to laugh. The Doctor glared at them before breaking into a smile. It had been pretty funny.

"That's three of four elements mastered, can we go outside and try the earth one?" Bella asked.

"You'll be fine it's all come naturally so far," The Doctor answered.

"If in doubt just burn his balls!" Clyde added. Luke went and slapped him over the back of the head. "What?"

"Doctor do you love this wall?" Bella asked. The Doctor shook his head. Bella smiled and turned towards it. "I wanna try something..."

**Do you love your wall? ;)**

**Please review!**

**~SalJCDKSL**


	41. Chapter 41

Bella clicked her fingers and sparks appeared at the tips of her fingers. Suddenly she jumped into action and started throwing balls of fire at the wall, making large scorch marks. After about 10 fireballs she stopped and turned to the boys. They were all huddled together in the corner. Bella smiled and clicked her fingers; a fireball appeared, they all squealed in fear, covering their faces with their hands. They heard footsteps, getting closer and closer, and when they dared to look, they were greeted with a cold shower of water in the face.

"Thanks Bells," Clyde said sarcastically. Bella was in fits. The three boys looked at each other and nodded; they had a plan. They looked at Bella... then started running at her. She ran off round the Tardis, loosing the boys easily with her new found agility. She hid somewhere she knew no one would find her; some massive old empty chest. A fire in her hand was the only source of light. She heard footsteps several times but it soon stopped. She peeked out the tiniest gap and saw no one. Bella climbed out, knowing she would be expected back at the hospital with Amy soon. She got back to the control room and the three boys were waiting for her. They jumped on her and tickled her despite her screams and kicking. 15 minutes later they stopped, Bella was curled up on the floor. She stood up, brushed the dust off her clothes and glared at the boys.

"You're mean." She stated with a grumpy toddler look on her face. Luke put his hands on her hips, pulling her close. She transferred her glare just to Luke.

"Our faces are dry now, thanks." Clyde said sarcastically.

"I didn't spray your faces for quarter of an hour. If you just found out you had control of the elements you'd be _so_ much worse than me having fun with it." Bella retorted.

"She's got a point Clyde." Luke sided with Bella, the Doctor patted Clyde's shoulder Luke placed his lips on Bella's. "You're amazing." Luke stated.

"I've not even shown you the best bit yet." Bella smiled, stepping away from Luke. She closed her eyes and changed before anyone could blink.

The Doctor was amazed, he ran straight over, touching her skin, her wings.

"Oh, this is Christmas! You're amazing! You look beautiful!" The Doctor admired. "Do you know how boring you make jeans and a T-Shirt look?" The Doctor added. Bella smiled and hugged the Doctor, Luke's face fell, a little spark of jealousy firing up inside him.

"At least we have someone who has the faintest idea about this type of thing!" Bella told the Doctor.

"Mr Smith could have told you." Luke said.

"Mr Smith's an hour away." Bella reminded. "And the Doctor went back to 2001, we wouldn't have made the link." Bella didn't tear her eyes away from the Doctor, they were both smiling. Bella didn't notice the despair on Luke's face.

"Oh. My. God! I needed that shopping trip!" Amy declared as she flung over the door of the Tardis.

"Did you have fun?" Bella asked, changing back to human and going to stand with Amy, Rani and Sarah Jane.

"Yeah. We _have_ to do that more often!" Rani agreed.

"What about you Sarah Jane?" Clyde asked. She smiled, genuinely.

"It was fun. I need some girl time sometimes."

"Ooooooo, _rejected_!" Clyde said, putting his arm round Luke's should. Luke put on a smile; he'd talk to Bella later.

"I said sometimes!" Sarah Jane added.

"We should head back." Bella said to Amy. Amy nodded and headed back out the Tardis; followed by Sarah Jane, Rani, Clyde and Bella.

"You coming Luke?" The Doctor asked.

"I'll catch you up." He said, fiddling with one of the knobs on the Tardis. The Doctor nodded and followed the others through the open door. Bella was hanging round outside.

"You coming Bella?" The Doctor asked.

"I'll catch you up." She said.

"Whoa," The Doctor muttered. "Major de ja vu." The Doctor added, following the others. Bella went back in the Tardis, putting her hand on Luke's fiddling one.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I didn't think you'd noticed." Luke whispered.

"Of course I did. What's wrong?" Bella repeated.

"What's going on with you and the Doctor?" Luke asked.

"What?" Bella asked, amazed, appalled and surprised at the question.

"You've been so close and spending a lot of time together and you praise him so highly and," Luke was interrupted by Bella wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately, pulling away soon after.

"Would I do _that_ with the Doctor?" Bella asked. "You stupid insecure boy." Bella said with a smile. Luke looked away, ashamed, Bella brought his gaze back to hers with her hand on his cheek. "I love you like Smith. _Never_ forget that! The Doctor is one of my best friend, you're more than that. I'll never stop loving you Luke, please don't forget that." Bella pleaded.

"I love you too. I'm sorry." Luke apologised. Their lips met again, the kiss deepened and Luke moved backwards onto the seat in the Tardis and Bella was on top of him.

"Are you two coming or, oh." The Doctor opened and closed the door quite quickly. Luke and Bella didn't move; too engrossed in each other and the moment; they barely heard the Doctor.

They pulled away eventually and looked at each other.

"God, I've missed you." Bella admitted.

"Me or God?" Luke asked teasingly. Bella laughed.

"Let's go." She added. They stood up and walked back into the hospital hand in hand.

They walked back into a silent room.

"Ooooooo, what have you two been up to?" Rani asked suggestively. Luke opened his mouth by Bella jumped in before he could breathe a word.

"Making up for the time we've not had together." Luke put his arm round Bella's waist and pulled her close, they're bodies merging like puzzle pieces.

"Look what I bought you Bells," Amy exclaimed, ignoring previous conversation.


	42. Chapter 42

Amy brought out a long chained necklace with a heart locket dangling from the bottom. Bella detached herself from Luke.

"Wow, Amy, it's beautiful!"

"I thought of you when I saw it." Amy said proudly.

"Thank you!" Bella said, hugging Amy. Everyone sat down on the beds. The Nurses let them keep the room they were in as Bella only had a week and a day left until Bella could be released.

Amy took this time to sift through and explain everything in all the _6_ large bags she managed to acquire. People got bored. Sarah Jane, Rani and Clyde managed to clear off with a half believable excuse and the knowledge Luke would be bought back by the Doctor later. The Doctor had managed to get a look of interested settled on his face. Bella and Luke zoned out. Luke pushed Bella's fringe away and looked at the injury beneath, placing a tender kiss on the wound.

"Kissing me better," Bella whispered.

"Do you really want to fight tomorrow?" Luke asked.

"It's either that or letting Star take me half way across the universe. I can win, I'm sure. Just make sure you've got the water guns on hand." Bella joked.

"Maybe we can get Mum and Amy to be ready with them. We can't all fight at once; there's only one guy to fight." Luke added.

"Hopefully none of you will have to fight." Bella added.

"You've not going to die for us are you?" Luke asked.

"I would but I don't intend to. Star shouldn't be allowed to do this. It's like animal's testing cosmetics!"

"I have how conversations always come back to aliens." Luke whined.

"We'll have to go on a double date with Clyde and Sarah again; that was fun and we _can't_ talk about aliens. But not another horror movie; my ear never really completely recovered from all Sarah's screaming." Luke laughed. "Don't laugh! You didn't have to see Clyde's face when she came to me for a hug and not him!" Luke laughed again and Bella smiled.

"Bella am I really that boring?" Amy asked, pointing at the Doctor... who'd fallen asleep. Bella was usually the mature one in these situations; Amy often forgot she wasn't even 16 yet. Bella stood up.

"No, Amy babe, he's an old man he needs his rest now-a-days." Bella said. Amy laughed.

"Oi!" The Doctor jumped up from his 'slumber'.

"You were pretending? Just so I'd shut up?"

"He's a man Amy, he doesn't understand the complex methods of shopping us girls take in our stride." Bella was managing to make Amy feel better, annoy the Doctor and prove her love to Luke all in one go!

"There are no complex methods of shopping! And even if there was I'd understand them instantly." The Doctor protested.

"Chill, Doc, I'm winding you up!" Bella smiled.

"Doc – _TOR! Tor!_ I hate it when people abbreviate my name." He emphasised then muttered.

"It's not a name, it's a title." Bella argued.

"Don't get me started." The Doctor warned.

"We daren't. It'd be even more boring than Amy's shopping." Luke added, receiving daggers from Amy.

"I'm a man, I don't understand the complex methods of shopping you girls take in your stride?" Luke said, his voice going high at the end. Amy's face softened and Bella and the Doctor laughed.

"Shall we head down to the common room?" Bella asked. It was a room where patients like Bella, with similar conditions go to commune. There were computers, a TV, a long sofa, loads of arm chairs dotted about and a few plastic picnic tables spread around the room. The Doctor, Amy, Luke and Bella sat down at one of them and broke out the cards. After a couple of games, the Doctor and Bella got bored of being totally thrashed and sat talking.

"How's the amnesia going?" The Doctor asked.

"It's improved marginally. The Doctor in Ealing said it would probably heal over night." Bella remembered. "They did a few more brain scans and said they were prepared to let me go whenever I remember." Bella explained.

"How will you know when you've remember?"

"I've been getting Amy to test me every morning. Nothings happened yet."

"Only a week and a bit left here." The Doctor smiled, putting his hand on Bella's and gazing into her blue eyes with his green ones; she looked kinda down heartened at being cooped up there for so long.

"Yes!" Amy exclaimed, drawing Bella's eyes away from the Doctor's.

"Maybe we should leave it there? I need to take Luke home." The Doctor announced, standing up.

"I guess." Luke agreed. Amy and Bella stood up to bid them farewell. They hugged, the Doctor kissed Bella's forehead, like he always did and just to rival him; Luke kissed Bella on the lips. They left and Amy and Bell sat back down at the picnic table.

"So what _did_ you and Luke hang about in that Tardis so long for?" Amy asked. Bella rolled her eyes.

"It's not as dirty as you think." Amy sighed.

"Damn, I've not heard any decent dirty gossip for _ages!_"

"Well you'll have to run on low."

"What happened?"

"Luke got insecure because I've been getting close to the Doctor. We talked about and it kissed, quite intensely." Bella admitted.

"The _Doctor_?" Amy was just as surprised as Bella had been.

"I know." Bella smiled. "Stupid insecure boy." Bella laughed.

"Rory was the same with the Doctor." Amy agreed.

"Probably less insecure once you married him." Bella reminded. Amy shrugged.

"I guess." Amy half agreed. "But it's easy to forget Luke's only 3, you're his first relationship, he doesn't really know how it works."

"He's my first," Bella trailed off.

"He's you're first boyfriend?" Amy asked. Bella nodded. "You're almost 16?"

"Yeah well I've never been appealing to guys."

"Of course you have! They were just too nervous to ask!"

"No. I kept out the way of guys; Alexa and Sarah had boyfriends and I had school to study for." Bella explained.


	43. Chapter 43

"I kinda failed at school." Amy admitted.

"What do you do Amy? Like, job wise." Bella asked.

"In Leadworth I was a kiss-o-gram. But I'm looking for new job." Amy explained. "I need one with the baby on the way. Did I tell you the due date?"

"Probably. My memory hasn't quite been up to scratch recently." Bella said sarcastically. Amy laughed.

"9th of November." Amy said.

"Aah, the British 9/11." Bella said, writing it down.

"You remember those details yet?" Amy asked. Bella shook her head.

"I can kind of remember that day in the Tardis but it's fuzzy and silent." Bella explained. Amy nodded.

"You're wearing the necklace!" Amy beamed.

"Of course I am! I don't wear much jewellery but I've got your necklace and the bracelet Luke made me on." Amy 'aawed' and Bella smiled. "For his first girlfriend he really does know how to treat a girl." Bella said, admiring the intricate blue threads and colourful beads that made her bracelet.

"He's sweet." Amy commented. Bella smiled.

"And all mine."

The 2 girls say talking for what felt like hours.

"Excuse me, Bella, Amy, it's quite late, do you want to be heading off to bed?" A Nurse asked. It didn't just feel like hours, it had been.

"Sorry, yes, of course." Amy replied quickly. The Nurse left and Amy and Bella wondered slowly through the hospital, making more chatting time. They looked at each other and burst out in laughter. They linked arms and went back to the room for some sleep, ready for the fight tomorrow.

_***in the Tardis***_

The Doctor seemed to be taking longer than usual to take Luke back to Ealing.

"Doctor," He started, feeling his insecurities return when he held Bella's hands and gazed into her eyes while he and Amy were playing cards.

"Yes, Luke," The Doctor asked apprehensively, sensing this would sound like one of Rory's insecurity questions when Amy kissed the Doctor.

"Is there anything going on with you and Bella?" Luke asked. The Doctor raised his eyebrows, honestly surprised at the question despite having saw it coming.

"No! I mean, she's a good friend, best friend, we're close because I know more about her parents than she does. _Please_ don't be as insecure as Rory, Luke!" The Doctor pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I just, I see the way she looks at you, and looks to you for support,"

"That's your job Luke. Just jump in before she turns to me." The Doctor shrugged it off.

"Is she going to be ok after this fight tomorrow?" Luke asked.

"I'll make sure of it, Luke, I promise she'll be fine." The Doctor assured.

"You make a lot of promises Doctor," Luke started.

"I'm going to keep this one." The Doctor pilled a final lever and they were back in Ealing.

_***next day, fighting grounds***_

Bella, Luke, Rani, Clyde, Sarah Jane, Amy and the Doctor walked on to the battle ground. It was an empty and abandoned park; an old swing, a fading yellow slide. The grass hadn't been cut and was very overgrown.

Harvey Star approached from the other end. They stopped about 10m away from each other.

"You ready?" He asked. Bella's eyes narrowed with her anger for Harvey Star. "Good." He smiled, Bella stepped forward and transformed completely, apart from the wings. Star transformed into a...

"Griffin." Bella whispered. Star roared. "I remember everything." Bella whispered. She sunk to the ground, her knee's weak as images of the night her parents were killed flashed through her mind. The Doctor ran forward, knelt down and held her, hoping he wouldn't remember him leaving her in the hospital the next day. Star lurched at Bella, Luke jumped in front, gaining a long scratch over his stomach from Star's claw. Luke screamed and fell unconscious on the floor in front of Bella. She jumped forward instantly and examined Luke, the Doctor looked him over, Bella knew the Doctor would look after Luke. She stood up. "You didn't." She muttered. She let her wings complete her transformation and jumped in the air, when above Star he looked up at her.

"I'll kill you the same way I killed your measly parents." A throaty voice that sounded remotely like Star came from the Griffin and Bella's eyes showed she wasn't just going to kill Star to save herself but for Luke and her parents; revenge. She clicked her fingers and the fireball grew quickly and she threw it at Star's wing. He screeched and flew straight towards her. She darted out the way easily.

It was like quick, dainty butterfly fighting a strong, heavy hawk.

Once beneath him, Bella shot several more fire balls at Star from beneath, burning his wings. He flapped his wings, in the vain hope they'd held him soar, and although the wind he created put the fire out, he was unable to fly. He transformed back into a human. Bella landed gracefully on the ground, letting her wings dissolve; she'd fight fairly. She stood 3 feet away from Star.

He threw the first punch, Bella fought back angrily. Ducking, punching, kicking, feinting, swerving; the fight was an even match, although it looked far from – a full grown man was fighting a 15 year old girl. They were fighting evenly for a while, until they both went for a move at the same time and they knocked each other back a few feet. Harvey picked himself off the floor and stood over Bella; she spit some blood onto the grass and breathed heavily

"Give up?" Star asked. Bella raised her eye line slightly and saw Luke lying on the floor, feeling a pang of pain in her chest; her heart ache, she realised this was how Luke felt when it was her lying unconscious. She looked up a little further and saw Sarah Jane sobbing hysterically, feeling tears brim in her own eyes.

"No!" She shouted, whipping her wings onto her back and flying upwards suddenly, kicking Star in the chin on her way up. On the ground he was defenceless.


	44. Chapter 44

Bella angrily raised that patch of ground Harvey was standing on into the air; making him unable to move anywhere and barely fighting without falling 50 feet back to the ground. Rani and Sarah Jane were fussing over Luke, trying to stop the bleeding. The Doctor and Clyde were shielding their eyes against the bright July sun to try and see how Bella was doing; they couldn't see anything. Bella stopped with the fire balls, and put each one out to give Star the chance to talk.

"You may have killed the boy that means more than the world to me. You better not try to fight." She threatened, hovering right in his face. He nodded eagerly. "Why are you so interested in me?" She talked to him, like the Doctor would have done.

"You're a unique specimen, it would have been interesting to examine you, in the name of science." Star was breathless; dying.

"You don't have a good reputation. People _die_ under your knife."

"Yes but the universe knows more about developing species; as I said in the name of science."

"Isn't science about harnessing new life? Protecting it. If you killed me you'd loose the only one of my species. What would you do then?"

"Make notes. Publish a book. Get my money's worth."

"You're pure evil you know that."

"In my eyes, you've just put me on a podium."

"In your dreams,"

"Or I'm your hostage, wouldn't that make you evil?"

"I'm not a murderer."

"You would be if you killed me." He was playing the guilt card on Bella, cornering her.

"If I let you go, would you come back?"

"That would be like loosing."

"I'll take that as a yes." Bella pulled out a gun from her back pocket; somehow without the Doctor seeing it. She aimed it straight at Harvey.

"Ooo, this is getting interesting." Star smiled.

"It's the only way to make sure no one else is going to have to suffer under your hand." Bella reasoned; with herself and Star.

"Kill me. But the Doctor would let you get away, his name is known around the universe, some call him the On-Coming Storm." Bella's hand trembled slightly. "You wouldn't do it, you'd never pull that trigger." Star teased. Bella told herself she had the courage to pull the trigger and watch Harvey die; he'd killed her parents, he'd seriously injured Luke. Then she felt anger and fired the bullet...

...

...

...

Straight up in the air.

"I never would. I could never murder anyone." Bella handed him the gun and flew instantly down to the ground, so he couldn't shoot her. A pigeon fell down, a bullet wedged in his chest. Bella cringed.

"I'm not going to ask." The Doctor mentioned. "We heard a bullet being fired, where did he hit?" The Doctor asked, struggling to see the bullet wound. Bella pointed at the pigeon.

"It wasn't him, it was me,"

"What? He's dead?"

"No, it was my threat." Bella smiled.

"So where is he?" Clyde asked. Bella pointed straight up.

"You left him up there?" The Doctor asked, thinking her actions irresponsible.

"It was that of let him dissect me and take me to an intergalactic zoo!" Bella gave her argument. "He killed my parents," Bella trailed off.

"Take me up there." The Doctor demanded, standing three feet away from the other pole of mud. Bella sighed and did as she was told.

"Star," The Doctor said upon his arrival at 50 feet in the air.

"Just kill me now. I have no way of getting back to my lab, and all my money's gone. I needed a new project but you've trained her well Doctor."

"I did nothing." The Doctor smiled at Bella. "Harvey I will not kill you." The Doctor stated. Bella lowered them both to the ground.

"My revenge has been quenched." She stated. "But I have 2 things to say to say to you. Thank you for not taking me away 9 years ago, and *sigh* you're the one with the gun." Harvey nodded. "_My_ gun." Bella muttered, no one heard her. Harvey pulled the trigger and his body turned to ashes and one last Griffin's screech was heard before the gun hit the ground. Bella knelt next to Luke's unconscious body.

"How do we explain this?" Bella asked.

"You two got attacked, they went to knife you but Luke jumped in the way, you fought the rest of them off." Sarah Jane muttered. It was quite close to the truth. Bella changed back to human and the others stood up.

"Good luck Bella." Amy said, while trying to comfort Sarah Jane. Bella pulled out her phone and dialled 999.

"Hello? I need an ambulance! Me and my boyfriend were attacked, he was knifed, he saved me, they had a gun! I'm at the abandoned park on ... yeah that's it. Thank you, bye." Bella put on a panicked voice and quickly got up and spread Harvey's ashes and picked up the gun. _I took it off them that's why it's got my fingerprints on it._ Bella told herself. She knelt down next to Luke again.

"Luke, oh, Luke," She whispered "Now I know exactly how you felt when I was the one lying unconscious on the floor bleeding. I'll tell you now you're the sweetest boy I've ever met," Bella said the things she never normally had the courage to say to Luke's conscious face. She lifted his head and shoulders gently onto her knee's, stroking his long hair off his sweaty forehead. Sitting among the long grass and wild flowers, Bella thought this place had romantic potential... if Luke hadn't been unconscious beneath her. "I wish, in a way, we'd never met, well, call it a meeting, you helped me, when no one else would. But if you hadn't, things would have been ok, you wouldn't be lying here, neither of us would be here, and I could continue admiring you from afar. It's a twisted world isn't it?"


	45. Chapter 45

Bella saw her tears run off her face onto Luke's, she knew he wouldn't wake up yet but it didn't stop her from hoping. His pale face was covered in sweat and he was struggling to breathe.

When he stopped breathing Bella felt like a ton of bricks had settled in her heart. She tried performing CPR, more kissing him than trying to revive him. He soon took a deep and sudden breath and lay panting on the floor.

"Bella?" He whispered.

"Ssshh, just rest," She felt sobs escape her. He raised his hand to his hand to her cheek.

"Don't cry," He whispered. She smiled.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault," Bella apologised, letting more sobs escape her.

"Don't cry," Luke repeated. Bella helped him sit up and the wound opened again and more blood seeped out the wound. Luke screamed and held Bella close, the blood drenched Bella's white top but she didn't care; she help Luke as she felt his consciousness leave she held all his weight in her arms without a second thought. Sobs escaped her uncontrollably and her senses dulled; she didn't hear the sirens of the approaching ambulance. She felt a hand on her shoulder and snapped her head up, meeting the Doctor's gaze. He couldn't stay away. Bella lay Luke gently on the ground and stood and watch as Luke was put on a stretcher. She turned and cried into the Doctor's chest. He held her close. Bella couldn't watch as Luke was driven to A&E. The Doctor and Bella started the 30 minutes walk back to Great Ormond Street, hand in hand; Bella needed the Doctor for support.

Bella broke the silence of their walk.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"He'll be ok." The Doctor whispered. After Luke's question in the Tardis the night before, he wasn't sure about his feelings for Bella. He'd gotten over Rose and never fallen for another girl, typical it might be a 15 year old centaur/pixie. The Doctor let go of Bella's hand; normally they were full of conversation but only silence. _Awkward_ silence.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Something Luke said last night."

"What?" Bella asked. The Doctor didn't answer. "You can tell me."

"Err," The Doctor didn't want to tell her. "It's really not important." The Doctor couldn't tell her.

"Was it Luke being insecure again?" Bella sked. The Doctor nodded. "What did you say?"

"I can't remember." The Doctor didn't want to say anything he'd later regret. He stopped walking and took Bella's hands.

"Look, Bella, I know we only recently got to know each other but,"

"No! No, please, don't do this!" Bella pleaded pulling her hands away. "Please don't tell me you've fallen for me?" Bella asked. The Doctor walked with long strides over to where Bella had backed away and placed his hands on her cheeks and his lips on hers. Bella relaxed into the kiss then realised what she was doing and pushed the Time Lord away. "No. No! You're 908, I'm 15. Luke, you, Luke, me..." Bella was close to tears. She shook her head, buried deep in her own confusion. She ran.

"Bella!" The Doctor called after Bella, knowing how useless it was.

Bella ran all the way to the hospital, to the room her and Amy shared. She flopped down on her front on the bed and cried into her pillow. Amy came in almost immediately after.

"Hey! Hey, sweetie," Amy said, surprised to see Bella so hysterical. She got Bella to sit up.

"Luke, Doctor, Griffin, gun," Bella stuttered, not able to build a complete sentence. She cried into Amy's shoulder rather than the pillow. Amy stroked Bella's hair until she was ready to tell her what was wrong in understandable English. "How'd you know I was here?" She asked.

"You ran past Luke's room." Amy answered. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Bella sniffed.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone what I said," Bella told Amy.

"Of course! I just want to know what can make you so upset,"

"The Doctor kissed me. I didn't know what to do, I just ran. I know it's one of the insecurities Luke would use to end it with me." Bella speech was broken, she took several pauses. Amy was shocked to say the least, she thought better of the Doctor. The Doctor appeared at the door. Bella looked at the floor.

"Bella, I," He tried to explain.

"Save it," Bella interrupted. "I don't want to here excuses." Bella whispered, holding back more tears. Bella walked out and down the corridor. Amy stood up after her, pausing next to the Doctor.

"How could you?" She asked before following Bella.

Bella had found Luke's room and walked in, still tearful. Sarah Jane was sat at the end of Luke's bed, Clyde and Rani across the room. Bella sat on one of the two empty seats by Luke's bed, she looked at him, tears rolled silently down her cheeks. She put her hand on Luke's, gently sliding her grip inside his, squeezing his hand to let him know she was there. Amy followed her in, sitting on the other empty seat and putting one arm across Bella's back, her hand resting on her upper-arm, her other hand resting on the same place on the other arm. Amy knew Bella had way too much to deal with aged 15.

Amy and Sarah Jane's eyes met, Sarah Jane's asking if Bella was ok, Amy's saying no.

"How is he?" Bella asked Sarah Jane.

"He'll be ok, he's been stitched up and he'll just be a bit achy for a few days. But fine, he lost a lot of blood. He won't wake up till tomorrow." Bella noticed the drip feeding blood into his veins. She nodded, glad he was certain to recover. A nurse came into the room.

"Bella? Amy tells me you've remembered." Bella nodded. "Would you like to come with me? We'll run a few tests and you're free to go."


	46. Chapter 46

**I'd like to take this opportunity to say I have a retarded keyboard and sometimes it doesn't type all the letters, mainly 'A's. So if there are a few Bell's where there should be Bella's, that's why ;)**

She seemed ecstatic at Bella's recovery sooner than expected. Bella nodded and followed the nurse out; to be honest, Bella looked a mess; her denim skirt had scorch marks where her fireballs had skimmed her and she had grass stains and emerging bruises up and down her long legs from her fight with Harvey, but the hospital believed it was a fight with a gang member. Bella already had a story straight if they asked questions about that.

Sarah Jane and Amy's gazes met again; 'Go with her', Sarah Jane said. Amy nodded and followed. Bella was back in the MRI machine, letting the scanning machines prove whether her brain had returned to normal. The process took 20 minutes, often Bella completed it first time though some people can't handle MRI scans. Bella was fine.

After that the nurse had a list of questions Bella couldn't answer and Amy was sitting next to the traumatised 15 year old girl holding her hand.

"So Bella just these few questions then we'll look at the results of the brain scan and we'll decide whether you're free to go." The Nurse smiled. Bella smiled weakly. "Birthday?"

"August 9th."

"Parents names?"

"Kylie and Sam."

"First home?"

"Churchill Avenue, Ealing," Bella answered easily. The questions continued, Bella answered them all easily, getting bored of them.

"Everything seems fine," The Nurse said with the brain scans in front of her. "You are free to go. I can call Mike,"

"No. I'm sure the Doctor can take me," Bella whispered. "I'll go pack up my stuff." Bella said standing up. Amy smiled at the nurse and followed Bella, who was collecting all her belongings and shoving them in a back pack.

"Are you really going to go?" Amy asked.

"I know I should stay for Luke, considering everything he's done for me, but I have to go and see Mike and the others. I've missed them. And I saw that text you got from Rory saying he's done." Bella said. Amy smiled in understanding and started packing her own belongings.

Soon they were ready to go, Amy asked the Doctor for a lift and Sarah Jane asked if he'd take Rani and Clyde too. Bella was soon home. She walked in with Amy not far behind, just to escort etc.

Tracy was walking down the corridor in front of the door.

"Hi Bella," She said in passing, she was gone from view then came back. "Bella?"

"Hey Tracy." Bella smiled, beamed.

"Bella?" There was a few muted cries from the living from and a few of the kids came out.

"Hey," She said again.

"Bella!" They all ran and hugged her at once. She smiled and tried to hug them all back. Mike came out the office.

"That's a sight we'll never see again," Mike mused with a smile. Bella broke away from the others and went and hugged him.

"It's debateable." She smiled.

"So what happened? The Nurse said that you remembered very suddenly."

"We just met a guy, who was there the night of the crash with my parents, it made me remember that night and remember everything else too." Images flashed through Bella's mind; The Doctor? "Gimme a minute I just need to check something." Bella ran up the stairs two at a time.

"Tell Bella I went to check out my new house will ya' Mike?" Amy asked. Mike nodded and smiled, Amy walked back to her house.

Bella was rummaging through her belongings, looking for the cast that had been on her arm for 6 months when she was 7. She found it, pulled it out, '_Get well soon and good luck. We'll meet again in the distant future. Love, the Doctor xxx'_. Bella screamed with annoyance for the old man. She kept the cast clutched in her hand and went into Mike's office.

"Can I go to Amy's? She said I could see her house and I need to slap a guy." Bella smiled, asking Mike.

"You only just got back." Mike sounded a little sad that Bella wanted to leave again so soon after she returned.

"I know, I'll be half an hour max, I promise, please?" Bella pleaded. Mike sighed.

"Go on then."

"Thank you!" Bella shouted, already half way to the door. She ran to Amy's, knocked on the door. Rory answered.

"Hey Bella!" He smiled. "Sorry about what happened,"

"It's fine. Well, it's not but, is the Doctor here?" She was breathless but the fire and anger inside her for the Doctor made her not pause for thought.

"Yeah sure, come in," Rory smiled, he sat back down at the table in the kitchen, where Amy and the Doctor were also sitting.

"You left me," Bella started, aiming her words directly at the Doctor.

"Bella," He stood up and stood in front of her. She slapped him, as she told Mike she would.

"No. I was 7 years old, my parents had just died, then you signed my cast with this stupid message and left. _Left!_" Amy stood up, looking at the cast, still annoyed with the Doctor for kissing Bella she looked up at him in shock.

"Do you leave all 7 year olds waiting for you, or just ones you plan to kiss later?" Amy asked, leading Bella out the room, to the living room. Rory followed them.

"You're really not all you think you are." Rory muttered to the Doctor before following them.

"How did I mess this up so bad," The Doctor sighed, leading his head crash on the table.

Bella soon headed home, ready for a night in her own bed before going back to see Luke. She went to see Mike in his office.

"I'm back,"

"Good. Now, tell me what really happened at this stabbing?"


	47. Chapter 47

"This guy attacked me and Luke, Luke saved me from being stabbed, I fought the guy and then he shot himself."

"Bella," Mike said hugging her.

"Do you mind if I get a lift back to Great Ormond Street early tomorrow? I shouldn't have really left him but I missed you lot and,"

"It's fine. I wouldn't expect anything less." Mike hugged her again.

***next morning***

Bella woke up after a well deserved night in her own bed. She got dressed, in a T-Shirt other than the one that was covered in Luke's blood, she had some breakfast.

"Sweetie what are you doing up so early?" Gina asked.

"Did Mike tell you what happened to Luke?"

"Yeah,"

"I want to go see him. If it wasn't for him I think I would seriously have died this time."

"Are you going to stay over?"

"No. Sarah Jane said he'd wake up today, and he'll only be held there for a couple of days. I think he'll be weaker than she thinks though." Bella said what she was thinking, putting the last mouthful of dry cornflakes in her mouth and standing up.

"Good luck sweetie, give him the best from us," Gina smiled.

"I will." Bella seemed to be coping well; as often as she'd talked about Luke's insecurities, Gina knew she had her own insecurities too. Bella walked down to Bannerman Road, into the Tardis outside Rory and Amy's house. She walked in, hoping the Doctor wouldn't be up yet. He was, wondering round the Tardis.

"Bella." He stated, annoyed with her.

"Doctor," She said in the same tone. "Look, neither of us like each other, so can you just take me to Luke and get it over with?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Get yourself there."

"I don't see why your annoyed with me, I have lots of reasons to be ticked off with you."

"Let's just put it this way, if I hadn't have _saved_ you when you were 7, you would be dead. And Luke thought you were coming on to me, if you hadn't have given him those insecurities, then I wouldn't have thought about my feelings, towards, you." The Doctor shouted.

"Ok, thank you for saving me, not for _leaving me_, as a scared and confused 7 year old with a _stupid_ message left on her cast, and I'm sorry for thinking I had a friend in you, I didn't make Luke insecure, that was Luke, I thought I found a friend in you, but obviously I was wrong." Bella shouted in reply.

"I still don't have to take you anywhere. All my friends hate me now because they think I'm the bad guy in this relationship feud."

"There's no feud, I'm dating Luke, the problem is that _you_ can't deal with that."

"I lost all my family Bella, I was married, a Dad, a granddad, and a_ great _granddad. I am the sole survivor of my species."

"I lost all my family Doctor, I was happy, and _7_. I am the _only_ one of my species. 'Endangered' doesn't cover it." The Doctor and Bella both fell silent. She knew this wasn't getting her to Luke.

Bella went over to the Doctor and let their lips meet. She couldn't deny he was a good kisser. The Doctor ran round the Tardis like a loony when she'd pulled away and soon the whole thing shook and outside was Great Ormond Street Hospital.

"I do love you," She whispered, "But I love Luke more."

"Oh." He whispered. "I'm the Jacob in this relationship." The Doctor smiled, referring to Twilight; was he a fan boy? "And you are quite literally Bella." Bella laughed.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, walking out the Tardis, into the hospital. Sarah Jane had moved to where Bella had been sitting the night before and was asleep half on Luke's bed. Bella sat at the end of his bed, where Sarah Jane had the night before, not wanting to disturb Sarah Jane or Luke.

She thought about the Doctor, about how she wanted her friend back, about how Luke was her Edward, and she needed the Doctor, but she didn't need him to treat her this way, she wanted a friend, a shoulder to cry on while Luke was like this; the Doctor obviously wasn't willing to do that. Sarah Jane stirred. Bella kept quiet. She knew she had to make up with the Doctor, she wanted his friendship, but she wasn't sure how to go about asking.

10 minutes later and Sarah Jane woke up.

"Bella?" she said, surprised to see the young teen there so early.

"Hi, Sarah Jane," Bella whispered, feeling tears in her eyes seeing Luke again. Sarah Jane waved Bella over to the seat next to hers. Bella stood up and sat down next to the time traveller.

"Sorry I didn't stay yesterday." Bella apologised.

"I wouldn't have let you Bella. You've not been home for weeks. But thanks for coming back so early." Sarah Jane smiled.

"I think the Doctor went back to Bannerman Road to wait for Rani and Clyde." Bella said. Sarah Jane nodded. "How's he been? Overnight I mean."

"No change. The Doctor's are still confident he'll be conscious soon. Anytime really." Sarah Jane and Bella heard a low groaning from below them. Bella slid her hand into Luke's and squeezed it. Sarah Jane stood up, to get a Nurse or something. Bella sat in her seat, closer to Luke and pulled the chair closer to the bed.

"Oh Luke, you really are the sweetest boy I ever met. No one has ever done anything for me like you have; you're sweet, dedicated, insecure," She laughed. "But isn't everyone? Please Luke, I know you can here me, please," Bella whispered the last word, feeling the tears in her eyes. She'd heard Sarah Jane lean on the door frame, watching Bella cry over Luke, finding herself smiling at how much Bella cared for Luke.

"B-Bella?" Luke whispered. He screamed.


	48. Chapter 48

**Last chapter of the episode ;) please enjoy! Well, don't enjoy Luke's pain, but, you know what I mean...**

"It's ok, Luke, ssh," Bella fell to her knee's in front of his bed, stroking the hair around his face, reassuring him everything would be ok.

"Bella it hurts." He whispered.

"I know sweetie, I know." Bella didn't stop stroking his hair; she was used to comforting small children when they had nightmares, young girls when they fell and scraped their knee's, but she hadn't comforted a boy who saved her life before. "I feel so guilty." Bella muttered, hoping to avoid Luke's hearing.

"Don't."

"It was my fault."

"No."

"I never did say thank you. So, thank you. Those 2 words feel far from what you deserve."

"I've got you, I don't want anything else." Luke's sweet words brought more tears to Bella's eyes; he could never find out about the kiss(es) with the Doctor. She would have to have words.

A nurse came over and ushered Bella out the way. Sarah Jane pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"For what? Almost killing him?" Bella asked, appalled.

"No, that wasn't your fault. But for caring so much, no one's ever cared for Luke the way you do."

"You do."

"Of course! But I'm his Mum, I will no matter what."

"So will I." Bella assured Sarah Jane. Luke was sitting up and answering questions the nurse asked him with a pained expression on his face. "Do you know if the Doctor's about?"

"I think so." Bella saw Sarah Jane's longing to go comfort her son.

"Go to him, Sarah Jane," Bella encouraged. Sarah Jane nodded and went and sat with Luke, holding his hand. Luke's gazes flitted to Bella's, she smiled, and walked out. She saw the hurt on Luke's face but had to sort things out with the Doctor. He was still in the Tardis outside.

"Hey Bells." He greeted her, still upbeat from the kiss earlier.

"Doctor, we need to talk," She wanted to be here as little time as she could be, she wanted to go back to Luke, she had to tell him what happened before someone else did. The Doctor's face fell.

"What?"

"Doctor, as I said, I love you, but Luke's is the guy I want, in you, I would like a best friend, you're the only one that understands how alone I feel, with the whole alien thing. But, I don't want to feel awkward when I'm with you."

"I know exactly what your saying. And I understand." The Doctor smiled. "But I can't control my feelings."

"Is it best we leave each other alone?"

"No."

"You'll find someone Doctor,"

"No. I found my girl and she died, my whole race did. There's no one for me." The Doctor paused. "I'll be the friend you want me to be, but just let me do this, one more, last, time." The Doctor said, putting his hands on Bella's hips and kissed her softly. Bella closed her eyes and relaxed in the kiss, repeating the words _last time, last time, last time _in her head. What she didn't notice was Rani standing at the top of the stairs, Clyde not far behind her. Rani's eyes were wide and her jaw hung open; amazed that Bella would ever divert her love away from Luke. Clyde's expression was not shocked, his bottom jaw thrust forward defiantly, feeling betrayed. He pushed past Rani and ran out the Tardis into the hospital, Rani followed them. Bella and the Doctor had been lost in their kiss.

"That was one good last kiss." Bella smiled.

"Best friends." The Doctor smiled, pushing his feelings for Bella to the back of her mind.

"I have to get back. You coming?" Bella asked. The Doctor nodded and headed outside. Bella waited for the Doctor and they chatted until arriving at the hospital. Luke was asleep, Rani and Clyde talking to Sarah Jane. "How's he doing?" Bella asked Sarah Jane happily, having talked to Luke this morning and sorting things with the Doctor, the only thing left to recover was Luke.

"Tired. He's just resting." Sarah Jane whispered, not wanting to directly talk to Bella, about what Rani and Clyde had told her or anything else. "The nurse said he could go home in a couple of days."

"Great." Bella smiled.

"I'm going to get some breakfast." Sarah Jane excused herself from the room. Rani and Clyde had specified that Bella and the Doctor hadn't seen them so not to mention it. Bella sat by Luke's bed, just watching him. Rani and Clyde went over to the Doctor.

"Can we have a word?" Clyde asked.

"Sure," The Doctor smiled, following them out to the corridor, listening to the door click shut behind him. "Wassup?"

"Have a good snog?" Clyde asked, totally serious for a change.

"What?" The Doctor inquired.

"Don't act innocent, we saw you and Bella, and personally, I think you're both sick. Not to mention you're like 60 times her age." Rani pitched in.

"You saw...?" The Doctor trailed off.

"Well you were obviously too lost in each other to notice us." Clyde felt anger soaring through him; mainly for Bella. "We're not going to tell Luke, it would kill him."

"We told Sarah Jane though," Rani added.

"No you don't understand," The Doctor tried to explain.

"We don't want to hear it. But we can guarantee that you and Bella will be the only ones responsible for Luke's shattering heart, he'll find out eventually." Clyde said, heading back into Luke's ward. Rani followed. The Doctor rested his back on the wall and sighed.

Everything suddenly became so much more complicated.

**Bit off a cliffy epi ender there but, you know, I couldn't resist ;D**

**I think updates are going to get slower, with school and all that, but please, keep reviewing, and recommending, and obviously reading!**

**I love you all!**

**~SalJCDKSL**


	49. Chapter 49 Episode 4

**Episode 4! Wow! It's called Ending At The Beginning and has a plot twist I don't think many of you will like but it's cute so ;) Enjoy!**

**Luke's POV, **_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV ;) **_**I'll let you know if it's anything else ;)**

Today had been a normal day; I met up with Clyde, Rani, Bella, Alexa and Sarah, thought I did spend most of it behind a wall kissing Bella, as I'm sure Clyde was with Sarah.

It had been few days since the initial incident with Harvey Star, Bella had tried to make it up to me constantly but I wouldn't let her.

Rani and I were walking down Bannerman Road, after saying farewell to Alexa, Sarah and Bella at the cross roads, Clyde had left us before that.

Rani seemed in awkward silence; normally she'd blabber on about what was really, err, crap.

I'm sorry, I'll try to improve my language. **(a/n HAHA rebel Luke ;].)**

"Luke," Rani started.

"Rani,"

"I think you have the right to know that Clyde and I saw Bella and the Doctor kissing on the Tardis the other day, while you were in hospital, I just thought," She trailed off. Was she oblivious to the screams of my shattering heart? "You know I thought you deserved to know," I put my hand over her mouth, feeling tears in the back of my eyes.

"I don't want to know." I muttered.

"I'm sorry Luke, I just thought you deserved to know," Rani seemed genuinely sorry, my typical compassionate friends. She put an arm around me.

"What am I going to do? She's currently still my girlfriend."

"Beat her to it. Dump her before she dumps you." Rani seemed to want... revenge on Bella?

"But I don't want to dump her!" I protested.

"But do you want her to dump you?" Rani was thinking of me in her suggestions.

"I need time to think." I whispered, going home.

I shouted hi to Mum and went straight to my room. Mum knew when I needed time alone to think.

I sat for hours – thinking how to sound nice when saying 'I don't want to go out with you because you cheated on me but didn't tell me, but I still love you and I still want to be friends!'. I had a speech planned.

_At Elm Tree House, Bella had come home with a smile plastered to her face; that day had been amazing. Mike called her into the office._

"_Bella there's a letter for you,"_

"_What? I never get post!"_

"_Just open it." Mike shrugged it off. Bella ripped open the crisp white paper. Her jaw dropped. "What is it?" Mike asked._

"_Have you seen that advert for that Teen Talent show, for 15 to 18 year olds?"_

"_Yeah..."_

"_I got through. They're inviting me to this boot camp thing, to sing in front of the judges. The school sent in an audition tape." Mike smiled._

"_Well done!"_

"_They say pack for 9 days, a coach will come to pick me up the day after tomorrow! It's from the 5__th__ to the 13__th__."_

"_What about your birthday?" Mike asked._

"_I dunno. I'll guess I'll just have to call you." Bella shrugged. "I'm going to Boot Camp!" She beamed, hugging Mike again. "I'm going to go get ready for Luke's. His Mum's cooking that big fancy dinner, you know the one he invited me over for weeks ago..." Mike nodded and she went up to her room to prepare. Bella put on a purple flowing long T-Shirt on and some white leggings; suitable for the cooling summer whether._

Bella was planned to come over for dinner at 7.

The door bell rang; seven on the dot. I felt my stomach flutter with nerves.

"I'll get it!" I called, running downstairs I opened the door, Bella smiled happily and pressed her lips gently on mine.

I can't say I didn't enjoy, but I felt guilty considering what I was about to do.

"Hello gorgeous, you will _never_ guess what I've got to tell you," She started, stepping into the house, surprised when I pushed her back out, closing the door behind me.

"Bella, some things have, err, happened, and I think we both know we're not right for each other, we both know I'm not what you want," I paused. Bella's face had fallen, it was a picture of shock, hurt, surprise and dominantly devastation; yet still beautiful. I took a deep breath and spoke the words so far from the trust. "I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore. But I still want to be friend," I paused again. "Can we do that?" I asked. A tear rolled down her cheek and all I wanted to do was hug her tight and tell her it was all lies.

But she shook her head and ran away down the drive. I stormed back inside and stomped back up to my room. I felt angry; how could my (now ex) girlfriend act so innocent? I had horrible images in my head of her lips locked with the Doctor's.

I felt betrayed.

Bella's POV

Was he really doing this? At first I waited for him to smile and say he was kidding.

It didn't come.

I ran off his drive and walked home, trying to look normal to passers by while wiping tears from my eyes. I looked in Amy's window as I walked passed, she wasn't there. Good, I just wanted to go home right now. I got in and ran up to my bedroom before anyone could ask questions. I thought Mike or Gina would have asked why I was back so soon, but they weren't the first to come in.

"What did he do Bell's?" Liam had never liked Luke.

"Go away."

"I just want to help." He pleaded.

"No you don't, you just want to rub it in my face that you were right when you said it wouldn't last." I corrected. He looked taken aback. "Just leave me alone." I pleaded. He nodded, turned and walked away. Mike then stood at the door.


	50. Chapter 50

"What happened?" He asked.

"Luke dumped me." I whispered; he'd find out from someone else if I didn't tell him.

"How? You said just the other night he was the 'one'."

"I said that to Tracy." I glared at him. He blushed and I continued. "Luke said we weren't right for each other that he wasn't what I wanted." How did he know what I want?

"I'm sorry." Was all Mike said.

"I don't care. Can I go 3 way with Alexa and Sarah?" Mike didn't often let me 3 way call with my friends but on this occasion he nodded and smiled.

"Are you ok? Really Bella?" He asked.

"I guess. I didn't really think it would last anyway. It was too good to be true." I answered, going to grab the phone, before Gina got talking to someone.

I dialled the two numbers and started the 3 way.

"Heyy Bell's, I thought you were meant to be at Luke's?" Alexa asked.

"Oh yeah, he dumped me." I'd had my emotional breakdown, I was looking forward to being single and admiring guys arses from a distance.

"Really?" Alexa and Sarah were both surprise. "Why?"

"He reckoned we weren't right for each other." I started.

"Really?" Sarah asked.

"You were perfect together!" Alexa protested.

"I won't go in to details. Maybe later." I told her.

"BRB." (Alexa)

"Not right for each other?" (Sarah)

"This won't change anything between you and Clyde will it?" I asked.

"Aaw, your so sweet." Sarah replied.

"Explain!" (me)

"You've just been dumped by the guy you're crazy about and _meant_ to be with it, and all you think about is will _my _love life be ok!"

"Of course." I answered.

"Ok, I'm back. Mum says we can have a sleepover coz it's Saturday tomorrow and she wants me to socialise at some point these holidays." Alexa announced.

"Great, my parents are out and said exactly the same thing." Sarah answered.

"I'll go ask Mike." I said, putting my head round the office door and my hand over the phone.

"Mike, can I go to Alexa's for a sleepover?"

"Bella, it isn't really great timing is it?"

"Please?" I pleaded.

"Please what?" Tracy asked, coming in behind me.

"Alex's having a sleepover. Please, Mike, I need my girls!"

"Let her go Mike, it's exactly what a girl needs at this time!" YES! I have Tracy on my side! And I'd have Gina if she was here.

"Ok. But you have to be back by curfew tomorrow. You're not having another 2 day sleepover." Mike warned.

"Yeah, no, I'll tell you this time." He rolled his eyes and Tracy laughed. I went and put a few things and was at Alexa's house in 5.

The 3 of us sat in Alexa's room, mattress's laid on the floor, talking.

"Do you have any idea why Luke might have dumped you?" Sarah asked. Alexa hit her round the back of the head. "What?"

"No idea. It was totally out the blue, you saw us today! It must have been something that happened on his walk home..."

"It can't have been. He was only walking with Rani," Alexa defended Rani.

"I dunno." I shrugged it off. "He's insecure he was probably scared of me dumping him."

"But if he was scared of you dumping him, is he really worth it?" Alexa pointed out.

"Do you even think I've reconsidering?" I asked sarcastically. "Who needs guys?" I asked. Both Alexa and Sarah put their hands in the air and we all laughed.

"Ok, when you get a guy Al, I'm going to be lonely." I whined, *fake sad face*

"Aaw, of course you won't!" Sarah told me. "You've got boot camp and a music competition to concentrate on!" Yeah, I'd already told them.

"I guess."

"Who's judging it? Is it televised?" Alexa asked.

"I think it's on TV, that's providing I get through boot camp, I think Simon Cowell's involved..." Conversation continued from there, but my mind didn't wonder from Luke.

I felt betrayed.

Luke's POV

Right, I'd just dumped my girlfriend, she'd run off in tears, I'd stormed upstairs and my Mum was waiting downstairs.

I was getting my story straight in my head when my door clicked open and slowly widened. Mum stood there. The room was silent.

"Mum, I,"

"Luke, it's ok. I may have been a little bit nosy and 'left' the kitchen window open." Mum admitted. "What happened?"

"Ran told me she'd kissed the Doctor, and that I should dump her before she dumps me because it'll feel better. But I don't, I feel so guilty." I admitted.

"You what that tells me," Mum started. "You still love her."

"What have I done," I muttered. "She'll never want to date me again. I didn't tell her why I was ending it, I didn't even give her the chance to say anything." I moaned.

"Give her sometime. She's busy with all this music stuff isn't she? If she really loves you Luke, she'll come back." Mum was always good with advice.

"Wait, what music stuff?"

"She didn't tell you? She got through to boot camp on the Teen Talent show."

"She didn't tell me," I went back to the moment in my head; _Bella smiled happily and pressed her lips gently on mine._

"_Hello gorgeous, you will never guess what I've got to tell you,"_

That's what she was going to tell me! I didn't even give her the chance to tell me something so important.

"How'd you know?" I asked Mum.

"Mike called. He felt he had to tell someone even though Bella was on her way." Mum smiled. "Let's go get some dinner." We headed downstairs together.

Bella's POV

I talked with my girls all night, we didn't get to sleep till 3, which is really bad for one of our sleepovers but, you know ;)

I woke up before them the next morning, my forehead was drenched with sweat; I'd had one of my nightmares.


	51. Chapter 51

_It was about Luke. I felt tears in my eyes, in this nightmare Luke had been brutally murdered, in his final breaths he screamed out to me between his cries of agony, I'd felt the tears running down my face, I'd screamed and screamed but could not be heard; it was like I was a doll and someone had put me on mute. I'd tried to run to him but couldn't move, like my arms and legs had pieces of string nailed to them, the agony evident. I'd looked up and saw a cross of wood, with strings hanging off, attached to me._

_I was a marionette._

_I looked back down and realised I was the one stabbing him, murdering him, he was screaming out to me between cries of agony, begging me to stop! I couldn't. I looked up at the puppeteer; it was Harvey Star, but he's dead?_

I looked at Alexa's clock; 7:30. Not too early.

"Bella?" Sarah sat up groggily, she always woke up at this time of day, sleepovers shattered her.

"Hey Sarah,"

"What are you doing up? How long have you been awake?" She was becoming less sleepy by the second.

"Not long. I had a nightmare."

"You ok?" She could read my face like a book. I didn't answer. "What was it about?"

"Luke." She stood up, sat down on my mattress, put her arm over my shoulder as I explained.

"That must have been so scary!" She said when I'd finished.

"It was only a dream." I said. I was certain it wasn't my future predict 'talent' for 3 reasons; 1) Harvey Star is dead, he shot himself, I spread the ashes. 2) I'd told myself I wasn't going to see Luke anymore, and I'd kept my angry side at bay for the time being. And 3) I'm pretty sure I'm not marionette.

Well, my neigh has improved dramatically (inherited from my fathers side obviously) **(a/n this was Tilly's idea, I had to include it)**.

"Guys, shu'up!" Alexa slurred turning over in bed. I looked at Sarah and smiled.

"Let's go get some breakfast." Sarah whispered and stood up. I followed her downstairs. Sarah was wearing a pair of pink shorts that made her skinny legs look even skinnier, a T-Shirt and a dark blue hoodie with 'A & F 9-2 N.Y.' on the front in white letters. I wore a pair of long baggy joggers and a strappy top.

"Hi girls, Alexa still in bed?" Her Mum asked. I smelt bacon and saw the fatty dead pigs in the pan.

"Of course." Sarah answered with a smile. She sat at one of the chairs at the table in the kitchen diner. I sat next to her.

"You're up early Bella. Are you ok? Alexa told me what happened with Luke." We sleep over at Alexa's loads, her Mum knows us all pretty well. Alexa and Sarah's Mum's are pretty good friends; I wonder if my Mum were still alive if she'd be friends with them.

"I'm fine. Just not be sleeping well recently." I answered, whispering. I sent Sarah a glare that said if she mentioned the nightmare I may strangle her later.

"You two want bacon?"

"Yeah!" Sarah answered, like the question didn't even need to be asked. I nodded. I heard plodding down the stairs.

"Thanks for leaving me guys." Alexa said, still half asleep.

"Wow, you're awake!" Alexa's Mum teased as her daughter sat opposite me and Sarah at the table. Wendy (Alexa's Mum) kissed the top of Alexa's head. "You want bacon sweetie?"

"Do you always cook while I'm in bed? Yes please." Alexa wasn't awake.

"You didn't have to get out of bed." I told her.

"I was awake and you 2 weren't there. I was bored." Alexa smiled. I love our sleepovers :) Sarah laughed. Her mobile rang.

"You brought your phone down?" I asked her.

"Yeah, for when you two fell asleep in your bacon. I'll go back upstairs and take this... Hey babe," Me and Alexa looked at each other.

"Clyde." We sat at the same, tucking into our bacon, nudging towards Sarah's awaiting plate.

"Oi!" Alexa's Mum bellowed. We laughed and went back to our own food. "The way you lot treat each other! In my day,"

"_MUM_!" Alexa whined.

"I'm just kidding sweetheart. I've got to take your brother to Louie's, be good!" Wendy called, grabbing her handbag, shooing 7 year old Daniel away from Mario kart and towards the car.

"How do kids want to be at each other's houses this early in the morning?" Alexa asked.

"The only time you'd ever catch me here at this time in the morning is if we'd fallen asleep a couple of hours before." I answered.

"Ok, ok, love you, no you hang, no you, no you," Sarah sat back down next me. I grabbed her phone.

"Bye Clyde!" I shouted and hung up. She glared at me as I handed back her phone. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were talking to me." I smiled sweetly, stealing an amazing line from Friends.

Me, Alexa and Sarah are the girls from Friends; Sarah is Phoebe, without a second doubt, Alexa is Monica; she can cook, she's quite OCD and she'd work really hard to get a job etc, I'm Rachel because she's the only one left, but I'll tell you things I don't share with Rachel; I don't rely on my father for money, I don't fall for hot Italian guys, and I don't fancy my friends brother.

We ate the rest of our breakfast with normal girly chatter. As we headed back upstairs to get dressed I said.

"I'm going to get a smack from Clyde later aren't I?" I asked Sarah.

"If not him, me." She answered seriously. I let her go past into Alexa's room and Alexa came up to me, slapping me playfully.

"I felt left out!" She said to me. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

My friends are just too cool.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I don't own Facebook! Or SJA but that's pretty obvious :/**

_Bella's writing, _**Luke's writing, **_**Bella's POV**_, Luke's POV

I sat watching TV for the next few days, 3 days since I dumped Bella, I saw the advert for this Teen Talent Show, I saw a short clip of Bella, a pang of hurt struck my chest. I went into the kitchen, reaching into our medicine cabinet, pulling out some paracetamol, for the pulsing headache I had and the prescription I'd been given for the cut that ran down my body. It was ok, just like a bruise. I have too many stitches to can't, it doesn't open, though I've found a few drops of blood when I'm changing into my PJ's before bed sometimes. Mum walked into the kitchen as I swallowed the pills.

"Another headache?" She asked. I nodded. "You've been having them for three days."

"Maybe it's withdrawal symptoms." I tried to joke about how Bella hadn't been around for 3 days! Clyde said she'd been there after a sleepover when he picked Sarah up from Alexa's. He's clarified with me that it's ok for him to talk to her, he'd seen the kiss too but wanted to know why.

He hadn't got back to me yet.

"Luke, if you miss her, why don't you," Mum suggested. I shook my head before she could finished.

"She wouldn't forgive me. She's changed her relationship status on Facebook." This fact alone obviously made it official. I don't believe in Facebook, but it's good for helping Clyde with his homework once I'd done mine. His display picture was one of him and Sarah kissed. I smiled. I'd moved from the sofa downstairs to the chair in front of the computer in the attic. My DP was still a picture of my and Bella, my arm around her waist, pulling her close for one of Rani's pictures one of the many days we'd spent at the park. I felt I should change it, but couldn't find the courage to click on webcam and take a new picture of myself. I found an old picture of Me, Clyde and Rani and quickly made it my DP and clicked onto Bella's profile.

Her wall was filled with; sorry about what happen, Luke's a jerk! I felt like my heart was being squeezed as my emotions flooded over. I let my head slump onto the keyboard. I looked up, and realised I'd just posted; 'ibgdifyubgkdfhbgyrigudfhgb' to Bella's wall.

Damn, she was going to think I was totally taking the mick. I clicked 'Write Something...' and the flashing line appeared to the far left of the box.

'Sorry about that last message, computer took control :L' I typed quickly. I hesitated on the blue 'Share' button and added. 'Next time your on can you go on webcam? I need to talk to you.'

I pressed the Share button before I regretted what I'd asked. I looked on my wall, the same people that had posted on Bella's wall had posted on mine.

'You jerk!' 'Is it a hobby breaking young girls hearts?'. All these people were ones I knew from school. I changed my status; something I really do.

'Feels like a knob head.' I wrote. I wanted to write some long essay about how I regret everything I'd said and can people leave me alone, but knew it would just cause problems and stir trouble. I'd done enough of that. After my status appeared in my News Feed, Bella's new status appeared too.

'Boot camp tomorrow! Wish me luck!' She was leaving tomorrow? I received a notification. 'Bella Smith had commented on your status.' This can't be good.

'Well I didn't want to point it out...' I laughed, even thought it wasn't the nicest of comments.

'Webby?' I put after her comment.

A window appeared on MSN, Bella was inviting me to start a video call. I accepted.

"Right, you have 60 seconds," Bella started, she looked beautiful. My headache disappeared...maybe it was withdrawal symptoms. I kept trying to meet her gaze, she wouldn't return my pleading eyes. I started writing.

**Why won't you talk to me? **I waited for her response.

_You know why. _I felt like screaming.

**No I don't.**

_It's your fault._

**What have I done?**

_Are you kidding me? You're an idiot._

**Please, just tell me what I've done?**

_Guess._

**Please?**

_No._

**Um.. hint?**

_No._

**I love you Bella! Leave the Doctor alone?**

_You don't love me and you know it. Is that what this is about? The Doctor? You didn't even ask for my account of what happened_

**I know, and I'm sorry, please can we talk? Face to face.**

_No. You broke my heart Luke Smith and I will never forgive you._

**But **I sent the message, not coming up with a good excuse.

_What? _She demanded.

**I'm sorry. I'd really like to talk but if that's the way you want it fine; but I want to let you know I miss you, and I've been suffering withdrawal symptoms having been without you. You can't understand how proud I feel when I see the clip of you on the Talented Teens Show advert and I'm devastated that I didn't give you the chance to tell me. Good luck when you leave tomorrow. I won't talk to you again if you don't want me to. **I sent the message, watching her through the webcams, waiting for her response. I heard a sudden sob and read;

_Goodbye Luke._ Before the webcam shut off and Bella appeared offline.

Had I really done this to her?

_**How could he be so oblivious? 'I may have broken your heart and I don't want to go out with you but I still love you', he was just being a jerk and I couldn't wait to leave tomorrow.**_

_**I went upstairs, before anyone could hear my sobs. What he'd said had been so sweet? I'd been facing my own withdrawal symptoms but I wasn't going to tell him that, a little thing in me called pride wouldn't let me snap first.**_

_**I went back on the computer later, Luke was offline and I copied what he'd said into a word document and saved it, I didn't want to loose it. I printed the paragraph of his apology off and shoved it in my pocket; I wanted to take something of him with me to boot camp.**_

_**I'd tried to destroy the bracelet he made me several times, almost burning my room once, but I couldn't do it, I couldn't destroy anything that reminded me of him.**_

_**I don't want to get back with Luke!**_

_**Or that's what I keep telling myself...**_

**I know, it's longer than I normally write, but I had to get to that point.**

**I know, no one likes the split, neither do I, but it's a really good plot line, and none of us can deny that Luke must look really cute at this point in time!**

**Ly, please review!**

**~SalJCDKSL**


	53. Chapter 53

**I am hoping to update again later... I know it will be the third update but as I probably won't update at all this weekend (Friday, Saturday maybs Sunday night) coz I'm going bowling with my mates tomorrow, my birthday is on Saturday and I'm running a stall at a dog show on Sunday so I'm sowwie! I'll try and update tomorrow morning but that will probably be it for the weekend... Sorry.**

3rd Person

Everything was quiet in Elm Tree House; as _everyone _was outside making a lot of noise playing footie. Smoke was floating straight up in the air from the barbeque, celebrating Bella's last night before she left for boot camp tomorrow.

It was quiet _inside_ the house, not outside.

Mike was keeping the barbequed food hot in the over inside. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Mike said to himself, putting the chopping knife down; he'd tried to inject some healthy eating into this night.

He pulled the door open.

"Crash?"

"Hi Mike."

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"I was inspired by what you do and I'm qualified care worker." Crash smiled.

"Awesome!" Mike congratulated him.

"Who works here now? Please don't tell me Elaine's still here?" Crash pleaded.

"No way!"

"Who does then?"

"Gina, and, just Gina." Mike smiled and interrupted himself.

"Sounds good. I was wondering if you need any help around here? I need a little bit of cash," Crash admitted.

"Err, sure, more help is always welcome. It's great to see you Crash," mike smiled and let his old friend in. He was going to keep the fact that Tracy worked there a secret; it would be a great surprise for both Crash and Tracy.

Mike thought he should probably introduce the coloured young man as Liam, which is his name, but he'd have to consult him first.

"I'll introduce you to Gina later, we'll go to the office and sort the final details." Mike said, smiling at Crash and taking him to the office.

Meanwhile, outside, everyone was still playing football, even Sapphire, Harry and Jeff, but Bella still wasn't. She was sitting _on _the garden table with her iPod on looking sad. Mike snuck a look at the garden while trying to stop Crash from looking there and seeing Tracy playing football.

While Crash was signing all the forms, Mike looked at Bella again. She was listening to JLS's 'Heal This Heartbreak', over and over again. The words were ringing through her mind.

_Walking around like a wounded soldier  
Out of my mind like a nightmare  
Wishing it's over, try to get over_

_How can I fight when my heart is frozen?  
Stumbling around in the Twilight  
Everything's colder, she left me colder_

_I see her, feel her every moment,  
All around me  
Every time I close  
She invades my mind_

_And I don't know why she had to go,  
And I don't know where to turn,  
Or how to heal this heartbreak, heartbreak._

_She's like the fire and the flame in my heart  
She's like a beautiful pain  
Killing me softly, and slowly_

_She's got a way that can break you to pieces  
Leaving you hurting for days  
Try to get over, it's hard to get over_

_It's not easy, every time she leaves me  
I go crazy, my head spins my heart goes numb  
All that's said and done_

_And I don't know why she had to go  
And I don't know where to turn  
Or how to heal this heart break, heartbreak_

_I've gotta get through this  
I've gotta get through  
I've gotta get through this  
Help me be rid of this heartbreak_

Mike knew Bella very well, and he knew she was still hurting from the break up with Luke. Bella and knew Luke's actions had hurt himself too, but his hurt was like a bruised knee compared to Bella's heart being torn out.

"Sounds like you've got a party going on," Crash brought Mike out of his train of thought.

"Yeah, one of the kids got a place on the Teen Talent Show and is leaving for boot camp tomorrow."

"Wow!"

"When were you wanting to start?"

"I'll start now if you like."

"Sure that would be great! Come meet all the kids!" Mike smiled, not wanting to wait for the look on Tracy or Crash's faces when they saw each other again.

They were soon outside in the garden. Crash was half hiding behind Mike.

"Ok, guys we have a new care worker," Crash stepped out from behind Mike as he made his announcement.

"Crash?" Tracy interrupted, running and throwing her arms round Crash as he did with her.

"I wonder what his name is." Liam said sarcastically.

"Tracy? You work here?" Crash asked, surprised.

"Yeah, this is gonna be so cool! Working together!" Tracy almost screamed.

"Put a lid on it Tracy, we want to get back to the game." Liam called impatiently.

"Ok, guys, this is Crash, he's going to be working here. Crash this is Lilly, Carmen, Tee, Liam, Frank, Gus, Sapphire, Harry, Toby, Johnny and Bella, who's not listening." Mike said, pointing at each kid as he introduced them. Bella had pulled her ear phones out.

"I was listening." She muttered.

"Which one's the singer?" Crash asked smiling.

"The one that wasn't listening." Tracy joked.

"We apologise for Bella being depressed, she was dumped 3 days ago!" Liam called with a massive smile on his face. Bella glared at him and headed up to her room with a flush to her cheeks. Liam looked unbelievably pleased with himself.

"Liam that was out of order." Mike said softly understanding Bella's pain.

"I see things haven't changed then." Crash made his sarcastic comment and Tracy followed Bella upstairs.

Bella sat on her bed with her ear phones in, the flush hadn't died from her cheeks and she was staring at the floor, as all her memories of Luke flooded back and the embarrassment in front of the new care worker.

"Bella," Tracy started, sitting on the bed with her arm over Bella's shoulders.

"I know. I should let him go, I've got an amazing opportunity in front of me but," Bella paused. "Everywhere I look, is something that reminds me of Luke; it's killing me!" Bella explained.

"I understand. Loosing the person you really think you're made for isn't easy. But Liam never liked Luke, he's bound to tease you." Tracy knew she wasn't helping much but Bella smiled.


	54. Chapter 54

**Here's the third update! I'm trying to get up to date to what I'm writing (chapter 61 now ;]) and as I explained last chapter, no weekend updates so ;) Enjoy! xxx**

"I guess. Liam doesn't like me much anymore either. When I talking about Luke," Bella started her story with a smile, with faded as she trailed off.

"Bella it's ok. You don't have to forget him; savour those memories. But don't let this heart break linger, it'll stop you living your life." Tracy encouraged.

"Thanks Tracy." Bella smiled.

"C'mon, Crash is one of the coolest guys you will ever meet, trust me." Tracy took Bella's hand and raced downstairs, and into the garden; it was a beautiful summer evening and she didn't want Bella to miss out. As soon as they were out the door, Tee came and pulled Bella into the football game, Tracy went over to where Crash and Mike were talking.

"Everything ok?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, she's just sad."

"I really need to read up on these kids." Crash admitted.

"I'll show you where the files are if you want, and tell you the juicy gossip." Tracy offered with a smile, Crash smiled too and the pair headed inside.

As they were through each child, Tracy delivered a little bit of extra info, about the child's character and such like.

"Aah, Bella," Crash said as he started reading through the profile.

"She's very sensitive about her parents, more so recently. She's a very sensitive person. She started dating Luke, I dunno maybe 6 months ago and he dumped her out the blue a couple of days ago. I see you in her Crash; she can get quite, um,"

"Aggressive?" Crash asked with a laugh.

"Yeah. She had the best friends in the world but takes everything personally, especially round here."

"I see you in her already! She's both of us." Crash smiled and winked.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." Tracy answered sarcastically.

"She's a lovely girl; compassionate, caring, she get's on well with most of the other's, just none of the foster parents want her." Tracy couldn't understand it.

"You were her age before you got fostered," Crash added optimistically.

"Yeah, but if we're being realistic Crash, I don't think she's going to get fostered." Tracy whispered, hating having to say it. "But she's found this one couple, Amy and Rory; they're the closest thing she's got."

***next day***

Bella was woken up. She groaned, turned over and looked at her alarm clock.

"It's 7 am!" She exclaimed.

"You've only got 4 hours to shower, pack, eat," Mike told her.

"It's 7 am!" Bella repeated.

"Go have a shower." Mike instructed. Bella did as she was told.

Half an hour later, Bella stepped out the bathroom, light blue towel tightly wrapped round her middle, shrugging on her dressing gown she was me by 10 angry children with exclamations of 'You woke me up!' and 'Why are you have a shower so early!'.

"Mike told me to! Blame him!" Bella said, watching all the others scurry off to moan at Mike. Bella went into her room, pulled on a pair of ¾ length denim shorts and a baggy old T-Shirt of Mike's while her hair dried. She started shoving things into her bag; clothes, chargers, toiletries; enough for 9 days. She moved on to packing a handbag for the coach; Ealing was one of the first stops; there were 2 coaches picking up about 50 teens from all over the country.

Bella was soon packed and headed downstairs for some food. She quickly finished her bowl of Frosties and looked at the time.

"Look, Mike," She said, talking to the man sitting opposite her. "Only 8 'o' clock, I got ready in 1 hour, why the hell did you wake me up at _7 am!_" Bella asked. Mike shrugged.

"You nervous?" He asked.

"No, not at all, I'm a very confident person." Bella said sarcastically. Mike glared at her for the truth. "I just have mental images of all these other really talented, confident kids, then me just shying away in the shadows, and forgetting all the lyrics in front of everyone." Bella admitted.

"You won't be the only one. You're one of the youngest, remember that."

"The competition is 15 to 18 year olds, I'm almost 16. They'll be kids younger than me." Bella stated. "I've been watching the advert over and over again and these kids look and sound really, really good."

"And so did you."

"Yeah, well I did try to avoid watching that part of the advert."

"I'm going to go watch some TV." Bella took her laptop into the living room (she was going to pack it last). Bella was on Facebook and MSN; it's all she really did on her extremely bad laptop; it's all it can handle. She went on webcam on the 'family' computer, which is very, very quick. She had many wall posts on Facebook; 'Good luck!', 'Can't wait to see you on TV!' and 'Don't forget the little people when your famous!' Tee was sat watching the TV, iCarly came on. Bella sand along to the theme tune; Tee watched it enough.

"Wow, Bells," Tee said.

"What sweetie?" Bella asked absentmindedly, not looking up from her computer.

"You're a _really_ good singer!"

"Are you telling me you didn't listen every other time I sang along to that?"

"I wasn't _really_ listening."

"And you haven't heard me singing in the shower?"

"No. Don't you think it's so exciting! You're going to be on TV!"

"More exciting for you. I'm terrified!" Tee laughed.

"What time are you being picked up?" Tee asked.

"11 ish."

"Have you said goodbye to Luke?" Tee asked tentatively. Bella sighed.

"No. He talked to me last night, gave me all this," Bella really wanted to say crap. "Rubbish, about mistakes and apology. I couldn't forgive him." Bella whispered. Tee nodded and went back to the TV.

Sam was slapping Freddie for one reason or another. Bella didn't mind iCarly, it was a good, innocent kids show; didn't show you what was really going to happen in life.

Then Luke started talking to her on MSN...


	55. Chapter 55

Bella's POV, **Luke's writing, **_**Bella's writing**_

**Hi** He said the me.

_**What?**_

**Thank god, you're talking to me, I just wanted to say good luck before you left.**

_**What's wrong with Facebook?**_

**Do you know how many people have told me I'm a jerk and asked if I enjoy breaking girls hearts?**

_**They're right.**_

**I know.**

_**Really?**_

**I know I messed up, please don't rub it in.**

_**I'll rub it in as much as I like.**_

"Tell Luke I said hi!" Tee exclaimed, I hadn't realised she was looking at my computer. I sighed.

_**Tee says hi. -_-**_

**HAHA! Hi Tee!**

"Luke says hi too." I told Tee. She smiled.

"Tell him," She started.

"No. Tee, I'm not delivering your messages to my ex." Her face fell. "I'm sorry, but I don't like him sweetie." I told her.

"It's ok. Liam told me why he dumped you, and that he didn't let you explain," Tee told me.

"Liam," I shouted. He appeared at the door.

"Yeah?" He answered in his cocky way.

"Have you been hacking my MSN history again?" I asked.

"No?" He asked guiltily, he knew he was screwed.

"I'm going to put a password on my computer," I muttered.

"Sorry," Liam apologised.

"It's'k," I stopped. "Did you just apologise?"

"Yeah..."

"You never apologise!"

"I know. But if you didn't want me, or anyone to know why Luke dumped you, that's personal! Normally I only catch you and Alexa discussing Alexa's latest crush." He sounded a little down heartened that Alexa liked someone else, but if he fancied her I guess I was happy; at least he didn't fancy me anymore.

Yes, I'd noticed that.

"Thanks Liam." I smiled. I went back to the sofa, back to my laptop.

**Bella? You still there.**

_**I'll be right back, I'm packing the laptop away and will go on the desktop. Bye x**_

OMG! I totally slipped up! I was being remotely _nice_ to Luke! And I put an 'x' at the end, he might think I've forgiven him. I packed my laptop and the lead on top of my clothes and went on the desktop before Johnny wanted to play on his games.

I was completely ready to go; anybody else got the feeling that from the second that coach draws up I'll be on camera. I looked ok I think; I was wearing a gray T-Shirt with a sleeveless jumper sewn on, it was light and dark gray striped, and my ¾ length denim shorts with intentional rips and worn parts, paired with my white sneakers and white pin striped trilby hat; I guess I looked ok. I know, the hats a bit, err, out there, but it's something that maybe the judges and the public will remember me for!

In that case I'll need to buy a few more hats...

I signed on to MSN and Luke talked to me instantly.

**Hi!**

_**Hello. **_I answered, no abbreviations, full stops, though Luke might not get the hint that this is signs that I don't want to talk to him...

**You nervous?**

_**You 'know' me Luke, what do you think.**_

**Still pissed with me?**

_**Did Clyde teach you that today?**_

**No, last week. Are you?**

_**Yes. If you hadn't figured.**_I pulled my iPod out my pocket and put one ear in, clicking shuffle. Miley Cyrus's 7 things; oh how true is that song?

**Luke is inviting you to share video call.** Is he now? I accepted, for the hell of it. I started singing softly on repeat one, hoping Luke could hear me.

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared_

_It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear_

_The 7 things I hate about you!  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7__th__ thing, I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

_It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology_

_When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here_

_The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7__th__ thing, I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

_And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like_

_The 7 things I like about you!  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

_You hands in mine_

_When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7__th__ thing, I like the most that you do  
You make me love you, you do, oh, ooo, ooo_

I looked absentmindedly into the web cam, I had been singing under my breath, it wasn't meant for Luke.

**Only 7 things you hate then? And 7 you like. **Luke wrote.

_**That's not my song.**_

**You know it was aimed at me.**I heard a knock on the door and saw a massive coach with 'the Teen Talent Show' written on the side, I smiled.


	56. Chapter 56

**Yeah, I know it's 01:41 so no one's going to read it yet but I felt like updating and me and Zia are really hyper. (8)Walk with us, our song is done, so long, farewell, to EVERYONE!**

**She likes Midnight Beast, so do I. Please review! I know, I promised no updates but I couldn't resist and Tilly and Lauren have gone to sleep -_- boring bitches. **

"I've got to go. The coach is here. But I was serious, if you text it, I'll delete it. Goodbye Luke." I said quickly, closing the computer down before he could say anything. As I was picking up my big bag and my little bag to take on the coach, I felt my back pocket vibrate, dropping my suitcase, I read the text.

**I know, it'll be deleted before you read, but I didn't get the chance to say goodbye and good luck. **Luke. I didn't delete it, but shoved my phone in my pocket, straightened up his bracelet, and picked up my suitcase. One of the shows producers or something was waiting at the door.

"Bella Smith, nice to meet you." He smiled and led me to the coach, he'd opened the side to reveal space for like 25 suitcases like my own, and it was empty. I get to spend some of the drive alone with a producer and the bus driver. I put my suitcase in and headed back to the door, where Mike was waiting.

"Oi! Guys! Bella's leaving!" I heard someone inside shout. They all ran out the door. I laughed. I saw the camera's on the front of the drive, filming the whole thing, I wished Amy, Rory and the Doctor could have been there. I went round and hugged everyone in turn; they all said goodbye and good luck, and I was touched.

"Bella! Bella!" I saw Amy doing her funny pregnant waddle run down the drive. I met her halfway and hugged her. "I thought we'd missed you."

"You would have some angry text messages if you did." I smiled. Amy let go and I hugged Rory.

"Good luck." He said.

"Thanks," I answered. Then I turned to the Doctor. He held his closed hand out to me and opened it slowly. It was a beautiful handmade friendship bracelet; it used black threads and colourful beads, he pulled me wrist up and tied it in a tight knot loosely round my wrist.

"Friendship." He promised. I threw my arms round his neck and his arms met behind my back. "Good luck. No cheating to see who wins!" He commanded. I saluted.

"Yes sir!" I smiled.

"See you Saturday." Amy smiled and I climbed on to the coach.

"I've got a couple of seats to choose from then," I said, after Alex (the producer, who'd _finally_ introduced himself) had followed me onto the coach. He laughed. I walked to the back, 3 seats from the back on the left from where Alex was still standing, the window on my right. I put my iPod on and looked out the window, ready to fall asleep as the journey went on. But as the camera crew climbed on the coach and we drove away, the camera was on me ('cause there was that many others to film), I hoped I didn't look too bad and it wasn't going to feature too heavily in the final product, that would air the day after tomorrow.

The coach pulled up outside a house the size of the one I lived in but posher, and with only 1 kid, I could tell. She came out the front door, she looked about 17, had blonde hair curled into tight ringlets, framing her highly made up face. She wore a tight summer dress; way more dressy than I was. She had 3 bags of luggage; for 9 days? God this chick is rich. She'd probably had proper vocal education; I'd go on _YouTube_ sometimes for tips!

Calm, Bella, calm, you're hyperventilating.

She climbed onto the couch, analysing me the same way I'd analysed her; she smiled smugly, she believed she had the competition in her hands. She sat a few rows in front of me on the other side of the other line of coach seats. I could tell this coach wasn't up to her standards.

"Missy, this is Bella, she lives in Ealing," Alex the producer told her. I smiled at Missy, she smiled a sickly sweet smile in return; pitying the lower 'talent' of the competition. Snobby slut. I must have looked like a tramp next to her; my hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, her's hung freely, my face was make up free, her's was plastered on so she looked like Barbie, but more slutty. This was going to be so much harder than I first anticipated.

10 minutes later we pulled up outside another massive house, a boy (17, maybe 18), with medium black hair, shielding his eyes, tanned skin and smart clothes; another posh one, I deduce either emo or gay. He only had one luggage bag, only to be expected, he's a _guy,_ I s'pose that rules out gay. His dark clothes definitely gave off the radiance of emo. I'd look at his wrists later for the slits.

I'm kidding!

He already had his iPod in. He walked straight to the back of the coach, me and Missy both looked like he was a complete weirdo as our heads turned with him as he walked down the isle to the back 5 seats. He sat by the window behind Missy.

"Girls this is Derek." Alex introduced, I analysed Derek's face. He glared at me.

I didn't look at Derek again.

His family still looked unbelievably posh, and his clothes had designer labels sticking out, whereas Missy's wear all neatly tucked in by her probably erratic mother, paid for by her big business father.

I'm not sure if you've noticed, I don't like Missy.

We stopped off at loads of other big fancy houses, all Alex stopped introducing everyone after a while, but he introduced the person coming on the coach.

After Missy and Derek there was Michael, Emma, Josh, Maddy, Ethan, Isabella (mark 2, I'm Isabella too don't forget), Daniel, Abigail, Christopher, Hannah, Andrew, Anthony, Samantha, William, Eliza, Ashley, David, Mia, Ryan, Sarah, James and Natalie. The other 25 kids would be meeting us at the hotel.


	57. Chapter 57

_**I'M GOING TO SEE NICK JONAS IN LES MISERABLES AT THE O2! *screams!***_ **Thank you to all the people that said happy birthday! I am having a great day and it's not over yet, Merlin starts again tonight and then X Factor; SORTED! XD.**

**Enjoy chapter 57! Will probs update tomorrow night :)**

My iPod battery was almost dead, we hadn't stopped for lunch, and I had a lump on my head where I'd been bumping it against the window in the coach.

_All_ these kids were better off than me, were all older than me, and all of them looked down on me. This was just a _fabulous_ start.

Oh, and by the way, there was a gay guy that came on later, his name is Josh.

We met up with the guys from the other coach at about 3 in the afternoon at this really posh hotel; that the competition had hired out for the next 9 days!

The people from the other coach were called Chloe, Tyler, Brianna, Logan, Ella, Nathan, Anna, Ben, Lauren, Sam, Hailey, Dylan, Kayla, Brandon, Victoria, Aidan, Angel, Jackson, Lily, Mason, April, Austin, Kaitlyn, Justin and Luke.

There _had_ to be a boy called Luke. Typical.

They all looked nice enough, I met the gaze of Sam and he was kind cute. But, including Sam, they were all richer than me, and older than me. I felt kinda singled out a bit. I presume they all had parents and proper homes as well.

No, a care home doesn't _really_ count as a proper home does it?

We were all gathered in the lobby, I was standing right at the back, I could barely see over some of the boys, who were easily taller than 6 ft.

"Right, guys, it's been a long day, and we'd like you to all get settled in your rooms before we tell you what we have in store for you. You will be in rooms of 2, only paired with people of the same gender as you, girls you may _not_ go in the boy's room, boys you may _not _go in the girl's rooms. You may commune with each other at the pool, or in the games room, or the restuarant, but not in each other's rooms." Alex the producer told us. I can't believe we had the whole hotel to ourselves. "Right, I will now introduce the presenter of the Teen Talent Show, who will tell you which rooms you will be in and who with. Please welcome, Fearne Cotton." My jaw dropped and we all clapped. No way!

"Hey guys, first of all, I'd like to welcome every single one of you to the competition and to this fabulous hotel. Before I tell you who you'll be sharing a room with, I've been told to inform you about the events of tomorrow. You may or may not know there is a small theatre here, all set up for your first meeting of the judges. Tomorrow, you will all sing a song for them, and 25 of you will be leaving us on Saturday." Ok, so I won't bother unpacking. Gasps went round the room. "We know, it's drastic, but audition tapes can never be truly accurate." Fearne shrugged. Missy was still confident all her 3 suitcases will be unpacked by Sunday and she won't be on the coach home.

Oh how I'd laugh if she was sent home.

"Back to today. I'll start with the girls rooms. When I read out your names, collect your luggage, take the key and go to your room." Fearne instructed. She rambled off the names. Missy and Emma, Maddy and Isabella, Abigail and Hannah, Samantha and Eliza, Ashley and Mia, Grace and Natalie, Chloe and Brianna, Ella and Anna, Lauren and Hailey, Kayla and Victoria, Angel and Lily, April and Kaitlyn. I was left waiting behind all the boys; please don't tell me I'd been sent a letter accidentally...

The boys went off... Derek and Josh (haha, gay and emo), Michael and Ethan, Daniel and Christopher, Andrew and Anthony, William and David, Ryan and James, Tyler and Logan, Luke and Nathan, Ben and Dylan, Brandon and Aidan, Jackson and Mason, Austin and Justin. Sam was left behind too.

"Sam and Bella," Fearne approached us both. "As there are 25 girls, and 25 boys, there is destined to be 1 boy and 1 girl left over. So you 2, get rooms to yourselves." Fearne told us. I was still kinda awestruck, just nodded and took the key that was dangled in front of her face. I collected my suitcase and went into the only remaining lift, just as it was closing, Sam put his hand in, the doors opened again and he flashed an apologetic award winning smile in my direction.

"Sorry, it was the only lift left." He smiled.

"No it's fine." I smiled in return. I felt my back pocket vibrating. I sighed, put my suitcase on the floor and pulled it out. Amy was ringing me. "Hey Amy," I answered reluctantly.

"What's going on? How's it going? You met anyone yet?" She was more hyper than a 6 year old having had 3 cans of coke and a bag of haribo's

"I'm going up to my room. It's going fine. Fearne Cotton. Amy now's not a great time can I,"

"Oh my _God_! Fearne Cotton is presenting?" Amy interrupted.

"Yes. Amy, now _really _isn't a great time," I was looking at the back of Sam's head, not really wanting to be the _only_ one talking in the lift.

"Call me back, _as soon _as it's a good time. Bye!" She hung up. God she's hard to handle when excited. I laughed slightly. Sam turned his head to look at me, his dark blonde hair swung freely over his soft blue eyes and his perfect mouth was smiling.

"Who was that?"

"The most erratic friend ever." I joked. He laughed and turned his whole body towards me, leaning against the back wall next to me. We were right up on the top floor, the lift was slow.

"What's her name?"

"Amy."

"Nice. I never did introduce myself, my name's Sam Coates," He smiled and held his hand out to me. Then the lift jerked to a stop and the light flickered.

"What's going on?" I asked.


	58. Chapter 58

The lights went dead, I pulled my phone out; my source of light. The lift wasn't moving.

"We're stuck." Sam stated.

"Typical." I muttered. He didn't hear me. Sam blindly moved to the door, I was calling the only person that could help. "Doctor?"

"Bella, Wassup?" I heard Amy telling him not to say 'wassup' ever again but I didn't care at the minute.

"We're stuck in a lift. Any chance you know how to get the lights back on at least?" I asked.

"You're clever, don't you?" He asked.

"Doctor! Please?"

"And who's we?" He really wasn't focusing.

"Sam. He's another competitor at boot camp. Help!"

"Sorry, is there a circuit board?" He asked.

"Sam you got a phone?" I asked, I needed light. Sam nodded and handed me an iPhone. "Wow," I muttered, 'Sliding to unlock' as I was told. Permanent light at least. I shone it around the room and saw a loose shaft. I pulled it apart and let the loose metal panel fall to the floor. I held my phone between my shoulder and my ear. "Now what?" I asked the Doctor.

"Take the ends of the blue wire and the yellow wire, and touch them." I did as I was told. Sparks came from the wires, I jumped back and dropped my phone, and it fell on the floor and smashed. I sighed in annoyance.

"We're going to have to figure this out on our own," I said.

"Help! Help!" Sam was banging on the door, right now it did seem like the only logical thing to do. I let my back rest on the lift wall and sank to the ground. We could be stuck in here for hours. Sam stood over me. I held his phone back out to him and he took it and knelt down next to me.

"We're screwed." I muttered.

"Who was that Doctor dude?"

"A friend," I looked down at my bracelet. "A close friend." I added.

"That's mighty specific." He joked.

"You said your name was Sam Coates; isn't he a Tory MP?"

"Yeah. Not many people know that,"

"Not many people have to share a house with 10 other kids, the news seems mighty interesting after In the Night Garden."

"I know the feeling."

"Siblings?"

"Yeah, twins, they're 3, Angel and Artie, well Arthur, but he responds better to Artie. They're unbelievably annoying."

"They sound cute."

"Meh. You said 10 other kids?"

"I live in a Care Home."

"Oh. That's worse than twins siblings." I laughed. Sam smiled at me. He didn't know how desperately I wanted to burn a flame in my hand to create light. I stood up again, looking at the wires. I got an A* in my science GCSE, I should be able to do this.

"So the blue and yellow wires made a spark. They must attached somewhere so, aah, the red wire is loose too so maybe," I pondered. I pushed the red and blue wires together, they sparked slightly, but after winding them together they settled and a dim light appeared. "Now where does the yellow one go..." I saw an empty socket and shoved the yellow wire into it and the lights were brighter still.

"How'd you do that?" Sam asked.

"Trial and error." I turned to him and bumped into him. He must have been standing right behind me. I looked up at him, he was 6ft tall minimum. "Sorry," I apologised.

"No, I don't mind." He stepped away slightly. "I do have 1 question thought..." He started.

"Go on..."

"Are you single?"

"Yes." I answered. He smiled then blushed,

"That's good to know." He muttered, was he shy? I went to walk to my suitcase but trod on some of the glass from my smashed phone screen.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, one of the longer shards had pierced through my shoe to my foot. I hopped around the lift, some steadying me with a hand on my back and grip on my arm. I pulled the shard from my foot. It wasn't too bad. I knelt down to pick up all the other parts of my phone. "I'm phoneless. God, Amy's gonna kill me." I said.

"There's a shop here, maybe you could buy a new one,"

"Yes. Because I have that cash." I said sarcastically. He blushed again; he obviously did have that cash. "Anyway, could you call someone? You have a phone." He nodded, keying in a number.

"Hi? Reception? We're kinda, err, stuck in your lift." He must have taken note of the hotels number. "Uh huh... yeah... 'kay." He hung up. "They're going to call a mechanic."

"How longs he gonna be?"

"An hour."

"An hour?" I declared.

"We've got all out luggage in here, we'll find _something_ to amuse ourselves." I sat down by my luggage.

"Can I please borrow your phone? Amy will kill me if I don't call her." I asked. He nodded me and handed me the fancy phone. I dialled Amy's number and Sam went rummaging through his luggage.

"Hello," Rory picked up their home phone.

"Hi Rory," I said.

"Bella? Sorry, our phone must be playing up, it didn't recognise your number."

"It's not my phone, mine kinda smashed."

"Kinda?"

"Ok it did smash."

"I'll pass you over to Amy."

"Thanks Rory." I looked up at Sam, standing at his full height with me sitting on the floor like this he looked _really_ scary.

"Bella? You _smashed your phone_?" Amy got straight to it.

"Yes, and now still isn't really a good time to be honest. We're stuck in a lift."

"You're stuck in a lift?" Amy sound disbelieving and I knew she was laughing her head off.

"Yes, Amy, I know it's typical." I sighed, my typical klutziness was really getting on my nerves at the moment.

"Do you want me to tell Mike for you?"

"That would be nice please."

"We'll talk properly later. Go on Facebook later if you can! Bye," Amy said.

"Bye." I whispered once the line had gone dead.


	59. Chapter 59

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, just realised how stupid I was to drop my phone." Sam sat next to me again.

"So, you got any idea what you're going to sing tomorrow?"

"None." I thought about, a song, I knew well, could sing easily. What had I listened to today... "Yep." I smiled. Luke's song.

"Which one?"

"7 Things, Miley Cyrus." I smiled; I knew all the words, it was a song I could understand, put real feeling into. "What about you? I asked.

"I'm not sure, that's why I got this out," He pulled his iPod out. "Might as well have a sing-song." I laughed, Sam smiled: God he's gorgeous. "Sing for me." Sam instructed.

"Err," I panicked.

"Ha! Here we go, I have loads of Instrumental versions on here." Sam said, gesturing to his iPod. "7 Things is one of them." He beamed. He linked his iPod to the portable dock he also had and the song played.

"_I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I get so scared, when I think about the previous relationship we shared, it was awesome but we lost it, it's not possible for me, not to care_." I started. Sam held his hand up.

"Well, I believe, for a first audition," He impersonated Simon Cowell well. I laughed. I saw a single bead of sweat trickle down the side of Sam's face. "Is it just me or is it really hot in here?"

"It's really hot. The heating control must have gone haywire as well." I concluded.

Sam pulled his jumper off, his T-Shirt snagged, revealing a perfectly sculpted, evenly tanned 6 pack.

"So how old are you?" I asked randomly, to distract myself from how perfect he was, and how drawn I was to him.

"17 last week."

"Cool. Happy Birthday for last week."

"Thanks." He laughed. "What about you."

"15. 16 on Monday."

"Awesome we'll have to throw a party!" Sam smiled.

"That's if I don't get sent home tomorrow." I shrugged.

"You won't be."

"How'd you know?"

"You've got natural talent. My Dad's a music producer; you, are like Britain's answer to Miley Cyrus." My eyes widened.

"Really?" He nodded. "Sing something." I told him. He hesitated. "Sam Coates! What will you be singing for us today?" I said, my own attempt at a Simon Cowell impersonation. He laughed.

"I will be singing Last Time Around, Nick Jonas." He smiled, cleared his throat and began to sing. "_Walk in the room, I'm a man on a mission, you're standing there and I feel that connection, I break the ice and I ask what your name is, then I recall that we already did this, somehow I missed it_!" I put my hand up to stop him singing.

"If I'm Miley and your Nick, does that mean we have an on – off relationship?" I asked.

"Are you trying to ask me out?"

"Are you saying yes?" I asked.

"I'm saying..." He pondered, his hand rubbing his chin and his eyes looking distance; a decent pretence. "Hell yeah!" he exclaimed. I smiled and bit my lip; wow this felt good!

If I'm beign totally honest, I'll admit this might just be to make Luke jealous. But it might have been because Sam's sweet, kinda, caring and drop dead gorgeous.

"Keep on moving, like you did last summer," He carried on singing.

"When the grass was greener and your hair was longer," I surprised him by singing the next line.

"If you become familiar with another in town, don't forget about the fun that we had, last time around," We finished the chorus together, drawing closer...

Until our lips met.

Luke's POV

She's gone. She hadn't replied to my text and her phone was turned off.

For all I know Bella, _my_ Bella, is all over some Essex boy with a tan and a six pack. I haven't even heard her sing.

Love is so _bloody_ complicated.

Next morning, I stumbled downstairs, still half asleep and switched on the news to find some story about 2 teens stuck in a lift at some fancy London hotel. Then I paid closer attention...

"Bella Smith and Sam Coates, 2 teen contestants from the Teen Talent Show were stuck in a lift for 2 hours after a fault in the mechanics. Julie is at the hotel for us now." The reporter in the studio finished. The camera transferred to the crowded hotel lobby, full of camera crews and reporters.

"Thank you Lindsay. It is said that the 2 contestants went into the lift complete strangers, Sam came out with her arms round Bella, best friends 2 hours after initially getting into the lift together. After the mechanics were unable to be fixed, the doors were pulled open and the teens and their luggage had to climb back up to the next floor. Neither were injured but Bella suffered a minor injury on her foor after stepped on a shard of glass from her smashed phone. The pair didn't have much to say, but this is what the said earlier when interviewed." Julie finished. Bella and Sam were shown behind a long desk on a stage with camera's flashing onto them; only Bella thrown by the media attention.

"Bella! Sam! What was your first reaction when the lift stopped?" Some reporter shouted.

"Well, the lift had just stopped and the lights had gone off; what the hell is going on was probably _my_ first thought." Bella said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Bella managed to get the lights back on, then the heating played up. When we got out, the first thing I wanted to do was just get to bed, ready for the competition today." Sam answered more seriously. There's the tanned guy with a six pack Bella's with, you know the one I mentioned earlier.

After a couple more questions Bella and Sam were ushered off stage and the first reporter, Lindsay, blabbered on about the show; promoting.


	60. Chapter 60

Luke's POV

I wondered into the kitchen, Mum was spreading anchor butter on her toast.

"Good morning Luke, what was on the news?" She asked.

"Bella got stuck in a lift with some tall, tanned, handsome dude." I said frostily. I really hate myself and Bella right now.

"Is she ok?" Mum asked calmly, knowing I'd be hysterical if Bella was half dead or something.

"Fine. Her phone's smashed in." I was going through an angsty stage in my life.

"Well, I guess she's out of contact for a while." Mum said. I shrugged. My phone sang from my dressed gown pocket. I pulled it out; I have a text, it will probably be Clyde or Rani suggesting we meet up. _Thanks. And I didn't delete it. _Bella? I rang her back instantly.

"Hi Luke," She sounded happy.

"I thought your phone was smashed in?"

"It was. The hotel _gave_ me a phone for bringing them so much publicity after being stuck in a lift and I'd saved my old sim card. I've got an iPhone!" She exclaimed.

"An iPhone?" I asked.

"I know! Oh, and I should probably let you know I've got a boyfriend." That explains the happiness...

"What?" The angst was gone, a sinking hurt filled me with despair.

"His name's Sam,"

"The tall, tanned, handsome guy you were stuck in a lift with?"

"Yeah. He's really sweet. Anyway, what did you ring me for?" I sighed, hurt was replaced with anger for Sam.

"Bella I _forbid_ you from dating him! You know that we're perfect for each other and I want to go out with you again, please?" My voice was angry then pleading. She couldn't form words, just tried to say 'what', over and over again.

"You, you're the _worst_ ex-boyfriend ever! You're a control freak and I will _never_ go out with you again! Consider this relationship, friendship, hating-ness crap over." She whispered the last bit and hung up. I felt worse than I did when I first dumped her.

"What have I done?" I asked myself.

"Luke," Mum started.

"I know. I was a jerk." I interrupted. I was in an even worse mood than before; extreme angst.

"Luke, this has gone too far, you need to make friends with her at least," Mum tried to comfort me.

"The Hotel's rented out to the competition, I won't be able to get in."

"I can get you in. I'm going a report on Bella for the local Ealing paper and need an interview. They won't question. If I call them now we can drive down this afternoon." It sounded like a plan.

"Thanks Mum." I smiled and hugged her, heading upstairs to get dressed. I spent the rest of the day trying to avoid my phone, or I'd tell Bella. If she knew we were coming she wouldn't talk to us...

Me.

Bella's POV

I was woken the next morning by someone knocking on my door. I got up to answer. It was a stranger in uniform; I noticed the hotel's logo on his jacket.

"Miss Smith, I have been asked to inform you that Mr Coates and yourself will be required in the lobby for interviews about the incident last night. If you can be in the lobby at 9 please."

"Sure thing." I answered. He nodded smiled and walked off down the corridor as I shut the door.

20 minutes later there was another knock. I pulled my towel tightly around me, my dressing gown over the top and answered.

"Hey," Sam welcomed with a beautiful smile.

"Hi. C – c – come in." I stuttered.

"Why are you shivering?"

"Because I just had," I shuddered. "The coldest shower ever!" I emphasised. He laughed a little and hugged me, pecking my lips quickly.

If I'm being totally honest, he was no where near as good a kisser as Luke! He's Luke the anti-Luke; Sam's tanned, blue eyes, tall (er than Luke), more physically fit, dark blonde haired: Total anti-Luke! But character wise they are much the same.

I could tell already the relationship Sam and I shared would be short lived, especially if one of us gets booted off the competition. It was a spontaneous moment in a lift, to be honest I didn't mean it. I couldn't break up with him though.

He left and I got dressed and we met downstairs for the press (funnily enough we took the stairs...despite being on the top floor). We did the interviews, then the hotel _gave_ me a replacement _iPhone! _For bringing them such publicity! They got me and Sam stuck in a lift! I really don't know why it was such a big thing! Yeah, it was a big televised competition, but no one in the British Public knew who we were so... yeah.

Well, they know who we are now.

I remembered Luke's texted and fancied using my new phone so replied. I got an angry call in reply to my reply.

10 minutes later I felt tears brimming in my eyes as I was shooed to a room, with all the contestants in booths, discussing what song they were going to sing today and if it was available. I got pushed to the front of the queue, probably so the hotel could manipulate me into making more money...

But if it was to give me more free stuff than that's fine ;)

I had information thrust at me and the day was a blur, the only info that really sunk in was the 'show' of us competing and possibly being humiliated would start at 3, we were given a time we would be expected backstage and then we'd go on, do our stuff, get our comments, have a chat with Simon Cowell and the other judges (that hadn't been revealed yet) then we'd go back to our seat, and watch the others, clap and/or laugh at them.

We're a _lovely_ bunch (of coconuts ;]).

But as it's _my_ life so something's _destined _to mess this up.


	61. Chapter 61

Bella's POV

I went for lunch at 1, with everyone else. Sam had said he was going to sit with his friends, all the other girls had made friendship groups in the time Sam and I were going through all these interviews and television appearances, which I received some glares from the girls, I would say 'mentioning no names', but I don't like any of them, so the name I'm going to mention is Missy, because she hates me the most. XD It's fun being mean. I should remember that and use it against Luke, enjoying our never-ending break up would make me feel much better.

Better than I do now.

I sat eating lunch in silence, I noticed the boys Sam was sitting with pointing and laughing boys...

Yes, pointing and laughing at me.

I tried to ignore it, but couldn't so put my iPod on pretty loud.

I couldn't hear anything but everyone could hear my music, mwahahahaha ;)

I left the canteen before everyone else, I needed to go back to get ready for this afternoon; it's going to be at least a 3 hour show, with 50 kids and a little bit of convo with the judges (whom we still don't know the identity of).

I chose a pair of tight jeans and a loose purple dress top. _The one I wore the night Luke dumped me._ I thought. Typical that the bad memories are more memorable than the good ones.

I wore the top none the less. I was already wearing the necklace Amy bought for me, the bracelet Luke made for me and the bracelet the Doctor had made and given me yesterday.

I know; Luke's bracelet. But I felt all the jewellery would give me luck. I felt more confident ... but only a little bit.

The room's phone rang, telling me one of the reception staff wanted my attention.

"Hello," I answered.

"Good afternoon, Miss Smith. A lady from an Ealing newspaper called and would like to interview you for an article. She said she would be here in 30 minutes, shall I send her up when she arrives?"

"Sure thing. No probs." Ealing newspaper? I thought all the media was finished? For today at least. I didn't dwell on the thought, I concluded that Ealing's quite a way from here therefore whoever the interviewer was would have had quite a long drive.

I was in a good mood; after talking to Luke this morning and... I dunno... _officially_ dumping him, ending our on-going break up. I'd felt like I knew exactly where I stood with him, yeah I felt a little bad, but, somehow, it gave me the confidence to dump Sam.

I poked my head outside my door, hoping no one was there.

The coast was clear.

I walked down the hall till I was standing outside Sam's door and knocked. He opened and smiled.

"Hey Bella,"

"Hi, Sam, can we talk?"

"Oh, I know that 'can we talk'." He seemed ok with it. "Can I know why?" He led me into his room and we sat next to each other on his bed.

"I think we both know this is a spontaneous relationship, we were singing in a lift and we were stuck for 2 hours." He was nodding along with me.

"The funny thing was I was trying to find the courage to try and explain the same thing." Sam smiled.

"Mates?" I asked.

"Of course." We hugged and stood up.

"I better go. I have some reporter from Ealing coming soon."

"Will you be done in time for the show?"

"I'll have to be." I smiled and we hugged again. I left him in peace and was glad that break up went so much better than the only other one I've suffered. To be perfectly honest there wasn't much relationship in the first place.

I got back to my room and lay on my bed; waiting for the reporter. I was reliving the story in my head; I'd repeated it enough this morning.

I heard a faint knock on my door and answered to see a familiar face.

"Sarah Jane?"

"Hi Bella." She didn't seem, err, thrilled is a pretty accurate word. She stepped to her lift to reveal Luke standing behind her (although to be honest I could see his head over hers already).

"Bella, can we talk?" He asked softly. It took all my will power not to swoon; his voice sounded so much better in person. I felt like I was going to break down with nerves about this performance, and all I wanted was for Luke to make me feel better, but I couldn't bring myself to forgive him for the hurt he caused.

"We talked earlier. I told you everything I had to say." I could feel tears brimming in my eyes and wanted to slam the door in his face. Out of the blurry corner of my eye I could see camera's; 'cause that was _really_ what I needed right now.

"Bella, I know, I completed messed this up, I was actually the most jerky jerk on the planet, but I want," he paused and looked at the floor. "Need, the opportunity to make it up to you."

"Luke, you proved how much you cared for me when you dumped me. You've hurt me more since. I don't want or _need_ to hear what you have to say. I have the biggest performance of my life today, I'm scared out of my mind and I don't need you making it more complicated." I told him. Luke seemed speechless. I shut the door slowly, letting if shut with a whoosh and a soft click.

I didn't let my tears fall and composed myself. It was 10 to 3, I should head down to the show.

My hand paused on the doorknob; what if Luke was still there?

I put my fears aside, opened the door and strode out confidently. Well, as confidently as I could.


	62. Chapter 62

**Sorry but updates are going to get REALLY slow after this coz 1) I haven't typed up the next chapter and 2) I had an idea for a Jonas Fic in Maths yesterday and I'm trying to write it but if it's unpopular and/or I can't get anywhere I'll give it up. If you watch Jonas please read it! It's based before Jonas LA, coz, well, erm, I've not seen it...**

**Oh and happy birthday my mum :)**

**Enjoy! xxx**

Luke was waiting, leaning on the wall opposite my door, his knee bent; foot resting on the wall.

"Bella, please, I just want to talk." His eyes gazed deep into mine, pleading and my heart screamed. The tears returned.

"Don't do this." I whispered, walking down the hall.

"Do what?" Luke followed. I heard more footsteps behind us; camera crew.

They're everywhere.

"Luke, I mean it, just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Bella,"

"_Ever._"I emphasised, adding to my earlier point. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. Luke surrounded me in his arms and hugged me really tight, like a Dad when his daughter has actually had her heart broken.

God I need to get over my parents.

I pushed away from Luke and ran down the hall to the stairs (I was _never _taking the lift again). I didn't hear Luke behind me, nor the camera crew. I made it to the top ring of theatre seats unnoticed. I sat alone.

Good. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

I suffer best in silence. The show soon started and I was amazed by some of the phenomenal talents. Then Missy came on...

And how I laughed.

She was _dreadful!_ She must have manipulated and hoped she would wing it through boot camp with over-confidence.

Simon Cowell was in fits of laughter before she started singing; she looked ridiculous, she'd put on way too much make up, and attempted to pin her hair in all different directions, like some celebrities manage to pull off flawlessly; Missy on the other hand didn't. I could tell how quickly the judges wrote her off.

Oh, I forgot to mention. At the beginning of the show, Fearne came on stage to introduce the judges; Simon Cowell, Cheryl Cole, Louis Walsh; all the X Factor Judges (minus Danni, apparently she's spending time with her child) and one addition: Pixie Lott.

She is one of my all time favourite singers.

I thought about this after Missy had finished; I can't do this. Why I auditioned is beyond me, I don't _want _to do this! I got up hastily and left the theatre, speed walking down the corridor.

I felt something hit the top middle of my back, between my shoulder blades. I fell to my knees, standing up slowly, looking behind me; there was no one there and nothing that could have hit my back, I couldn't feel anything there now, I dismissed it.

I carried on walking, soon to be interrupted, by a person this time not some invisible ball of something hitting my back.

"Miss Smith, you have been offered a dressing room beneath the stage, if you would like to follow me." Another one of the hotel staff; this one was tall, with dark hair and dark eyes. No one said anything about dressing rooms, but I went with it. The man led me to the room, smiled and walked away, shutting the door behind me. I heard a very low click and realised I was locked in.

Then I realised Luke was standing in the room.

"You're disgustingly manipulative."

"It's the only way I could talk to you." He whispered

"Let me out. Now." I demanded. I was standing in front of the mirror, Luke's eyes widened and I really hoped he wasn't looking at my arse in the mirror. "What?"

"You have something on your back." Luke told me seriously. **(a/n haven't we heard that somewhere before)**. I had a flashback of my falling to the floor (not a rarity in my life).

"Wh, wha, what?" I asked, suddenly petrified. Luke remained silent. "What is on my back?" I demanded, I was shaking uncontrollably, now unbelievably angry at my erratic ex. He wouldn't tell me.

I went over to the mirror in the dressing room.

"No!" Luke exclaimed.

"I want to know what's on my back."

"You don't need to be that scared." I looked anyway. My breathing became rushed and I was panicking.

There was a massive spider, at least 40 cm's across, from 'foot' to 'foot', and that was with its legs bent.

Have I mentioned I absolutely _hate_ spiders?

Oh. Obviously not.

There was nothing we could do; I was locked in a dressing room, I had a huge spider on my back (probably alien) and I was with my erratic ex boyfriend. Oh, and I was meant to sing in front of 53 people.

Luke stood in front of me as I began my panic attack.

"Just calm down Bells," He said to me.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Only people I like can abbreviate my name."

"Ok." He agreed. We stood in silence.

"God I hate you Luke! If I'd known what an insecure jerk you were I would of been more persistent to get rid of you in the first place!" I shouted. He smiled.

"Keep going," He encouraged.

"Why?"

"Well you need _something_ to distract you until we're let out of here."

"Luke, I love you, I really did," I said, more calmly. His face lit up. "But I can't trust you. I don't need to suffer that pain again." I finished. "What's Maria had to say about this?" I asked.

"What's Maria got to do with it?"

"Give up! You know you like her! I'm a girl, I can read how you feel about her just by how you talk about her. And how often you talk about her."

"Maria doesn't know you, she refuses to give her opinion on the matter. Whereas you," He trailed off.

"Whereas I what?" I was curious and annoyed, anticipating the insult to come.

"Whereas you never cease to stop telling me you hate me, I'm a jerk, I hurt you and that I am going to be forever unforgiven and un-trustworthy!" he shouted, counting off my phrases one by one on his fingers. I curled up on the floor, my breathing heavy, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Is that what you did when I 'hurt you'?" Luke asked, disbelieving.

"The spider is digging into my skin." I grimaced.

"Oh." Luke muttered, I barely heard. I felt the blood trickling down my back; why do so many species want me dead? Luke, I believe, was one of them.

He didn't help; he left me there, alone. I said I suffered best in silence; alone.

Funny thing is, first thing I thought was no I'll have to get 8 plasters, or how do I get this spider off my back, no! I thought; _I will have to change my T-Shirt before I go onstage._


	63. Chapter 63

Luke's POV

God hormones were annoying; one minute I was going to manipulate our situation so I could comfort Bella, next I would like to shout and scream at her until she cried...

Which she was doing but for a much different reason.

I've said 'Look Bella, I'm sorry' enough to drill the message in and I didn't plan on saying it again. My back pocket vibrated. Mum.

"Hi,"

"Hey, Luke the Doctor called and said he detected residue radiation from an enlargement machine, near you..."

"There's a huge spider on Bella's back," Bella screamed. "And it's digging into her skin."

Mood swings; I now felt compassionate.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Mum said and hung up. Bella stood up as I was putting my phone awat. The pain was evident on her face.

"Were you jealous of Maria?" I asked.

"No." She whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because I thought you loved me." She then muttered something.

"What?" I wanted to know what she's said.

"I thought you loved me but I didn't realise how wrong I was. Date Maria for all I care Luke."

"You're dating Sam."

"Was."

"Was?"

"We both know it was spontaneous."

"Must have been your shortest boyfriend ever." I tried to joke.

"Only my second." She whispered, avoiding my eyes.

"Really?" I'd always known her, since I'd started in Year 9; she was the cute girl the year below me. I was learning about the world and how to be a 'normal' teen then; including girls might have made my brain spontaneously combust!

There was a sudden banging on the door.

"Let us in!" The Doctor shouted. God things were going to get _much_ better after he arrived! I heard the feint buzz and the door clicked open and the Doctor burst in.

He sonicked the spider and it shrunk, dragging its legs, making 8 straight lines into the centre of her back. The Doctor flicked the small arachnid off Bella's back and hugged her tight as the 8 legged creature scuttled away. Jealousy flared as the Doctor comforted Bella.

"You're due on stage in 10." He reminded her. She ran out the room and I noticed the 8 slits in the back of Bella's dress-top. I slowly made my way back stage with Mum and the Doctor, meeting Bella before she went on (wearing a different top; it was white with a complex purple embroidered design sewn on). She stepped on the stage and the audience remained silent. I bit my lip and my heart was in my mouth as I anticipated the start of Bella's song...

**The bit you've all been waiting for! **

**Sorry it's so short, but I felt devilish and HAD to end it there! Will update soon I hope, definitely not tomorrow.**

**Because this chapters so short and there's quite a bit more I want to include for the plot to continue as I plan, the next chapter is going to be **_**REALLY **_**long, I'm talking 3 to 4 thousand words.**

**To make up for it!**

**Ly, ~SalJCDKSL**


	64. Chapter 64

_**Really**_** long chapter you're getting here... I'm talking possibly 6,000 words... If you've not got time, save it for when you do! There're some really cute moments, some kinda sad ones; a bit of everything in here... hope you enjoy! New episode next chapter so :) yeah. :L**

Bella's POV

"Hello, what's your name?" Cheryl asked as I took my position on the stage. Yes, she really _does_ have a Geordie accent.

"Bella Smith." I answered. I had, not butterflies, but flipping pterodactyls in my stomach!

"And how old are you?" Cheryl asked. I could tell every single judge was scrutinising me for any fault they could find!

"I'm 15."

"Ok, what will you be singing for us?"

"Because of you, by Kelly Clarkson."

"Off you go." Simon said, Cheryl smiled reassuringly. I looked into the wings as the intro to the song began, my 3 friends (and variations thereof) smiled and nodded reassuringly. I began to sing.

**(a/n italics; Bella singing, bold, Bella's thoughts on lyrics)**

_I will not make  
The same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery _**I've done that once already**

_I will not break  
The way you did, you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me _**I don't trust men anymore. They'll only let you down in the long run.**_  
Because of you, I am afraid _**I'm afraid of everything; everything I look at could be alien. It's unnerving.**

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out _**Luke always did tell me absentmindedly when I was wrong.**_  
I cannot cry _**I can't cry in front of Luke, it's like telling him he's won, and I've given in. Never.**_  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh, every day of my life _**Everyone else thought I'd gotten over Luke, but inside? I haven't told anyone that I still miss him more than anything.**_  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with _**My heart split in two at 7 years old, and discovering what happened ripped it in two again, Luke wrenched the recovering pieces out my hand.**

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you, I am afraid_

_I watched you die, I heard you cry  
Every night in my dreams _**This line should be 'Every night in your sleep', but it was **_**far**_** more accurate this way. The marionette dream still haunts me.  
**_I was so young, you should have known _**He's almost 2 years old than me (well, he **_**looks**_** it) but he knew my history, I've experienced pain far greater than his before.**_  
Better than to lean on me _**Don't come to me for support, I'll put my arm round you while you cry but saying 'My goldfish died, *cries*' I can't stand that.**

_You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain _**Precisely, Luke: I heard a rumour my girlfriend kissed another man, feel sorry for me! What? No I don't **_**need**_** to listen to her side of the story! I'm a strong, insecure, jerk-y, **_**patronising**_** man. Well **_**maybe**_** he didn't say the last bit.**

_And now I cry in the middle of the night _**It's the only time I can cry without having to explain myself. Sometimes I do.**_  
For the same damn thing _**What do you think?**

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk _**I practically whispered this line of the song, the climax had built up and the music was quiet.**_  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you  
I tried my hardest to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you, I am afraid  
Because of you  
Because of you _**Because of Luke.**

I felt better having sung that; it was over and I'd described how I felt with Luke but no one knew what I was really describing! I looked to the wings quickly.

Ok maybe it wasn't so subtle; Luke's face was a picture!

When I'd finished the room burst into applause, all the judges were standing.

This really wasn't happening...

"Bella, you really don't know how good you are," _Pixie Lott_told me!

"Err thanks." I was speechless. Simon chuckled.

"Bella you have raw talent, a great look, a great personality and sense of humour; yet no confidence!" Simon found this hysterical. I found myself smiling and biting my lip; that performance was the most confident I'd been in years. "That song was about an ex wasn't it?" Simon asked. I saw Luke's face beg me not to answer in the wings.

"Yes." I answered solidly, feeling my hate for him return.

"He must have been horrible! You out so much power and passion into that song!" Cheryl said. I smiled smugly.

"Oi!" I heard Luke from the wings, he stepped on stage. "That is not fair!" he added.

"I take it you're the ex," Simon asked; this was rapidly going downhill.

"Luke, no," I whispered, the mic _well_ out the way.

"No, I am _not _letting you publically humiliate me on the basis of a one sided story!" he shouted. My breathing rushed.

"Guys, we don't want to cause any conflict." Louis butted in. We don't need any help starting conflict.

"Luke, you can shout at me later, just, please, _I_ didn't bring this up..." I pleaded. He aggressively kissed me. I quickly pulled away and ran off the other side of the stage, past Fearne.

Oh god if that aired tomorrow; I'm going to come across a total bitch! Oh god, oh god, oh god...

I was soon found and ushered back on stage; Simon had requested me. I was so embarrassed.

"Bella we're sorry for causing such an event, so we've promised not to mention it." Louis apologise. I nodded.

"Bella, I believe you have raw talent, it's undeniable. Yours was one of my favourite auditions." Simon told me.

"_My_ only concern," Cheryl added. "Is your age. Watching how you handled what just happened..." She trailed off.

"If it helps I'm 16 on Monday." I shrugged. The judges (including Cheryl) and a few others laughed.

"Bella what did your parents say when you got through?" Pixie asked. Damn, I didn't want to sound like I had a sob story.

"I live in a care home, have done for 9 years, but they were all really supportive."

"All being," Simon asked.

"10 kids, 4 care workers."

"Wow, Bella, your life sounds complicated." Cheryl stated with a chuckle. _Easy for you to say, your life may be all over the papers but at least you're human!_ I thought.

"You're telling me!" I said with a smile.

"Thank you Bella," Simon said, I knew this was my cue to leave the stage.

I met Fearne in the wings.

"Hey, Bella, wow! You blew me away. Those were some amazing comments!"

"I know, I didn't expect any of that to happen," Seriously, I mean that was the complete opposite of what I thought it'd be. In my little fantasy _Luke wasn't there!_

After coming out of the stage complex, the Doctor was waiting for me. I smiled weakly. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"I want to talk to Luke." The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "I mean really talk, not shout and scream."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, there'll probably be a little shouting, mainly from Luke; I've had my rant."

"You sure you won't give in and go out with him."

"I'm not _sure_ of anything right now." I admitted. Sarah Jane appeared.

"Doctor," She summoned him, probably clearing the space for me and Luke. The Doctor left, I panicked and went in the other direction, knowing I could get back to my room that way. I crashed into someone, falling on my back. I looked up.

"Missy," I stated, standing up and dusting myself off.

"Bella," She replied just as frostily. "Don't think you're going to get any further than me in this competition. This is what I was _born _to do; this is just the beginning." She said smugly, arms crossed over her chest.

She still looked like a fucked up Barbie...

I bit my lip to refrain from giggling.

"Even if your audition _does_ air tomorrow, at least I'll look decent, _at least_ my ex didn't storm on stage and humiliate me. God Bella you have to take more control of these situations. You wimp!" She tried to sound menacing.

"You think _I'm _a wimp?" I asked.

"Duh! What have you done that's, like, un-wimpish?" For such a stupid girl, I couldn't even give a normal answer; I've fought a griffin, grown up being teased about my parents' death and not shed a tear and I've grown up with Liam, who only got his boldness from me; as kids, _I'd _be the one climbing tree's, pulling pranks, causing trouble, he refused to do it at first, I had to guilt him into doing stuff. I couldn't tell Missy any of that. "Exactly. Just back off. And for the record, you weren't even _that_ good." She turned her back in a huff and walked away. I rolled my eyes and went to follow, but was stopped by someone's warm hand in mine. Luke. I didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"Luke?" I'd suggested talking; I couldn't go back on it now.

"How could you do this? That's going to be _on TV _tomorrow!" He was angry; this must be what I look like...

God, he's cute when he's angry.

"You stormed on stage not me."

"You sang about me!"

"I sang a song; you interpret it how you like."

"Those Judges all think I treated you badly, they think I did something really bad to you," Don't say it don't say it don't say it...

"You did." Damn I said it. He sighed and his face softened.

"We need to talk."

"Here's not the place." I added. We went to reception and I left a message saying I was going to sort things out, don't expect me back for a while. I would have added something about the camera crew but I didn't want to be complicated.

We walked round this part of London until we found a small cafe, empty, the door hanging off its hinges, but it was private, and the owner recognised me from the news that morning and understood we wanted the privacy.

"So, there were some things, I could tell you _really_ wanted to scream at me, on stage. But I didn't bring it up, I sang I song, I used left over emotion to put passion into it, and," I sighed. I couldn't think of anything else. "Luke I was angry with you. You could have ruined everything, and you almost did. Luckily I had Simon Cowell on my side." He smiled with one corner of his mouth.

"I know. But it was such a one sided argument, everyone thinks that I was the bad guy, but there are 2 sides to every story." Our eyes refused to meet.

"And both have us have done wrong. But you still haven't given me the chance to explain."

"Go on then." I took a deep breath.

"After I'd watched you go off in the ambulance, the Doctor and I started walking back to the hospital." I paused; it was all going good so far. "But then the Doctor stopped, took my hands in his, and kissed me, saying he loved me. I ran back to the hospital in tears. I only told Amy what happened because I knew you'd think I fell for him too. Then,"

"What?" Luke was cringing already.

"Then the next morning, he was refusing to bring me back to you, so I kissed him to try and persuade him. I stayed with you for a bit, the Doctor went and picked up Rani and Clyde. I went back to the Tardis and we talked about how we wouldn't work. We kissed one _last_ time, and Rani and Clyde must have seen and thought it meant something else." I finished.

"Oh god," Luke muttered.

"Yeah. When you didn't tell me, _why_ you were breaking up with me? I thought you'd just got bored or something, I thought you'd used me. So when I couldn't give a reason for why you dumped me, that's when people started posting things on your Facebook wall."

"I thought you were cheating on me." He whispered.

"Luke you should know me better than that. I loved you, I really did, and I'd never do anything to hurt you." I tried to persuade.

"Do you want to try again?" He asked, barely whispering. I sighed.

"No. I still can't forgive you Luke, I know I've said it before but, just as my heart was mending you broke it again. I've had nightmares about you, and I know none of them will come true, but." I paused again. "I can't put myself through that again." His face fell but he nodded.

"I understand. But now I know why you did it. I feel guilty and terrible and lingering heart-ache. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Neither of us said anything. _Awkward turtle, _my mind screamed. Resist, resist, resist...

"Shall we go back?" Luke asked. I nodded. Thank god. We walked back in silence. Now I missed him. But I wasn't even going to _risk _putting myself through him again.

When we got back to the hotel, there was an announcement over some tannoy system saying that all contestants should make their way to the stage area in 10 minutes.

I savoured one last look at Luke before walking away.

All the contestants were on the stage, yes, all _50_ of us. The judges were sitting in their chairs.

"Ok, we've had a long chat, and we've decided which 25 of you will be staying, for the time being," Simon announced. There were 2 rows of us; I was on the back in the middle. "Missy, please step forward," She took a gigantic step forward and turned and smiled smugly at the rest of us. "We're glad you choose to audition, but there must have been some _terrible _mistake on your audition tape, you were terrible. You will not be staying." Missy 'humphed' off the stage with a distinct air of 'Daddy will do something about this'.

"Sam," Louis called, Sam stepped forward from the back row. "You have phenomenal talent and you will be staying." Sam smiled and punched the air in triumph, before jogging down the steps at the front of the stage and into the dark that was the audience.

Time went by and my name was still not called. I wasn't certain if I'd get through; some of the _really_ talented people were being sent home.

"Grace, Ethan, and Aiden." Simon said their names and they all stood at the front. "Grace, you are a beautifully angelic singer. Ethan, you have a great jazz voice and Aiden, we honestly didn't expect any rappers when we set up the show. All three of you are through." Simon explained. I smiled, they were all amazing. Those 3 and Sam were definitely finalists.

"Chloe, Brianna, Ella, Derek, Michael and Josh." Louis said the next band of names. Chloe was pretty with flowing curly mousy blonde hair and blue eyes; she wasn't too bad a singer. Brianna was a slag, with brown hair with blonde highlights (she'd already tried to tell me they were natural, I wasn't buying it); she was an okay singer, but had a really annoying edge, Ella was short with medium blonde hair and deep brown eyes, she wasn't the most talented of singers... Derek was the emo one that got on the coach after Missy and I yesterday, Michael was unbelievably posh and very, _very_ camp and Josh was the gay one, with a very gay voice as well.

After explaining all this, Louis told them, unfortunately they wouldn't be staying.

Emma, Maddy, Isabella, Tyler, Logan and Luke went through.

Daniel, Christopher, Anna, Lauren, Andrew and Hailey weren't through.

Nathan, Ben and Dylan were through. Abigail, Hannah and Samantha weren't.

Kayla, Victoria and Angel were through. Anthony, William and David weren't.

Ryan, James and Eliza were through. Austin, Justin and Ashley weren't.

Mia, Natalie, Kaitlyn, Jackson and Mason were through.

Lily, April and Brandon were called forward, leaving me, by myself at the back.

Lily, April and Brandon were not going through.

Anyone who'd been paying attention would know whether I was going through or not, but I'd been panicking; like I'd thought that far ahead! I felt tears in the back of my eyes, I don't know why; I never really thought how much this competition meant to me; I know it sounds cliché but this competition could really change my life! This was my chance to _do_ something with my life, it'd gone badly enough, only _I _can change it, right?

"Bella," Simon called me forward. I moved from the shadows of the back of the stage right to the centre. I caught Missy's steely glare with a slight smirk, she was sitting on the front row. "Bella we were very impressed by your voice, but we're not sure if you'll be able to cope with the live shows if you were to get that far. You're only 15, and in the future I certainly would offer you a deal, but now..." He trailed off. _Oh, my GOD just gets to the point already!_ I thought. But this type of show relied on dramatic pauses to build up their minutes. I could see the camera's circling the stage, homing in on me. I met each of just judge's gazes.

"We'd also like to see how your voice would develop with training, you've not had any training, I presume?" Cheryl asked. For the nice one, she seemed pretty frosty. I shook my head; not trusting my voice. In the shadows of the stairs in front of the stage, I saw Luke, tentatively waiting for me. I smiled slightly, he smiled reassuringly. God I miss him.

"You have a voice that would sell really well, and personality people would like, boys would fancy the pants off you!" Pixie enthused. I smiled, Luke chuckled, and I'd never really describe _him_ having fancied the pants off of me...

"And for those reasons," Louis started, pausing for what felt like hours. "You're staying with us." He said finally, with a beaming smile. I put my hands over my face, bending over and straightening up rapidly, wiping tears from my eyes before they fell.

"Thank you." I said, rushing off the stage. I threw my arms round Luke's neck and stayed by the stairs. The rest of the competitors clapped while the judges climbed onto the stage and waited for us to calm down.

"Well thank you all for coming, for those of you that are leaving us, please pack your bags and the coach will be here in an hour to take you home. You're parents have been notified." Simon said nonchalantly. I couldn't help but giggle at the 'humph' I heard from Missy's direction and a few sobs throughout the audience. I felt sorry for the people being sent home already...

Except Missy. I beamed smugly, remembering the three bags of luggage she had to pack. As we were dismissed from the theatre, Luke put his arm round my waist as we stood side by side. Missy walked passed.

"Bye Missy! Maybe you'll watch the show tomorrow!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm and fake kindness for the older girl. She glared at me a real '-_-' and I laughed harder. I turned to Luke, he put his hands on my hips and pulled them to his body, so we really were inseparable.

"I love you." I whispered. And we kissed. I heard a hearty laugh from behind Luke. We pulled apart and Sam was beaming. I walked over to him, smiling also. "What?" I asked him.

"I'm glad you got back with him. You're like my little sister."

"I thought you had twin siblings?"

"I have a sister about your age too." He smiled and I playfully punched his heavily muscled shoulder.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" I smiled. He was like an older brother I'd always wanted; a bit like Liam. He smiled.

"You're my competition now; I can't give any information away." He smiled. I smiled with him. He pulled me into a tight hug then pulled away quickly. "I'll leave you two to it." He turned me round and gently pushed me towards Luke. I walked the rest of the way. We kissed again.

**Saturday 7****th**** August** Boot camp is so much fun! We had singing class this morning, dance class this afternoon; luckily I didn't fail _too_ badly at either! Luke and I were back together and were ready to start our relationship again after this competition was over; I wasn't going to get _many_ opportunities to go home.

We were filmed watching 'The Teen Talent Show' so it could be put on next week's show. As the week goes on, a few more will be going home until we get down to the final 6 finalists at the end.

All the finalists are; Emma, Maddy, Isabella, Eliza, Mia, Grace, Natalie, Kayla, Victoria, Angel, Kaitlyn, Ethan, Ryan, James, Tyler, Logan, Luke, Nathan, Ben, Sam, Dylan, Aiden, Jackson and Mason. I know it's a lot of names, but it'll get narrowed down as the week goes on.

**Sunday 8****th**** August **We were put in groups today, and we had to pick, rehearse and choreograph; as this is all part of being a great pop/rock star. I was put with Eliza, Grace, Logan and Nathan. We chose 'Gettin' Over You' by Fergie, David Guetta and LMFAO (Nathan's a rapper so that bit was sorted). We sung about the same amount, the choreography worked impeccably. It went really well. Today, another 5 people were going home. Luckily, my group were the first to go through.

Sam's group (him, Kayla, Victoria, Ryan and Aiden). Mia, Natalie, Tyler, Luke and Ben were the next group through. Only 1 more group were going through...

Angel, Kaitlyn, Ethan, Dylan and Jackson were through.

Poor Emma, Maddy, Isabella (The sluts that replaced Missy), James and Mason were sent home. I felt sorry for James and Mason, because it was partially luck of who you were put in a group and those girls will have put _nothing_ into this performance, just expected to get through. James and Mason were good guys.

It was announced that we were to have the next day off. Then one of the hotel staff approached me, cameras were kept away; she told me that I would be picked up be a limo tomorrow at 9.30 to be taken to a secret destination. I nodded and left in confusion

**Monday 9****th**** August **I woke up at 8.30. Got up, had a shower, got dressed, straightened my hair, and went down to the lobby at 9.30 with my handbag to be picked up by my limo. Obviously, camera's littered the streets (TTS (our abbreviation for Teen Talent Show) and otherwise after the air of the show on Saturday). Fearne was coming with us, and she told me to be prepared for a long journey. An hour and a half; to me it was an opportunity to spend 90 minutes listening to my iPod and catching up on sleep.

I put on 'Kiss and Tell', Selena Gomez's album **(a/n what I'm listening to now, I like it, and can't be bothered to be more imaginative XD)** and soon fell asleep.

I felt a jolt in the road as soon as I'd fallen asleep and realised I hadn't just fallen asleep, the 90 minutes had passed. Wait, I recognise this strip of road...

We're on Bannerman Road, we'd just passed Sarah Jane's house, and were at the cross roads, we turned right; towards Elm Tree House? I hoped.

Then I remembered what day it was ... how could I forget my birthday? I'm 16. Whoa; I'm 16? God this is weird. If I was with Liam or my mates, they'd say I'm legal. But that's really not what I care about right now.

My face lit up as we pulled into Elm Tree House. I pulled my head phones out and looked at Fearne for confirmation. She smiled and nodded.

"Happy Birthday,"She said. I smiled my thanks, as soon as the car stopped I rushed out. A small piece of A4 paper said; go round the back. Tee. She was the best bubble writer in the house. I walked round tentatively; what if they weren't ready yet? What if...

_Shut it Bella!_ You've never been away from Elm Tree House for your birthday, you should be in the posh London hotel right now. But you're here!

I reached the Garden and it was empty apart from a couple of camera men. Couldn't they leave me alone? Even on my birthday?

"Surprise!" _Everyone_ screamed. I jumped out of my skin. I hadn't been this surprised when Harvey Star turned into a _griffin_ but I couldn't handle it when all the people I cared about jumped out at me? God I'm messed up.

I beamed and bit my lip.

"Guys," I started to say 'You shouldn't have done this' but I couldn't, because they were just too sweet. Mike wondered over.

"Happy 16th Birthday." He handed me a small a wrapped gift and I couldn't help but throw my arms round his neck, present still in hand. "Open it." He whispered. I pulled the purple starry paper gently apart; a small black box with 'Moore and Scrups' written in curly silver writing on the front. _The jewellery shop down the road; the _expensive_ jewellery shop down the road._ I looked up at Mike, surprised. "Just open it already." I pulled the box open and it revealed a gold locket with my name engraved on the front in the curly lettering. I looked up at Mike again; he really shouldn't have done this. I pulled the locket out its case and pulled open the latch; 2 small pictures were on the inside. One of me and Luke, and one of everyone at Elm Tree House, including Crash. We'd taken a few pictures the night before I'd first left. I threw my arms round his neck again.

"Thank you," I whispered, I felt tears in my eyes.

"I'm glad you and Luke are back together." He whispered in return. He gave me a final squeeze and pulled away. I put the long chain over my head and placed the locket on my chest. I loved it.

"Bella," Liam got my attention.

"We all pitched in to get you a present; Alexa, Sarah, Clyde and Rani helped too!" Tee announced, coming over and pulled me round to the part of garden you wouldn't know was there unless you explored; we'd all had those days after first being put here when you were a bit down and wondered round the garden. I honestly had no idea what to expect from them. It wasn't something to do with its surroundings; I'm a kind of nature-y person, but that's probably something to do with my parents. I wonder if the Doctor would take me to my home planet someday...

We reached the little clearing and there was an easel with a rough, paint splattered, worn in places piece of cloth on top; Liam went and stood next to it, pulling me in front of it.

"Happy Birthday," He said, whipping the cloth off the easel. My jaw dropped. I felt tears in my eyes; I live with the sweetest people alive!

They'd bought some really expensive canvas, fancy paints, a beautifully detailed frame; all contributed to a beautiful painting of all of them; my 10 siblings, my 4 parents, my 2 best friends, my Alien friends; everyone. I bit my lip to keep from crying. I put my hands to my face in disbelief. Luke came over and hugged me. I couldn't help but cry into his chest. I soon pulled away and put my arms round Liam's neck.

"Thank you." I whispered. Everyone laughed, clapped or cheered at my reaction.

"Are we late?" I heard someone exclaim from the Garden, the party of people went back to the large garden and saw Amy, Rory and the Doctor looking like lemons. It was Amy who'd called out.

"Yeah, we're late." Rory sighed. I laughed. I ran over and threw my arms round Amy, surprising her.

"Hey, hey, bit gentler eh? I've got 2 people here!" Amy exclaimed. I pulled away gently. "I'm kidding! Come here!" She pulled me in for another tight hug.

"I've missed you!" I told her.

"You've only been gone 4 days!" She replied.

"So?" I asked playfully.

"Feeling a little unloved here..." Rory muttered. I smiled and hugged him too.

"I've missed _all_ of you!" I emphasised. I didn't know Rory very well, but I'd miss him if he wasn't there. And I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for him and his medicinal skills. I moved onto the Doctor. He always held me that little bit tighter for that little bit longer, but I didn't mind; I couldn't bear to lose a friend like him; he's the only one who could take me to my home planet and thanks to him I know what really happened with my parents. There are many other qualities to the Doctor I love but, for some reason, right now, those are the most dominant for me.

As the afternoon progressed, I got round talking to everyone; though spent little time talking to Luke. I spent a lot of time catching up with my girls (Amy included herself easily, I bagsied babysitting), but as the light started fading and the party kicked in, my hands met Luke's and it all seemed very romantic under the pink sky, bright stars and gleaming moon; we were blessed with a beautiful night, as I was blessed with a beautiful boy.

He handed me a small rectangular wrapped box discreetly.

"I wasn't sure what to get you, I wanted to get you something really special but," I interrupted him with a soft kiss on the lips.

"You don't need to get me anything. You're presence is enough to last. Well, see me through the night anyway." I half smiled and so did he.

"Open it." He whispered. He wanted to see my reaction. I gently pulled away the tape and revealed a jewellery box, _another_ one? The box clicked open and revealed a ring; a simple gold ring with a beautiful purple diamond. We'd been shopping months ago and I said I liked it.

"You remembered."

"I can't forget."

"Still," I was amazed. He gently took the box out my grasp and pulled the ring out its container. I noticed an inscription on the inside; _forever_, it read. He slipped the ring on my finger. I admired my hand. "Thank you doesn't seem like enough." I muttered. We were close enough to hear every word the other said.

"You deserve it." I kissed him.

"Bella," Mike interrupted. I need a _day_ with Luke to do as I please... _without_ interruptions. "I have something to show you in the office."

"Can Luke," I started to ask and Mike nodded. We followed him into the office, my hand in Luke's, not sure I wanted to know what Mike was about to tell me.

He rummaged around under his desk and pulled out a large cardboard box. I let my hand drop from Luke's; I was drawn to that tattered box for one main reason;

It had my name scrawled on the side.

Mike handed me 3 letters. One had my name written on the front, 2 were unmarked.

"It's from your parents. They wanted to give it to you on your 16th birthday." Mike explained. Luke came over and put his arm round my waist, ready to support me when I broke down.

I wanted to open the letters alone, or with Luke, but I didn't particularly want Mike there.

"I'll leave you alone." Mike muttered. I smiled and waited till the door clicked shut. The room was dark; lit only by the moon and the setting sun. It was beautiful.

I gently pulled open the tightly sealed letter and pulled the tattered piece of paper out the envelope. It was old, _really_ old. This was the letter addressed to me.

_Isabella,_

_If you have this then we presume we are dead. Knowing that fact now would be nice, but we're alive at the time or this letter being written._

_You may know this already but you are not completely human. You can predict the future and control the elements. We are from a magical world halfway across the galaxy called Mythigan. It sounds like Michigan with a lisp, we know, but it's Mythigan all the same._

_We were sent to Earth 200 years ago as it's protector. _

_Obviously it didn't go so well._

_No, we didn't look 231 and 234; most Mythical Creatures on our planet stop aging at about 30 years, getting younger as the generations go on. You should stop aging soon. You were born and raised on Earth, we raised you without knowledge of these facts for your own safety we promise sweetheart._

_In the box you should have been given, are some things that may help you with your magical career, as you may want to call it. There are several spell books (some centuries old, some new) and some text books that will explain more about our world and our peoples that we can't in this one letter._

_If anyone asks, this box is full off trinkets and stuff ;) there are some necklaces, one with a long chain and a heart pendant with a purple gem stone at its centre, that one will keep you safe, mask your species and enhance your powers. Others are traditional ceremonial necklaces, bracelets, rings and others are jewellery past down from our two families._

_Right now, you are only 3 months old, you're so cute! I'd like to have more kids, but you're Dad had loads of siblings and he hated it, he doesn't want you to fight with siblings. Wow, 16, 3 months, 16, 3 months; no I can't see you at 16. We don't even know what colour hair you're going to have! But you have gorgeous blue eyes. You're going to be so beautiful._

_Finally, sweetheart, we just want you to know we love you and hope you live a great life. We'll always be with you in your heart._

_Our love is forever yours, your Mum and Dad,_

_Kylie and Sam xxx_

Wow. Luke squeezed my waist, reminding me he was there, I'd zoned out. Luke had obviously been reading over my shoulder.

"I don't want to read the others." I muttered.

"You don't have to." Luke whispered back. I put the letters on the desk and peeked inside the box. I don't want to sound selfish, but by the sounds of it, I have the power to be unbeatable; with these magic books, and the power I already have, my newfound stealth and agility (notice I _didn't_ say flexibility, don't even try to get me to put my leg behind my ear); I can give someone a nasty bruise with a powerful punch, believe me, I have. Clyde was being sexist I had to!

The box was full of rusty, old, dust covered books, and I pulled the top one out. I pulled open the heavy hard back front cover and looked at the fancy handwritten type. One single word in black ink read 'Magic'.

Wow this is exciting.

Further within the box was a trinket, dark purple and ornate. I pulled it out and opened it. It was full to the brim, but one necklace glowed. I pulled it out. The long dark silvery chain with the pendant on the end was just as my mother had described. The glow died and I smiled. It felt good. Luke picked up the magic book and flicked through some of the fragile pages.

"I've read about magic like this, it was referred to in Arthurian Legend," Luke said, excited.

"The closest I've come to researching Arthurian Legend is watching Merlin on the BBC." I stated, he laughed. "What? Arthur and Merlin are cute," I started. Luke's face was curious. "But _not_ as cute as you." I rolled my eyes and smiled at his consistent insecurities. Luke continued flicking through the book and I eyed up the letter I hadn't opened yet, dare I?

"Hey, try this one!" Luke pointed at a spell; to temporarily colour his hand?

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cause it sounds cool!" He emphasised. "I want to look like an avatar! You know, the blue people..."

"You spend _way_ too much time with Clyde."

"Well, _you're_ too busy in London."

"If it wasn't for London and/or Simon Cowell and your rant on stage, we wouldn't be back together." I pointed out, he shrugged and I smiled. "Anyway, I don't want to try any spells yet. I'll take a couple of the smaller books back with me and practise in my spare time."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous? There's camera's everywhere isn't there?" Luke asked.

"Meh. I'll work my way around them. Maybe there's a spell about it!" I said sarcastically, fiddling through the box again. I found more jewellery and more beautifully hand written books. Luke put the book down gently on the desk, and looked back in the box, pulling out some A6 sized pieces of photo paper.

"N'aawww!" He cooed.

"Please don't tell me those are what I think they are..." I trailed off. Luke looked up and smiled at me.

"Please just let me put them on Facebook?" He asked.

"No!" I snatched the photos off him and flicked through. Some were of the day I was born, my mum, my dad, me at a few hours old. Wow. _My_ mum and dad. I've been to a few foster parents in my time but none that I've ever really called Mum and Dad.

I closed the box, ready to carry it down stairs, ready for my journey back to the hotel. I was going to pick up with box but Luke's hands on mine stopped me. Our hands held by our legs and I realised I had tears in my eyes.

"It's ok to cry." He said.

"I don't want to. Today is my 16th birthday, and I don't want to cry. Unless..."

"Unless?"

"Unless it's happy tears. I've shed a few of them today." I smiled. Luke pressed his lips tenderly on mine.

"I'm going to miss you."

"It's only 5 more days. Then I'm coming back home." I smiled. We headed downstairs, hand in hand, the box balanced on my hip. I was offered the chance to stay overnight and took it.

I spend that night in bed with Luke, drifting in and out of sleep, Luke stroking my hair, catching up on missed sleep. Until returning to the hotel tomorrow...

**I know, it's really long, and I've made you wait ages for an update! And I may have to disappoint you further...**

**I'm taking a break from writing this for a while. I'm writing my Jonas fics. And I wouldn't be able to update much if at all this weekend anyway.**

**Please don't lose faith! I will update... eventually...**

**I love you all! My consistent reviewers... all none of you. I'm kidding!**

**Sci-fi geek1133 (L)**

**rma123 (L)**

**Mainly, occasionally Half-Vampire-Half-Fallen-Angel, pinkcatheaven, zoe0heriot, xTommyKnightsGirlx (and for the record, back off he's mine =], hehe, kidding), KrazyKimmy. Please keep coming back!**

**Lyl, ~SalJCDKSL**


	65. Chapter 65 Episode 5

**I know! It's been ages since I updated this fic. It was on temporary hiatus.**

**And this is partially your fault guys; I got so many **_**lovely**_** reviews saying something along the lines of 'this is so good! My favourite fic ever! Update update UPDATE!'.**

**Okay maybe I exaggerated that a little bit but I got lots of lovely reviews none the less, and despite my months of not updating (which I still feel bad about, by the way) it was still my most viewed fic which I'd love to thank you guys for.**

**But back to my excuse *cough cough* I mean reason. I went to start this so many times and I got a few reviews saying it was really good and they couldn't wait for my update, I just wanted to make it good enough for you lot to want to keep reading; I wanted to do it justice.**

**ONE QUICK QUESTION BEFORE I **_**ACTUALLY**_** START! Do you want aliens? Because I can incorporate them, or make it drift slightly from the 'Sarah Jane Adventures' part of the cross-over and make it more about the music. Your choice. Though music will feature highly either way… hehe.**

**OKAY! Let's go!**

**Bella's POV**

_I spread my wings and I learn how to fly  
And though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a chance  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

I sang the last verse of a good song in front of the judges, throwing my arms in the air and walking around the stage with my new found confidence.

Over the past few days; the workshops I've taken, the dance and singing classes mixed with the surprisingly frequent praise, 'advice to help me improve' (a twisted way of describing criticism) and a little bit of modesty have all helped contribute to my sudden leap in confidence. And it got to a point where it hit me (not literally, in a metaphorical sense, though it wouldn't surprise me if something _did_ hit me…): _self_-confidence is all that matters; if _I_ believe I've done or am doing well then I should be happy with it.

All that and the threat of the loss of my place in the competition unless I'm more interactive, engaging and enthusiastic in my performances.

I had most of the judges on my side too; in my last performance _Simon freaking Cowell _told me my song was faultless! Pixie said I reminded her of a younger version of her and Louis said I was the main one to look out for to the others!

Although, Cheryl seems to have taken a distinct dislike to me; she'll always find something bad and I'll always agree and work on what she noticed…

… purely to see what the hell she could come up with next time!

But Simon always defends my performance and it all ends up in some huge fighting row as I'm shooed offstage.

There were 14 of us left. 6 were going through to live finals in a couple of weeks. We'd been told of the details of it; we'd get a week or 2 to prepare and learn songs and do a few live shows around the country to publicise ourselves and the competition and so people will vote for us to get us through to the next round of lives. They'll be on every other day for a week and a half or something.

The last 14 of us had split into two good groups of friends; me, Grace, Nathan, Ethan, Logan, Sam and Aiden; we're the more, err, _down to earth_, group of people. Whereas Eliza, Kayla, Victoria, Natalie, Angel, Dylan and Tyler are the more relationship and sex orientated groups.

The girls have frequently tried to get into conversation about the number of boyfriends we've ever had and how good they were at snogging. Grace and I weren't quite interested.

Let me make it simpler still, Eliza, Kayla, Victoria, Natalie and Angel come to whatever workshop we have in a dress, heels and donning 3 inches of make-up, whereas Grace and I are happy in jeans, a variety of tee's, hoodies and converse. I won't get into what make-up I wear because you'd probably be disappointed.

We'd been sitting around all afternoon after our performances this morning. We were all beginning to get nervous. Then I got a call that could always make me feel better.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bells," Wow, I love the sound of Luke's voice.

"How you doing Luke?" We went through the usual ritual of normal conversation before reaching the reason he called.

I loved it when he said he called to hear the sound of my voice.

"I'm great! Looking forward to tonight's show." He enthused. "How about you?" He added.

"Nervous and _not_ looking forward to tonight's show." I chuckled a little at the end.

"You'll be fine. And finals next week!"

"Yeah but they're announcing who is in the finals _live_ tonight!" I reminded him thought I don't know if he already knew that.

"Well if you get through you get to perform in front of millions of adoring fans,"

"I don't have millions of adoring fans," I interrupted.

"You will when you go global though!"

"But," I went to interrupt.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Luke stopped me. "And if you don't get through, I'm stealing you."

"It's a win-win situation really!" I smiled; Luke was the one that could always make me feel better; only his working makes sense to me.

"_All competitors to the stage please."_ A voice over a tannoy system blared.

"I gotta go, I'll call you later."

"Okay, love you,"

"Love you too," Luke hung up and I slid my phone in my pocket and headed to the stage, where one of the stage or filming crew told us they wanted a load of shots of each of us standing alone on the stage so they can go over 'our story so far' before they reveal the live results.

_***live show***_

We hadn't been allowed to watch the show on TV tonight because we were all being 'made up' for the live bit tonight. I was _really_ nervous, I know I don't have to perform or anything but I know what the viewer count was; _millions_ of people watched this show; it's a junior X-Factor basically, some people wanted to see if the younger generation could handle the pressure most adults can't, and some sick people probably just wanted to see us fail.

Which, thus far, we haven't.

14 of us were standing on stage, individual spotlights on each person. It just wound the tension up further. They judges were sitting in their seats, waiting for the cue of dramatic music that showed we were on air.

And then it came.

"Okay, I'm Fearne Cotton and tonight, I will announce, _live_, who the finalists of this years 'Teen Talent Show' will be. I will read who won't be staying with us first."

Slowly, Fearne read out 7 names I wanted to hear. "Eliza, Dylan, Angel, Tyler, Kayla, Victoria, Natalie and Nathan. I'm sorry you will no longer be staying with us." We were all told that we could move after this announcement and Sam, Logan, Ethan, Grace, Aiden and I moved to give Nathan a big group hug as the other girls burst into tears and some of the boys too.

Then it hit me…

I'm in the final!

**Oh, and I've planned the sequel.**

**Reviews are love! **


	66. Chapter 66

**Just to clarify, this is based **_**before**_** the new series of Tracy Beaker returns, I have to keep reminding myself of that.**

**And thanks for all the reviews :) ILY Sci-fi geek1133, pinkcatheaven, , MerlinLuvr123456, Half-Vampire-Half-Fallen-Angel and LaDiDa!**

Bella's POV

God I miss Nathan, he was the only one in our group of friends that got kicked out. All of the other group went, but Nathan? Nathan was close, but it's not like I'll never see him again; he said his parents are being transferred to Ealing and he'll be at school with me; this is kind of cool.

The next week was spent learning songs and performing all over the country.

We also got a day at home.

But that's on Saturday so we can go back to the London studio's for the live show at a moment's notice.

I never thought I'd particularly like touring, but it wasn't really proper touring. It was basically a huge make-shift stage placed anywhere that could hold huge audiences; a huge outdoor promotional festival. But it was great; thousands of people who'd probably never heard of us but needed somewhere they could jump around aimlessly.

We'd do sound checks in the morning, one show in the afternoon, speedy travelling on one tour bus between _6 of us!_ And then performing a second show in the evening and that's just magical; you get people with glow sticks and once, all 6 of us were on stage and Fearne showed us this trick of getting all the audience to take a picture in one go and it's just like :O it's so mesmerising.

We came back to London on the Friday; we'd been singing loads of songs over the course of the week but there was one song we hadn't performed but we had been practising for the live show on Saturday.

That Friday in London was awesome; we had the Friday night show that I think might be broadcast on TV but we were constantly being filmed anyway; it's something you get used to.

We went sightseeing! We were told to stick together, or go around in 2s or 3s, never alone; it was like a school trip! I stayed with Grace and we got some pampering stuff; we were going to be living with 4 boys for the next week and a half, we needed something to treat ourselves with.

Yeah, it's like X Factor, we have to live in a house together, but that also means we have to cook for ourselves.

So we were also stocking up on microwave dinners for one or two people.

The boys can suffer for not thinking ahead.

Just so we have the satisfaction of smirking with our 10 minute dinner of lasagne while standing on chairs while Sam and Aiden and Logan and Ethan all jump at our feet.

Oh, and there's also, a, erm, _surprise_ for us, when we got to the third city.

They were doing a wildcard in this competition.

Not Nathan.

Victoria.

Slaggy Victoria.

Not Beckham.

But still. There are now 7 people on a tour bus and a tonne of make-up.

Fun.

….

On Saturday morning, after sound checks, we were allowed to see our families. This is something I was ridiculously excited about. I'd bought something for everyone on my travels and I was really excited.

Everyone else had to meet their families in London, because the show didn't want them going all over the country, but because it would take a bus to get all my family in the heart of London I was allowed home.

I'd been promised; no boyfriends, no pregnant best friends, no non-pregnant best friends, no aliens and no Time Lords.

Sounded like a good day to me. I love 'em but I wanted a day with the friends I live with.

I know; real casual.

We'd have to film a little bit, like posy filming but we got the rest of the day together, they were seeing the show tonight and there was the after party and the deluxe hotel room they got courtesy to the competition.

The only got the deluxe hotel room though because Mike warned about the damage Liam and co. could cause. And it could accommodate 10 kids and 4 adults (Cam, Tracy's Mum, was coming, because she offered and because Mike would _need_ the extra help). I got my own place down the hall.

I'll admit now, I spent most of the afternoon with Carmen, Tee, Lily and Sapphire (Harry was in the room but playing his own game with Jeff, but in his head, it was so cute he had his eyes firmly closed and everything!) answering their questions about the brief encounter with touring and fame I had.

Tee, Lily and Saph were genuinely interested, I think Carmen was too but she was _definitely_ interested in the camera's that were 'left' in the room the whole time.

I know this because of the hour she made us wait while she changed her outfit and redid her make-up.

Then again my present for her was Fearne Cotton's autograph and a hat she was going to throw away that I knew Carmen would love and/or loose soon enough.

Sorry but she would! She's show it off at school or to her friends, they'd laugh, say they don't believe her, steal it, run away and chuck it in a puddle of mud or something.

I know it sounds harsh, but we're dumping ground kids, it's hardly going to be anything else.

"So what's it been like? Signing autographs all week." Saph asked in her grumpy way; not that I expected anything less from her.

"I didn't just sign autographs!" I protested. "I posed for pictures too." I added with a wink.

"Really?" Tee asked excitedly. I nodded.

"You nervous about tonight?" Lily asked.

I shrugged. "A little."

"Whoa! Where's timid little Bella gone then?" Saph asked, genuinely surprised.

"Grown up." I answered seriously. "And threatened to be kicked out so…" I added, the other three girls nodded in agreement.

"How aren't you insanely nervous about performing live tonight?" Tee asked.

"I'm ignoring the cameras. There's been camera's at performances before; just pretend these ones aren't live." I explained; I had a theory.

But I was _way_ more nervous than I let on; trust me.


	67. Chapter 67

**Thanks for all the encouraging support guys! I love you all dearly.**

**There will be no alien's in this till the last few chapters, but for now, I hope you enjoy the music side of the story.**

**And I think this chapters going to be quite long because I want to include all the songs I've planned, it won't be as long through the next few chapters, I'll space it out a little.**

**Enjoy! x**

Bella's POV

Okay, stop pacing.

*stops pacing*

*starts pacing*

OMG I pace when I'm nervous.

Right now, I'm standing backstage, mic in hand, waiting to be the first to go, waiting for them to announce the VT so I can take my place on stage.

I'm part of 3 songs tonight; 2 solo and one group song. Each rehearsed to perfection.

Each instantly forgotten in my head.

Okay, one song at a time; The Middle by Demi Lovato, an inspirational and phenomenal singer and I can't mess up her song!

Okay, there's something about crashing, falling, being somewhere in the middle but that's only the chorus!

I went over the words in my head, slowly remembering each lyric.

"Hey Bells," I heard a familiar voice…

"Liam? What are you _doing_ back here?" I demanded.

"Saying good luck! I didn't get to talk to you earlier. Good luck!" He smiled his cocky smile and I couldn't help but smile with him.

"Thank you." I said as I hugged him,

"Bella you have 3 minutes to get on stage." Some dude told me through my ear piece.

"Gotta go, bye!" I told Liam as I scuttled on stage and climbed up the special raised bit with unbelievably steep stairs that was put there just for my performance and the dancers took their places.

And now it all comes back to me as a smile settles on my face.

And the intro plays.

_Knew where I was going  
When you left the room  
You're the kind of guy  
Who makes me want to  
Follow through to you_

I slowly walked down the stairs, a new dancer 'helping me down' on each step. I would say 'It's not like I'm incapable' but one) I am incapable and two) I can't keep singing if I fall over.

_I've been trying to leave you  
For the longer time  
The second that I saw you  
I just knew I found my right boy_

I had to walk across the stage with big long steps, gently holding one of the _very_ fit, _very_ attractive male dancer's hands and trying not to wobble _too_ much in my towering heels.

_I like it, I like it, I like it  
I like it, I like it, I like it_

I slowly raised one of my arms in the arm as the other one clutched the mic.

_I wanna crash, I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle  
Somewhere in the middle_

The chorus is the best bit of the whole song. It's so passionate and it's one of those songs you _have_ to sing loudly.

'_Cause something, is better than nothing  
I just need a little, I just need a little  
And I don't wanna be nowhere  
Something's making me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you_

I remember the video I watched on YouTube of Demi Lovato performing this song and as I walked into the middle of the stage and 'my' dancers did exactly the same thing but with a few twirls and without 4 inch heels.

_Baby, you save me  
you're gonna take me from this crazy I've been painting  
'Cause I just need a little, I just need a little  
somewhere in the middle with you_

And prepare for the key change…

_Crash, I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle  
somewhere in the middle_

I love that key change. It's so dramatic! And I've not forgotten any of the lyrics yet nor fallen over from the killer heels.

Have I mentioned I'm wearing killer heels?

Killer being the operative word.

_Something, is better than nothing  
I just need a little, I just need a little  
And I don't wanna be nowhere  
But something's making me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you_

With you… hmm… with Luke… hmm… I miss him.

_I like it; I like it  
somewhere in the middle with you_

_I like it; I like it  
somewhere in the middle with you  
Middle with you!_

It was a shortened version of the song but it's how it had to be, so we could fit all the songs in. Though I don't know how it made a difference; it's still 15 songs to fit into what an hour, an hour and a half?

The audience burst into applause as they normally do at these shows; extremely enthusiastic about being at such a good gig with great new talent but they weren't quite so certain about which contestant was they're favourite.

Though the judges were smiling which was a good start I guess.

I walked off stage smiling and waving, as we were to receive out comments after the second song.

The next song was themed around the guest that had been in this week, and you wouldn't think a show on its first series like this would get such attention, but we got _Justin Bieber!_

*cue mixed responses* I know, a lot of people don't like him, but a lot of people do like him and they tried to find more 'kids' artists.

And as he's a kid himself I guess he counts.

I've never minded him, he's a good singer and I like his music, which is good because I have to sing one of his songs.

_It feels like we've been out at sea boy  
So back and forth that's how it seems  
Whoa and when I want to talk  
You say to me  
"That if it's meant to be, it will be"  
So crazy is this thing we call love  
The love that we got that we just can't give up  
I'm reaching out for you tell me  
Out here in the water and I_

Oh how I love this song. It's so deep and meaningful and melodic. And it has the lyric 'So crazy in this thing we call love…' wow; I really need to see Luke.

_I'm overboard and I need your love  
Pull me up  
I can't swim on my own  
It's too much  
Feels like I'm drowning without your love  
So throw yourself out to me  
My life saver_

Key change! As I said in the last song, key changes emphasise the meaning of the song and it's normally the point where there's a high note and people applauded you.

_It's supposed to be some give and take I know  
Your only taking and not giving anymore  
So what will I do (what will I do)  
Cause I still love you (cause I still love you baby)  
you're the only one who can save me_

Instrumental with a few 'whoas'. This is the bit I don't actually have to learn because I can make it up as I go along.

_I'm overboard and I need your love (whoa!)  
Pull me up (Pull me up)  
I can't swim on my own (I can't swim on my own)  
It's too much (It's too much)  
Feels like I'm drowning without your love (I'm drowning baby I'm drowning)  
So throw yourself out to me (I can't swim)  
My life saver_

I sang the bit in brackets because there was backing singers to keep the main chorus going while and I showed how I could do the thing where you move from one consecutive note from another that's actually _really hard_.

_Life saver  
Oh life saver__  
My life saver  
(It's crazy, crazy, crazy, yeah) Life saver  
Oh life saver  
oh life saver  
Oh life saver  
Oh life saver__  
Yeah…_

And the song fades away.

I won't bore you with what the Judge's said it was mostly positive; though Cheryl told me I should engage with the audience instead of being superficial and staring down the camera.

My response was that there's no one to stare back at me through the camera.

I was rushed off stage for the quick change before the group song. I was the 7th act to perform and there wasn't any advert breaks because the BBC gets better funding than any other TV channel.

I was the last on stage to perform the group song; Never Say Never; featuring Jayden Smith.

In the original, not our version.

_**Sam: **__See I never thought that I could walk through fire  
I never that I could take the burn_

_**Victoria: **__I never had the strength to take it higher,  
Until I reached the point of no return_

_**Logan: **__And there's just no turning back  
When your hearts under attack_

_**Grace: **__Gonna give everything I have,  
It's my destiny_

_**Ethan: **__I will never say never!_

_**Bella: **__I will fight_

_**Ethan: **__I will fight till forever_

_**Bella: **__To make it right_

_**Ethan: **__Whenever you know me down_

_**Bella: **__I will not stay on the ground_

_**Ethan: **__Pick it up_

_**Bella: **__Pick it up_

_**Ethan and Bella: **__Pick it up, up, up  
And never say never_

_**Logan: **__I never thought that I could feel this power  
I never thought that I could feel this free_

_**Bella: **__I'm strong enough to climb the highest toward  
And I'm fast enough to run across the sea_

_**Ethan: **__And there's just no turning back  
When your hearts under attack_

_**Bella: **__Gonna give everything I Have  
Cause this is my destiny_

_**Sam: **__I will never say never!_

_**Grace: **__I will fight_

_**Victoria: **__I will fight till forever_

_**Sam: **__To make it right_

_**Grace: **__Whenever you know me down_

_**Victoria: **__I will not stay on the ground_

_**Logan: **__Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up, up, up  
And never say never_

_**Aiden: **__Here we go!_

_**Bella: **__Guess who?  
BSmith and AJ uh-huh  
I gotcha big bro._

_**Aiden: **__I can handle him  
Hold up, aight?  
I can handle him_

_**Aiden: **__Now he's bigger than me,  
Taller than me  
And he's older than me  
And stronger than me  
And his arms a little bit longer than me  
But he ain't on a Teen Talent Show with me!_

_**Aiden: **__I be trying a chill  
They be trying to side with the thrill  
No pun intended, was raised by the power of Will – really!_

_**Aiden: **__Like Luke with the force, when push comes to shove  
Like Cobe with the forth ice water with blood_

_**Aiden: **__I gotta be the best and yes we're the flyest  
Like David and Goliath  
I conquered the giant  
So now I got the world in my hand  
I was born from 2 stars  
So the moon's where I land I'm gone!_

_**Sam: **__I will never say never!_

_**Bella: **__I will fight_

_**Logan: **__I will fight till forever_

_**Grace: **__To make it right_

_**Ethan: **__Whenever you know me down_

_**Victoria: **__I will not stay on the ground_

_**All: **__Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up, up, up  
And never say never_

_**(Bella and Logan improvise over the top)**_

_**Sam and Grace: **__I will never say never!_

_**Ethan and Victoria: **__I will fight_

_**Sam and Grace: **__I will fight till forever_

_**Ethan and Victoria: **__To make it right_

_**Sam and Grace: **__Whenever you know me down_

_**Ethan and Victoria: **__I will not stay on the ground_

_**All: **__Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up, up, up  
And never say never_

Whoa that was a rush. Singing as a group was so much easier because 1) You don't have as many lines to learn and 2) It's so much more fun! Because you're onstage with your friends and it's not a judged performance; it's to pass the time while viewers vote for their favourite.

Then they got a small interview with Justin Bieber.

He performed his new single that I'm unaware of the name of.

Then they'll get a word with the judges.

And then we come back onstage and Fearne has a 'little chat' with each of us, the judges give us all advice.

But we don't need to know this.

All we need to know is that Victoria was voted out.

And I get to stay another 2 days.

**Sorry I couldn't be assed to write the interviews and when I'd organised all the songs like 6 months ago and I don't **_**particularly**_** like him now.**

**Please don't hate me for any of the song choices any Beliebers – you should bow down to me ;) JK!**

**Any Non-Beliebers – please don't hit me?**

**And anyone in-between or, somehow, unaware, it would be beneficial to listen to these songs to understand Bella's passion.**

**And they're pretty good songs so it's all good ;)**

**Reviews are love…?**


	68. Chapter 68

**I'm so sorry for the again temporary hiatus, but you may be pleased to know that I will solidly be writing Meeting Luke Smith, because I'm on a mission to finish all my fics.**

**That doesn't mean this will be over soon; I've got the rest of this episode and another one to write. It's going to be almost 100 chapters long. I'll be honest it's one of my favourite fics.**

**I remember when I got the idea for this; it started with the strange feeling of wanting to write about someone's head being smashed in a locker and being bullied… or something along those lines :L**

**Thanks for sticking with me :) If there's anyone left… :L**

**Enjoy! xo**

Bella's POV

Me? Shy? I don't remember the days.

My confidence has soared so much recently I can't remember a reason why I didn't just stick up for myself more often. I'll be so much better off when I go back to school.

If I go back to school that is. I might not. Everyone that's got to this stage of the competition will have some sort of career after the competition but most of them have finished and/or left school; I haven't!

I could leave; I'd got my GCSEs, I didn't _have_ to stay on for sixth form… I dunno; it's the summer holidays! I'll take it from there later.

There isn't much interesting to report; considering we had 2 days to learn 3 more songs I didn't blame them for not letting us do anything publicity wise.

It was pretty much _constant_ rehearsing though; this career isn't easy. We were up and at the studio by 8 most mornings and I wasn't leaving till 9 because they're making the routines more dance-y and I forget the lyrics when I'm concentrating on dancing and I forgot the dance when I was concentrating on singing.

That was when Ben (the choreographer) decided it was easier if all the other learn the dance around me and I sway in time with the beat or whatever.

The first song I'm singing tonight is called 'Go Figure' by Everlife and I don't think many people have heard of it. I was so glad I had or I would have been completely screwed in the day and I half we have to learn it. I know I said 2 days, but we perform on the second day so it doesn't count.

Despite not getting the recognition it deserves, this song is really good, and it had a good message. Yeah I'm aware of how cliché that sounds but it does.

This was going to be good to perform because I was hoping to play with Cheryl a little; 2 days ago she told me I had to stop looking down camera's and engage with the audience. So I was going to do that. I just wanted to see what else she could come up with, because I've sung this song enough over the last couple of days to sing it word and note perfect; we'd made the dance simple enough and the heels not as high so I don't fall over my own feet and I knew I had people in the audience to support me even if the strangers didn't.

But she'll find something.

'You need your teeth whitened'. 'You are too stationary'. 'You need to be a little Cheryl Cole and that is the only way I will _ever_ like you'.

It's not like I've grown a distaste to her or anything. Not at all.

I really hope there's not a Cheryl Cole week because I don't like any of her songs.

I mean, I prefer other songs?

Nah I just hate Cheryl.

That'd have to be one dirty little secret I'll have to keep to myself; if anyone knew about my loathing for Cheryl then we'd have a feud that would be all over the papers; that would be bad.

She hates me too though so it's probably pretty obvious.

But anyway the song.

_Whoa, whoa_

_Just when you learn the game of life__  
__All the rules change overnight__  
__Whoa, whoa go figure_

_It seems so wrong to even try__  
__But taking a chance never felt so right__  
__Whoa, whoa go figure_

_You have a dream__  
__You wanna be__  
__The centre of the story__  
__Just when you think it's gone__  
__You find a way to keep it going on_

_Sometimes you fall before you fly__  
__Sometimes you laugh when you should cry__  
__Go figure__  
__When things got messed up__  
__You wanted to give up__  
__Nothing seemed right but turned out fine__  
__Go figure__  
__Whoa, whoa_

_It's so dangerous to play it safe__  
__You get what you want by giving it away__  
__Whoa, whoa go figure__  
__Go figure_

_Your trying so hard to be someone else__  
__When all you needed to be was yourself__  
__Whoa, whoa go figure__  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Not everything you've wanted seems__  
__It's never just one meaning__  
__When life starts making sense__  
__The world is upside down again_

_Sometimes you fall before you fly__  
__Sometimes you laugh when you should cry__  
__Go figure, go figure__  
__When things got messed up__  
__You wanted to give up__  
__Nothing seemed right but turned out fine__  
__Go figure, go figure_

_Whoa, whoa, go figure__  
__Whoa, whoa_

_Did you really think your destiny was a one way street? Oh__  
__You gotta be ready for anything__  
__Just set your whole life free, yeah_

_Sometimes you fall before you fly__  
__Sometimes you laugh when you should cry__  
__Go figure, go figure__  
__When things got messed up__  
__You wanted to give up__  
__Nothing seemed right but turned out fine__  
__Go figure_

_Sometimes you fall before you fly__  
__Sometimes you laugh when you should cry__  
__Go figure__  
__When things got messed up__  
__You wanted to give up__  
__Nothing seemed right but turned out fine yeah, yeah__  
__Go figure_

_Whoa, whoa go figure__  
__Whoa, whoa go figure_

**It's an amazing song. Go YouTube it or something. Seriously. It's amazing.**

**Reviews are love…? xo**


	69. Chapter 69

**So off hiatus. A couple of reviews I couldn't reply to. So I thought I would here. :)**

**To DannyP, I'm glad you like the fic but you should try to understand that it's hard to make something interesting out of what's going on, I will try to restore the full 'awesomeness'.**

**To tvfan, I don't blame you for not wanting to review every chapter :L I think you're the first person who's all but begged me to break them up?**

**I'm not making any promises, but let's just say I've all but planned **_**every**_** chapter till the end of the fic :L I think there's something for everyone.**

Bella's POV

Oh how I love performing. That song is so positive and upbeat and gets everyone moving.

Everyone was standing up when I finished and I congratulated the dancers as I jogged off stage with them. I now get to sit and watch 6 more performances before I sing my next song.

For this song I get a fit backing singer. Yes, he's male. Well there is quite a strong backing vocal part for a male singer so it's all good.

I like this song, more so than Go Figure because it's less dancey and I get to wear a girly dress (that I can keep) and I know for a fact Carmen would love it.

It's a knee length dress, a silky material with a flowing material on top. It's white with red and green flowers around the hem. I love it.

For this song, I get a physical mic in my hand, as opposed to one that's attached to my face and all I have to do is walk around the stage with sexy guys 'falling over me' as the song states.

Oh didn't I mention? I got another Demi Lovato song. Falling Over Me is amazing! I love it so insanely much!

Not that I've said that about every song I sang…

Anyway…

_I'm standing in the centre of the room  
I'm watching boys follow girl's perfume, mm-hm  
All is as it should be I assume, oh  
Except for the distance between me and you_

_Descending as a flower on a wall  
The room is still but we're about to fall  
And all the names that brought us here  
Just simply fade away_

_Who you are is falling over me  
(Who you are is falling over me)  
Who you are is everything I need  
(Who you are is everything I need)  
I'm hoping I'm waiting I'm praying you are the one  
I'm hoping I'm waiting I'm praying you are the one_

_I can't believe that night turned into today  
I used a line you were supposed to say, ooh yeah  
And all the names that brought us here  
Are now we have to thank_

_Who you are is falling over me  
(Who you are is falling over me)  
Who you are has got me on my knees  
(Who you are has got me on my knees)_

_I'm hoping I'm waiting I'm praying you are the one  
If you want, I will wait, I will follow  
I'm here to stay  
As long as we're promised tomorrow  
I promise you today, I'll wait, I'll wait_

_Who you are is falling over me  
(Who you are is falling over me)  
And who you are has got me on my knees  
(And who you are is everything I need)_

_I'm hoping I'm waiting I'm praying you are the one  
I'm hoping I'm waiting I'm praying you are the one_

Whoa. Another rush. It's like being hyper. But more controlled and less jumpy and high pitched.

And Cheryl's criticism this week…?

"You should dance more because you're making it look like you're incapable."

To which I reply…

"I am."

Didn't I tell her.

It's not like I can be moaned at for being stationary; I have to remember where to walk onstage, and not to tread on any of the dancers feet _and_ sing the song at the same time.

But she would know that, because she's treading all over everyone else on the stage with her dancing.

I'm not even going to pretend I like her now; I think we've all established I haven't.

I presume I haven't told you about the best part of the two days, because it is that awesome you wouldn't be able to contain yourself.

I met Demi Lovato.

I know, it's insanely cool.

She was so nice!

She came and watched the rehearsal where I was singing her song and the feedback I got was incredible. Well, I'm sure she told everyone they could win the competition but _still!_ From _Demi Lovato?_ That's the biggest compliment I've _ever_ received!

She gave me her number.

I didn't get Justin Bieber's number. I got Demi Lovato's number.

She came and saw me in my hotel room! We had dinner together. _We hung out._

You know Disney stars and celebrities in general have to have a 'celebrity best friend' whom they are seen regularly with? I think I've just found mine.

Except I'm less than celebrity.

Demi invited me to share her dressing room.

We don't get dressing rooms. We get to hang about in corridors if we're lucky. Not dressing rooms.

As you can probably tell I'm in a rather extreme state of shock.

Well things like this just don't happen to people like me; I'm a care home kid, we don't get into televised music competitions, we don't meet hot celebrities with 8 million followers on twitter like Justin Bieber, we don't get celebrities phone numbers like Demi Lovato; these things just don't happen.

But it has.

Oh god, Liam and co are going to hate me.

'You're not one of us anymore'. 'Go off with Demi Lovato and all your other celebrity friends'. 'Why do you need us?'

Damn, I'm over thinking things again.

When I over think things I get paranoid about things that _actually_ don't exist and then I start crying and write all my feelings down on this ever growing word document then realise what an idiot I'm being.

You do _not_ know how many pages on that word document are about Luke! You think he's insecure? I'm a lot better at hiding things than people first imagine.

Remember I grew up in a care home, I had people walk in on me getting dressed and punch the hell out of me when I got upset or showed any of my feelings.

There was a nasty group of kids before the lovely bunch we've got now. There's next to no fighting and I like that. School is another story though.

No.

School _was_ another story.

I'm leaving it all behind. I miss it so much.

I'm overthinking again aren't I…

**No. I don't have a word document named 'rant'. The keys don't suffer from me practically punching them when I write.**

**I'm hoping to have a weekly update for this fic so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Reviews are love…?**


	70. Chapter 70

Bella's POV

_**Grace:**__ I didn't wanna say 'I'm sorry'  
for breaking us apart_

_**Ethan:**__ I didn't wanna say 'It was my fault'  
Even though I knew it was_

_**Grace:**__ I didn't wanna call you back  
'Cause I knew that I was wrong_

_**Grace, Ethan, Logan, Sam:**__ Yeah I knew, I was wrong_

_**Bella:**__ One in the same  
Never to change  
our love was beautiful_

_**Grace and Ethan:**__ We got it all  
Destined to fall  
our love was tragical_

_**Logan:**__ Wanted to call_

_**Bella:**__ No need to fight_

_**Sam:**__ You know I wouldn't lie_

_**Grace, Ethan, Logan, Bella, Sam:**__ But tonight, we'll leave it on the line_

_**Bella:**__ Listen baby_

_**Sam: **__Never would have said 'Forever'  
if I knew it'd end so fast_

_**Bella:**__ Why did you say 'I love you'  
if you knew that it wouldn't last_

_**Sam:**__ Baby I just can't hear what you're saying  
the line is breaking up_

_**Bella: **__Or is that just us?  
Or is that just us?_

_**Grace and Ethan: **__One in the same  
Never to change  
our love was beautiful  
we got it all  
Destined to fall  
our love was tragical_

_**Logan: **__Wanted to call_

_**Bella: **__No need to fight_

_**Sam: **__You know I wouldn't lie_

_**Grace, Ethan, Logan, Sam, Bella:**__ But tonight, we'll leave it on the line_

_**Aiden:**__ (raps) I try to call again  
I get your mailbox  
like a letter left unopened, unread  
Apologies are often left open ended  
but this one's better left unsaid  
Yo_

_**All:**__ One in the same  
Never to change  
our love was beautiful  
we got it all  
Destined to fall  
our love was tragical_

_**Boys: **__Wanted to call _

_**Girls:**__ No need to fight_

_**Boys: **__You know I wouldn't lie_

_**All:**__ But tonight, we'll leave it on the line_

I love the group songs. They're so much fun.

The 5 of us should be in a band. Because we're cool. And it's not s nerve racking performing with friends and other people in general.

But this was the scariest bit.

It's when we get the dramatic music and Fearne says the phone lines are now closed.

My hands were linked behind my back and I wringing my hands. I'd been told what songs I would be singing the night after next if I got through.

I'd say they shouldn't tell us but then we'd have even less time to prepare for the next live show.

Actually, no, they shouldn't tell us, because they could tell us after we go off and the person going out is singing for the last time.

Did I mention Simon came in on my rehearsal this morning? He talked to me privately, and as he's doing X Factor at the same time as this, he said that whoever won this competition may get to shadow him and learn what he'd be like for a manager and what we'd need to be a successful artist.

Yeah Simon's signing the winner.

I'm actually really nervous about the whole competition because if I was fortunate to be voted through, the final would be in _8 days_.

It's all happened so quickly. All the live shows, in the process of 12 days. It's a lot to comprehend.

The X Factor is strung out for so much longer, it goes on for the best part of 6 months a year, and that's just on TV. The auditions start in March, and the final is in December.

That's a long time.

12 days isn't.

It only really hit me this morning that I'd been live on TV.

_Live. Television. I can't change that._ That'll be stored in some nerds basement forever.

What if I'm like 90 and someone feels like revealing that?

Oh my god; it's the whole 'over thinking' thing.

If I do make something out of this huge opportunity then these clips will probably _constantly _be pulled out as my 'discovery' or something.

Again with the over thinking.

I should probably just get a stress ball or something. Or maybe just have a better social life that I don't have time to over think things.

I'm over thinking about avoiding over thinking.

Anyways.

You know what's really cool? Having someone ask for your autograph! Every morning before we come into the studio there's a load of girls screaming for the attention of Sam or Aiden and they put up with me because they know they might be able to get a tenner for my autograph on eBay.

I'll do until any of the boys arrive.

I don't mind, they all seem super excited about getting my autograph anyway. It wasn't that long ago that I was jealous of people who had access to hanging round hotels and theatres waiting for celebrities to come out and getting their picture and autograph.

Now I've got Justin Bieber's and Demi Lovato's and Simon Cowell walks in on my rehearsals so I don't muck up on live television.

You can't imagine how grateful I am to have such luck on my side.

Anyway, the lines are closed; I went a little off topic didn't I? Oops.

Fearne was standing on one side of the stage and the contestants were spread out with individual spotlights. It was creepy. It make my stomach turn.

Logan got through. He did a little victory dance. I could only smile. The tension was eating my alive. He ran off stage.

Aiden got through. He punched the air triumphantly and ran off the give Logan a good old man hug.

Sam got through. He beamed uncontrollably and thanked Fearne uncontrollably. He touched my arm lightly as he walked past, wishing me luck. I was terrified.

It was just Ethan, Grace and I left. Both their performances had been perfect. More active. I'd walked around a bit. They'd _danced._ I'm going I know it.

Ethan got through. The last of the boys. Just Grace and I left. That's a bit of sexist voting right there.

Grace and I walked to the middle of the stage and linked hands. We were good friends. We only had each other. We shared a room at the contestant's house. If either one of us left the other would be alone. The butterflies in my stomach just got high on the Coca Cola I had earlier…

"And the last person to make it to the final 5, is…" I have a sudden hate for Fearne Cotton. I hate dramatic pauses. And I hate the fact I entered this competition.

"Bella."

I have a sudden liking for all the above things previously mentioned.

Grace threw her arms around my neck and sobbed silently into my shoulder. I held her tight.

"Win this for me Bella." She whispered.

I nodded. I would. She was close.

_I'd survived another week._


	71. Chapter 71

**One review last chapter? I'm disappointed guys :( Though I won't stop writing because I'm determined to finish this; though lack of readers may jeopardise the chances of a sequel, and I've already got a ton of ideas I'd like to include!**

**C'mon guys, more reviews = more updates! Thanks xo**

Bella's POV

Life without Grace isn't the same. I can't fight my own battles.

I have to cook for 5 people.

Grace had this amazing glare that made it so we only had to cook for ourselves. I don't have that glare.

I should get Saph to come live with us; she wants to leave the dumping ground. There's hot guys. She doesn't mind cooking. She'd get away from Mike and Gina and Tracy.

I don't know why I'm even speculating it; we've been told we're not allowed anyone but contestants and crew in here.

Most of the time we're not rehearsing I spend on the laptop anyway, it's terrible but I'm saving for a new one. Simon told me I'd start getting paid soon.

I know I've mentioned Simon a lot, but each judge has kind of taken to mentoring a particular act. Simon had me. Cheryl nabbed Sam (probably coz he's hot). Pixie is guiding Aiden; he told me she likes the fact he entered a singing competition as a rapper and how _amazing_ he is. Louis' advising Ethan and Logan; I think he's got his eye on putting them together in a band. I don't know why; they're amazing solo singers.

Simon also kept an eye on Grace because she shouldn't have left. But no one had. I don't want anyone to leave.

Cheryl took ownership of Victoria. Probably because she was pretty.

I can't deny she was good, because she was. But she was thrown in as a wild card. And none of her friends were put through; she had it difficult.

I'm not saying we were mean to her; we just had next to no time to get to know her before she was voted out by the public.

She was really good though; is just proves that _anybody_ could leave, nobody is safe.

Which just makes the whole thing even more nerve racking, but a way to _help_ you get more votes is to bury the nerves somewhere out in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean or the Bermuda Triangle and never have to see them again.

But I don't have access to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean or the Bermuda Triangle so I have to stick with putting on a smile and _enjoying_ the time I have onstage, because I doubt that it will stop completely if/when I'm voted out.

Well, I could definitely get gigs down the local pub, and that doesn't really count, because I don't _particularly_ want to perform to a bunch of overweight, drunk guys to look at me suggestively while I sing. It doesn't sound particularly appealing for a Saturday night does it?

Life in the house has been insanely different since Grace left. But Sam has made an effort to make sure I'm okay, _then_ he told me he could cook.

He's a ninja of the kitchen; _and he didn't think to tell me?_

He found this hilarious.

I hit him.

Only lightly, if I'd let out my inner alien strength then he'd have a dent in his arm. Hehe.

Talking of inner alien selves, as I now have a room alone (*sad face*) I've been practising my spells a little, with the books my parents left for me.

Every few pages I get through, I find a note from my parents and a picture of me with them when I was little. It's just a scrap of photo with their random thoughts on them but it still means a lot to me considering how long it's been.

Anyway, the competition; the song choice this week (we've taken to saying week, even though there's only two days) was really good, I love both of the songs chosen.

You may be wondering who this week's guests are, I know _I_ can't believe it, it's amazing, I've been star struck every week but this week imparticular; we got the Jonas Brothers. _And yes, they're hot in person._

We were all gathered in the living room of the house and when they walked through from the kitchen my jaw just dropped.

Aiden got down on his knees and started _worshipping them!_ But because of all the girls they've pulled more so than their music. But that's Aiden for you.

Then Joe made the stupid decision to say "If you have any questions, ask away." And Aiden, Logan _and_ Ethan pounced at the opportunity to ask about being the guy to date Ashley Greene, Demi Lovato and Taylor Swift. Joe didn't reject their questions.

Sam and I hung back, shaking our heads and rolling our eyes. Nick and Kevin came over to introduce themselves. We introduced ourselves. They said they were fans of us on the show.

_Ooooh  
Hhhhuuuuuh  
Hooo-haaa  
Hmmm_

_Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly it's hard to breathe  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain, feel so ashamed_

_I am beautiful, no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today_

_To all your friends you're delirious  
So consumer in all your doom  
Tryin' hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone  
Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?_

_Cause you are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down, oh no  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today_

_No matter what they do  
No matter what they say  
yeaahh  
And everywhere we go  
The sun will always, always, show the other side_

_Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down today,  
Don't you bring me down, ooh, today_

Oh, and I have the Jonas Brothers' number too.


	72. Chapter 72

Bella's POV

My guest related song of tonight, it's fast, I'll admit, but the choreography's pretty easy so I that's not an issue.

By easy I mean really easy; I sit on a bench with a hot guy playing the guitar.

This competition has a lot of hot guys to come on stage with us…

Then there's a huge horde of teenage dancers in front of me (as I'm on a raised peer on the bench with the hot guy, his name's Will) to re-enact what the scene would have looked like in the film.

Will walks around a bit and I follow him, that's about the extent of it. I'm not capable of anything more.

Oh yeah, the song I'm doing is Introducing Me, sung by Nick Jonas in Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. I know; dramatic right? Though we are changing some of the lyrics, as I am not trying to grow a moustache.

I had a rather long phone call with Liam last night though; it felt weird considering it's the first time we talked in days. We've been texting a lot, then Gina took his phone off him because he kept asking for top ups because we'd been texting that much.

It's weird, my relationship with Liam. Now that he's gotten over his weird crush on me (with his new found relationship with Alexa), he's acted more like a brother, or a best friend, more a brother though because I live with him.

Liam's not the annoying kind of brother though (well, not all the time); he's the one that I can talk to about anything, except the one main thing. The fact I'm not human. There's practically no one I can talk to about that.

I loved that conversation I had with him though (it was a long one, due to the fact he used the house phone not his mobile, so he wasn't paying), we talked about everything, not just the competition and what I'd been up to and who I'd met. We talked about him to, and he asked me for love advice, which is kind of weird, because I always thought he'd go to Tracy or someone on what to buy his girlfriend for her birthday (it wasn't Alexa's birthday though, that was just an example). He just wanted to know where he should take her out; he was so nervous bless him.

Talking of relationships, you may wonder why I haven't talked to Luke for a while. Yeah, he got his phone taken off him too. You wouldn't think it of him, but he was late home one night and Sarah Jane grounded him. He was with Clyde though so that makes it slightly more believable.

You know what else is weird; Luke telling me about what aliens they've defeated recently and not being a part of it. I know I've not know Luke all that long or helped them or known about aliens for that long either, but it still feels weird not being a part of it.

But for now, I'm glad I'm not part of the alien busting squad, because I don't need to be coming to rehearsals with cuts and bruises that I can't explain; Simon would be on my case. Will I ever be able to go back to alien defending? I don't know, but I bet there's some spell that can help me.

That spell book my parents gave me is actually amazing; I've learnt so much and it's inspired me to win this competition for my parents, who I _know_ are watching me.

_I'm good at wasting time  
I think lyrics need to rhyme  
And you're not asking, but I'm trying to play my new kazoo_

_I eat cheese  
Lots on my pizza, don't sneeze!  
And sometimes on my toast with some tomatoes  
Otherwise just give me cheddar, please_

_And I, I really like it when the moon and stars are shining  
And I love it when you say my na-e-a-e-ame!_

_If you wanna know here it goes gonna tell you  
There's a part of me that shows  
If we're gonna let you see, everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'm trying to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess  
At the rest but you wanna hear  
The things in my brain, my heart, well you asked for it  
For your perusing, a times confusing, slightly amusing, introducing me_

_Do do do do do do do, do do do do do do do, do do do, do do do do do do do do, do._

_I'd never, trust a dog to watch my food  
I like to use the word dude, as a noun, or an adverb or an adjective  
And I've never, really been into dolls  
I like really cool guitars and power rangers  
And cheques with lots of zeros on 'em_

_I love the sound of violins  
And making someone smi-e-i-e-ile!_

_If you wanna know here it goes gonna tell you  
There's a part of me that shows  
If we're close gonna let you see, everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'm trying to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess  
At the rest but you wanna hear  
The things in my brain, and my heart, well you asked for it  
For your perusing, at times confusing, possibly amusing, introducing me_

_Well you probably know more than you ever wanted to  
So be careful when you ask next ti-e-i-e-ime_

_If you wanna know here it goes gonna tell you  
There's a part of me that shows  
If we're close gonna let you see, everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'm trying to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess  
At the rest but you wanna hear  
The things in my brain and my heart, well you asked for it  
For your perusing, at times confusing, hopefully amusing, introducing me_

_Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do la da daaa_

_Introducing me_


	73. Chapter 73

**I don't know about you, but this is boring me to write, so I'm going to make the chapters slightly longer so I can get through all the songs and competition quicker and get to the aliens sooner :) There will be aliens in this episode, never fear ;)**

**And I a quick extended A/N, for those of you that might not know, Elisabeth Sladen, also known as Sarah Jane, died on the 19****th**** of April 2011 of Cancer that she had been suffering from for some time. I'd like to take this time to dedicate this chapter and story to her and wish my best to those closest to her. RIP Elisabeth Sladen.**

**I'm sorry, I am crying writing this, but I felt I had to make **_**some**_** sort of tribute to her, because she was a phenomenal actress and I'm sure she was the loveliest person you could meet. RIP**

Bella's POV

For this show, there are 2 group songs, because there's one Jonas song that's kind of got rapping in it (we have to think of Aiden of course) and then one with proper wrapping in it.

And we felt like it and were willing to put in the extra work; so why not?

We were doing Bounce, Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato featuring Big Rob and Playing With Fire, N-Dubz and Mr Hudson. 2 good songs that I will happily throw myself into.

But I cannot _wait_ to see what the boys come up with for their costumes; in the Bounce video Nick, Joe and Kevin and everyone has strange costumes on, Demi only wears strange glasses and a leather jacket.

My part in this song is minimal but I don't mind, because it's awesome. And I get to watch Sam, Ethan, Logan and Aiden trying to dance while I can't. As it says in the lyrics. Aiden's part isn't huge either but he can break dance, so he has to do that instead.

This is a time, where I will honestly say, the song is on my side.

_**Sam: **__Bounce!  
Just bounce!  
Let me see that body bounce!  
Cause my rhymes are so fly  
And my jeans are so tight  
That I make these people bounce_

_**Ethan: **__Bounce!  
Just bounce!  
Let me see your body bounce!  
Cause my rhymes are so fly  
And my jeans are so tight  
That I make these people bounce_

_**Logan: **__Let me see that body bounce, baby_

_**Sam: **__(A-let me see that body bounce)_

_**Logan: **__Let me see that body bounce riiiight_

_**Sam: **__(Yeah, man)_

_**Logan: **__Now, I'm the kind of guy that likes to bounce  
Now, I'm the kind of guy that's got a pet mouse  
I'm the kind of guy that like to scream  
And all these other people wanna do it like me, yo_

_**Ethan: **__Bounce!  
Just bounce!  
Let me see that body bounce!  
Cause my rhymes are so fly  
And my jeans are so tight  
That I make these people bounce_

_**Sam: **__Bounce!  
Just bounce!  
Let me see your body bounce!  
Cause my rhymes are so fly  
And my jeans are so tight  
That I make these people bounce_

_**Aiden: **__Dance break!_

_**Bella: **__Uh, uh, uh  
B to the O to the U to the N to the C to the E  
Wait, I can't dance_

_**Aiden: **__That's okay  
We'll show you how to bounce_

_**Bella: **__B to the O to the U to the N to the C to the E  
Wait, I can't dance_

_**Aiden: **__That's okay  
We'll show you how to bounce_

_**Sam: **__B is for bouncin'_

_**Logan: **__O is for opportunity_

_**Ethan: **__U is for a unity_

_**Aiden: **__And N is for nutrition_

_**Bella: **__C is for community_

_**All: **__And E is for everybody  
A-do the bounce now  
A-do the bounce  
Let me see you bounce_

_**Sam: **__Just bounce!  
Just bounce!  
Let me see that body bounce!  
Cause my rhymes are so fly  
And my jeans are so tight  
That I make these people bounce_

_**Ethan: **__Bounce!  
Just bounce!  
Let me see your body bounce!  
Cause my rhymes are so fly  
And my jeans are so tight  
That I make these people bounce_

_**Aiden: **__Do the Ham and Cheese_

_**Bella: **__Let me see that body bounce, baby_

_**Aiden: **__Do the Ham and Cheese  
Do the Chicken Wang  
Do the Chicken Wang  
Do the Ham and Cheese_

_**Bella: **__Let me see that body bounce, right_

_**Aiden: **__Do the Ham and Cheese  
Do the Chicken Wang  
Do the Chicken Wang_

_**Aiden: **__Yeah, man  
Just remember one thing:  
Keep on bouncin'  
I wanna thank MC D Love  
DJ Danger  
KJ2  
And my main man,  
Big Rob Productions  
That's all we got for now  
But keep it funky  
And keep it bouncin'  
All the way to the top  
A-ha-ha!_

Yeah that song really doesn't count; it's got priceless lyrics though.

I was talking to Nick in the dressing room before we went on stage and I asked him what the _hell_ was going through his mind when he wrote those lyrics.

He answered with what _wasn't_ going through his mind.

Nick's a great guy; he's not as cliché as I thought he'd be. Cliché as in 'follow your dream', 'don't let others stop you' and 'I would date a fan' (as most celebrities tend to say).

I don't believe he _has_ actually dated a fan, but he's dated Miley Cyrus, so I'll forgive him; having to put up with Miss Clingy. He's so sweet though, and however cliché _I_ sound; he is insanely down to earth.

We went into London this morning; they were having a celebrity's day at Harrods so it was so much quieter than it normally would have been.

Well I wasn't needed for sound checks till later and due to my minimal input into both group songs, I wasn't required for choreography this morning.

We were followed round by paparazzi until we got into the, well I'd call Harrods a 'shop' but it's far more than that. And there were fans following us everywhere, more for Nick than me but I still had a few photos taken and my autograph asked for.

Nick's so sweet bless him; we found this dress, this _stunning_, **expensive**, dress, and then he told me to try it on, so figuring this is a _once in a life-time opportunity_, as in to be with a famous musician, in a rather amazingly famous shop among rich famous girls with extortionate amounts of money trying on stunning, _really, really_ expensive dresses.

So I tried it on, I'll be honest, I loved it.

And then he offered to buy it.

I couldn't let him. I didn't want to.

Then I went to look at some extortionately priced jewellery. He bought it behind my back. He then told me it was a late birthday present. He'd watched the show and seen the footage at the workshop. He wouldn't let me say no. I repeat; he's so sweet bless him.

This is the dress I'm wearing for the final song before the eliminations.

_**Bella: **__Oh, oh  
Oh, oh_

_**Sam:**__ Whoa, yeah, nana, niaaa___

_**Logan: **__I don't slip or trip when she asks me where I've been _

_**Bella: **__Where you been?_

_**Ethan: **__One big smile on my face d-d-darling it's just you and me_

_**Bella: **__You and me_

_**Sam: **__Now I'm on some Alfie behaviour, I'll call you back later  
Too many fish in the sea for me_

_**Logan: **__But when the lights come on, and what's her name is gone  
I realise where I'm supposed to be_

_**Bella: **__I tried to believe every word of your sweet story  
But intuition keeps telling me  
You're making a fool outta me_

_**Ethan: **__'Cause I'm such a good liar_

_**Bella: **__Just admit it _

_**Ethan: **__I never did it_

_**Bella: **__Yes you did it _

_**Ethan: **__No I didn't  
Ay, I'm playing with fire_

_**Bella: **__Just admit it _

_**Ethan: **__I never did it_

_**Bella: **__I know you did it _

_**Ethan: **__No I didn't_

_**Bella: **__Yes you did_

_**Ethan: **__'Cause I'm such a good liar_

_**Sam: **__Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_**Ethan: **__I can't help myself, I keep playing with fire_

_**Logan: **__Oh, oh, oh_

_**Bella: **__Thoughts running right through the night as I watch you sleep_

_**Aiden: **__She's gettin' closer_

_**Bella: **__I can't help but check his texts, while he's passed out next to me_

_**Logan: **__It's only a matter of time_

_**Bella: **__I'm on some CSI behaviour, who's gonna save ya  
You'll be the fool when the truth comes out  
So when those lights come on, and what's her face is gone  
We're straight back to the same routine_

_**Bella: **__I tried to believe every word of your sweet story  
But intuition keeps telling me  
You're making a fool outta me_

_**Sam: **__'Cause I'm such a good liar_

_**Bella: **__Just admit it _

_**Sam: **__I never did it_

_**Bella: **__Yes you did it _

_**Sam: **__No I didn't  
Hey, I'm playing with fire_

_**Bella: **__Just admit it _

_**Sam: **__I never did it_

_**Bella: **__I know you did it _

_**Sam: **__No I didn't_

_**Bella: **__Yes you did_

_**Sam: **__'Cause I'm such a good liar_

_**Logan: **__Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_**Sam: **__I can't help myself, I keep playing with fire_

_**Ethan: **__Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_**Aiden: **__Living life in disguise, can't keep up with these lies  
You do anything to try and catch me out, but I never leave no signs  
In my heart we was meant to be  
But guys like me be like two or three  
I can't help myself I love girls, I get a kick outta playing with fire  
I get a kick outta playing with fire  
Playing with fire  
Playing with fire_

_**Ethan: **__She ain't goin' nowhere_

_**Logan: **__'Cause I'm such a good liar_

_**Bella: **__Just admit it _

_**Logan: **__I never did it_

_**Bella: **__Yes you did it _

_**Logan: **__No I didn't  
Ay, I'm playing with fire_

_**Bella: **__Just admit it _

_**Logan: **__I never did it_

_**Bella: **__I know you did it _

_**Logan: **__No I didn't_

_**Bella: **__Yes you did  
Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_**Logan: **__'Cause I'm such a good liar_

_**Bella: **__Just admit it _

_**Aiden: **__I never did it_

_**Bella: **__Yes you did it _

_**Aiden: **__No I didn't_

_**Bella: **__Oooooh_

_**Aiden: **__I'm playing with fire_

_**Bella: **__Just admit it _

_**Boys: **__We never did it_

_**Bella: **__I know you did it _

_**Boys: **__No we didn't_

_**Bella: **__Yes you did  
Nooooo_

_**Aiden: **__'Cause I'm such a good liar_

_**Bella: **__Oooooh_

_**Sam: **__Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_**Logan/Ethan/Aiden: **__I can't help myself, I keep playing with fire_

_**Sam: **__Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_**Bella: **__Oh, oh  
Oh, oh_

_**Aiden: **__I'm such a good liar_

_**Bella: **__Oh, oh  
Oh Oh_

_**Aiden: **__Nana nana ni ni_

_**Bella: **__Oh Oh  
Oh oh_

_**Logan: **__Oooh_

_**Bella: **__Oh oh  
Oh oh_

_**Ethan: **__Yeaah_

_**Bella: **__Oh oh  
oh oh_

_**Aiden: **__Nana niii_

_**Sam: **__I'm such a good liar_

Wow that's a long song.

Okay, my part in it is less 'minimal' than I'd first anticipated. But I still don't move at all; as 'the victim' of the song, if we're going by the lyrics, I just have to stand on the platform at the back of the stage and sing, in my dress that Nick bought me, the necklace Mike got me, the ring Luke gave me and the bracelet the Doctor gave me.

My boys eh? How I love them.

I'm not going into some mushy talk about each guy now, because I'd be here forever.

Let's go straight through to the eliminations.

"The phone lines are now closed." 6 words that now scare the hell out of me.

I stood in an individual spot light, Ethan to my left, Logan to my right. Sam next to Logan. Aiden next to Ethan.

"In no particular order, the first person, through to the quarter finals, is,"

Cue waiting 2 minutes with dramatic music while my heart jumps in my mouth and I have to fight to keep my breathing under control.

"Logan."

"YYYEEESSSS!" He screamed, well, shouted, it was rather manly. He punched the air with triumph as his spotlight turned off and he ran passed me, Ethan and Aiden, giving us all hi fives as he beamed in his success. He deserved it.

"The second person through to the quarter finals, is,"

This is the point where I normally start figuring out all the reason why everyone else deserves to go through more than me. Sam is the most amazing singer, he's hot and he's so nice and down to earth; he's a perfect rock star.

Aiden's an amazing rapper; he could go really, _really_, far in the music business. There's loads of rappers out there but Aiden's hot too, and there's not many smoking hot rappers out there.

And he's young; he can attract younger people to the business of music and rap.

And Ethan's also amazing, he's got a beautiful voice and he may just be one of the sweetest boys I've ever met. He helps me cook and he's the only one decent enough to put the seat down in the toilet.

"Aiden."

He seemed to shake, like something had hit him as his name was called. He beamed and ran straight of stage as he was right at the end.

I couldn't say I wasn't happy; if I left tonight I'd be happy for all the boys that had been put through for another show.

"The third person, into the _quarter finals_, is,"

She wasn't making this any easier. Though the gaps between each revelation has been getting shorter so we might have to wait, I dunno, a maximum of 45 seconds? She could list the 4 people going through in about 10 second but still, they need to boost up their minutes don't they.

"Sam."

The screams echoing round the studio were deafening. The girls loved Sam to bits; he was getting a Justin Bieber response without the insanely girly voice.

"Ethan, Bella," Fearne called us and we moved to the centre of the stage, where 2 new spotlights shone. We'd all be instructed for the last 2 to do this, all hoping we wouldn't be one of them.

We hugged, whispering 'good luck' to the other before resuming our places under the spotlights.

"There is only one spot left in the quarter finals. There are 2 of you." _Well no shit Sherlock._ "The_ final_ place in the quarter finals, goes to,"

At this point I was hoping she'd say Ethan; he's so much more worthy of this place than I was and I'll be honest, all the hard work was killing me.

"Bella."

_Thank god! __**I wouldn't hear the end of this if I went home now.**_

I'll miss Ethan so much.


	74. Chapter 74

Bella's POV

Another show done. Another show to come.

This show's guests are actually some of the funniest guys on the interweb; the Midnight Beast.

Not heard of them? _How?_ YouTube them. They're amazing!

This show is going to be a little different though; because all of the Midnight Beast are guys, their songs don't quite apply to me. So Simon's given me the challenge of re-writing one of their songs to fit me.

Well this is going to be fun.

Stef, Ash and Dru are helping me, though we do often end up pratting about. Stef likes to do these video diaries on their tour and he thought it would be funny to show their fans some 'Behind the Scene's' footage of the Teen Talent Show. This is mainly me. Because all the other guys don't have to re-write the song.

There is another reason we have the Midnight Beast as guests; you may realise they are quite, well, err, _rude_, in their songs and the only time slot TTS could get this week was past the watershed, so we used that.

I'm also taking this re-writing song opportunity to make the song a little cleaner.

_You see me baby  
Doin' the dance that you saw on the TV  
__**(Doin' your dance, I sit and wonder if I have a chance)  
**__You know me baby, if I sing my__song__you're bound to recognise me  
__**(And I'll sing along, I wonder when you'll release your next song)  
**__Your heart is mine  
Notice that I'm  
Singing you lines from one of my number one's  
When you get home, then you will know  
__**(Oh hell, can you not tell)**_

_I'm just another rock star  
I'll tear your little sister's dreams apart  
I'm just another rock star  
You might not like me but I'm in the charts  
And as a chart topping rock star  
The boys are older and their chests are bare  
And when you throw your panties at a rock star  
We throw 'em back because we just don't care_

_Don't know if it comes as a big surprise  
But I'm the one with scary eyes  
I just sing really high, needlessly randomly improvise  
And when my album flops, and all the hope around me dies  
__**I'm the secret boyfriend that comes out and says he's dumped you for a guy**__  
What?_

_Don't eat all day  
Rules disobeyed  
Yet still get paid  
It's not that easy being me  
It's all an act, and that's a fact  
My record label made me unable to _*pause* _hug_

_I'm just another rock star  
I'll tear your little sister's dreams apart  
I'm just another rock star  
You might not like me but I'm in the charts  
And as a chart topping rock star  
The boys are older and their chests are bare  
And when you throw your panties at a rock star  
We throw 'em back because we just don't care_

_We're all doin' things that we know ain't right  
We're wearing sunglasses at night  
I've got 100 fans, that's why I'm better than your band  
The only fan you have is cooling you down  
And it seems to be the only thing that's moving around and around  
Just like a circle, I'm simple yet I'm known  
I'm also square, I find it hard to go out on my own  
Without a problem!  
__**You got a problem? I'll knock you out, alright?  
**__But please don't punch me back I've got our photo shoot tonight!_

_Rock star, I hear the blokes around us singing  
I'm just another rock star  
I'm flying but I don't have wings  
And as a chart topping rock star  
The boys are older and their chests are bare  
And when you throw your panties at a rock star  
We through 'em back because we just don't care_

_I'm just another rock star  
I'll tear your little sister's dreams apart  
I'm just another rock star  
You might not like me but I'm in the charts  
And as a chart topping rock star  
I'm living life being celebrity A-list  
And when you take your chances as a rock star  
You can't sing bad coz it won't get on the playlist_

_I'm just another rock star __**(rock star)**_

_I'm just another rock star __**(rock star)**_

That's a great song. I love it dearly. Those lyrics were so hard to write though!

_I'm flying but I don't have wings _that line made me laugh so hard.

You know, because I _do_ have wings…

You may be wondering what the bold stands for; Aiden helped me out with this song; because there's so three guys in the Midnight Beast and there's only one of me so we're helping each other; he raps for me, I sing for him.

Logan and Sam are getting help from the actual band. I had help with the lyrics and Dru's been helping Aiden understand the meaning of the song, as he's singing Daddy and that's about Dru. It was such a laugh though; I wouldn't say they were the funniest guests because the Jonas Brothers were hilarious and Demi was awesome.

They're all coming back for the semi's and the final, along with Justin, hopefully he'll be a little more engaging this time.

Ha, I just referred to Justin Bieber by his first name. I'm cool like that.

Nick told me if I didn't make it to the final he'd sign me himself. Then he gave me this huge great long speech telling me how he didn't think that I wouldn't get through he was certain I would win and apologising for doubting me.

I started laughing and told him to shut up.

He blushed and apologised.

I laughed again.

He's priceless :')

But Aiden's amazing; he learnt this _whole rap_, from scratch, in _2 days!_

_A baby's born in 1987,__  
Into a family of love and care,__  
His mummy treats him like a gift from heaven,__  
His daddy shows him how to style his hair,_

_A few years later it's a cold December,__  
And daddy needs to buy some milk and juice,__  
And dad I want a Twix please, if you remember,__  
The final words wasted if he only knew that,__  
Dad was running off with the cleaner,__  
She wasn't even fit,__  
You should have seen her!  
If she had big tits and no moustache at worse,__  
Dad would never have run away cause I would have backed her first,_

_Dad was running off with a refugee,__  
before his son had learnt his ABC's  
before his son had even learnt how to climb a tree,__  
and in case you hadn't noticed dad that baby was me!_

_**And daddy I'll never see you,**____**  
And daddy you'll never see me too,**____**  
And daddy you missed my birthday,**____**  
And I miss you every Father's Day  
Daddy I want to see you,**____**  
Daddy do you want to see me too?  
Daddy, are you ok?  
So I guess this is happy Father's Day!**___

_I wonder if you even got my Twix,__  
You probably gave it to your Spanish bitch and them kids,__  
Sorry if you think I'm being racist,__  
But I don't want my Twix in their Spanish faces,_

_Dad just wondering if you have ever had someone else rip your heart out and  
Put it in a fire just to watch it melt?  
That's how I feel;__  
I hope you come back,__  
so I don't suffer from another snack attack,_

_Cause dad when it feel like your heart stops beating,__  
Some people turn to comfort eating,__  
I can laugh now, now that I'm fine,__  
But I was cramming pork pies into my mouth 5 at a time,__  
Cheese strings, Chicken Wings, KFC and Burger King, onion rings,__  
I was eating all them things,__  
I had to go onto Jerry Springer,__  
Cause I was trying to eat my sausage finger,_

_**And daddy I'll never see you,**____**  
And daddy you'll never see me too,**____**  
Daddy you missed my birthday,**____**  
And I miss you every Father's Day,**____**  
Daddy I want to see you,**____**  
Daddy do you want to see me too?  
And daddy are you ok?  
So I guess this is Happy Father's Day!**_

*music fades*

I love singing with Aiden. He's performs so well! He doesn't have any choreography because he wonders round the stage without thinking about it anyway, I just stood where the mic stand was on a raised section on the far right of the stage; it wasn't my song I didn't intend on intervening.

It's a good song, and absolutely hilarious! I love the continuous reference to Dru's Dad throughout most of the Midnight Beast's songs and Stef just telling him to shut the f**k up. Gotta love it :')

The group song was the most fun though.

**Bella: **_Wake up in the morning feeling like Winehouse__  
__Grab my breezer, I'm out the door__  
__I'm gonna be really loud_

I step onstage through the huge sliding doors in my ridiculously short shorts, heels and tight top; I s'posed to look like a slut, don't worry. I'm still the only one on stage though.

**Sam:**___Cuz I don't care who I annoy, yeah__  
__I'm a real big sinner__  
__Sometimes I eat my dessert__  
__before my dinner_

Sam joins me and I smile as he stands next to me.

**Bella: **_Talking odd socks on my toes, toes__  
__taking off all my clothes, clothes__  
__Feeling overexposed,__  
__so I put back all of my clothes, put them back on_

I pulled the bottom of my shirt up at I mentioned taking off all my clothes and pulled it down as I mentioned putting them back on. I got a laugh as I sang about feeling over exposed, because that's exactly what I am.

**Sam: **_Flush before I wee, wee__  
__Get arrested then leave, leave__  
__Trying to get a peek of some _*cough cough* _err..._

We re-wrote this song too, but only to take out the naughty words. So we thought we'd try to get a laugh from avoiding the word 'titsies'.

**Logan:**___I'm mad, really bad__  
__But don't tell my mum & dad__  
__Pucker up kiss my butt__  
__Cuz I'm bloody flipping nuts__  
__Hear the bass, skinny waist__  
__Now let's copy poker face like__  
__Whoa wha oh oh, Whoa wha oh oh_

Logan sang the first half of the chorus as he joined Sam and I on stage.

**Sam: **_I'm mad, really bad__  
__But don't tell my mum & dad__  
__Pucker up kiss a nut__  
__Cuz it sells to be a slut__  
__Hear the bass, skinny waist__  
__Now let's copy poker face like__  
__Whoa wha oh oh, Whoa wha oh oh_

Sam sang the second chorus and I walked over to the other side of the stage while they danced a little bit.

**Logan: **_I stay out till 11 when my curfew is 10_

**Bella: **_Goodnight sweetie, sleep well-_

I sang patronisingly.

**Logan: **_SHUT UP MUM I'M ON MSN!_

Logan screamed at me. I winked and smiled playfully.

**Sam: **_Now the girls are lining up__  
__because were pussy sailin'__  
__but we punch em in the mouth__  
__if they're not Sarah Palin_

Sam was getting really into the song; he was pulling suggestive faces, raising his eyebrows and winking at obsessive girls on the front row.

**Bella:**___Talkin bout doin things well regret, gret__  
__mental cigarette, rette_

**Aiden: **_Butt plugs in his pet_

**Bella: **_Wow! Wow! Wowww..._

I got the cool 'whoa'. Aiden pulled off the excitement and enthusiasm perfectly and the disappointed look he sent me (in character of course) sent me off in a fit of giggles.

**Logan: **_Text sex on my Samsung,__  
__Not telling dad mum rung, rung__  
__Have sex with Alexa Chung__  
__by telling her I'm well hung_

**Sam:**___I'm, I'm, I'm quite well hung_

Logan sounded rather rebellious and excited about having sex with Alexa Chung. Sam feigned the perfect innocence and if I wasn't singing next I would've started giggling, so I settled for smiling my face off.

**Bella: **_I'm mad, really bad__  
__But don't tell my mum & dad__  
__Pucker up kiss my butt__  
__Cuz I'm bloody flipping nuts__  
__Hear the bass, skinny waist__  
__Now let's copy poker face like__  
__Whoa wha oh oh, Whoa wha oh oh_

**Logan: **_I'm mad, really bad__  
__But don't tell my mum & dad__  
__Pucker up kiss a nut__  
__Cuz it sells to be a slut__  
__Hear the bass, skinny waist__  
__Now let's copy poker face like__  
__Whoa wha oh oh, Whoa wha oh oh_

**Aiden: **_This is the part where the rap breaks down__  
_**Sam: **_This is the part where the drums go POW__  
_**Aiden: **_This is the part where your balls sag down__  
_**Sam: **_This is the part where your pants go brown_

**Aiden: **_This is the part when your dad goes off on a cold__  
__Christmas Eve to get some more milk, but he never comes__  
__Back and 17 years later you find out he's with a whole__  
__Family of some Spanish bitch and he doesn't even__  
__Know your flipping name anymore-_

This is the bit I mean about Dru's dad; you get it?

**Bella: **_SHUT THE HELL UP!_

I get to scream at Aiden; that was fun. Not because I don't like Aiden, I just liked the idea of screaming at him. Hehe. He knows that. He'd be exactly the same if it was the other way round.

**Aiden: **_[[crying]]__I'm sorry_

He was playing this so well.

**Bella: **_Welcome the Midnight Beast!_

And I welcomed the superb band on-stage.

**The Midnight Beast: **_I'm mad, really bad__  
__But don't tell my mum & dad__  
__Pucker up kiss my butt__  
__Cuz I'm bloody flipping nuts__  
__Hear the bass, skinny waist__  
__Now let's copy poker face like__  
__Whoa wha oh oh, Whoa wa oh oh_

Stef, Ash and Dru sang. We joined them for the second chorus.

**All: **_I'm mad, really bad  
But don't tell my mum & dad__  
__Pucker up kiss a nut__  
__Cuz it sells to be a slut__  
__Hear the bass, skinny waist__  
__Now let's copy poker face like__  
__Whoa wha oh oh, Whoa wha oh oh_

**Stef: **_JUST DANCE!__  
_**Sam: **_BAD ROMANCE!__  
_**Bella: **_Now let's copy poker face like__  
_**Logan: **_Whoa wha oh oh, Whoa wha oh oh..._

I was standing between Stef and Ash and they were both shamelessly feeling me up, I laughed as I sang my line.

**Aiden/Dru: **_Hahahahaha_

Aiden and Dru, the rappers, sang together.

**Ash: **_WOOOOOOPPPPP!  
I felt left out I wanted my own line!_

I'll be honest; Ash's line at the end was my idea.

Woop woop! I'm quite proud.

Now it's the scary bit.

The eliminations.

This time we were allowed to stand under one huge light as opposed to alone. Sam held my hand but we were standing close enough for no one to see; I hope. Logan grabbed my other hand and Aiden stood on the other side of him.

We were like family now; I knew I would cry for anybody leaving tonight.

"I'm going to cut to the chase, the person _not_ joining us for the semi-finals, is," Fearne made her usual announcement before waiting a year and a half with dramatic music before actually telling us who was leaving.

Sam briefly squeezed my hand and I met his gaze. I was so lost in his reassuring smile I almost missed the name being called.

"Logan."

I felt tears prick my eyes as I threw my arms around his neck. He couldn't leave. No one could. We'd all grown too close.

But I was glad to have made the friend I have.

Logan's hands met behind my back and I felt his head sag onto my shoulder, feeling the moist tears from his eyes leak onto my bare skin. Aiden and Sam joined our hug and we just stood there hugging.

Fearne came over to split us up and get a word from Logan before getting a word from Sam, Aiden and I about how we feel about getting to the semis.

I can't believe how far I've got in this competition.


	75. Chapter 75

Bella's POV

I can't believe this is happening.

We were allowed an extra day to rehearse and see our families so they had some extra footage to show in the VT.

I was allowed home for a day and everyone came over; Luke, Sarah Jane, Clyde, Rani, Alexa, Sarah, the Doctor, Amy, Rory; literally everyone.

I'd promised myself I was going to dedicate some of the morning to everyone; make sure no one gets left out.

Mike, Gina and Tracy had been bringing everyone from the DG to every show we do; though he was cautious about the Midnight Beast show. He's glad that they get free tickets though because they're family.

I think Tracy had brought Cam too.

Luke and Sarah Jane have been trying to get to the shows but they don't get the priority that they should be getting. He always comes back stage though when he is there and calls me whenever he can. But only via the landline, because as previously mentioned he had his phone taken off him.

I think Sarah Jane might have given it back now, but it's still no use because it's got minimal credit and he saves it for when the aliens invade and he needs to contact one of the others.

But that afternoon, we all hopped on a coach and drove on down to the studios; we met Sam and Aiden's family too. They all got to know each other and it was fun.

I met Sam's sister, the one he mentioned that was the same age as me. She was pretty cool, though I think we live too far away from each other to keep up with a friendship. Though we did spend most of the evening together; discussing the guys we didn't know in the room.

She commented on Liam being quite hot, Harry being the cutest 4 year old ever, Aiden being insanely hot, and some of Aiden's siblings being rather attractive too. I agreed about Harry, Aiden and his siblings, and added Sam into the hot mix.

I didn't know what to say about Liam; he's like my brother; I'd never like him that way, so I don't know how to look at him that way. It's weird even thinking of him that way.

But with that thought implanted in my head; he is quite hot. But he's always been the cute best friend I have. I'm surprised he's been single so long really; but still, he's not now and I think he really likes Alexa, and she likes him, every text she sends me starts with 'Liam'.

The song this week means a lot to me, because it's something I can really relate to. The song is Reflection, Christina Aguilera; not easy but definitely something I can agree with. Not in the sense of having to hide a true personality, because I've kept pretty true to who I really am in that sense, but it's the whole wings, alien thing.

I can definitely sympathise with these lyrics.

_Look at me__  
__you may think you see__  
__who I really am__  
__but you'll never know me_

_Every day, is as if I play apart__  
__now I see__  
__if I wear a mask__  
__I can fool the world__  
__But I cannot fool__  
__my heart_

_Who is that girl I see__  
__Staring straight back at me?__  
__When will my reflection show__  
__who I am inside?_

_I am now__  
__in a world where I have to__hide my heart__  
__and what I believe in_

_But somehow__  
__I will show the world__  
__what's inside my heart__  
__and be loved for who I am_

_Who is that girl I see__  
__Staring straight back at me?__  
__Why is my reflection__  
__someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm__  
__someone else for all time?__  
__When will my reflection show__  
__who I am inside?_

_There's a heart that must__  
__be free to fly__  
__that burns with a need__to know the reason why_

_Why must we all conceal__  
__what we think__  
__How we feel__  
__Must there be a secret me__  
__I'm forced to hide?_

_I won't pretend that I'm__  
__Someone else__  
__For all time__  
__When will my reflections show__  
__Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflections show__  
__who I am inside?_

It's all about having to pretend to be someone you're not, and if I win this competition or make a career out of the opportunity I've been given, I have a feeling I will be moulded to fit what the market wants; what clothes to wear, what kind of songs to sing, how to act, _who to date._

What makes this song even more accurate for me is that I'll never actually be able to show who I am inside, and if I slip and show the wings even once I'll be destroyed; by paparazzi and psycho-scientists alike. The eyes I can get away with; creative contacts. I've even figured out how to change one eye at a time for in case I'm caught and have to demonstrate 'taking the contacts out'.

Not that I've predicted my slip up or anything.

Damn I can't say that anymore. Not an actual prediction, it's just something I of all people would do.

This show we don't have a theme, because it's the semis and we're just reiterating our talent _hopefully_ to get votes and be put through to the final.

What's kind of cute is that the yesterday, as in the day before the live show, Sam came to me telling me he was insanely nervous about performing in the semis because he _really_ wants to win, in a non-competitive, big headed way. So I asked Ben if Sam had any intense choreography in this song; he said no, it was just Sam sitting on a stool with a mic stand.

I had a plan.

We're getting a grand piano on stage, Sam will sit near it and I will play the basic bit of 'Stand By Me' that I know while some other musicians are dotted round the stage and Sam sings.

Sam was all for it because if he had a friend on stage he would be more confident.

I liked that performance because Sam didn't falter once and delivered a superb performance, and on a slightly more selfish level, it showed the audience of my basic musical instrument playing skills; I'd watched Gus playing, I could manage.

That was the main songs done; we just got a group one then the final eliminations before the final.

At this stage I was happy to leave; I'd been given the opportunity of a lifetime to perform on this show; I'd been given leisure's and money that no other dumping ground kid has experienced before. Aiden and Sam are both phenomenal and deserve to be here, deserve to be in the final.

This song was the opportunity I intended to take to have the most fun onstage ever.

**Bella: **_You know I know how__  
__To make 'em stop and stare as I zone out__  
__The club can't even handle me right now__  
__Watchin you I'm watchin you me I go all out_

**Sam: **_The club can't even handle me right now_

**Bella: **_Yeahhhhh, yeahhhhh, yeahhhhh_

**Sam: **_The club can't even handle me right now _

**Bella: **_Yeahhhhh, yeahhhhh, yeahhhhh  
_**Aiden:**___Haha, can't nothing handle me right now  
I see you D Guetta, let's get 'em!_

**Aiden: **_Hey__  
__I own the light and I don't need no help__  
__Gotta be the feeling that Scarface player__  
__Stuntin go wild can't handle this plan__  
__Life of the club arrogant like yeah!__  
__Top like money all the girls just melt__  
__Want too many all know me like Twelve__  
__Look like cash and they all just stare__  
__Bottles, Models, standin on chairs__  
__Fall out coz that's the business__  
__All out it's so ridiculous__  
__Zone out so much attention__  
__Scream out I'm in the building hey!__  
__They watchin I know this__  
__I'm rockin I'm rolling__  
__I'm holding, I know it__  
__You know it_

**Bella: **_You know I know how__  
__To make em stop and stare as I zone out__  
__The club can't even handle me right now__  
__Watchin you I'm watchin you me I go all out_

**Sam: **_The club can't even handle me right now_

**Bella: **_Yeahhhhh, yeahhhhh, yeahhhhh_

**Sam: **_The club can't even handle me right now _

**Bella: **_Yeahhhhh, yeahhhhh, yeahhhhh_

**Aiden: **_Hey__  
__Still feelin myself I'm like outta control__  
__Can't stop now more shots lets go__  
__Ten more rounds can I get a KO__  
__Paparazzi trying to make me pose__  
__Came to party to I came no more__  
__Celebrate coz that's all I know__  
__Tip the groupies takin off their clothes__  
__Grand finale' like super bowl__  
__Go hard run the show__  
__That's right wild out got money to blow__  
__More light more ice when I walk in the door__  
__No hype I do it big all over the globe__  
__Yeah!_

**Sam: **_I said it__  
__Go tell it__  
__Confetti__  
__Who ready?__  
__I'm ready!__  
__You ready!__  
__Let's get it!_

**Bella: **_You know I know how__  
__To make em stop and stare as I zone out__  
__The club can't even handle me right now__  
__Watchin you watchin me we go all out_

**Sam: **_The club can't even handle me right now _

**Bella: **_Yeahhhhh, yeahhhhh, yeahhhhh_

**Aiden: **_Put your hands up!__  
__Put your hands up!__  
__Put your hands up!_

**Sam: **_The club can't even handle me right now _

**Bella: **_Yeahhhhh, yeahhhhh, yeahhhhh_

**Aiden: **_Put your hands up!__  
__Put your hands up!__  
__Put your hands up!_

**Bella: **_You got me watchin now (hey) __  
__Got my attention now (hey) __  
__Got everybody in the club wanting to know now_

**Sam: **_I am a ladies man__  
__Come be my lady and...__  
__We can ball, soo, ahhhhhh__  
__Bring ya body here let me switch up the atmosphere__  
__Take you up out of this club and in my new limo__  
__Fly you all around the world__  
__What you want baby girl__  
__Are you ready to go now!_

**Bella: **_You know I know how__  
__To make em stop and stare as I zone out__  
__The club can't even handle me right now__  
__Watchin you watchin me we go all out_

**Sam: **_The club can't even handle me right now _

**Bella: **_Yeahhhhh, yeahhhhh, yeahhhhh_

**Aiden: **_Put your hands up!__  
__Put your hands up!__  
__Put your hands up!_

**Sam: **_The club can't even handle me right now _

**Bella: **_Yeahhhhh, yeahhhhh, yeahhhhh_

**Aiden: **_Put your hands up!__  
__Let's celebrate now __  
__Put your hands up!__  
__You know who shut it down!_

Everyone loves that song. I never knew how much until we performed it. It's a great song to perform; it's such a laugh.

But from such a high, good mood atmosphere, we moved to a tense, 'this is your last chance to get into the final' atmosphere.

I'm going to keep this short and sweet, because Fearne did, because we had a 'Final' party to go to.

"The one that won't be competing in the final of this year's Teen Talent Show, is," She only paused for about 10 seconds.

But it felt like a year. I had that gut feeling that she was going to say my name.

But she didn't.

And it wasn't Sam's.

Aiden was leaving.


	76. Chapter 76

Bella's POV

The final.

_I'm in the final_.

I can't believe it.

And what surprises me _further_, is that I'm not really nervous.

I think it's because I don't care what the outcome is; if anything I _want_ Sam to win.

If I win, it means more work, being away from my family again and getting even more well-known and recognised; if I come 2nd, I can say I tried my hardest, wish Sam the best and go back to school to start my A Levels.

But having my career kick start now wouldn't be too bad either; financially I'd probably be sorted for the rest of my life. But I might just go back and start/finish my A Levels before I start any career; Simon wouldn't mind that. It would set a good example to any fans I may or may not have.

Sam and I opened the show with songs from guests that had both featured on this show and were both back tonight. We were singing '_On The Line' _by Demi Lovato and the Jonas Brothers. It's a great song; I fell in love with it as soon as I heard it. We got to see Demi and the boys perform it too so we knew how to act on stage and everything.

We'd altered the ending so it just stopped as opposed to fading out and I was really excited about performing it.

**Bella: **_I didn't wanna say I'm sorry_  
_For breaking us apart_

**Sam: **_I didn't wanna say it was my fault_  
_Even though I knew it was_

**Bella: **_I didn't wanna call you back_  
_'Cause I knew that I was wrong_

**Both: **_Yeah, I knew I was wrong_

**Bella: **_One in the same, never to change_  
_Our love was beautiful_

**Both: **_We got it all, destined to fall_  
_Our love was tragical_

**Bella: **_Wanted to call_

**Sam: **_No need to fight_  
_You know I wouldn't lie_

**Both: **_But tonight_  
_We'll leave it on the line_

**Sam: **_I try to call again, I get your mailbox_  
_Like a letter left unread_

**Bella: **_Apologies are often open ended_  
_But this was better left unsaid_

**Both: **_One in the same, never to change_  
_Our love was beautiful_  
_We got it all, destined to fall_  
_Our love was tragical_

**Sam: **_Wanted to call_

**Bella: **_No need to fight_

**Sam: **_You know I wouldn't lie_

**Both: **_But tonight_  
_We'll leave it on the line_

**Bella: **_We'll leave it on the line_

**Sam: **_Yeah, oh yeah_

**Bella: **_We'll leave it on the line_

**Both: **_Tonight_

We had to shorten the song as we both had 2 more songs to sing and a load of performances from all the guests we'd had.

Justin Bieber, Demi Lovato, the Jonas Brothers and the Midnight Beast had all returned. Though I think TMB felt a little out of place because they were the only British band and not as clean cut as the other 3 acts. But they had fun with it none the less.

Demi and I had a great long chat about what had happened since we last talked, which we figured out was about 2 weeks ago. She helped me a lot with the opening song as her part was different to Joe and Nick's of course and some of it was proving a struggle for me.

She was leaving to tour with the Jonas Brothers soon anyway. Her and Joe have a thang. **(a/n at this point in time they did; summer 2010)**.

And they're doing a mini open air tour round England and the winner is invited; Demi has said that she'd take me anyway, as it's the summer holidays. Mike would be okay with it; it's better than me sitting around on the laptop, having 2 days sleepovers with Alexa and Sarah or being at Luke's in his room, talking, chatting, kissing; you know.

Okay, maybe you didn't _want_ to know, but whatever.

My first solo song is Weightless, by All Time Low. Apart from one word we had to write out, it's a clean song that's got an amazing guitar line and is incredibly catchy. I love it. It's something that'll get the audience on their feet and is quite challenging vocally; as its 4 guys singing, and there's only one of me, and I'm a girl. It's not easy.

_Manage me, I'm a mess  
Turn a page, I'm a book, half unread  
Just want to be laughing at, laughed with, just because  
I wanna feel weightless, coz that should be enough_

_And now I'm stuck in this freakin' rut,  
Waiting on a second hand pick me up,  
Cause I'm over, getting older_

_If I could just find the time,  
Then I would never let another day go by  
I'm over, getting old_

_Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year,  
Cause I'm so sick of watching all the minutes pass as I go no where_

_And this is my reaction,  
To everything I fear,  
Cause I've been going crazy  
I don't want to waste another minute here._

_Make believe, that I impress,  
That every word, by design, turns a head  
I want to feel reckless, want to live it up just because  
I want to feel weightless, cause that would be enough._

_If I could just find the time,  
Then I would never let another day go by,  
I'm over, getting old._

_Maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
And this is my reaction, to everything I fear,  
Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute, here._

_This could be all I've waited for,  
And this could be everything I don't want to dream anymore_

_Maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year,  
Cause I've been going crazy, I'm stuck in here_

_Maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year,  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
And this is my reaction, to everything I fear,  
Cause I've been going crazy  
I don't wanna waste another minute here_

I love that song with a passion.

I have one more song and then it's all over till tomorrow. We have all night and all tomorrow voting as opposed to the whole show being in one night because we know it wouldn't be done till about midnight. And no one would be awake nor able to sing with any tune when we're all shattered.

But it gave Sam and I longer to worry and build the yearning to win. We had reached a point where neither of us cared; but we both had that secret passion for lifting that trophy and earning that record deal at the end.

Simon had been away in the week leading up to the final, because as the Teen Talent Show finished, all the hard work for the live X Factor finals began. So Simon was in Spain until tomorrow night, but we had a live video feed.

Cheryl was even more against me this week, because everyone (everyone being the British public and _every single person _watching the show) has established that next series, TTS is going to have categories so that the judges can compete as well because Simon has taken me under his wing and the same with Sam and Cheryl.

So Cheryl wants Sam to win, and Simon wants me to win. And Pixie and Louis are just watching them fight it out; it's hilarious because Sam and I really don't care.

It was time for the final song; this was classified as 'the final beg for votes'. So I picked I know would complement my voice well and that I wouldn't forget the lyrics nor require much choreography.

So I picked Apologise, by One Republic. It's a really beautiful, emotional song and it's a song that I always turned to when I was sad throughout my years at the dumping ground. We all had a method of getting over being teased at school when the find out, or being returned from foster care for the first time or fighting with someone at home; some people smash things, some run away, some prank and scam people; I had music.

Thought occasionally I'd smash things and run away.

I know, I'm a messed up kid.

_I'm holding on your rope__  
__Got me ten feet off the ground__  
__And I'm hearing what you say__  
__But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me__  
__Then you go and cut me down__  
__But wait...__  
__You tell me that you're sorry__  
__Didn't think I'd turn around and say.._

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late__  
__I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you__  
__And I need you like a heart needs a beat__  
__But that's nothing new__  
__Yeah yeah_

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue__  
__And you say__  
__Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,__  
__But I'm afraid_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late__  
__I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late__  
__Woahooo woah_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late__  
__I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late__  
__I said it's too late to apologize, yeah__  
__I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

_I'm holding on your rope__  
__Got me ten feet off the ground.._

I didn't expect the audience to burst into applause in a way I'd never really noticed before. I remember going on twitter earlier that day and having hundreds of emails telling me I had new follows and there were a few fan groups too. 'BellasArmy', 'BellaSmithFans' and 'TTSBellaSmith' being some. You get the haters too but you know; it all comes with the fame I all but _asked_ for when I auditioned.

Tonight's show is over. And I'm starting to get nervous about tomorrow.


	77. Chapter 77

**This chapter is dedicated to Nattkitten14 because I came home from school to **_**14**_** Review Alert emails. 14! And all the things she said made my day even more amazingly wonderful considering it was my LAST day of exams :) AND I got 64% on my chemistry exam, and I'm bottom set science, and it's my worst science, so I was pretty pleased :)**

**Essay over, enjoy the chapter :)**

Bella's POV

I was in my dressing room; preparing myself for the _final_.

We'd been on to prove our presence at the beginning but then we had, like, an hour of guest's performances before we have to go back on.

I was sitting in my dressing room, allowing my nerves to build as I listened to performances via the small TV they placed in my room so I could keep track of the live shows.

There was a small knock on the door; interrupting my panicked train of thought.

"Come in." I shouted.

Liam came through the door with a bouquet of roses. "Just thought I'd say good luck. It's not like you'll need it but I felt compelled to all the same." He smiled at me as he nervously fidgeted; shifting his weight from foot to foot as he thrust his hands deep in his pockets and I admired the flowers.

"They're beautiful, Liam." I stated; surprised he did something so sweet and thoughtful.

"I just wanted to say I'm proud of you Bells. I remember my first day at the DG; you held my hand and showed me round; protecting me from the 'big kids'. Aged 8, I look back and understand what Mike meant when he said we looked cute." Liam smiled at the memories, I laughed at his choosey memory. "I guess I just wanted to say, I'll miss you when you're gone; when you're a huge famous celebrity making hundreds of pounds an hour." We laughed together. "This past couple of weeks without you haven't been the same."

"Thanks Liam."

"For what?"

"For being there for me too." I smiled and he blushed lightly and stared at the floor.

Then another man knocked on the already open door; he had skin-head brown hair, quite tanned skin and was fairly tall.

"Miss Smith, they need you for a mic fitting." He said. "Follow me." I followed and touched Liam's arm lightly.

"C'mon." I winked at him and he followed.

We walked down the main corridor, right to the end, Liam was telling me about how it felt weird without me to complete he, Frank and I's trio. We turned to a door that I'm sure wasn't there before, but never mind; who am I to argue with the staff here? I walked through the door and the room inside wasn't the room I expected.

The door slammed shut behind Liam and I know things with him would never be the same again.

We'd walked into some kind of spaceship though it wasn't the main control room; it was dark and plain; empty. Liam was dragged from my side and his skin fought with the floor, trying to grip the slick metal, trying to stop himself; he was soon pulled to his feet by the man.

"Bella, how nice it is to see you. For the first time, of course, but I guess I yield some resemblance."

"Of who?" I asked; eyebrows low across my eyes, my voice low; in an attempt at being threatening.

"Your father of course!" He seemed far too energetic to be any kind of villain.

"I see no resemblance whatsoever." Lie. His eyes were identical.

"Gasp! That's a real shame!"

"My father was an honourable man, didn't kidnap children." I argued.

"Possibly. But he's still dead, ain't he." He laughed. It sent chills up my spine.

Liam looked a mixture of petrified, shocked and amazed; probably at my strange confidence, the strange room he was in and the man holding him by his collar.

"I'm your uncle." The words rung round the room and echoed in my mind. "And I know who and _what_ you are."

"What she _is_?" Liam inquired.

My eyes begged this man, uncle or otherwise, to feel some compassion and not drag Liam where he's safer not to be; even though it's too far gone anyway.

"Go on, show him Bells." He smirked.

"You know my name, when do I get the privilege of yours?"

"After you show your friend what you're capable of." He paused. "Don't change the subject."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I whispered; my breath quickening.

"Don't be a pain, I'm not stupid and I don't think your human friend is either."

"Human? We're all," Liam started.

"Liam." I interrupted. "Please, just keep quiet. There's a lot to explain and I will! This is big, bigger than you can possibly imagine. And I'm sorry, just please; forgive me."

My speech was complete, tears in my eyes, confusion and apprehension in Liam's. I closed my eyes, a single tear leaking. "What do you want me to do?" I asked my apparent Uncle; I did see my father in him, just not the evil side.

"Get out the human costume." He demanded.

I blinked and suddenly felt the weight of bird wings on my back and the slight glow of my skin.

Since my initial transformation, my wings have changed; less fairy, more bird. At about 15 feet wing span they were stronger than your average bird wings as they have a lot more to carry. I've also lost a lot of weight and I think my bones and organs and things have become lighter, to match the bird wings.

I think my powers have tuned into my body and adjusted more to my personality. The medium grey is quite me too. My eyes are still purple though.

The dress I was wearing was ruined; it now had two gaping holes in the back.

My gaze had fallen to the floor and I raised it to Liam. His knee's had buckled and he was collapsed on the floor. He was looking up at me and the look of betrayal, hurt and slight amazement was killing me.

"Fly." My Uncle instructed. I jumped in the air and flapped; hovering.

"Now what?" I asked; actually scared and defeated for the first time in ages.

"You still want to know my name?" He asked. I met his gaze and nodded solemnly.

**This episode is finished at chapter 80 (80 freaking chapters? How are you not **_**bored**_**?) and I'm going to take a break to write some of my other fics then.**

**I intend to finish the fic after 6 episodes, to be like Sarah Jane Adventures. Though if I continue to get minimal feedback I'll probably stop it.**

**Kidding, I **_**hate**_** leaving fics unfinished; I'll finish it :/ I hate the lack of feedback tho…**

***hint*hint*wink*wink*can*I*have*more*reviews*please***

***coughcough***

**:D**

**Review please? xoxo**


	78. Chapter 78

Bella's POV

I'd given up; I'd do whatever he asked to save Liam.

"My name is VOLDEMORT!" he shouted, throwing his head back. "Ha no, I joke. It's a normal name, Shane."

"Sam and Shane?" I questioned.

"We were twins. Fraternal twins. And you wanna know why I've kidnapped you?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes and nodded.

"Because he married my girlfriend."

"My Mum was your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

I closed my eyes and remembered an argument I'd heard when I was 5. But I felt like I was there.

"_Sam, I'm sorry, I thought you knew!"_

"_I didn't know my brother abused you so cruelly!"_

"_Sam it's fine, I'm fine, he's not here; chill!" _They were arguing about Shane.

"_So he got annoyed when you didn't want to go out with you, so he forced you?"_

"_Yes." My Mum sighed._

I opened my eyes.

"She wasn't your girlfriend."

"What?"

"You _forced_ her to go out with you; there was nothing voluntary in it. You abused her!"

"How the hell do you know that?"

"You don't know the full extent of what I can do. And neither do I." I added speculatively at the end.

"So what else are you going to show me and your buddy?" Shane asked.

I clicked my fingers and a flame appeared. I hated having to make Liam watch this.

"Anything else?" Shane taunted. I shook my head; without my spell book I was now rendered useless. "Oh well that's boring." He stated as I floated to the ground.

This was all going wrong; I trusted Liam but I wasn't sure how something this big would affect him.

"Well I'm bored. Maybe, it's time to let your friend go. You can talk for 2 minutes." Shane told us and I ran to Liam's side; he was still on the floor.

"Bella; what the hell's going on?" He asked.

"I can't explain in 2 minutes, but I will; when this is all over I'll answer any and every question you have. But please don't tell anyone; please Liam?" I pleased.

"Okay, it's okay Bella. They wouldn't believe me anyway." He wrapped his arms around my waist and I placed mine around his neck.

Then he was gone.

I turned to Shane and he smirked.

"This is going to be fun." He smiled and sauntered over to me. "For me anyway."

Liam's POV

One minute I was hugging Bella on the weird _alien_ spaceship and the next, I'm in a heap on the floor back in Bella's dressing room.

Then this Police box appeared in the dressing room and the guy with the bow tie, the Doctor I think his name was, came out with Bella's arm draped over his shoulder.

"Whoa, what happened?" I asked; Bella looked completely different! The stunning dress had been replaced with tatty, dirty, grey trousers and long sleeved shirt that was too long and rolled up to her elbows. Her face was covered in bruises and cuts and dirt and sweat. She collapsed in the chair, panting, and started re-applying her make-up; aware she had to be on stage again for final in 45 minutes.

"_I_ only just got back; how did he do this to you so quickly?" I asked.

"This box is a very special box Liam; it travels through space and time."

"So how long have you been gone then?"

"18 months." Bella answered. "I'm going to go find another dress." She announced walking back into the box. I caught a peek through the doors at the inside…

"What the hell…?" I breathed. The Doctor smiled, seemingly amused at my confusion.

"It's bigger on the inside." He smirked. "Oh how I love saying that!" he beamed. I laughed a little. "You want to see inside?" The Doctor asked. I nodded frantically and jumped in the machine.

I think if I hadn't collapsed when Bella's wings appeared on her back, I'd probably have passed out now too; it's amazing in here!

Bella came back 5 minutes later in a new dress. She looked beautiful. On her way out she closed my gaping mouth with a giggle.

"Oi, Smith," I called after her. "When you gonna tell me 'everything' then?" I asked, not turning round, admiring the time machine in front of me. She came and stood in front of me.

"When this is all over; like I said?" She reminded me.

"Has it really been 18 months since you last saw me?" I asked. She nodded. "How come you look the same?"

"Long story, which I'll explain later." She winked at me, flashed her purple eyes, and ran off to perform.

Is that really _my_ Bella?

**Soz it's a bit short, I needed it to end there :)**

**Only 2 more chapters of this episode :O**

**Love you guys (L) love you **_**more**_** if you review? I know I have more readers than reviewers :/**

**xoxox**


	79. Chapter 79

**This chapters kind of long but I wanted the next chapter to be where it is. **

**And music will feature hugely in the next episode too but I'm going to format it differently, because I know I hate writing all the lyrics and I know a lot of people won't want to read them.**

**Enjoy xo**

Bella's POV

I'll be perfectly honest, after 18 months I'm surprised that I remembered all the lyrics to the songs.

Then I remembered I'm an alien with a super brain and can't forget things so I couldn't forget those lyrics if I tried.

Though, I probably could, but I don't intend on using that spell again because I had to get Luke to tell me what I did. And then I used it on him accidentally and we both got really confused and put the spell book away.

Anyway, we'd watch all the guests perform and pick who they think would win before expressing profusely that Sam and I were both amazing and whoever won deserved it.

Sam and I laughed at how 'politically correct' they were being. We'd agreed that we'd be happy for whoever won because we'd pretty much been guaranteed a future career anyway so it doesn't matter.

He'd been surprised that I'd given him the biggest hug _ever_ when we greeted each other backstage, but he didn't know that I hadn't seen him for 18 months. I didn't realise how close I was to him until I didn't see him for 18 months.

"Are you okay? You look a bit different," He mused.

"I'm great. What looks different?" I asked, twirling in my dress so it flared a little.

"Dunno. You seem to have gained a slight tan since yesterday?" He asked with a laugh. It had been sunny and we'd had most of today (considering I'd been away for so long, saying that felt _really_ weird) off in the sun tanning and catching up with people, that wasn't so bad.

"It's just make-up; so the lights don't pale me out." I lied smoothly. I smiled and he returned his beautiful grins, his dimples on full show.

"Oh, I asked Melody out today." He told me.

"Really? What did she say?" I asked. Melody was a girl he's at school with and has had a crush on forever. Because we share stuff like that.

"She said she's always liked me too." He blushed and ducked his head away from my view.

"That's a yes then?" I smirked; teasing him.

"Yeah." He whispered.

"N'aaww Sammy!" I teased, throwing my arms round him. He hated it when I called him Sammy.

"Guys, VT is running. Go!" The director person said through our ear pieces.

"Just before we go," I whispered. Sam stopped. "Good luck." I smiled and he nodded.

"You too." He smiled and the doors opened and we stepped on stage to a screaming audience.

We'd both gained our fair share of fans, and both were screaming for us to win. I smiled at some girl on the front row with tears streaming down her face and a huge 'Sam I Love You!' banner in her hands, inevitably blocking the view of people behind her.

I could just about make out everyone from the dumping ground; Carmen had her Jonas Brothers T-Shirt on and Tee had 'Jonas 3' written on one cheek, 'Bella3' written on the other and 'JUSTIN BIEBER3' written on her forehead. They'd made this huge banner with my name on it and I could just about see Harry's head peeping out from the top from where he was balanced on Mike's shoulders.

I met Liam's eyes as Sam and I separated to go into separate spotlights for the last results of the show. I went along the front row on my left hand side (Sam's family/friends were on the right, collectively we took up the whole first row, apart from that one seat for the _super_ obsessive girl) and met Luke's eyes as Fearne began to thank the _millions_ of people that voted (millions? I did _not_ see that coming) and how close the competition was. Luke's eyes remained glued to mine as he mouthed good luck.

"The_ winner_, of the Teen Talent Show 2010, is," Cue waiting for an age before the answer was actually revealed.

I took this time to wonder if Luke knew about the whole incident with my Uncle, and whether he'd want to continue dating me if he knew the whole story. It's a long one.

"Bella!" I heard my name and my thoughts snapped back to the matter at hand. My eyes widened as a shower of confetti fell over my head and I was swept up in a pair of arms I recognised far too fondly but hadn't felt in what seemed like fair too long.

Luke had jumped on stage and was swinging me round. The Dumping Ground kids felt they could do the same and all joined in with a massive group hug.

"Err… Bella? Can we have a word?" Fearne asked through to mass of people. I pushed through the crowd to where Fearne was waiting with the mic. "How do you feel right now?"

"Over hugged." Was my immediate answer. So of course Liam ran over over-dramatically and hugged me again. I laughed and hugged him back, whispering a quick apology in his ear, earning an extra squeeze and his arm slung over mine and Frank's shoulders.

"Before you ask her for a decent answer, can I just say how proud I am of her before Mike gets all teary?" Liam laughed into the mic looking at our care worker who, inevitably, had tears in his eyes. "I've grown up with this girl and then she goes and does this. She's like my sister; I can't express how proud I am." Liam smiled as Fearne held out the mic, anything to extend the show.

"So Bella your thoughts?" She returned back to me.

"I'm dreaming, don't pinch me. I'm incredibly, eugh, 'happy' doesn't describe it! I just want to say, Sam, if you don't get something from this competition, then I'll make a band with him, he deserved to win and he's been a great friend to me throughout this competition."

"Anyone you'd like to thank?"

"All the competitors, for helping me learn from them and being so supportive, all the judges for all the constructive criticism and helping me to get where I am now in such a short space of time, of course everyone on stage with me; everyone at home who's supported me even though I'm not there; the amazing banner! I love it. And Luke, you've just been, amazing." I sighed, wrapping my arm round his waist, mirroring my actions with Liam.

"Well, I believe you've picked a winners song that will be available after the show on iTunes, congratulations Bella!" Fearne announced more to the audience than me. I placed the ear plugs back in my ears so I could hear the music before making my way to the mic stand; we hadn't choreographed anything.

I'd decided to pick quite an upbeat song as opposed to my traditional ballad, as if I'd won, I didn't want a depressing song. So I chose Make It Shine, by Victoria Justice.

_Here I am__, __once again__  
__Feeling lost but now and then__  
__I breathe it in__  
__To let it go_

_And you don't know__ w__here you are now__  
Or __what it would come to__  
__If only somebody could hear_

_When you figure out how__  
__You're lost in the moment__  
__You disappear_

_You don't have to be afraid__  
__To put your dreams in action__  
__You're never gonna fade__  
__You'll be the main attraction__  
__Not a fantasy__  
__Just remember me__  
__When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if your live in__  
__Your imagination__  
__Tomorrow you'll__  
__Be everybody's fascination__  
__In my victory__  
__Just remember me__  
__When I make it shine_

_Reaching high feeling low__  
__I'm holding on and letting go__  
__I like to shine I'll shine for you_

_And it's time to__  
__Show the world how__  
__It's a little bit closer__  
__As long as I'm ready to go_

_All we have is right now__  
__As long as you feel it inside you know_

_You don't have to be afraid__  
__To put your dream in action__  
__Your never gonna fade__  
__You'll be the main attraction__  
__Not a fantasy__  
__Just remember me__  
__When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if you live in__  
__Your imagination__  
__Tomorrow you'll__  
__Be everybody's fascination__  
__In my victory__  
__Just remember me__  
__When I make it shine_

We shortened the song because we wanted people to hear the full version when they buy the single.

_I have a single_.

I actually won.

This is going to take so long to sink in.

**I'm sorry the ending is so rushed but I'm actually insanely bored of writing this fic, and intend to take quite a long break once I finish chapter 80.**

**Reviews are love…? And may encourage some writing speed? :L**

**xo**


	80. Chapter 80

Bella's POV

I was sitting in my room with Liam. Yesterday I won the Teen Talent Show. Tomorrow I set off for tour with the Jonas Brothers. Fun eh?

"So, how come you don't look any different? If you were gone 18 months." Liam asked.

"The Doctor had this machine that turned my body back to the physical state it was in when I left. But it didn't get rid of the injuries." I explained; I wasn't going to lie to him; I couldn't now.

"How did you get the wings and everything?"

"Well,"

"Oh my god! Was it Luke? Is he some psycho evil scientist that did experiments on his girlfriend?" Liam asked, his eyes widening in speculation, horror and remote excitement at the possibility of it all; he still didn't particularly like Luke.

"No! This is a really long story 200 years ago my parents were sent to earth, from their home planet Mythigan, where all supposedly mythical creatures live."

"What like unicorns and stuff?"

"I think so."

"Think?"

"I've never been."

"Oh. Anyway, continue?"

"My Dad was a centaur, my Mum a pixie, 16 years ago, they had me."

"So you're not like, 80?"

"No. Though I will stop aging soon."

"Really? So I'll be 94, you'll be 93 and you'll still look 18?" He asked.

"I nodded. "Yeah."

"So your dad's a centaur, your mum's a pixie, what does that make you?"

"I'm special enough to make my own species." I smiled.

"Weird enough." He winked and I punched him lightly in the arm. "So what else can you do?"

"Fly. Control the elements. Then a whole load of spells."

"Show me one of your spell books."

I reached over to my bedside table.

"Harry Potter?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Fair do's. So you're alien? Actual alien?" Liam seemed amazed. I don't blame him.

"Yeah," I sighed. "But I don't know the half of it. These are the times I wish my parents weren't killed."

"Killed? I thought they died in a car crash?"

"It's another long story." I sighed. "I was 7. We'd been to this wedding. We were driving home and this Griffin showed up and killed them. But the Doctor had gone to see what really happened and he saved me; he lined up the lorry to set up what he was told happened."

"Why was the Doctor there?"

"Remember when I was in hospital with amnesia?"

"Yeah the car accident."

I laughed. "Not a car accident but that's another story. The Doctor was curious as to where I for my prediction dreams from and who my parents were so went to find out."

"Prediction dreams? Is that what the nightmares were about?" He was getting good at this.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"So what were they really about? Or did you genuinely forget?"

"Everyone I know; each dream they got more violent, and more, err, _creative_, in their murder." I explained.

Liam listened intently.

"You have to understand, Liam, you can't tell _anyone_ about this, not even Frank!" I emphasized.

"I know." He whispered. "So these adventures you have; now that I know do I have to come with you?"

"I wouldn't want you do. It's bad enough that _I_ always end up hospitalised; if it was you I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt. I'm _so_ sorry you got dragged into my problem."

"No, no, I'm kind of glad. I've suspected something was up for a while. And it's like it used to be; we've not been this good a friends since ages." He sighed and smiled.

"But I want you to know Bella; whenever something happens, whenever there's some sort of alien attack, _please_ tell me, I want to know you're okay. And I don't want you to think I don't want to be involved at all because I don't want to risk my life as you apparently do. Just talk to me."

I nodded. "Of course I will. I need someone to talk to."

In a way I was glad he knew; he didn't want to be involved, but I can talk to him more openly now. And it's brought us closer as friends.

I guess I was a bit disappointed to be leaving for tour.

Then again, Mike's just replaced his phone with a contract instead of PAYG, with unlimited texts and minutes.

We'll constantly be on the phone.

In that case I'm quite excited.

"You do know I'll get you to cover for me when I'm out late and Mike asks?" I asked Liam with a wink.

He shrugged. "You've done it enough times for me."

"Remember when you and Frank were 'escorted' home by the police? The look on Mike's face." I started laughing and Liam scowled at me. "And then Gina's face was even better!" I was doubled over in fits; oh that night was damn hilarious. Liam's was trying not to laugh but I know he was finding it funny too.

"C'mon you, we've got a surprise for you." Liam smiled and I wondered what the hell this 'surprise' could be. He took my hand and led me downstairs.

Luke and Alexa were downstairs.

_Suddenly, there was a huge explosion from somewhere outside. The gang rushed to the window. At first they couldn't see anything, only the night sky, but then Alexa ran through the door._

"_There's zombies!" She cried. "They have pink hair and they smell of garlic!" Everyone looked at Liam._

"_How do we know you're not a zombie?" Luke said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes._

_Liam backed away, holding up his hands in surrender. "Don't you trust me?" He pleaded. He turned to Alexa. "What colour pink did they have?"_

_She looked a little lost for words. "I don't know; fuchsia?"_

"_Ha!" Liam exclaimed triumphantly. "My hair is candy floss pink!"_

_I screamed as a zombie hand crashed through the window. "Save me Li-ke!" Both Liam and Luke stared at me. _

"_Where's the leek?"_

_I tried to explain that it was a mixture of Liam and Luke, my two loves, but before I could I was throttled by a tentacle that had shot from the ceiling. I rose up from my body. Dead. I saw, below me, ('cause I was floating), a horrible scene; Liam was foaming at the mouth while Luke was throwing banana's at him, Alexa had curled up into a ball and was singing the greek national anthem. I shook my head in disappointment. The zombies would eat them if they kept that up._

_DUN DUN DUN!_

**Apologies, this is Tilly's take on the ending, I will write the correct ending when she EVENTUALLY goes home.**

_What will happen next week?_

_SEQUEL TO FOLLOW OF 'DEFEATING LUKE ZOMBIE: THE SAGA' CHECK PINKCATHEAVEN._

**Or don't.**

**ANYWAY!**

"C'mon you, we've got a surprise for you." Liam smiled and I wondered what the hell this 'surprise' could be. He took my hand and led me downstairs.

Luke and Alexa were downstairs.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, hugging Alexa; I hadn't seen her since my birthday party.

"Movie night; duh!" She squealed.

"We have a scary zombie movie right here." Liam stated, winding his arm round her waist. **(my tribute to tilly -.-)**

"You know I hate zombie movies!" Alexa protested. "I told you to rent the Notebook." She huffed. I laughed.

"Don't worry; I'll protect you." Liam peeled himself away from her and put the DVD in. They sat on one sofa and Luke and I sat on the other.

I draped my legs over his lap and by halfway through the movie I was half asleep, curled up in Luke's arms. He was tracing small circles on my arm, I was tired and this movie was scaring the shit out of me.

I fell asleep in Luke's arm, awaiting the rest of my career that would dawn on me tomorrow.

**There we go; episode finished :) This is where I announce for the final time that this is where this story goes on hiatus again.**

**Because I have about 5 other fics to finish and as I said; I'm bored of this and I think I need to take a break and look at it in a new light in a couple of months.**

**I know it's a long time but I **_**need**_** to finish all my fics before I start anything new.**

**Reviews are love…?**

**xo**


	81. Thank you

**Dear Readers,**

**Okay, so here's the thing; this story has been going on for so long, I think we're all a little bored of it. While this fic will always have a place in my heart I feel it's time to move on. I've moved on since I start this, in skill, style and mentality.**

**At the beginning, I loved the characters I'd created and thought the plot was unique and intriguing but looking back it's very cliché for a beginner Fanfiction writer and I hope I've moved on from the mary-sue style OCs and predictable, immediately loved up, plot lines.**

**In total, this fic has 118,085 words, 80 chapters, 234 reviews, 11,223 hits, 12 favourites and 10 alerts. That's all you guys. You're all brilliant. This is my longest, most reviewed, third most favourited, third most alerted and has had the most hits of all my fics by more than double (as of 25/09/11). That's one of the reasons I put off writing this for so long; because I wasn't sure I could bare to let go. But I have to not just for me but for those of you who may have been waiting for this to be updated.**

**Regarding how the story ends, I think the last chapter (minus Tilly's in-put) was a good way of demonstrating how the fic would end; Bella and Luke would grow old together after she'd faced **_**some**_** sort of challenge in her musical career, she'd meet whichever band I'm obsessed with at the moment (One Direction, just in case you're interested – stay tuned for One Direction fics) there'd be a love triangle, Luke would get jealous, the Doctor would get involved, it'd all get sorted and her career would continue at whatever tangent I decided it would go down, then she'd almost die and Luke would cry and declare his love for her, then everything would be okay again and I'd have another hiatus. **_**Then**_** they can grow old together.**

**I'm not really proud of this fic and I wouldn't recommend it, though if you do like it (as some of you obviously do) continue to read as you please but this is the end. **

**I want to thank you all for taking this journey with me. I love you all and it's you that have inspired me to continue it for this long. Continue to read and write Sarah Jane Adventures fics and read my other fics if you like too. Now, I will concentrate my efforts on my Merlin fic as it returns next week and a Doctor Who fic after that, all among other One Direction fics and possibly a Harry Potter fic thrown in too. Feel free to PM me with ideas or just for a chat; I have a lot of spare time. Though I got into Pottermore yesterday so, HUFFLEPUFF's RULE! Ahaha :L**

**I love you all so thank you.**

**- Sophie xo**


End file.
